


That's My Boy

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle Scenes, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Afterlife Scene, Happy Ending, Humor, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Romance, Time Travel, Uchiha Clan Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 110,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: This kid was a Hyuga. Why did he look so much like him? Why did Sasuke want to protect him? Hinata waited for the test results. How could this boy be their son, when they had never even talked? But when she saw those eyes, she doubted that the results were a fluke. This was her son. Haru had accidentally been sent back in time, making things very awkward for his future parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In this story, Sasuke's and Hinata's son winds up getting sent to the past where Haru desperately tries to ensure his future parents get together. Oh and despite the warning about major character deaths, this tale does have a happy ending. There will be an happy afterlife scene much, much later in the story. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated. 
> 
> Story Notations: This is one of my older works, so the style is much more basic than my more recent stories. Still, I love the plot and a friend of mine gave me this idea. It's also one of my most popular stories. So I viewed it as worth posting. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

"I don't believe it. Konzo, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A criminal ninja says, just a few miles out side the Leaf Village.

"That kid has the Sharingan and the Byakugan! He's gotta be worth a fortune and he's all alone!" Konzo replies to his partner, Kenshin.

Haru looks around warily. His mother and father had warned him this might happen one day. Sasuke had said that there was a ninja who had been attempting to use a Forbidden Time Jutsu and that Haru was going to get sucked into it.

This man wanted to go back in time to try to take over the world, but he was foolish. He didn't have enough chakra to do it and he would die in the attempt of chakra exhaustion. Haru had just happened to be nearby and got sucked into the portal. It wasn't that he was trying to go back in time, it was just dumb luck with a bit of destiny mixed in.

"Mother and father will still love me." He mumbles to himself, trying to reassure himself that would indeed be the case.

_"A parent's love is instinctive. It knows no boundaries, not even time itself. We might know you in the past, but we will love you. Please do not be upset. Your father and I…took awhile to notice each other. We might not be together in the past, but we will fall in love because of you." She smiled at him.  
_

"Hey, kid…you lost? Want us to help you find your mommy and daddy?" Konzo asks in what he thought was a friendly tone.

Haru's eyes narrow. He'd seen that look before. People always wanted his eyes.

That's why his mother said never to talk to strangers. He decides to ignore him for now. This man was nothing but a common criminal. As his father would say, not fit to wipe the dirt off his sandals.

"Guess the kid is a bit shy. It's alright. We won't hurt you." Kenshin tells him.

"It's not nice to lie. I know you want my eyes. You can't have them though." Haru says with more authority and a certain regal demeanor that no five year old should possess.

He was descended from two Noble Clans. He wasn't going to be intimidated by a couple of thugs. If they tried to touch him, he'd use his Fireball Jutsu on them. That would teach them to leave kids alone!

"Smart kid. Oh well. I was going to try to do this the nice way, but I guess that's not going to happen now." Kenshin smirks.

Haru smiles. He could sense his father's chakra nearby. Father would always protect him. These mean men were in BIG TROUBLE.

Haru deactivates his eyes. He didn't need the Sharingan and Byakugan on now to protect him. Sasuke would be here soon. Besides, he needed time to explain. If anyone in the Leaf saw his eyes, he'd be separated from his father before he could.

* * *

That's when the criminals made the mistake of lunging at boy with kunais drawn, clearly intent on cutting his eyes out. A black, white, and blue blur flits out of nowhere and slams them into the ground long before the man got to Haru. The youngest Uchiha couldn't resist sticking out his tongue at his attackers. Thankfully his "father" had his back to him. So Sasuke didn't see it.

"It's hard to sink lower than attacking some lost kid. I'd kill you but you aren't worth the effort. Go before I change my mind." Sasuke says.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?" Konzo asks.

"Yes, we better run!" Kenshin answers and the men take off running for their lives.

"You not hurt, are you?" Sasuke asks him.

He didn't know what came over him. Sasuke knew that he would have helped any kid in that situation. But this felt…different.

He felt like he had to protect this boy, no matter what. He had wanted to tear those men to shreds with a ferocity that stunned him. Sasuke wasn't sure why he felt that way. The last Uchiha just knew that he did.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." He smiles serenely.

He tilts his head and takes the time to observe the kid. He didn't look hurt. If Sasuke had to guess, he'd say he was probably around 5, maybe 6 years old. Cute kid. Adorable really. Adorable was NOT a word that was generally in Sasuke's vocabulary, but it was accurate in this case.

He was tall for his age. His hair was regal shade of midnight blue and styled like Sasuke's had been once upon a time, when he was still innocent. His skin was an ivory cream color, almost identical to his own. Perhaps one shade darker.

His eyes were an exotic combination of lavender and silver. Hyuga eyes, Sasuke mused. No wonder the bandits had been targeting him. There was a big black market for eyes like that.

"Let's get you back to the Hyuga Estate. Your parents must be very worried about you." Sasuke says.

So why, other than his coloration did the kid look so much like him? This kid was clearly a Hyuga, but there was so much Uchiha in him. It was like looking at an old picture of himself as a small child. Sasuke was torn between being intrigued, disturbed, or pawning it off to a very odd coincidence.

"Alright." He agrees and walks off with Sasuke.

Did Itachi have a child with a Hyuga before he died? No, that couldn't be it. The timeline didn't add up.

Nevermind, Itachi had been so sick at the end of his life. Even if he wanted to, Sasuke found it highly unlikely Itachi would have been able to sire any children. Let alone the healthy boy that stood before him.

Something was going on here. That kid wasn't scared at all. Those men had tried to cut his eyes out. Yet he was smiling and as calm as could be. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

He seemed to trust Sasuke implicitly. Well Sasuke had saved him, but still there should be some natural wariness of a stranger. Who was this kid?

"What's your name?" Sasuke asks.

"Haru." He answers.

"Haru Hyuga. Hyugas do love their alliteration." Sasuke muses, thinking of Hinata and her younger sister.

"Oh my last name isn't Hyuga." The boy says cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. The kid had to be kidding him right? Those eyes screamed **_HYUGA_**.

"But you didn't argue when I suggested we take you to the Hyuga Estate." He says.

"No reason to. That's where my mother's family lives." Haru laughs.

"So…your father isn't a Hyuga then?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that.

"No." He states honestly.

"That's rare. The Hyugas are rather strict about marrying inside the clan to keep the Byakugan pure." The Uchiha observes.

Sasuke had never been to the Hyuga Estate before. It was like a palace or a tomb. Everything was so beautiful, but so utterly sterile.

The place was eerily quiet. He could see some Hyugas doing work in the fields, but only a handful of words were exchanged. They reminded him of bees in a hive. He pushes back his unease and knocks on the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiashi opens the door and couldn't believe his eyes. What on Earth was Sasuke Uchiha doing here?!

"I found this boy. Some bandits were attacking him. He says his mother is a Hyuga and judging by his eyes, I'd say he's telling the truth." Sasuke summarizes.

"His eyes are from my clan, but I do not recognize him. I know every member of my Clan. Who are you boy?" Hiashi looks at him suspiciously.

Haru wanted to say, " _I'm your grandson,"_ but he knew that wasn't a wise idea. He had to come up with something and quick.

"I'm Haru." He smiles in a friendly way.

"Who are your parents? You look Hyuga, but as I said, I don't recognize you." He states.

"Um…mother and father are kinda busy right now!" Haru avoids the question.

"I want to take this child to get tested. Something very strange is going on." The Hyuga Patriarch states.

"Alright, but stop looking at him like that. He's just a child and doesn't need to be glared at." Sasuke says.

"I never would have thought you the sort to have a soft spot for children." The older man muses.

"I'm just full of surprises." Sasuke glares at Hiashi.

"Indeed. Good day, Uchiha. This is a FAMILY affair." Hiashi says in a dismissive voice that made Sasuke's blood boil.

It wasn't his business though. The kid was clearly a Hyuga. He'd taken Haru to the Hyuga Estate. They'd figure it out.

"Please don't go!" Haru clings to his father's leg.

"It's alright. He's not going to hurt you." Sasuke says, leans down until he was eye level with the kid, and Hiashi finds himself surprised by the kind expression in the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha was a force of nature. A very destructive force of nature. He certainly did not smile or look at anyone softly. What in the world was going on here? Had the world gone mad?

"Alright." Haru says.

"Good." Sasuke states and heads off.

"Come, boy. We are taking you to the hospital to get to the bottom of this." Hiashi commands and starts off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiashi looks back. The boy wasn't following him. Was the boy simple? Did he sincerely not understand the very clear order to follow him?

"Boy, I told you to follow me. Why are you not doing as I instructed?" He demands.

"My name isn't boy. It is Haru." The child states and Hiashi raises an eyebrow.

Normally, he might pawn this off to genuine confusion on the part of a child. The kid might not understand that boy was meant to address him in a general sense, but there was a pride in the boy's eyes. A determination to prove himself. No, the boy had understood him perfectly and chosen to defy him.

The brat actually wanted to be addressed by his name as if they were equals. Laughable. Though Hiashi was impressed that such a young child had what commoners referred to as 'balls.'

"One of your parents is not a Hyuga. A full blooded Hyuga would know not to question their elders and show such disrespect." He states.

"My father isn't a Hyuga." Haru admits.

"I thought as much. Perhaps you are the product of an affair. I have no idea how you stayed hidden so long. Come, Haru." He says and the child obediently follows him.

* * *

"I want this child to under a paternity test immediately." Hiashi says as he enters the Leaf Hospital.

"Of course. Though…it's kinda obvious he's a Hyuga. Look at those eyes." Sakura says.

"I know he's a Hyuga! But the boy won't tell me who his parents are. He has admitted that his father is not from our clan though." Hiashi states.

"Alright. This should take more than a couple minutes. Please come with me." She smiles at Haru.

"Okay." He follows Sakura, mostly because he knew that the paternity test results would help bring his mother and father to him.

Haru automatically recognizes Sakura. It was hard not to. Her pink hair was very distinctive. She had been on his father's team. She could be trusted, he decides.

"Alright, a hair sample should be enough. If we don't get conclusive results, then we'll go with a blood sample." Though Sakura gasps, when she takes a closer look at the kid.

This child. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke did when he was at the Academy. His hair was a different color, yes. His eyes were definitely Hyuga eyes, but nearly everything else was nearly identical.

"I don't mind if you have to do a blood test. I'm not scared of needles." He smiles at her.

That was impossible though. The boy sitting on the exam table had to be at least five years old. Sasuke would have had to get someone pregnant while he was still a Genin. He'd turned 19, only last month. The only way he could have sired a child this age was if he got someone pregnant immediately after going to the Sound.

"That's good. You are such a brave boy." She praises him.

She shivers. It was…technically possible, but she figured it was highly unlikely. If Sasuke did have a son, he wouldn't have just left him behind like that. Unless he didn't know about it.

"Mother says I take after Father that way." Haru replies, clearly happy about the praise.

All sorts of horrible scenarios went through her head. What if Orochimaru or Kabuto had taken a sample of Sasuke's genetic material and used it to produce a child without Sasuke's knowledge?!

She manages to stop her hand from shaking long enough to get a strand of the child's hair and run the tests. While she was waiting, she decides it would be best to try to engage him in some conversation. Maybe she could find out what was really going on.

"What's your name?" Sakura finds herself asking.

"Haru." The boy answers.

"Well Haru, the results shouldn't take more than a couple minutes to be ready." She assures him.

"Does the beeping noise on the machine mean it's done?" He asks curiously.

"Oh yep! Good catch." She says and looks at the results and promptly fainted.

The results made no sense. Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha were listed as the parents. But they were too young! Hell, they'd never even talked to each other as far as she knew.

* * *

"Sakura?" Haru blinks, several minutes later.

His attempts to rouse her had thus far proven unsuccessful. Haru was a prodigy, but he was still only five years old. So he does what any five year old would do in his situation. He panics and screams for help.

His shouts did the trick. Soon enough someone overhears him. He sighs in relief when he sees his mother. She was younger, but it was still her. It looked she had started her training to become a medical ninja already.

"What's wrong?" She asks and then blinks when she sees Sakura.

"She fainted!" Haru says.

"Yes, don't worry. It'll be alright." She tries to reassure the boy and checks Sakura's vitals, they were all stable.

Hinata concludes the other woman had just passed out from shock. But what could have shocked her so badly. Sakura was not easy to startle. She had fought during the War with distinction.

"Oh Hinata. I had the strangest dream. I was giving this boy a paternity test…"She mumbles.

"That wasn't a dream. The machine is on." Hinata says.

"But that's impossible!" She protests.

"Were the results really that shocking?" Hinata asks curiously and tilts her head innocently.

"The results say you're a mother!" Sakura says.

"Sakura, I think the machine must be malfunctioning. I think I would remember being pregnant." Hinata giggles.

"I know! It has to be a mistake or maybe…would anyone have had access to your eggs?" Sakura asks.

"What?! Of course not!" Hinata blinks, suddenly more frightened out than amused.

"Then it has to be a mistake." Sakura says.

"Who did the machine say was the father?" The Hyuga heiress dares herself to ask.

"That's what makes this all so strange. Sasuke." The other medic answers.

"…" The bluenette was speechless.

Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?! She'd never even spoken to him. That machine **had** to be broken!

"Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down." She hears the child ask.

Hinata turns around. Suddenly, she was curious what her child looked like. She blinks.

Well if this was a prank, it was excellently executed. The boy had her hair and her eyes. In every other way though, he looked like Sasuke had at the Academy. He was fidgeting a bit though, doing her nervous hand gesture.

"I think you should run a few more tests, just to eliminate the possibility that it was a m-machine error." She stammers.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sakura says as she takes blood samples from both of them.

"What's it say?" Hinata asks after a few minutes.

"It's another match. Um…I think we should probably get Sasuke here. Get Kakashi and Tsunade too. Tsunade should run the tests. She's more experienced than me. Maybe I'm just doing it wrong." Sakura suggests.

Hinata takes another look at the boy sitting on the table. She bites her lower lip. Somehow, she didn't think it was an error. The boy looking back at her with eyes that were the mirror image of her own.

* * *

After the two women panic for a bit, Sakura calls out for Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke. Each of them in her opinion, needed to be here. Though for very different reasons.

Tsunade because she was the best medic alive. Kakashi because he was Hokage and he had been their Sensei. If anyone would know how to keep Sasuke calm, it would be him. Sasuke because well, he was possibly the father.

"So you are telling me that you think this boy, is Sasuke and Hinata's son?" Tsunade asks.

"I don't know! I ran several tests. They all came back with the same result. Maybe I'm doing it wrong. Maybe something is wrong with the machines." Sakura offers.

"Do it." Sasuke offers them his arm, so that the two medics could conduct a paternity test.

"Well thank you for being so unexpectedly cooperative." Tsunade quickly takes the sample.

"If he's my son, I want to know." Sasuke states.

"Of course. This is going to take a few minutes. I want to run this test at least three times on different machines, to remove any possibility of machine or human error." She states and the "parents" nod.

"This isn't possible though. For Sasuke and Hinata to be the biological parents, they would have had to have him when they were 12 or 13 years old. That boy is at least 5." Kakashi muses.

"Apparently the impossible is possible. It's a match. I just tested it three times. They all matched." Tsunade says, completely stunned after reading the results.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe it. But he couldn't argue with the results either. Looking at the kid, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Haru, as he called himself, looked so much like him. Yet, he could clearly see Hinata's influence. So that's what he meant when he said his father wasn't a Hyuga.

Sasuke darts behind Hinata. He fully expected her to faint. Hell, HE felt a little lightheaded himself.

"Th-Thank you but I'm alright. I think." She mumbles, clearly recognizing that he had been about to catch her if she fainted.

"Well young man, perhaps you would like to start talking." Kakashi suggests kindly.

"If I tell you…you won't get mad?" Haru asks nervously.

"We won't get mad." Kakashi promises him.

"It was a Jutsu." He mumbles.

"What kind of Jutsu?" Sakura asks.

"Time Travel Jutsu. There was a man. He was bad, but he was also stupid. He didn't have enough chakra to power it. I got sucked into it. It's okay though. Mother and father said it happened before. That I'll go home soon." He finishes in a rush.

"Time travel? Is that even possible?" Sasuke asks Tsunade.

"There are several experimental Jutsus in the works, but no one has ever actually managed it before. If what he says is true, maybe someone got closer than we have. Besides, we can't really argue with the DNA results." She answers him.

"What year is it, where you are from?" Kakashi asks.

"Um I don't know if I am supposed to say…" Haru mumbles.

"It's probably a bad idea to screw with the timeline like that." Sasuke defends his son.

"Well it seems like some screwing did take place." The Hokage says with a chuckle.

SMACK! Sasuke glowers at Kakashi, his Sharingan whirling. That pervert! How dare he talk like that when his son was present?!

"You're a damn pervert! Don't talk that way when my son is sitting right over there!" Sasuke growls.

"Well, your parental instincts are **fully** functional." Kakashi nurses his bruised cheek in amusement.

Hinata blushes deeply at Kakashi's words. She looks at Sasuke. Then she looks at Haru. The test results had all come back as a match. Sasuke was the father of her child. Well he was going to be one day, but how?

Just because he was the father though, that didn't mean they were together in the future. Maybe it was a one night stand? She dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. Sasuke didn't seem the type to indulge in such behaviors and she definitely wasn't.

Maybe they had been on a mission or something? It had been known to happen, that ninjas would pose as lovers on undercover missions. That seemed…somewhat more plausible.

"Father loves you." Haru whispers, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention.

Sasuke definitely heard that though. Hinata could tell by how his eyes suddenly focused on the pair of the two. She felt herself blushing. Sasuke was looking at her from head to toe. He wasn't trying to hide it. Clearly he was…assessing her.

"Hinata." Sasuke says.

Hinata? He didn't see that coming. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever spoken to her in all honesty. If he had, it had certainly been a brief conversation. He knew almost nothing about her.

"Yes?" She asks nervously.

She was kind. Everyone said she was kind. Sasuke was aware she was also painfully shy or she used to be anyway. Hinata had been in love with Naruto. He knew that much.

"We need to talk." The last formerly last Uchiha says.

He never paid attention to who was lusting after who much, but Hinata's dedication to Naruto stood out. She had died for him. So how had Sasuke ended up the father of her child? It didn't make any sense.

"I know." She replies softly.

Sasuke remembered Hinata as an awkwardly cute girl at the Academy. Short dark blue hair with lavender bubble eyes that always looked so…startled. Now though, well that girl had been replaced by a woman.

She probably came up to his chin, which made her about average height. Her hair was like a beautiful waterfall of blue silk cascading over her shoulders and to the small of her back. She had fair soft looking skin.

Her eyes were one of her best features. They were still that alluring combination of lavender and silver. He'd always thought that the Byakugan had made people look so…cold. But not Hinata. Her every thought was on vivid display in those enchanting orbs.

"There's a storage room at the bottom of the hospital." He suggests.

His eyes drifted lower. That was a mistake. That was a really big mistake. She wore her headband like a necklace. Normally, that wouldn't have drawn his attention, but it just made Sasuke focus more on the tiny portion of a fishnet undershirt that was over her now ample breasts more. Thankfully, Hinata's voice shook him out of that daze.

"I'll meet you there?" She asks.

He nods and Hinata darted off. Her fashion choices had changed a bit. She wore a long white sleeved jacket and the rest of it was lavender in color. Said jacket subtlety caressed her alluring curves. Her pants were dark blue and ended a little below the knee, so he could see some of her shapely legs. They were fairly form fitting. This meant he could see the outline of her wide hips and the pants definitely flattered her rather nice looking backside.

"Naruto's an idiot." He mutters, following her.

He hadn't really noticed her before. She was just so quiet. It was easy to overlook her, but he had to admit that she was beautiful.

That was good news for Haru. Sasuke didn't think that physical attraction was going to be an issue in his conception. That was if Haru's mere presence didn't mess with he timeline.

Now that he thought about it, this raised some troubling moral questions. Now that he knew that Haru's existence depended on him at least at some point BEING with Hinata, was it murder not to be with her? He frowns. He didn't particularly care for the idea of "murdering" a kid, especially not his own "son.

* * *

Hinata could feel her face heating up when they both arrived in the storage room. Sasuke was not being subtle in his appraisal. She could feel his eyes on her, as she headed to the storage room. Whereas Naruto had been oblivious, Sasuke was apparently obvious.

"S-So here we are." She says and reverts back to fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees awkwardly.

Well if Sasuke could look at her. She could look at him. Hinata had never really looked at him for any extended period of time. It was hard to imagine this man, she barely knew as the father of her child. She had to admit though, that he was very handsome.

"I thought you had a thing for blondes." Sasuke mutters, clearly deciding to break the silence with what might have been his version of a joke.

His hair was now black as night and he'd grown it down. His bangs didn't cover his forehead, but instead framed the sides of his face elegantly in spiky strands. The back of his hair, somehow still defied gravity. She didn't know this for sure, but she was positive it was just naturally like that. It was unfathomable to picture Sasuke spending hours styling his hair.

"It wasn't Naruto's hair color that attracted me to him." Hinata states far more boldly than she felt.

His skin was even lighter than her own, ivory. At the moment, his eyes matched obsidian stones in color perfectly. But she knew that at any moment they could turn ruby red or even at least one of them could transform into the trademark light purple of the Rinnegan. He had very much classical facial features, stunning in their refinement.

"Good to know." He says.

He wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue pants. Sasuke had broad shoulders, but the rest of him was sleek muscle. Whereas Naruto was built like a lion, all raw power, Sasuke was built more like a leopard. Sleek, graceful, and subtle power. Put simply, he was gorgeous. Still, she barely knew him. How could he possibly be the future father of her child?

"Sasuke…I…" She says, not sure what she thought she was going to say next.

Sasuke sighs. He walks over to Hinata. Well…at least she was sane. She was quiet. She was beautiful. All in all it could have been a lot worse, but he really had no idea how to approach her. He decided to throw himself on the "mercy of the court."

"Hinata, I know you don't know me well. But before the war, I did a lot of things…horrible things. I received a pardon, but there is no way they are going to trust me with him. Not without your say so. I know it is asking a lot. But please don't keep him from me." Sasuke pleads with her softly.

Hinata blinks. She'd never heard him speak in that tone of voice. It was so…soft. So gentle. So…unsure of himself. If there was one thing she associated with Sasuke Uchiha it was confidence. It was a strange sensation to see the transformation.

"You want him to stay with you?" Hinata asks in shock.

"Of course I do. He's my…our son. He's the only family that I have Hinata. I really don't know how your family will react to him. When they find out I'm the father…" He trails off.

Hinata winces. Sasuke had a point there. Her father was NOT going to be pleased. If Hinata had a child by Sasuke and in the future Sasuke recognized the child, that meant that she would have to marry outside the clan. He'd see that as a betrayal.

"I take it you see what I mean." Sasuke murmurs.

"Yes. Y-You might be right. It might be better if he stayed in the Uchiha District. He say-s he'll go back home. He just needs someone to watch him for awhile." She says.

"So you won't keep him from me? You aren't going to challenge me to a custody battle?" Sasuke asks.

"N-No. You ha-ve just as much right as I do to see him." She mumbles.

"Thank you." Sasuke says and shocks her by pulling her into his arms, in a grateful hug.

"You're welcome." Hinata mutters in shock.

She blushes. Hinata realized she was in his arms. She was in the arms of the father of her future child. Idly, she notes that Sasuke smelled nice. He smelled like a pine forest and spring ring. She had expected him to smell like fire and smoke honestly.

His hold on her was firm, but gentle. She hadn't expected tenderness from him. He was really happy about her not fighting him over Haru, it seemed. He cared about him.

"I'll take good care of him." He promises.

"I know you w-will." She blushes.

"You can come to the District anytime you want. Like you said, I have just as much right to see him as you do. That goes both ways. He'll probably want to see you." Sasuke says.

"Okay." Her blush definitely wasn't going to go away anytime soon with him holding her like that.

"He has your eyes and hair color." Sasuke says suddenly.

"And your everything else." She says.

"He fidgets like you do, but he's brave. He didn't flinch when the bandits attacked him and tried to take his eyes." Sasuke nods approvingly.

"BANDITS?!" Hinata gasps and suddenly, Sasuke realizes he shouldn't have said that.


	2. First Time Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata continue to sort out what it means to have a child together as they bond with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Hiashi makes a horrible accusation. Obviously, That DIDN'T happen. Warnings are put before and after that scene. It's your choice whether you want to read it or not. Choosing not to read it, will not significantly alter the plot.

"Do you think mother and father are mad?" Haru asks Kakashi.

He was used to "Grandpa Kakashi." Haru knew that his father's family was dead. But the silver haired man had been his father's Sensei. Really, that was the closest thing to living paternal grandparent as he was going to get. 'Grandpa Kakashi' was fun. He liked to take Haru places like festivals and things. Uncle Naruto had once said this was because Kakashi knew that Haru was a "chick magnet." Haru didn't understand uncle Naruto sometimes. What did chickens have to do with anything?

"Oh no. I don't think they are mad. You just surprised them is all. Sasuke might be a little miffed at me, but he'll get over it though." The Hokage assures him.

"Well you did make that screwing crack. I'm kinda surprised he didn't crack your neck for that." Sakura points out.

Kakashi rubs the back of his had sheepishly. His former student did have a point. Sasuke was known for his temper.

"Haru, how are you feeling? Did the time travel cause you any pain?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm okay. A little dizzy, I guess. But nothing hurts." He answers cheerfully.

"Good." Tsunade breathes a sigh of relief, God only knows what Sasuke Uchiha would do if Haru had actually been hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata and Sasuke, the older Uchiha knew he he was in hot water. Mentioning the bandits probably wasn't a good idea. Uh oh. The transformation for adorable kitten to tigress was stunning.

"BANDITS?!" Her Byakugan activates.

"He's fine, Hinata. There's not a mark on him." Sasuke tries to reassure her.

"You said they tried to take his eyes!" She yells at him.

"They tried to. I stopped them long before that kunai got anywhere near him. He's not hurt and he was really brave. Haru didn't even flinch. Speaking of marks, we should probably destroy those paternity results. If anyone else finds them, they could disrupt the timeline." He states.

"Sasuke, that is NOT the point! Someone tried to cut our son's eyes out! Where are there? How many where they? What did they look like?" She demands.

"Not sure. They took off running when they recognized me. Two. Ugly?" Sasuke answers uncertainly.

"You just let them go?! If they were trying to steal his eyes, they might do it again or they might go after others!" The bluenette seethes with outrage.

"They were just your standard bandits. Anyone in your family could take them out. Hell, they were so pathetic, I think even an infant could gum them to death." Sasuke adds.

"You're…joking after someone tried to steal Haru's eyes?!" The Heiress gapes at him.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well he was torn between awe and just a little bit of fear. She was glorious in her fury. He half expected her to start spitting fire. Still, he really should calm her down.

"You're a good mother. I'm glad that you are so protective of him, but you need to calm down. You don't want him to see you when you are upset and scare him, do you?" Sasuke murmurs into her ear.

Hinata shivers in response. Sasuke had such a velvety voice. She was just more used to him issuing death threats with it, than coaxing and she definitely wasn't used to this feeling. The feeling of the warmth of his breath on her ear.

She blamed the fact that she knew that Sasuke was Haru's father. Otherwise, she was pretty sure her body wouldn't be responding this way to him. She'd never thought about him that way before.

"You're right. We should probably go back and destroy those test results." She nods at him and the two baffled parents swiftly return to Haru's hospital room.

* * *

Sasuke had always intended to restore his clan. Granted having his son show up from the future wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he'd seen some truly strange things in his life. He'd talked to dead Hokages. Sasuke could handle strange.

"Well…have you two decided what you are going to do about this situation?" Kakashi watches them curiously.

"He's going to stay with me. It's difficult to tell how her family might react to him. Hinata visit my District whenever she likes." Sasuke says.

"That was…quick." Sakura blinks, shocked by how well Sasuke was handling this.

"Haru, you are coming with me. Alright?" Sasuke smiles and Haru dutifully bounds over to his father.

"Is Mother coming too?" The boy looks up at his father with the ultimate bubble eyes.

"If she wants to." Sasuke answers.

"Hiashi brought him here. He's waiting for the results." Sakura warns them.

"I know. I brought Haru to Hiashi before I knew…" Sasuke says.

"Then we have to tell him." Hinata points out and frankly, she looked as white as a sheet at this prospect.

"Don't worry, mother. Grandfather is strong, but father is stronger. So even if Grandfather gets really angry, Father can handle him." Haru reassures Hinata.

"Um good to know." She says.

"I'll go with you. He's less likely to cause a scene, if I am present. There are some perks to being Hokage." Kakashi winks at Haru.

* * *

Sasuke shakes his head and they go to find Hiashi. Kakashi pulls the man to the side. Maybe he'd take the news better, if he heard it from him.

"You may wish to sit down. This is going to come as a shock." The silver haired ninja warns him.

"That sounds ominous." Hiashi says and wisely sits down.

"We ran close to a dozen paternity tests on different machines because the results were so…unexpected, but it seems that congratulations are in order or will be at some point. You're a grandfather." Kakashi states.

"That's impossible! I would have noticed if one of my daughters was pregnant and that child is far too old to belong to either of my daughters. Hinata would have had to be a Genin when she conceived and Hanabi would have barely been older than Haru for such a thing to be possible." Hiashi protests.

"It seems the boy is from the future." The Hokage continues.

"I have heard that there were ninjas experimenting with time travel. It never works though. It takes too much chakra. Someone finally did it?" He asks in astonishment.

"It appears so. The good news is that Haru appears to be perfectly healthy and taking this traumatic event in stride. Apparently this happened to his parents before, so he knew it was likely to happen. He will eventually go back to his timeline. For the time being though, he will need someone to take care of him. He's only a boy." Kakashi states.

"Of course. I will see to it that he is properly cared for while here. He is after all family. Who is the "father?" The boy mentioned that his father isn't from our Clan." Hiashi asks.

"Well, the father is what I wanted to talk to you about actually." Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Was it Naruto? I know that Hinata is fond of him." Hiashi inquires.

"No, but they were on the same team." The Copy Cat Ninja replies.

"Sai? The artist?" The Hyuga Patriarch asks.

"Hiashi. Look at that boy. It's rather obvious that Sasuke is the father. He looks just like him." Kakashi sighs in exasperation.

"That is not possible! My daughter would NEVER touch that demon." He hisses.

"Well it seems that at some point she did. Besides, he's calmed down a lot since the war. The two of them seem to have worked out the temporary custody issue. Hinata agreed to allow Sasuke to take Haru to his District. I imagine if Haru shows up in your Estate, it will cause questions." Kakashi ignores the looks of outrage that Hiashi was giving him.

"There is no way that I am allowing my grandson to live with that monster!" He thunders at him.

"Don't call my father a monster!" Haru says, peeking out from behind the doorway.

"Boy, I'm sorry. It is an accurate description. Do you know what he's capable of?" Hiashi demands.

"I told you that my name isn't boy! It's Haru!" He says.

"Oh dear God, he takes after the Uchiha." Hiashi smacks his head in frustration.

"Actually, I think Hinata's influence tempered him a bit. Sasuke would be attempting to Chidori you by now." Kakashi adds "helpfully."

"Come, Haru. You are but a child now. I'm certain that whatever damage that beast has done to you can be reversed." Hiashi says.

"Father, you aren't helping." Hinata mumbles.

"Hinata, how could you let that criminal touch you?" Hiashi demands.

"I didn't!" She protests.

**Warning Hiashi's Horrible Accusation Scene**

"You're right. That wasn't fair. You haven't yet. Perhaps you did it to see what would happen if the bloodlines were merged. Maybe he forced you. If he forced you, I promise you that I will have him killed for such a heinous crime." He assures his daughter.

"Did you just accuse me of rape?!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"Why not? You've done everything else. Hinata is not foolish enough to fall for a pretty face when it is attached to a murderer." The Hyuga Patriarch states.

"Haru, look away. Your grandfather and I need to have to talk." Sasuke says.

"Indeed we do." Hiashi hisses and the two titans walk outside the grounds behind the hospital.

"I can't believe you just accused me of rape with my son standing right there!" Sasuke snarls at him, sounding more animal than man and suddenly Hiashi was in genuine fear for his life.

"You betrayed this village. You are capable of anything." Hiashi defends himself.

"If you want to make me out to be a monster, I'll GLAD give you justification fro doing so." Sasuke charges at him.

**End of Hiashi's Horrible Accusation Scene**

Hinata bolts between her father and Sasuke. Thankfully, Sasuke was able to pull back at the last second. Otherwise, she was sure she would have ended up in the ICU.

"Father! You shouldn't say things like that, especially not with Haru right there! Sasuke, I won't let you hurt my father." She says to both men.

"You are right. The child doesn't need upset further, but are you certain you want to leave Haru with him? You are the mother. If you contest it, he can not force the issue." Hiashi assures her.

"Hinata, if your father doesn't stop talking I'm going to rip his throat out." Sasuke seethes and gives Hiashi one last glare, before heading inside to see Haru.

"Father! Stop. You aren't helping. Sasuke has very…reasonable about all of this so far. I don't want Haru to have to choose between us. Please just stop." Hinata begs him.

"I will for your sake." Hiashi sighs and shakes his head.

"Father, if you ever suggest such things again, I won't allow you to see your grandson." She threatens and races off after Sasuke.

"That demon is already turning her against me!" Hiashi growls.

* * *

"Do you…agree with him?" Sasuke looks at her as they walk down the hall together.

"No. I know you wouldn't do THAT." Hinata shakes her head as the Uchiha in question relaxes a bit.

"I don't know how we…happened. I do know that you would never do such a thing, but I did consider that sake may have been involved." She admits, trying to lighten the mood.

"You think I'm a lecherous drunk?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Maybe. I've never really seen you touch alcohol before." Hinata states.

"Honestly, I don't drink much." He tells her.

That was the truth. Sasuke didn't believe in doing anything that could impair his judgment or reflexes. Alcohol, women, and gambling had brought down MANY otherwise powerful ninjas. Sasuke had always vowed never to be taken down because of the _Big Three._

Yet, here he was indulging in two of the three. He was already altering his behavior for a woman. He should have killed Hiashi. How DARE he accuse him of such a thing? And it was a gamble to trust someone he barely knew not to stab him in the back. If Hinata wanted, at any time…she could contest custody and take Haru from him. It didn't seem likely, but it was still a possibility.

"Me neither. I like champagne though, sometimes. You know for special occasions." She mumbles.

"Good to know. Let me guess, you like the bubbles." Sasuke says slyly.

"Yes. How'd you know?" She asks.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I do too." He says.

* * *

Hinata smiles as they walk back into the room together. Sasuke Uchiha liked bubbles. Who knew? Somehow that made things easier. It made him seem more…human.

"Is Grandfather okay?" Haru asks.

"Yes, thanks to your mother." Sasuke says.

"Are we going home?" The kid asks.

"Yes, we are. Hinata?" Sasuke looks at her.

"I think I should go pick up a few things for Haru. He might be staying for awhile and I doubt he'll want to wear that outfit the entire time." She states.

"Good point. Haru…why don't you tell your mother what size clothes you wear? Then we'll head home. She'll meet us later." Sasuke suggests.

"Okay. Mediums." Haru answers and walks off with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walks with Haru towards the Uchiha District. Unfortunately, that meant they had to walk through the village. They were getting a lot of looks. The "new father" knew why. Him walking with a five year old alone would have been enough to get people's attention. The fact that Haru bore such a strong resemblance to him, well that just made it even more shocking.

"They're staring at us." Haru walks closer to Sasuke for reassurance.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke nods at Haru as he leads the boy off.

Sasuke gives those that were looking at them his best Death Glare. They wisely looked away. No one wanted to incur his wrath. He certainly was not going to explain to all of them that, _"Oh this is just my son from the future. No, I didn't knock someone up when I was a Genin. His name is Haru. Oh and by the way, his mother is Hinata."_

He takes him inside his house. Sasuke mentally sighs. He was definitely going to have to fix up the District.

He didn't know how long Haru would be with him, but he couldn't let the kid play around in the abandoned yards and houses. There was probably still broken glass and maybe snakes in the overgrown yards. Nature had a way of reclaiming itself once humans stopped subduing it, he thought wryly.

"You can choose whatever room you want." Sasuke says and then he hears a loud growling sound.

Haru was blushing. It didn't take a genius to realize what the source of that sound was. The kid was hungry.

"When was the last time you ate?" The older Uchiha asks.

"Five years ago?" Haru asks cheekily.

"Very funny." Sasuke says.

"Last night." He mumbles.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." He states and leads him to the kitchen.

"So what do you like?" Sasuke asks.

"Tomatoes, cookies, and ice cream." He says with a smile.

"Tomatoes, I can do. You probably shouldn't have cookies and ice cream before dinner and I don't have any of that. I'll pick some up later." He begins preparing them something to eat, noting his own hungry.

Well Haru liked tomatoes like him. So clearly his son took after him at least a little. Sasuke wasn't sure if he had inherited the sweet tooth from Hinata or if it was just because he was five. Five year olds all loved cookies and ice cream. Thank God, he didn't have a Ramen fetish like Naruto. Sasuke didn't have any of that stuff in his house.

* * *

Hinata meanwhile was on the other side of the village, clothing shopping. She had enlisted Kurenai's help. Kurenai was a mother and would know more about these types of things than Hinata did. Mirai was a bit younger or older than Haru, depending on how you looked at it, but it still counted.

"Here's the boy section." Kurenai says.

Kurenai couldn't believe it. Someone had time traveled and a child at that! Hinata's child! Even more unbelievable was who the father was. The Genjutsu Mistress couldn't remember a single instance of them ever having interacted. She had fully expected at some point that Hinata would end up marrying Naruto.

"How is…Sasuke taking all this?" She asks curiously, as her former student looks at some of the boy's clothes.

"Really well, actually. Other than fighting with Father, but Father provoked him." Hinata says.

Kurenai winced. Yes, she could see the two men clashing. Both were so proud and it was such a stressful situation. Tempers were bound to flare.

"How do you feel about this?" She asks gently.

"I don't know. I never thought of him like that. I didn't really think about him much at all really. Well other than hoping he would come back, so Naruto would be happy." She adds as an afterthought.

"But he accepted Haru? You are going to the Uchiha District to see them, right?" Kurenai asks.

"Well there were about a dozen paternity tests. So yes. He really wants to be with him. You should have seen him when he asked me not to keep Haru from him. It was heartbreaking. I think he really misses his family and is desperate for a connection." Hinata admits.

"I can't wait to meet your son." Her Sensei tells her.

"I can't wait to introduce you!" The bluenette smiles brightly.

The two of them spend about an hour picking out outfits. Hinata just thought everything would look so cute on him! She rubs the back of her head sheepishly, realizing she had probably gotten more clothes than Haru was going to need, but oh well.

"First time mother?" The clerk looks at Hinata kindly as she rings them up.

"Yes." Hinata says.

"It shows. Everyone always loves to dress up their first kid. I have three boys of my own." The other woman nods as she tells Hinata the total.

"Thank you." Hinata pays for everything.

"Well I'd love to go with you, but Mirai needs her nap. That and you didn't tell Sasuke I'd be coming. I think you two need some time alone to discuss all this alone." Kurenai gives her student a reassuring glance as she walks off.

"You're right. Wish me luck." Hinata cries out as she heads towards the Uchiha District.

* * *

"It tastes better if you dunk it." She hears Sasuke say, once she makes her way into Sasuke's home.

It was pretty easy to figure out which house was his. It was the only one with the lights on. The rest of the Uchiha District looked like a ghost town. Parts of it looked like they had been completely reclaimed by the forest.

Curious, she follows Sasuke's voice. What was he talking about? She peeks her head into the kitchen. Sasuke and Haru were sitting down, eating. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Sasuke and Haru were both slouching. She'd never seen Sasuke slouch before. He was always so graceful. Even more funny is what they were eating. It looked like grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Apparently, that's what Sasuke meant by it tastes better when you dunk it.

"It seems your mother is home. Hinata, I can hear you giggling." Sasuke states.

"I'm sorry. It was just so cute." She mumbles.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He must have missed something. Then he tilts his head. How many bags did she have?! He walks over to help her carry them into the kitchen.

"Haru, your mother bought you a clothing store." Sasuke says dryly.

"I guess I did get kinda carried away." She admits.

"Why don't you go try some of these on? You don't have to try them all on. That would take all night." Sasuke smirks at Hinata.

"Okay!" Haru grabs the bag and scurries off to the bathroom.

"He's fast." Hinata observes.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees.

"I never thought I'd see you eat grilled cheese sandwiches." She giggles.

"What's wrong with them?" Sasuke questions.

"Nothing. It just seems so…normal." The bluenette muses.

"What did you think I ate the hearts of slaughtered babies or something? According to your father, I am a demon after all." Sasuke scoffs.

"Don't mind him. He's just trying to protect me. And of course, I didn't think that!" Hinata says.

"Hinata, it was sarcasm." Sasuke informs her.

"Oh." The Hyuga Heiress blinks. "Did he say anything to you about…us? Or anything?" She asks.

"Kid is smart. He's a vault. I did manage to get something out of him though." Sasuke smiles smugly.

"Really? What'd you find out?" Hinata inquires curiously.

"I asked him if we got along in the future. I figured it was best to keep it vague. That way he wouldn't be as worried about disrupting the timeline." Sasuke begins.

"Good idea." She agrees.

"I don't think you can handle his answer." Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, I want to know!" Hinata huffs.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to faint on me." The dark haired man continues.

"I'm not going to faint! I outgrew that!" Hinata says.

"Alright. Remember you asked. He says that we are happy together during the day but fight a lot at night." The elder Uchiha continues.

"Oh…that doesn't make much sense? Maybe we just don't want to fight with him watching?" She offers.

"He's too young to understand. Haru apparently thinks it's "training." We scream at each other a lot and he hears the bed shake sometimes. The phrases _Harder, Oh God, and More…_ are used a lot." Sasuke finishes.

Hinata blushes scarlet. Sasuke shakes his head. Adorable really. Haru was their son. It was pretty obvious that unless the timeline shifted, they'd end up being together at least once. According to Haru, more than once.

"I told you so." Sasuke says.

"I didn't faint!" She protests.

"You are blushing redder than a tomato though. I suppose you're right though. You haven't fainted yet." He shrugs.

"Well did he tell you anything else?" She asks curious, wanting to know more about her possible son.

"He likes tomatoes, cookies, and ice cream." He adds.

"That explains the tomato soup. Sasuke? What are we going to do? I mean if other people see him, they'll ask questions." Hinata asks.

"I had to walk through the village with him. People saw him. I glared at them. They kept their mouths shut." Sasuke apparently, he didn't feel too concerned about that fact.

"Sasuke, he looks just like you and he has Hyuga eyes. People are going to talk. " She points out.

"Yeah. Damn. That means Naruto's going to find out. We're going to need earplugs." He says.

"Sasuke! Now isn't the time for jokes." Hinata snaps at him.

"I'm not joking. Do you have any idea how loud that moron is?" Sasuke questions her.

"He's not a moron! That's another thing. You have to work on being nicer, for Haru." She says.

"I'm nice to Haru and in the future, I'm VERY nice to you." Sasuke smirks.

"Oh that's it!" Hinata throws a bag of the clothes at him.

Sasuke catches the bag. In the blink of an eye, he has her pinned against the wall. He looks more amused than anything.

"Did you actually just try to throw a bag of kid's clothes at me?" He asks.

"Maybe. You deserved it for being so…smug!" She mumbles.

"You didn't actually think that was going to hurt me, did you?" Sasuke chuckles.

"No. It was meant to teach you a lesson!" She grumbles.

"And I'll admit, I did act smug. From where I'm standing, I have very good reason to be though. I've restored my clan with a beautiful woman. That would make anyone smug, kitten." He purrs into her ear seductively, his voice like a silken caress.

Sasuke what he was doing was a bit 'evil.' Hinata got flustered so easily, but well she was just so much fun to tease. She was so innocent. He knew that it wouldn't take much to make her turn red.

Hinata blushes even more, if such a thing was possible. She shivers at Sasuke's voice. He was doing it on purpose!

"Did you just call me a k-kitten and beautiful?" She asks.

"Sorry. It just kind of slipped out. But you do remind me of a kitten." He says.

"How?" Hinata questions.

"Well you are adorable, from what Haru says you enjoy being petted, and anyone who isn't blind can see you are beautiful." He adds.

Hinata goes to slap him for that being petted remark! Sasuke was definitely teasing her! He was getting some sort of kick out of embarrassing her!

Sasuke caught her hand, long before it hit his cheek. His eyes flash with amusement. Did she really think that she could land a hit on him? Silly kitten.

"You asked." He laughs.

"Mother, the clothes fit." Haru darts into the kitchen wearing a long sleeved red shirt and some dark blue pants.

"Oh good! It looks great on you." Hinata smiles as she wiggles out of Sasuke's hold.

"It does. Come on Haru. Let's get you to bed." Sasuke sits on his knees.

Hinata tilts her head. Why was Sasuke sitting on his knees. The reason soon became apparent. Haru jumped onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke walks off, carrying Haru on his back. It was just so fucking cute. Who would have ever imagined that Sasuke Uchiha would be giving a kid a piggyback ride?


	3. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata continue to bond with Haru as Sasuke and Hiashi clash once again, before the Uchiha family heads to the festival for some well deserved fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I believe that since Itachi graduated the Academy at seven and Sasuke graduated at the top of his class, it's extremely likely that Haru would be capable of being sneaky. Oh and yes, Hiashi and Sasuke still hate each other. Happy reading.

Haru was five. He was not an idiot. He knew the fact that his parents were going to sleep in separate rooms was not a good sign. He would very much like to be born. Therefore he hatched a 'clever' plan.

He waits until the middle of the night and goes to Hinata's room. Haru knocks on the door and Hinata answers almost immediately.

"Haru, what's wrong?" She asks, feeling concerned at his tearful expression.

"I h-had a bad dream." He sniffles.

"Oh. It was just a dream. It'll be okay." She smiles kindly and pulls him in for a hug.

"A-Are you and father fighting?" He turns up the waterworks.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Hinata looks at him in surprise.

"Y-You aren't sleeping in the s-same room. My friends say w-when their parents don't sleep in the same room that they are mad at each other." The blue haired sniffles more.

"We aren't mad at each other. I was just..getting something I forgot in this room. I was on my way over to our room right now." Hinata lies.

"Oh good." Haru puts on a 'brave smile' as his lip quivers slightly.

"Are you going to be alright now?" She asks him softly.

"I think so." He mumbles and Hinata takes him back to his room, tucking him in.

"There all better." She smiles and kisses his forehead.

"I love you, Mother." He says.

"I love you too." Hinata smiles warmly at him before heading off.

* * *

 What had she gotten herself into? If she didn't go to Sasuke's room now, she was a liar. That and Haru would think that she and Sasuke were fighting. She bites her lower lip and knocks on Sasuke's door.

Sasuke had been asleep, when a knock on his door woke him up. Cursing, he wraps a blanket around his naked form and goes to open the door. He blinks when he sees it was Hinata. He had expected it to be Haru.

"Hinata? What is it? It's 2 in the morning." Sasuke says.

"It's Haru. He had a nightmare." She sighs.

"Oh. I'll go talk to him." The raven haired ninja nods.

"No, I already did that. He thinks we are fighting." The lavender eyed woman continues.

"Why would he think that?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Because we aren't sleeping in the same room." The Hyuga Heiress replies.

"Ohhh. Wait, he's old enough to realize that means something is going on?" The elder Uchiha questions.

"He's smart." Hinata shrugs as if that should be obvious.

"Yeah. So if we don't share a room, he'll be upset." The other ninja states.

"Yes. So I was wondering…" She trails off and looks at her feet.

"I'm fine with sharing a room. Just give me a minute to get dressed." He tells her.

"Get dressed?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"I sleep naked when I'm not on a mission." Sasuke states without batting an eyelash.

"N-Naked?" The future mother of his child stammers.

"It's not THAT shocking. Lots of people do it." Sasuke points out.

"Yeah. I guess so." She mumbles, feeling her face still burning.

"I'll be right back." He says, shutting the door, and a few minutes later reopens it.

He was wearing a pair of red silk boxers. He was still shirtless. Hinata felt like she was going to faint. She was clearly trying to look anywhere but at his chest.

"How hard do you like it?" He asks.

"WHAT?!" Hinata exclaims.

"Do you prefer a hard mattress or a soft one?" Sasuke asks.

"Ohhh. I thought you m-meant something else. Nevermind. Either is fine." She stammers.

"If you say so. Well I like a soft mattress, when given a choice. I'm used to sleeping on the cold, hard forest floor. So when I don't have to, I take advantage of it." He nods, either completely oblivious to her mortification or pretending to be so.

* * *

 Unbeknownst to Hinata, she was soon proven right. Only a few minutes later, Sasuke was having less than pure thoughts as the Hyuga woman walks into his room.

_Looks like my kitten was having naughty thoughts,_ he thinks to himself. Sasuke privately admitted that her very innocent nightgown, was causing him to have some not so innocent thoughts. There was nothing particularly provocative about what she was wearing.

The white cotton nightgown was held up by two straps and had a sweetheart neckline. Just enough of her breasts were exposed to be tempting, but it was by no means designed to seduce anyone. It was a respectable length. It came a few inches passed her knees. But he could see those lovely legs of hers and the simple fabric caressed her curves in a way that he was sure was taunting him.

"Okay." Hinata says follows him to the bed.

"Which side would you like?" He asks.

Hinata once again was struck by how bizarre this situation she was. Sasuke Uchiha was the father of her child. Not only that, but she was about to spend the night sleeping in the same bed as him. He was also apparently considerate enough to ask what side of the she preferred.

"R-Right." She mumbles.

"Good. I like the left." He pulls back the covers and gets underneath them.

Hinata shyly gets in the bed with him. Sasuke hadn't been lying. He definitely preferred a soft mattress. The blankets were all silk and the pillows were fluffy. Who knew that he had a hedonistic streak?

"Do you snore?" She asks, trying desperately not to focus on the fact that she was sharing a bed with a half naked Sasuke.

"I don't think so. I haven't slept next to anyone since I was a Haru's age and scared of thunderstorms." He admits.

"You were afraid of thunderstorms?" Hinata looks at him curiously, finding that difficult to imagine.

"When I was little, yes." Sasuke replies.

"But one of your affinities is lightning." The bluenette muses.

"Yes, it's strange. I guess I outgrew it. Get some sleep. You are going to need it. I doubt your father is going to be happy when he finds out you stayed the night." Sasuke says.

"I'm staying with my son. I'm a grown woman. He can't stop me from doing that." She huffs.

"Looks like the kitten found her claws. It's about time." Sasuke muses.

"Hmpf!" She smacks him with a pillow.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow like, _Really? You really just hit me with a pillow?_ He shakes his head and pulls her against his chest. He smirks at how red her face turned.

"Go to sleep." He says and closes his eyes.

Sleep? How was she supposed to sleep? She was laying in bed next to a man she barely knew. A half naked man at that!

* * *

 Somehow though, she does manage to fall asleep. In the morning, she wakes and blushes once more. She was snuggled deeply against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her in a way that made them look more like lovers than almost strangers.

"I should at least try, for Haru." She mutters to herself.

She had to admit that it felt good to wake up like this. His arms were strong. His hold was firm, yet surprisingly gentle. Hinata felt…protected, cherished even. That and seeing Sasuke asleep was fascinating.

He looked so peaceful. Hinata gives into the impulse to brush the bangs out of his eyes. She knew it was wrong. But she'd never seen a man semi clothed man up close before, especially not one that was…well as well sculpted as Sasuke.

"Mmm." Sasuke says in his sleep, when her hands ghost over the muscular planes of his chest and over his abs.

She quickly retracts her hands. Hinata definitely didn't want him to wake up and see her 'feeling him up.' The bluenette didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks, his eyes opening.

His eyes were ruby red. His Sharingan was activated. She doubted that his Sharingan would instantly activate after he'd just woken up. He'd been faking being asleep!

"Y-You were awake the whole time!" Hinata accuses.

"Not the whole time. Just the last five minutes or so." He says.

"I I…c-can explain." She stammers.

"Hinata, we have a son together. You're allowed to touch me." Sasuke states with amusement.

"I don't want you to think that I was trying to take advantage you in your sleep or something!" She exclaims.

"Hinata, I'd never think that. Come on. We should probably get up and make breakfast. Haru's likely hungry by now." He winces when he saw it was already 10 AM.

"Alright. Um I'll meet you in the kitchen?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'll be down in like five minutes." He tells her.

Hinata nods and heads off. She couldn't believe Sasuke had caught her feeling him up! She was going to die of embarrassment. Thankfully, he had seemed more amused than anything. But still.

* * *

 "WEEEE!" Hinata hears Haru call out and races off towards the source of that sound.

She blinks at what she saw. Somehow, Haru had found one of Sasuke's purple belts/ropes and had hooked it to a tree. He was swinging from it. He smiles and waves at her.

"Morning, Mother! This is fun! You should try it." He says.

"Haru, get down from there. You might fall." She says.

"Father taught me how to tie very tight knots. I'll be okay." The five year old assures her.

"Haru, listen to your mother." Sasuke says in a tone that booked no argument.

Haru pouts but jumps down. He toddles over to Hinata. Then he releases his greatest weapon, _The Bubble Eyes of Doom._

"No, we aren't mad at you. Right, Hinata?" Sasuke asks and walks over to his family…well his future family anyway.

"Yes, we just don't want to see you get hurt." Hinata says.

"Alright." He smiles brightly.

Sasuke grabs onto his former belt and starts untying it. Frowning, he realizes this was going to take awhile. These knots were…almost professional. Screw it. He burns it and then uses a minor wind Jutsu to put out the flames.

"I did the knots just like you said." Haru says proudly.

"Why are you teaching him how to tie knots?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know. Ask my future self. Besides, it's a good skill to have when you capture enemy ninjas." He adds as an afterthought, not sure why he felt the need to defend himself for something he hadn't even done yet!

"Sorry this is all so…" She trails off.

"Confusing. Yeah. Haru, other than the swing, is there something else we should know about?" Sasuke asks.

"Grandfather is coming?" He offers.

"Wait. Grandfather as in…Hiashi?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I sense his chakra." Haru confirms.

Sasuke looks around. He didn't see the Hyuga Patriarch. Hinata activates her Byakugan.

"He is heading in our direction but he's at least a quarter of a mile away." Hinata says.

"You can sense chakra that far?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I'm a Sensor Type." He answers.

Sasuke wondered how much of a Sensor Type was. That was…a massive range for a child. He figured it was probably partially due to the Byakugan's influence. The Byakugan could see chakra. Maybe it could sense it from far away. He'd have to ask Hinata later. For now, he had to deal with Hiashi

"Sasuke, maybe it's best if I talk to him. You two didn't get along so well last time." Hinata says.

"Yeah, it's probably better. I'll go inside with Haru. Come on Haru. I'll show you around the house more." Sasuke says, leading his son off.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Hiashi arrives in the Uchiha District. Hinata could tell he was very uneasy about this. Her father definitely believed in ghosts. If someone believed in ghosts, well she imagined the Uchiha District was probably the Ghost Capital of the world.

"Father." She greets him formerly and bows her head.

"Daughter. When I heard you were here, I was distressed. But I imagine you came to check the boy. Are you injured? Is he?" Hiashi strides over to his daughter full of regal grace and his body tense, as if preparing for a potential attack.

"We are both fine. There's no need to worry." She assures him.

"You slept in the same house as an S Class Criminal Ninja. I think there is every reason to be worried for your safety and my grandson's safety." Hiashi points out.

"Sasuke isn't like that anymore. Besides, he's never attacked without a reason. He loves Haru. You should have seen him last night." She says.

"He wants to restore his clan. So it's only natural that he'd not put that in jeopardy. He is merely pretending to care to help encourage you to…assist him in this matter. He's no longer a man Hinata. He's far more of a demon than Naruto will ever be." Hiashi tries to 'reason' with her.

"Father, stop talking about him that way. If Haru hears you, you'll upset him. You're also upsetting me. He's not like that. He didn't hurt me last night and I slept in the same bed. Haru thought we were fighting because we weren't sharing a room." Hinata quickly adds the last part to pacify him.

Yes, that was the wrong thing to say. Hiashi bellows for Sasuke to come out here. Sasuke sighs and looks at Haru.

"Your grandfather is an idiot. He actually thinks I'm scared of him. Don't worry. He's all bark and no bite. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sasuke says and flicks Haru on the forehead before heading outside.

* * *

 Sasuke sighs because it was probably _bad manners_ to murder his future wife's father. Maybe if he made it look like an accident, he could get away with it.

"Hinata tells me that you slept in the same bed. I wish to know if this is true and whether or not you defiled my daughter!" Hiashi didn't waste any time throwing around even more accusations.

"It's true and it's a little late to be concerned about that, isn't it? We have a son." Sasuke says dryly.

"You MIGHT have a son, at some point." Hiashi corrects him.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Hinata pleads.

Haru watches from the window. Grandfather and father were at it again. He honestly, didn't really know why they disliked each other so much. Mother usually tried to keep them separated. Apparently, she hadn't learned this was the wisest course of action yet.

"Alright. I'll ignore him." Sasuke assures her.

"Ignore me?!" Hiashi thunders.

"That's right. What Hinata and I do is NONE of your concern. I have not harmed her in ANY way. In fact, she seems to like sleeping in my bed. She seemed quite comfortable in my arms this morning, when I woke up." Sasuke taunts him.

"Sasuke." Hinata says warningly.

"He deserved it." Sasuke shrugs.

"Hinata, it is not safe to sleep in a killer's arms. I can't believe I have to actually explain that to you." The Hyuga Patriarch says.

"We are ninjas. We're all killers and he didn't hurt me. Father, please at least try to get along with him. For Haru." She asks.

"Very well. For my grandson, but I swear Uchiha if one hair is harmed on my daughter's head, there is no power on this earth that will protect you." Hiashi says.

"Go issue your idle threats to someone who cares." Sasuke snaps.

"INSOLENT WHELP!" Hiashi roars.

"Hinata, there is a festival going on. I normally wouldn't bother, but Haru might like it. Do you want to go?" Sasuke completely ignores Hiashi.

"T-That might be fun." She says.

"Good. Hiashi, you're in MY District. This is private property. You can leave now or I'll tell the Hokage that you were trespassing." Sasuke says.

"I am his grandfather and that's my daughter!" He yells in outrage.

"He's my son. She's my future wife. This is my property. You don't have any legal ground to stand on. You can leave now with your dignity in tact or I can send you away limping." Sasuke states.

"Sasuke!" Hinata says.

"I'll go but only for Hinata's and Haru's sake. Do not harbor the delusion that I am frightened of you, boy." Hiashi says.

"Leave." Sasuke states.

"Hinata, come with me. You can take your son as well. No one is going to contest your claim in favor of his. He's clearly unstable." The older man says.

"Father, we don't know how long Haru is going to be here. Sasuke has as much right to see him as I do. It wouldn't be fair to take him back to our home. You'd never allow him in it." She replies.

"You're right. I would never allow that demon into our home. Hinata, I hope your sense of reason returns to you soon. It's clear that you have taken leave of your senses. I shall see you later, daughter." He says with a sigh and walks off.

"Hinata, I really hate your father. We'e never having family dinners with that man." Sasuke tells her.

"…" Hinata was speechless.

"Why don't you go get changed for the festival. I'll go tell Haru." He glides off.

"Did that really just happen?" She mumbles to herself, but heads off to find a casual kimono.

* * *

 A few minutes later, they head off. Hinata giggles at the sight of Haru once again riding on his father's shoulders. The five year old seemed to think his father was a horse or something.

"Doesn't that hurt your back?" Hinata asks.

 "Hinata, he weighs practically nothing. I could carry you on my shoulders, if you really wanted." He answers and was rather pleased to see her blush.

Not surprisingly, the sight of the last Uchiha carrying a child on his back got everyone's attention. Even civilians were staring. The resemblance between father and son was so striking that everyone noticed.

Once they got a closer look, they would see Haru's eyes and hair color, then look at Haru, then back at Hinata again, and then at Sasuke. She could practically them thinking, _Sasuke and Hinata have a son?! But how, he's too old to be their child?_

Haru wanted to try the dart game. He frowns when he misses one of the balloons. Hinata gets a dart.

"You just have to flick your wrist more." She tosses the dart at the balloon, and a loud pop is heard.

"I'm glad that I'm not the balloon." Sasuke murmurs into her ear.

"You almost were earlier. You and father need to learn how to get along." She mumbles to him.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Sasuke nods approvingly at Haru who managed to pop a balloon this time, thus winning some small stuffed animal.

Haru beams with pride. He shows Hinata his stuffed dolphin. Sasuke looks amused.

"ICE CREAM!" Haru darts over to the food booth.

"You want to humor him?" Sasuke asks.

"We probably should or we'll get the puppy eyes." She replies.

"Yeah. Those are lethal." Sasuke walks over to the stand.

"What flavor do you want?" Sasuke asks.

"Strawberry!" He says brightly.

"Hinata, you want any?" The older Uchiha asks.

"Large chocolate." She says.

"Alright. One small strawberry, large chocolate, and medium vanilla." He says to the vendor, who frankly looks terrified to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

He hands them their ice cream and they go to find a place to sit. Sasuke immediately realized he had made a big mistake. His imagination turned the innocent sight of Hinata licking that ice cream cone into something…much less innocent. He notes that she had a rather flexible tongue. Sasuke was so entranced by his little fantasy of what else she could lick and suck on, that his ice cream began to melt in his hand. Dammit.

"Sasuke, your ice cream." Hinata says.

"Yeah. Oh well." He says tossing the rapidly melting frozen treat into the nearest trash can.

"Horsey!" Haru says and races off to the petting zoo.

* * *

 Indeed, there was a pony there. Kids were getting rides. Sasuke blinks, yeah Haru was fast.

"We are going to need to get him a leash if he keeps running off like that." Sasuke mutters, causing Hinata to giggle.

"He's just having fun." She says and follows Sasuke over to watch.

Sasuke smiles. Haru apparently didn't have any fear of horses. The handler was helping kids get on. Haru just jumped up, despite a rather large difference in height between him and the horse.

"I think I'm going to call him Jumper." Sasuke mutters, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist from behind.

"It fits him. He can definitely jump high." Hinata giggles and blushes when she feels his arms around her.

"Relax. It will make Haru feel better if he sees us acting like a normal couple. Besides, you didn't have a problem being in my arms last night." He whispers into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"That was a little d-different." She mumbles.

"You're shyer in public." He muses.

"Y-You make it sound like more than it was." Hinata says.

"I wonder what your father would say if he knew his innocent princess was feeling me up while she thought I was sleeping." Sasuke ponders and somehow Hinata could HEAR the smirk in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare!" She says.

"I would, but I'd rather not listen to him gnash his teeth." The dark haired man says.

 Haru smiles as he's lead around on the horse, by the handler. He sees Sasuke holding Hinata and smiles. Looks like the fake crying worked. Success.

That's when Sasuke heard Naruto coming towards them. Oh boy. He really should have gotten earplugs. The idiot was probably going cause a scene.

"Bastard! What the Hell is going on? I just talked to Sakura and she's acting insane. She thinks that you have a kid. A five year old kid! It's like she actually thinks that you became a father while you were a Genin or something. It's really weird!" Naruto says.

"Loser, come on. Let's go somewhere that we can talk in private. You are causing a scene." Sasuke hisses.

"Oh right. Wait, what are you doing at the festival anyway? Oh hey, Hinata. You won't believe the crazy stuff that Sakura is saying!" He exclaims.

"I'll watch Haru while you explain things to him." Hinata says.

"Thanks." Sasuke says and drags the loud blonde off by the collar.

* * *

 "Alright, bastard! What the Hell is going on?" Naruto demands to know.

"It's a long story. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. Some ninja in the future was trying to perform a Time Travel Jutsu. He was somewhat successful. But he didn't have enough chakra to survive using it. Haru got sucked into it and ended up here." Sasuke states.

"Whoa. Time travel? Now I've heard everything. Wait, who is Haru?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"My son. Well he will be my son. Sakura performed several paternity tests. So did Tsunade. They used different machines and took every measure they could think of to ensure that the results were accurate." Sasuke continues.

"Your son from the future is here?! No way. Who is the mother? I mean who is going to be the mother? You know what I mean!" The blue eyed man says.

"You won't believe me, when I tell you." Sasuke says.

"Try me. Because the thought of you having a kid at all is a stretch. But now that I know that time travel is possible, I mean I guess anything can happen. So who is she? Do I know her?" His teammate asks.

"Hinata." The Uchiha answers.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Wow. I didn't know you had a sense of humor. No seriously, who?" Naruto laughs hysterically.

"Hinata is the mother. That's why she's staying in my district with me for now. We both want to spend time with Haru." Sasuke replies.

"Oh wait. You're actually serious. You and Hinata? How the Hell did that happen? I've never even seen you two talk." The Ramen lover muses.

"We aren't really sure how it happened. But apparently it does. Once you get a good look at Haru, you'll believe me. He looks more like me than Hinata, but he has Hinata's eyes and hair color." Sasuke says.

"This I got to see." Naruto says and heads back with Sasuke to Haru and Hinata.

"He's the one on the horse." Sasuke points out.

"Damn! He really does look just like you. You were right about his eyes and hair though. So how is Hinata taking all this?" Naruto asks.

"Better than expected actually." He replies.

"And what about you? I mean…wow." The other man states.

"I always wanted to restore my clan. I just hadn't really picked with who yet." Sasuke answers.

"Um yeah. Well that's good! I always knew she would be. I mean Hinata's really nice and everything. That's why it doesn't make sense that she'd get with a bastard like you!" Naruto says.

"Idiot." Sasuke smacks Naruto upside the head for that remark.


	4. Clan Hotsprings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha family continues enjoying their time at the festival, where they run into two familiar faces. Afterwards, Sasuke introduces Hinata to the Uchiha Clan Hotsprings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really think this will end up being my most reviewed Sasuke x Hinata story yet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Never really seen the issue of physical scars addressed when it comes to Sasuke or Hinata. Maybe it has been in episodes that I haven't seen or the Manga and I just haven't seen it. Anyway, I would think that with all the fights Sasuke has been in, he probably has some scars. I just went with his back. I don't know if when Hinata was revived, if the wound she received from Pein was still there or not, but we will say that it is for the sake of the story. Please roll with it for some warm fuzzy moments?

Haru is let down from the horse. He bounds over to his mother. Confusion and concern shows appears on his face, when he doesn't see his father.

"Don't worry. He just went to talk to Naruto. Oh there they are." Hinata says, seeing the two men walk back.

"Hi, Uncle Naruto." Haru says cheerfully, he was relieved that his father was back and happy to see his "uncle."

"If he didn't look almost exactly like you, I'd ask for a DNA test. He's way too happy to be your kid. Must be Hinata's influence. Hey, there!" Naruto says with a smile and Sasuke glowers at Naruto for that comment.

"Father is a happy person, usually. Unless he doesn't get to train with mother. Then he gets grumpy." Haru tells Naruto and makes a face that tells the blonde that a grumpy Sasuke was not fun. (He could certainly sympathize with the kid there!)

"Really? Sasuke trains with Hinata? Didn't see that coming. I mean no offense Hinata, but Sasuke plays pretty rough." Naruto says.

Hinata blushes ruby red. Sasuke seemed to be trying not to laugh. Naruto didn't get it.

"I don't think Father is that rough in training. Mother always tells him to go harder." Haru says.

"Haru, why don't you go see if you can win a bigger prize at the dart game?" Sasuke says and hands the kid some money, who bounds off with Hinata.

"He didn't mean…regular training, did he?" Naruto asks.

"No, loser. He didn't. Thank God, he's too young to understand what he was talking about." Sasuke sighs in relief.

"So, sounds like you and Hinata get along…really well in the future." Naruto offers.

"Go ahead. Get it out of your system." Sasuke shakes his head.

"Harder!" Naruto snickers.

"I knew it was coming. Loser, we have a son together. Its pretty obvious that at some point, "training" was going on." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Sounds like a lot of training was going on." The blonde snickers again.

"You really are such a loser. At least I have a lover. You were too oblivious to even notice, she liked you. Guess blondes don't have more fun after all." Sasuke smirks.

"Damn. That's a first. You actually made a joke. A bad one and totally inaccurate, but still. Anyway, he's a really cute kid. I"m shocked he's yours. He seems so friendly and normal. He must take after Hinata in personality and you in looks." Naruto says thoughtfully.

SMACK. Naruto was just asking for it. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Hopefully the blue eyed ninja was done with his smart mouthed comments.

"Owe! Alright. I'm good now. I think. So does he have any brothers or sisters?" Naruto asks.

"Don't know. He's smart. Too smart to tell us something like that. Believe me, I've tried." Sasuke admits with a sigh.

"Well maybe you just aren't asking in the right way." Naruto suggests.

"Naruto, just let it be." Sasuke warns him.

"Oh alright. Alright. So where is he staying?" His friend asks.

"My District. Hinata and I weren't really sure how her family would react to him. It's awkward to explain that the reason why no one recognizes him is because he's from the future. Plus, I don't really trust them around him. They like to brand children. He's Hinata's son, she's the Heir so that should make him a member of the Main House. But he's also mine and I'm not a Hyuga. If they even tried to put that seal on him, I'd kill them all." Sasuke continues.

"Yeah, that wouldn't end well. Does Hinata's father know?" Naruto asks.

"He knows." Sasuke states and twitches.

"Oh. He didn't take it well, huh?" His teammate inquires.

"No. It didn't go well." Sasuke twitches.

"Yeah. That sounds pretty brutal. Must suck for Hinata. You know to be caught in the middle, like that." The blonde observes.

"Yes. She's the only reason I haven't killed that prick, yet." Sasuke admits.

"We really have to work on your homicidal tendencies. You have a kid now. Well you are GOING to have a kid. That can't be your default response whenever someone pisses you off." Naruto points out.

"I know." Sasuke says.

* * *

Hinata smiles as she takes Haru to play the dart game. She knew that Sasuke just wanted an excuse to talk to Naruto alone. It wasn't everyday that you found out you were a father. Well that you were going to become a father. Of course he was going to want to talk to his best friend.

"Look, mother I popped three balloons!" Haru says.

"Good job." She says proudly.

She takes a moment to look at Haru when he was busy playing the game. He looked so much like his father, but there were hints of her. His hair, his eyes, the way he'd sometimes fidget with his hands when he got nervous, and how desperately he wanted everyone to get along. He'd seemed so sad that night when he thought they were fighting. And he loved horses just like she did.

"Father, just whacked Uncle Naruto again." He says, as if this was an everyday occurrence and Hinata concedes it likely was.

"Your father and Naruto just have an interesting way of expressing that they care about each other." She says.

"I know. My friends and I don't do that unless we are practicing for the Academy" He says with a nod.

Well that was good news. He had friends. Frankly, that was a relief. She knew that for the most part her family tended to be pretty reclusive.

Hinata had been painfully shy before she was put on her team. She had wondered if maybe Haru would suffer from the same social anxiety. It didn't seem like that was an issue for him though.

"That's good." She agrees and once Haru claims his prize, she heads back to meet with Sasuke and Naruto.

Haru bounds over to his father and "uncle." The boy was excitedly showing off his bigger stuffed animal. Sasuke nods and listens to the boy babble about the dart game attentively.

That was one thing that she was no longer worried about. Sasuke did genuinely seem to adore their son. It was sad really. He had accepted the DNA results without question. It certainly made things easier. Still, it was painful to realize that Sasuke had been so desperate for any sort of familial bond, he didn't care about how it came about.

"Hinata, is that your sister?" Sasuke watches a younger Hyuga approaching them through the crowd.

"Hanabi!" Hinata races over to meet her.

"Yeah. That's her sister." Naruto confirms.

"Hopefully she's less annoying than their father." Sasuke mutters under his breath, but Naruto heard it.

* * *

"Sister! I'm so glad you are okay. Father told me about everything." She says.

"What did he tell you?" Hinata asks cautiously.

"That your son from the future is here and you are staying with Sasuke. Sasuke's really the father?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. We have about a dozen paternity tests to prove it and well…look at them." She says.

Hanabi looks at Haru and Sasuke. Yeah, she could see Hinata's point. Talk about like father, like son.

"Yeah…he's definitely the father." She says after a few minutes.

"I really hope that father and Sasuke can learn to get along better. They've almost come to blows more than once." Hinata replies with a sigh.

"I always figured it'd be Naruto. I guess you just have a thing for Team Seven Rookies." Her sister teases Hinata.

Hinata blushes. She didn't know what to say to that. How could she possibly explain to her sister everything that had been going on?

"Well at least Sasuke isn't oblivious. So that's an improvement. I mean Naruto is amazing and everything, but…kinda dense." Hanabi offers.

"He's not dense. He's just…well he's better at noticing things on the battlefield than off." Hinata defends her former crush.

It was stunning really. It should have still stung her that apparently Naruto was just never going to notice her. But it didn't hurt, like it should have. Her crush had just faded away without her even realizing it. Now she knew that is all it was. A crush on the first person outside her family to show her kindness.

"Yeah. I guess that's true. How are you two…you know getting along?" She asks.

"Good. He's been nice to me. That and he gets along great with Haru. I mean I never would have thought I'd see Sasuke Uchiha, the man who used to give this village nightmares, giving a boy a piggyback ride." She says.

"Really? Oh that I have to see." She says with a giggle.

"Yes, really. Haru seems to love it." Hinata says.

"I'm glad that things are going so well for you. I want you to be happy. Oh and I guess if you are going to get ambushed by your son from the future, it helps that the father is gorgeous!" She says with a smile.

"You should see him without his shirt." Hinata mumbles.

"You did?! Wow, I guess you guys are really getting along!" Hanabi states.

"It wasn't like that. It's a long story." The bluenette replies with a blush.

* * *

Sasuke tries to ignore it, but he could feel the Hyuga Sisters' eyes on him. He was being assessed. Naruto would call it being "checked out." Hanabi was younger than Hinata. So she lacked the tact of her elder sister.

"Hinata's blushing about something." Naruto observes.

"She's usually blushing." Sasuke points out.

"Yeah. True." The blonde agrees.

"I'll see you later. It's getting late. We should really try to establish a bed time for Haru. Routines are important for kids." Sasuke says.

"Wow, this is going to take some getting used to. I mean I see the kid, but it hasn't sunk in yet. Um congrats, it's a boy?" Naruto offers awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to it myself." Sasuke says.

* * *

"Good night, Hanabi. Tell father not to worry." Hinata says as she walks over Naruto and Sasuke, Haru was just getting off the horse again. (He'd snuck off for a another ride while Hinata was talking to her sister and Sasuke was distracted by Naruto.)

"I'll try. But you know how father is." Hanabi tells her.

"Guess she took the news better than your father." Sasuke says.

"Yes. Though that's not hard to do." Hinata says with a small smile.

"True. You want to head home?" Sasuke asks.

"Alright. It is getting a little late. It was nice seeing you, Naruto." The Hyuga Heiress says.

"Yeah! You too, Hinata. He's really cute! Like I told the bastard, he must take after you." Naruto says cheekily and darts off before Sasuke could whack him again.

"He really is such a loser." Sasuke mutters and heads home with his family.

His family. He had a family again. Granted, it wasn't…through conventional means. Well at least not yet. But he had a living relative and whatever Hinata was to him at the moment.

What was he supposed to call her? She wasn't his wife. They weren't even together. But she was the future mother of his child. Friend just didn't seem to cut it.

They weren't really friends either. He knew almost nothing about her, other than she liked bubbles from champagne and was a good mother. That and she really knew how to lick an ice cream cone. He mentally slaps himself for that last thought.

"Come on, Haru. Let's get you to bed." Hinata says and leads the young boy off.

* * *

He really should change that, he decided. At the very least, he should AT LEAST know some basic things about her. He didn't even know her favorite color. What kind of man didn't know that about the mother of his child?!

"Good night, Haru. Sleep well." Hinata says, tucking him in.

"Night, Mother." He says and snuggles into his bed.

"Sasuke, I put Haru to bed." She says, a few minutes later and looks around for the older Uchiha.

"Great. I'm in our room." He calls out.

She blushes. _OUR_ room. He had said our. She shakes her head. It probably didn't mean anything. She was overanalyzing this. The blue haired woman quickly heads to their room. Where she was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on the bed, with a large bottle of champagne, two glasses, and what she was pretty sure were some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Sasuke?" She asks.

"I figured since we have a kid together, we should probably get to know each other better. I don't really know anything about you, other than you like champagne. So…" He trails off.

"You're right and that was sweet of you." She says with a smile and sits down on the bed with him.

He was trying, she decided. Hinata admitted that he didn't have much to go on. So he'd went with the only thing he knew. The least she could do was not throw his efforts in his face.

Sweet wasn't exactly what he was going for, but he decided it was a start. He smiles and pours her a glass.

"Thanks." She says and sips it.

"Maybe we should start off…simple. What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Lavender. Yours?" She replies.

"Should have guessed that one. Red." Sasuke answers.

"Oh alright. Do you have any hobbies?" She asks.

"Training?" He ventures.

"Sasuke, there must be something you do for fun besides training." Hinata says.

"Not really." He admits.

"There has to be something." The bluenette argues.

"I like being with you and Haru." He says.

"Well that's not really a hobby, but I'm glad. I like swimming." She says with a smile.

"Swimming is good. You'll like our clan's hot springs." Sasuke offers.

"Your clan has hot springs?" She asks.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." He says, offering her his hand and taking the goodies with them.

"Alright." Hinata replies and lets Sasuke lead her off.

She blinks. Hinata didn't realize that they had hot springs. They were rather large too. It'd be easy to fit ten or twenty people inside them.

"My mother and father used to come here all the time." He says.

Well now we know how baby Uchihas are made. Hinata thought to herself. She couldn't help but giggle.

He tilts his head. She was giggling. He didn't get it. Shrugging he slides out of his shirt and pants, getting in the water. Sasuke felt a bit…smug when he saw her blush.

"The water is fine." He tells her.

"Sasuke, I didn't bring any a suit." She mumbles.

"Your lingerie will work." Sasuke says as if it was a perfectly normal thing for him to ask her to half strip.

"Um okay. Turn around." She says.

Sasuke gives her a look. It was pretty simple to understand. His eyebrow went up like, _Really?_

He shakes his head in amusement and turns his back to her. Well if she wanted him to respect her modesty, he would. But he thought it was a rather pointless gesture. They were going to have a kid together. So it was only natural that he would see her naked sooner or later.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Hinata calls out stunned.

"What about it?" He asks in confusion.

"Scars." She says.

"We're ninjas. Besides, they aren't even that dark." He states.

"No, they are really like actually. But this one…should have killed you." She says and traces her fingertips over a particularly long scar on his back.

Hinata guessed it was from a sword. It should have sliced him in half by the looks of it. It wasn't that thick, but it was long. His scars were mostly a light silvery color, that you wouldn't notice against his fair skin unless you were really looking closely. But it was a miracle he was alive with this collection.

"Karin's healing abilities prevented them from getting too dark, if you were wondering about the color." He adds.

"I was a little. I'm glad she was there with you." Hinata says and privately thinks, _You might not be alive today, if she hadn't been.  
_ "Me too." He says.

Hinata's natural desire to minimize pain must have overcome her. It was the medic in her, Sasuke thought. Well he supposed the reason didn't really matter, so much as that she was still touching his back. It felt…good.

She didn't really know what came over her. Maybe it was only natural to reach out and touch someone when you saw a serious scar like that. But Sasuke wasn't protesting. So this emboldened her a bit. She continues to glide her hands over the old scar.

"Does it hurt?" She asks.

"Not anymore." Sasuke tells her.

"That's good." She says.

"Do you have any?" The Uchiha inquires.

"Just from Pein." She tells him.

"Oh." Sasuke says, feeling a little guilty.

If he had been there, maybe he and Naruto could have taken Pein out before that. Before she got hurt. But still it was good she only had one major scar. He'd just make sure she didn't receive a second.

"It's alright though. I don't mind getting scars if it means that I protected my most precious people." She says.

Sasuke half expected angel wings to just shoot out of her back. She was far too kind, too good. How the Hell such an innocent person could be a ninja, was beyond him. He found himself grateful that she was a medic now. He didn't think Hinata could really bring herself to do what was sometimes necessary to do on the battlefield.

"I'd rather it wasn't necessary for you to get scars to protect them." He says.

"Thank you." She says and continues gliding her hands over his back, marveling at the feeling of his muscles underneath her fingertips.

He was wound up so tightly. It was like his muscles were coiled like a cobra, ready to strike at any moment. Hinata found herself wondering if it was painful to be like that.

"You need to relax. It's not good to carry that much tension around. It builds up toxins and can be really painful." She tells him.

"I see the medic training is going well." He states in amusement.

"Yes. I could…help you if you wanted?" Hinata asks shyly.

"How?" Sasuke asks.

"I could get the knots out of your back." She says.

"Are you offering to give me a massage?" The dark haired man questions.

"If yo-u want one. I w-won't, if you don't want me to." The bluenette stammers out quickly.

"I'd like that." He says.

"Really?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. For Haru's sake we should probably get…more used to each other." He adds as an afterthought, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"You're right." She mumbles and places her hands more firmly on his back, rubbing it.

Sasuke closes his eyes and lets out a pleasure filled sigh. Maybe she had a point about the toxins or whatever. Because fuck that felt great. He leans back against her and purrs in satisfaction.

"You're purring, like a cat." Hinata giggles and continues the massage.

"I do not purr like a cat." Sasuke protests.

"Yes, you do. I didn't know people could do that. I like it though." She says and soothes his tense muscles with her gentle touch.

"Well as long as you like it and don't tell anyone that you mistakenly think I purr like a cat, I guess my pride will survive." He mutters.

"I won't tell anyone." She promises.

"Good." Sasuke replies and goes back to enjoying his rub down.

"How do you get your hair to stand up like that in the back?" She asks curiously.

"I don't. It's just naturally like that unless it's wet." He states.

"Oh. I was going to say. I can't imagine you spending hours everyday in the bathroom trying to style it." She says.

"I wouldn't do that." Sasuke scoffs.

"I know. That's why I said I couldn't picture you doing it." Hinata says and rubs his shoulders.

"You have no idea, how good that feels." Sasuke murmurs and leans even further into her touch.

"What was it like…while you were away?" She asks.

"It's not something that I like to talk about. I needed to become stronger. So I left. I did things that I shouldn't have. But I did get stronger. Now I'm back." Sasuke says.

There was no way in Hell he was ever going to tell her about the Sound. Such darkness shouldn't be mentioned anywhere near Hinata. She was too kind and gentle. It'd be better if she never realized what sort of depravity really existed in the world. Better for Haru as well.

"Oh. I understand." She says.

"That's it? You aren't going to ask about it anymore?" Sasuke questions her in shock.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I assume it's for a good reason." She says.

"Most would keep asking anyway." The ninja states.

"If you want to tell me, you will in time." She says with a smile.

That was something that he liked about Hinata. She didn't pry apparently. That was good to know. There were things he definitely didn't want his future wife to know about his past. Everything he'd done and seen. If she knew about even half the things that happened while he was away from the Leaf, he was positive she would have run in the other direction, screaming.

"What's wrong? You are tense again." Hinata comments.

"It's just the past isn't something I want to think about. I'd rather focus on the future. It seems…better." He says.

"Alright." Hinata replies.

"If you want…I could do you. It's only fair." Sasuke offers.

"O-Okay." Hinata squeaks.

Sasuke takes that as consent, skittish as it was. He gets behind her. Most of Hinata was covered by the water. So he really couldn't see much, other than some lavender lacy bra straps, her creamy shoulders, and the top of her slender back.

He liked what little he could see though. He liked it a lot. He feels his Sharingan activating. Thank God, that Hinata, apparently didn't know what that meant.

"Let me know if you don't like it and I'll stop." Sasuke tells her.

It occurred to Sasuke, that was a very real possibility. He was used to fighting. That was his default mode. The young ninja wasn't really sure he knew HOW to be gentle anymore.

"Alright." She mumbles.

Sasuke places his hands on her shoulders and rubs them as gently as possible. Her skin felt soft and warm. His hands brushed against her hair occasionally and he couldn't help but marvel at how silky her hair was. Everything about her he decided, was soothing in some way.

"Nhhh!" Hinata says and arches into his touch.

Sasuke's hands were large or at least they seemed that way to her. His touch was surprisingly gentle. It contrasted nicely with the rough calluses on his hands. She figured it probably had something to do with using the Chidori so many times. But the roughness felt good and made her shiver.

His hands were also warm. She figured that was partially because of the hot springs, but had come to associate heat with him. He was from a fire clan and the few other times he had touched her, he'd also been warm.

Sasuke figured that nhhh was a good sign. He slides his hand a little lower, underneath the water. The fire user begins to work on her back. He smirks, enjoying the little mews of pleasure that Hinata would bestow upon him here and there. Well…at least physically they seemed to be compatible. That was good news for Haru, he decided. Though he wondered just how far he should push his luck. How far could he go before Hinata's shy nature kicked in and she bolted?


	5. It's Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata grow closer as they bond with Haru and Sasuke defends a Uchiha family tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Hinata, I want to try something. If you don't like it, just say so, and I'll stop." He promises her.

Sasuke decided that it was not in his best interest to give the future mother of his child a heart attack. If he just suddenly started touching her more intimately, that was a real possibility. The older Uchiha decided the direct approaching was likely the safest route to go.

"T-Try what?" She asks.

"You'll see. Do you trust me?" He whispers and Hinata shivers when she felt his breath hot on her ear.

"I think so?" She replies.

"You don't sound too sure, but we'll work on that." He states and decides that was a good enough answer to begin exploring.

"Okay." She mumbles.

It figures. He'd had girls throwing themselves at him for years, but the one woman that he wanted was as innocent as a newborn kitten. Seriously, Sasuke was sure that someone up there must have been mocking him.

"Relax. We'll start off slow." He whispers in a voice that sounded like a gentle caress to her ears.

"Slow with what?" Hinata somehow manages to ask.

"Little things. Like this." He says and presses a soft kiss to her shoulder.

He hears Hinata give a small gasp. Sasuke notes that her blush apparently could extend much further than her face because even her shoulders were beginning to turn red. Did her blush extend to her entire body? It was certainly an interesting thought to ponder.

Hinata could feel herself blushing deeply. It was just a little kiss. It wasn't even on the lips or somewhere more intimate.

"Oh." Hinata says, suddenly struck nearly mute by the realization that Sasuke was kissing her!

It was only a chaste kiss on the shoulder, yet it still felt like fire against her skin, but it was a sensual fire. Instead of scorching her in a painful way, it spread a luxurious warmth against her skin.

Had he used some kind of Jutsu? No. She would have felt his chakra if he had. This was natural.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to proceed at first or even if he should continue at all. That hadn't been a " _Yes, I like it."_ But it also hadn't been a _"Please stop," or "No."_ He decides to press his luck further though.

"Your skin is so soft." He whispers.

That creamy neck of hers was taunting him. It was practically screaming _Mark Me._ He slides closer and leaves a trail of ghost kisses along the curve of her neck. The kisses were light, his lips brushing against the skin more than everything.

Hinata squirms. He was kissing her neck. It felt good but it was frustrating at the same time. The bluenette wanted more contact, but she wasn't sure how to ask or even if she SHOULD ask. Sasuke struck her as the type of person that if you gave him an inch, you could forget about the mile. He'd take a continent.

"I-Is that a good thing?" She asks.

"I like it." He answers her and lightly bites down on her neck, drawing a soft moan from her.

That was unexpected. Sasuke honestly expected her to jump at that one. He licks where he had bitten almost apologetically before sucking on the skin around her collarbone.

"Can you do that again?" She asks.

"This?" Sasuke replies and bites down lightly again.

"Mhm." Hinata moans and leans back against him, baring her neck more.

She wasn't sure why it felt as good as it did. Maybe it just felt good to be wanted. There was something primal about it. A certain quality to it that was exciting, but something that should only be done in the dark.

A secret. She knew that her father would be furious if he found out that she ever allowed a man to mark her skin like that. Maybe that was part of the appeal.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Sasuke asks and kisses her neck more, contemplating adding more touching to it.

"N-Nothing." She replies hastily.

"Hinata, you are a many things. Beautiful, a good mother, kind, and a good ninja. Unfortunately for you, you're also a horrible liar. I want to know what you are thinking about." Sasuke say.

"You'd laugh." She squeaks.

"I wouldn't laugh at you." He promises as he kisses her neck more.

"If father sees those marks on my neck, he's going to be very angry." She tells him.

"Well then we'll have to make sure he sees them." Sasuke smirks.

"SASUKE!" She yells at him.

"Annoying your father is one of life's great joy, but it's merely sprinkles on the ice cream. You're the cream." He turns Hinata around so she was facing him.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" Hinata sighs.

"Doubtful. But I have refrained from not killing him. I think I deserve a medal for that alone." Sasuke states.

"Be nice!" She tells him.

"You want me to be nice?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I want you to be nice!" She tells him.

"Alright." He says and she can see the ruby red glow of his Sharingan underneath the moonlight, it was positively predatory.

Hinata gulps. Maybe…she shouldn't have said that. Sasuke apparently had a different idea of what constituted "nice" than Hinata did. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her up until she was sitting on the edge of the hot springs.

"Sasuke?" She asks.

**Warning Lime**

"You wanted me to be nicer. So I'll be nicer." He says slides off her girl's boxers.

She blushes the deepest shade of red that Sasuke had ever seen. He tilts his head. That was impressive and somewhat alarming. He decided the fact she hadn't fainted yet though was a good sign.

Hinata couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Sasuke had grabbed her, sat her on the edge of the hot springs, and removed half of her lingerie. She wasn't exactly sure what he had in mind. But yeah…it looked like he had decided to take the continent after all.

"If you tell me to stop, I will." He states simply and gently parts her legs.

Sasuke really liked Hinata's legs. They were long, shapely, and smooth. He could have some fun with those wrapped around him. Next time, he decided.

"Stop what?" She asks.

"This." He answers simply, as he kisses her womanhood and suddenly she understood what he meant by her being the cream in the ice cream.

Hinata gasps and squirms wildly. She never felt anything like this before! That fire was back and it was consuming her. Her lower half quivered in pleasure.

She tasted sweet, he decided. Sasuke had never actually used his mouth like this on a woman before. But he had seen it done. That was one of the less…traumatic things he'd walked in on during his time at the sound.

"I told you that I could be nice." He says smugly and lavishes her with his tongue, tracing circles around her clit with his fingers.

He knew women were sensitive there. Sasuke if nothing else was a strategist. He wanted to hear her moan and beg. So the elder Uchiha decided that almost touching her there, but not quite combined with his tongue would produce the swiftest results.

"T-That's not exactly what I had in mind." Hinata moans and slides her fingers into Sasuke's spiky locks.

"That mean you want me to stop?" He asks and goes in for the "kill" by sucking hard on her clit.

"NHH! No d-don't stop." She cries out and wraps her legs around his shoulders, using them to anchor him in place.

Sasuke was surprised by the hair pulling. The sounds of her moans, the taste of her, and the feeling of her tugging on his hair was driving him crazy. Instinctively, he knew that she was close and he darts his tongue inside her. That did it as she cries out his name and she came hard.

"Sasuke!" She moans his name in pleasure as her orgasm came crashing down on her.

His Sharingan was activated. So every detail was instantly memorized and catalogued in his head. The way her gorgeous lace covered breasts were rapidly rising and falling as she panted. The way her skin was flushed an alluring rosy shade of pink with arousal. The way her lovely legs were wrapped around him and her quivering thighs. And that look of pure ecstasy on her face.

Sasuke anticipated he had maybe sixty seconds before she'd come down from her high. Then the embarrassment would kick in. She'd probably avoid him like the plague, if he didn't handle this the right way.

He really should have thought this through more. Oh well, immediate action was necessary. Sasuke was good at thinking on his feet. He could handle this. Maybe.

**End of Lime**

"You taste sweet." He stands and pulls her into his arms Bridal Style.

Hinata blushes. She didn't know what to say. The bluenette had acted so wantonly. The shy Heiress couldn't believe that his mouth had been THERE or the things he'd done with it.

"I'll prove it." He carries her to their room and kisses her.

Hinata's eyes widen. Not because he kissed her. That was innocent compared to what he had been doing. Her eyes were widening because he would kiss her after THAT. His lips were soft and coaxing against hers, but insistent. She finds herself opening her mouth to him and responding, despite her embarrassment.

Sasuke smiles and lays her down on the bed, gently. Mission accomplished. She hadn't bolted.

Hinata was still an adorable shade of red, but she was kissing back. He breaks the kiss by tugging on her lower lip and looks at her, his eyes searching hers. He really hoped he hadn't pushed her too far, too fast.

"What are we?" She asks shyly.

Damn. He was going to have to say something here. He knew he had to make it good. It could be the difference between Haru or No Haru.

"Whatever you want us to be. When I'm with you and Haru, I feel happy. It's something I haven't felt in a long time. I want us to be a family, a real one." He says and kisses her forehead.

"I think that I would like that too, but I shouldn't have let you do t-hat. We barely know each other and I don't want you to think that…" She trails off.

"We know some things about each other. I know your favorite color is lavender, you like chocolate ice cream, you're kind, protective of our son, like to be bitten, and now I know what you look like when you cum. I'd say that's a start. We can get to know each other better over time. Hinata, don't worry, I'm the one who initiated it. I'd never think less of you because you enjoyed my touch. You are supposed to. We have a son." Sasuke finishes, feeling rather proud of his little speech.

"All I know about you is that you have suffered a lot, Naruto is your best friend, red is your favorite color, you love Haru, like champagne, and are…" She trails off and blushes.

"I'm what?" He asks.

"Really good with your tongue." She mumbles.

"Sounds like a good start to me." The Uchiha smirks.

"Sasuke!" Hinata says and blushes even more.

"HInata, we've known each other since we were five. Granted, not very well. But still. It's not like this was some drunken one night stand. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about." He assures her.

"Maybe you're right. We have Haru so…at some point…we…" She starts to say and lets him fill in the blanks.

"Exactly." He says and pulls her into his arms, wrapping the blankets around them tightly in a protective cocoon.

"Sasuke?" She asks after awhile.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"You were 'nice' to me, but I wasn't to you." Hinata mumbles.

"You don't have to feel obligated. There's no scoreboard. I can wait." He tells her.

"You don't want me to?" The bluenette asks.

"Oh I want you to. Believe me, I definitely want you to. I just don't want you to feel like you have to." He answers her.

"I think I want to." She says and Sasuke can feel her hand on his leg under the covers.

* * *

Before Sasuke could come up with a suitable response to that shy offer, a loud BOOM is heard. Sasuke immediately rises to his feet and flits off to Haru's room. Hinata throws on some pants and follows him almost instantly.

"Haru, are you okay?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm fine. The loud noise came from the other side of the village." Haru answers.

"The other side of the village…Oh God, my family's estate." Hinata says.

"You think that the Hyuga Estate was attacked?" Sasuke asks her.

"We should go see." The bluenette says with a nod.

"It could be dangerous." Sasuke says and looks at Haru.

"You have a Snake Contract. Do you trust him around children?" She asks.

"Aoda? Yeah. He's friendly. Honestly, half the time I think he's a golden retriever stuck in a snake's body." Sasuke states.

"Haru, please stay with your father's snake. He'll protect you if something goes wrong. Don't be scared." Hinata tells him.

"I'm not scared of Aoda, mother." Haru assures her.

"Sasuke…isn't he young to be exposed to a snake the size of a hospital building?" Hinata asks.

"Well you are the one suggesting we use him as a babysitter." Sasuke replies.

"Yes, because I think that my family was attacked. Haru is acting like he's used to seeing Aoda. You didn't…leave him with the snake as a baby or toddler, did you?" She asks.

"I don't know. I'm not the future me. I probably would have though. Aoda, loves kids. He has lots of them." Sasuke informs her.

"Oh. Well um let's get going. Summon him." The bluenette says.

"Alright." Sasuke summons Aoda.

"It's a long story. But this is my son, Haru. You are to protect him at all costs. At the first sign of any danger, I want you to get him to safety immediately and find me or Hinata as soon as you possibly can." Sasuke informs him.

"You never told me that you had a Mate, let alone a Hatchling, Master Sasuke. He's certainly not recently hatched either. He's far too big for that." Aoda blinks.

"I'll explain later. Just do it." Sasuke says.

"Yes, Master Sasuke. Your Hatchling looks so much like you. Oh and this must be your mate. She is very pretty. Such lovely scales." He says.

"Thank you. Alright, Hinata let's go." Sasuke says and flits off with her.

* * *

They soon arrive at the Hyuga Estate. Sasuke blinks. Someone had clearly set off several explosive tags. There was smoke everywhere.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Hiashi rushes to his daughter.

"I'm fine. What happened? Was anyone hurt?" Hinata asks her father.

"I don't think anyone was hurt. Someone clearly attacked us. I believe they were looking for something." He states.

"What do you think they were looking for? Sasuke questions him.

"Uchiha, this is a FAMILY affair. You have no business being here." He growls at him.

"Your daughter is the mother of my son. I'd say unfortunately, that makes us family. How someone like Hinata has you for a father, I will never understand. But the fact remains, I'm involved because she's involved." Sasuke states bluntly.

"Insolent brat!" Hiashi roars at him.

"Hinata, remind me again why I shouldn't Chidori your father?" Sasuke asks casually.

"Sasuke! Father! Please stop fighting." She pleads.

"Alright. Alright. I will for your sake. Your taste in men, leaves something to be desired." Hiashi sighs.

"Don't push me." Sasuke warns him.

"As I was saying, I believe they were looking for something. I do not know what though. Nothing was taken. Well nothing that we have noticed yet. It makes no sense. This was a bold attack on our family's home. They must have wanted something badly to take such a foolish risk." He observes.

"Is there anyone who has a grudge against your Clan?" Sasuke asks.

"No one that sticks out in particular. Like all ninjas, we have our share of enemies." He states.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aoda and Haru, Aoda was sniffing the child. It was important to recognize his scent. So this was Sasuke's Hatchling. Yes, he greatly resembled Master Sasuke. He smelled sweet like Sasuke's Mate though.

"It's good to see you again, Aoda." Haru hugs the snake.

"We've never met before…" Aoda tilts his head in confusion.

"I'm from the future." Haru tells him.

"Oh well that would explain it. I was confused. You are quite big to be Sasuke's Hatchling. He would have had to have you when he was scarcely more than a Hatchling himself." The snake replies.

"Yeah. That makes lots of people confused. Aoda, can I have the chocolate chip cookies hidden on the top shelf?" He asks.

"Of course, Master Haru." He says and peeks his head into the house, grabbing the cookies out of the top shelf, and handing the bag to Haru.

"Thanks!" He says and proceeds to start nomming.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Hyugas and Sasuke, Hiashi paces. This was unacceptable. He couldn't let such an attack go unanswered. He suspected it was connected to Haru in some way. The timing was too suspicious for it not to be.

"I admit that I have fears this might be connected the boy." Hiashi says.

"The boy has a name." Sasuke snaps at him.

"Yes, well I believe it is connected to Haru. The entire village is likely aware now that he is here and of his parentage. The boy carries within his veins two bloodlines. Even if he never activates either, there are many who would find him very…desirable." He states.

"Dammit. He's got a point." Sasuke mutters.

"You think someone is after Haru?" Hinata asks.

"It's certainly possible. A sample of his blood alone would probably fetch quite the large price. His eyes would be priceless." Hiashi mutters darkly.

"Hinata, we need to get back to him." Sasuke says.

"Right!" She agrees.

They rush back to the Uchiha District. Both were immensely relieved to see Haru was fine. Though there was a suspiciously empty looking bag of cookies in his hand.

"Haru, did you eat all the cookies?" Hinata asks.

"Maybe." Haru says and looks at his feet.

"You could get sick from that." She tells him.

"It was worth it?" He asks with a bright smile.

"Well we don't want him to become the next Choji. Come on Haru, considering what might be going on, I think we should start your training early." Sasuke says, taking his son's hand.

"Training? Sasuke he's five!" Hinata says.

"Yes, I know, but that's not going to help him if someone tries to grab him." Sasuke reasons.

"I guess you're right." Hinata sighs.

"He's a little young, but maybe he could manage a Fireball Jutsu. At the very least, it'd probably distract the enemy long enough for him to slip away." Sasuke says.

"You want to teach our FIVE YEAR OLD son how to blow fireballs?!" Hinata demands to know like _"Are you out of your mind?!"_

"Well I probably would have waited another year or two ideally, but yeah." Sasuke says as if this was perfectly normal.

"What happens if he gets upset and sets the house on fire?" She asks.

"Our house is fireproof." Sasuke tells her.

"Oh…good." Hinata replies.

"Besides, it's tradition. A father-son thing. Or mother-daughter." He adds as an afterthought.

"Father?" Haru says and tugs on Sasuke's sleeve.

"What is it, Haru?" Sasuke replies.

"I already know how to make fire…" He says.

"Oh. Wait really? Show me." Sasuke says.

"Okay! Where?" Haru asks.

Sasuke looks around. Kid had a point. He takes him to the lake, just like his father had done with him all those years ago. Hinata follows, wanting to prevent any potential disasters that might result from t his.

"Here we go. You can make it here." Sasuke says.

"Okay. FIREBALL JUTSU!" He breathes out an inferno of flames.

Sasuke blinks. Kid was five and already making infernos. He pats him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy." He smiles smugly.

"…." Hinata didn't know whether to be in awe of the utter cuteness or disturbed that Sasuke's fatherly pride was activated by a child breathing fire.

"Good job." Sasuke continues, ignoring Hinata's indecision.

"Thanks!" Haru says smiling.

"I guess I already taught him in the future." Sasuke muses to Hinata.

"…" Hinata was still speechless.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"If he's like this at five, what's he going to be like at 20?" Hinata asks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke reminisces about his childhood with Hinata and engages in some male bonding with Naruto. More about Haru's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because there are a few curveballs lurking in the wings.

"Come on, Haru. Let's get you back to the house." Sasuke says.

"Because of the people trying to steal my eyes?" He asks.

"Don't be scared. We won't let anything happen to you." Hinata promises her son.

"I know. I'm not scared. People always want our eyes. They all think they can be like Kakashi." Haru says and rolls his eyes.

"I told you that he takes after you, Master Sasuke. That is one brave Hatchling. Oh and he rolls his eyes in exactly the same manner." Aoda says.

Sasuke was moderately disturbed that a five year old seemed to understand the basic idea that his eyes could be cut out and implanted in someone else. Sadly, this was a common concern for children from clans that possessed Eye Bloodlines. Most kids were scared of the boogeyman or the dark. Hyuga and Uchiha children were scared of strangers who would try to cut their eyes out.

It was a very well founded fear. Many wanted their eyes for themselves to become more powerful and some just wanted to sell them to the highest bidder. Sasuke's lips curl in disgust as he remembers the ghastly image of Danzo's arm. Yes, it was a very well founded fear.

"Yes, you are very brave." Hinata agrees with the giant serpent and leads Haru back to the house.

Haru smiles. Sasuke follows them. He knew that eventually Haru was going to go back to his own timeline. That was going to be painful. But at least he knew that he'd get his son back eventually. Well most likely. Hinata enjoyed his touch at least, even if she blushed like a tomato while doing so. It was a start.

"Hinata, I'm going to do a perimeter check while you tuck him in." Sasuke says.

"Alright." She replies and takes Haru to his room.

* * *

Sasuke walks around the perimeter of the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He casts a Genjutsu over the place. Granted, he was no Itachi. But he could make this house look like the other abandoned houses and choose another to look _lived in._ It might stall for time if someone attacked the wrong house or at the very least it took them a second to figure out which was the right house.

"Master Sasuke, do you really think they would be so bold as to attack you directly in your territory?" Aoda asks.

"They might. They didn't seem too concerned about attacking the Hyuga Estate. And the Hyuga's have hundreds of clan members with very keen eyes." Sasuke replies.

"I shall keep a lookout." The Summon assures him.

"Good. I will as well." Sasuke says and summons ten clones.

He heads into the room. He saw that Hinata was sitting with Haru on the bed, reading from a book. He recognized it was a fairytale book that his mother used to read to him as a child.

_"The wedding was beautiful. All of the people in the kingdom were attending the grand event. The Prince and Princess were married and they lived happily ever after." Mikoto finished reading the fairy tale to Sasuke.  
_

_"Mikoto, why are you reading the boy such nonsense?" Fugaku asked utterly baffled._

_"It's tradition. Every child should be read fairytales. It helps their imagination to flourish. Imagination that he will need on the battlefield one day." She added as an afterthought._

_"I fail to see how silly stories about princes and princesses are going to help him on the battlefield. Come to bed. Good night Sasuke." Fugaku told him._

_"Good night, Father." Sasuke said._

_"It gives him the most powerful weapon of all." Mikoto told her husband._

_"And what weapon is that?" He asked her._

_"Hope. Hope that everything will turn out as it should." She smiled at him._

_"Hope will not save anyone out in the field. Everyone hopes to live." Fugaku reasoned._

_"Yes. Once you give up though, your fate is sealed. After all many thought that I was foolish to hope that one day you would love me. Now here we are, married and with two sons. Such a serious, handsome prince I have." She smiled at him and caressed his cheek._

_"And such a beautiful, kind, and foolish princess that I have." He smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"Good night, Sasuke." His parents had told him as they walked off together, with Fugaku's hand around his mother's waist._

_"Someday, I'll find a princess just like father and the man in the story, but I won't be stupid and forget what she looks like. What an idiot." Sasuke says, looking at the book._

_Sasuke was only six, but he knew most princes in fairy tales were complete and utter idiots. His father was clearly much smaller than all of them, if half the time they couldn't even recognize their princess. Then again, maybe they just needed to get their eyes checked. Perhaps, they were all going blind from overusing their Sharingans?  
_

Sasuke chuckles. He hadn't thought about that in years. His father had always been practical. His mother kind. He tilts his head as he realized something. In that respect, his relationship with Hinata was similar to his parents' relationship.

It was strange how time traveled in circles. Speaking of time, he glances at Haru, who was listening to the story with rapt attention. Children were so easily amused, he thought with a smile.

"Two fathers?" Haru asks in confusion.

"Oh that's a clone. Ninjas can sometimes make copies of themselves. You'll learn how to do it in the Academy." Hinata tells him.

"You mean I can make another me?" Haru asks curiously.

"Well eventually you'll be able to. It'll take some practice though." The bluenette tells him.

"So…what can the clones do?" The five year old inquired.

"Oh well anything you can really. Though if they are hit, they usually just disappear." She answers.

"So if I told my clone to do my chores? It could do it?" The boy asks.

"Yes." Hinata replies, laughing softly.

"Clever. Haru, I'm going to have my clone stay with you until we figure out what is going on. You'll be safer that way. There are nine other clones of me in the house. That way if someone tries to sneak in, I'll notice." Sasuke tells him.

"Eleven daddies?" He asks cutely.

"Yes, counting myself. For now anyway." Sasuke states with a nod.

"Okay." Haru says.

"Good night, Haru." Hinata and the original Sasuke say, before heading to their room.

* * *

"What were you laughing about?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Oh nothing important. Just…I remember that story. He had to be the dumbest prince on the planet." Sasuke states.

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asks.

"He didn't even recognize his true love, only a short while later. " Sasuke says.

"I guess that's true." She says giggling.

"You're laughing at me…" Sasuke says.

"I just didn't think you were the type to listen to fairytales. You aren't supposed to take them seriously, just enjoy the happy ending." She says.

"You're exactly like my mother." Sasuke says.

"What was she like?" Hinata asks and then mentally winces at her question.

That definitely wasn't her brightest idea. His family had been killed by his brother when he was barely older than Haru. Sasuke probably didn't want to talk about his mother.

"Beautiful, kind, and foolish is what my father would have said. I take issue with the foolish part now though. She wasn't. She just saw the world differently than he did." He answers.

Hinata blinks. She hadn't expected him to actually answer. It was a real answer to. Normally, she would have expected an honest answer or a deflection. But not one that was clearly so…personal.

"She must have been. If you and Haru look anything like her." She says with a smile.

"I looked more like mother. Itachi looked more like father." Sasuke replies.

"What was he like?" Hinata inquires cautiously.

Sasuke seemed in a more open mood than usual. She might as well take advantage of it. Sasuke was a vault. You were only going to get anything out of him if you knew the right combination and she didn't. Sometimes she'd guess a number right here or there though and get a slight peak inside. Then the vault would slam shut.

"Like a mountain. Proud, strong, practical, and hard to impress. When I was Haru's age, I would have done anything to get him to notice me." Sasuke admits.

"Sounds like my father." Hinata says.

"No. Definitely not. Nothing like Hiashi. He wasn't cold. Just…distant." Sasuke states.

"There's a distance between cold and distant to you?" She asks.

"Yes. Distant means…they're busy or don't know how to connect. Cold people hurt you on purpose." He replies.

"You know, I'm probably the envy of most of the women in the village right now." Hinata teases him.

She decided by the sad look in his eyes, that his father was something of a sore subject. It looked like he had wanted more of a connection. So she decided to change the subject. If he could use his mouth on her, she could tease him…right?

''Eleven Sasuke's. I think that's the start of a lot of fantasies." She says with a giggle.

''You have a clone kink?'' Sasuke asks.

"C-Clone kink? What? No. I'm just saying other women probably would find the thought of that many of you appealing." She mumbles and blushes.

''Uh huh. Other women." Sasuke says with a smirk.

''Yes, other women.'" She nods her head in agreement.

"They say it's always the quiet ones." Sasuke says and pulls her into his arms.

"T-That's not what I meant!'' Hinata squeaks.

"I never really thought about it before, but since you brought it up…" He trails off.

"SASUKE! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She yells at him, utterly embarrassed.

"Alright. Alright. So no clones then." He says with a sly smile and jumps on the bed.

''I didn't say no clones. I j-just said that I didn't have a kink.'' She mumbles and joins him.

"So if you don't have a clone kink, what do you like?'' He asks.

"W-what?'' Hinata asks.

"Well I know that you like being bitten and when I taste you, but not much else. You have to other have things that you like." Sasuke replies.

''I can't believe you just asked me that!" The Hyuga Heiress stammers and blushes a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"If you're too shy to tell me what you like, I guess I'll just have to rely on the Trial and Error approach." The other ninja offers casually, as if he was discussing the weather and not erotic fantasies!

"What about you?'' The bluenette questions him.

''That's not very fair. You won't answer my question, but you want me to answer yours.'' He chuckles.

''I don't really know. I hadn't really thought about it much before.'' She admits.

''Everyone has thought about it. Some more than others. But alright. Nothing that exotic I guess. Large breasts, my lover's voice, and walls." He answers.

''I u-understand the first one. Most men like that, but not the other two." She admits her confusion.

''You're actually going to make me say this, aren't you?'' Sasuke asks in amusement.

Hinata merely nods her head a few times in rapid succession. Yes, she was going to make Sasuke elaborate. Well this was awkward.

How was he supposed to explain his…preferences without making her faint? Oh well at least she was on the bed, if she did faint. He really didn't think his likes were that unusual, but Hinata was just so shy and innocent.

''I like to hear their voice. Their moans, pants, whispers, and pleas. I also like the idea of taking my lover against a wall.'' He replies honestly.

''Oh.'' Hinata replies, blushing even more.

Sasuke was thankful she hadn't fainted yet. Well he'd told her what he liked. Maybe that would make her more comfortable around him.

''What about you? It's only fair since I told you what I like.'' Sasuke questions her.

"If it makes you that nervous, forget it. I'll find out sooner or later." He tells her lays down on the bed, shutting his eyes.

"You're really cocky." Hinata says.

"I prefer to think of it as realistically confident, but I've been called worse things." Sasuke replies back in amusement, his eyes still shut.

"If your realistically confident, what does that make me?" She asks.

"Adorably, but unrealistically shy." He answers.

Hinata blushes deeply. She didn't know what to say to that. Sasuke Uchiha had just called her adorable. She didn't know that word was even in his vocabulary.

This was all so surreal. If you had told her any of this was going to happen a month ago, she would have told you to put down the sake. You have had too much to drink.

"For example, I don't even need to open my eyes to know you are blushing." Sasuke illustrated his point.

* * *

Meanwhile with Haru and Clone Number Seven, the clone decided to attempt to do some digging. He had to be subtle about it though. Haru was clearly a smart kid. But come on, he was five. Number Seven could outsmart him.

"So Haru…" He begins.

"Yeah?" He says and looks at his father innocently with those big bubble eyes.

Clone Sasuke felt a bit guilty. But well he was curious about the future. It wasn't like he was doing anything that was going to hurt Haru.

"Are there are other people living with you besides your mother and I?" Sasuke asks.

He figured this was the best way to ask if Haru had any siblings. Haru was five. If they were going to try for more that was a big enough gap, that they probably already had children before Haru or after him. Then again, he and Itachi had a fairly significant age gap. Sasuke doubted he would have waited that long to have a second child.

Unlike his father, he had a clan to restore. His father had married and had children at a time when the Uchiha Clan was as big as the Hyuga Clan. There wasn't a need to have lots of kids to keep the bloodline going.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that. Please don't be mad." Haru says.

"Damn. I'm not mad. I'm just curious." The Clone tries to reassure the boy.

Alright, Haru was smart enough to see through that for what it was. That or maybe his future self had warned Haru that he'd be asking questions and not to answer them. It sounded like something he might do.

_"If you go back in time, it is very important that you not give too much away. You don't want to get things mixed up." An older version of Sasuke said to his son._

_"Yes, Father." Haru said cheerfully and hopes he doesn't have to go back in time, he liked his time!_

_Haru was worried. What if something went wrong? What if he got stuck in the past? What if he made a mistake and somehow mother and father didn't fall in love? Then he wouldn't exist!_

_"Don't worry, Haru. You'll do fine if it happens. You've done it before. You just don't remember." Sasuke reassured him and wrapped his arms around the young boy in a comforting embrace._

_"Yeah!" Haru agreed,, more confidently than he felt._

_"You can do it, Haru. I have faith in you." He heard a feminine voice say._

_It was one of his older siblings. Haru was the fifth child of six. At 16, Mikoto was the eldest. She had been named after he maternal grandmother because of her long black silky hair. Her eyes were the trademark lavender of the Hyuga Clan, though almond shaped like the Uchiha Clan and framed by long lashes._

_Haru adored Mikoto. She was like magic! She had the Eyelash Jutsu. Haru didn't really understand it. But if Mikoto batted her eyes at a guy, they generally did whatever she wanted._

_"Thanks, big sister!" He said.._

_"Are you leaving for Suna now?" Sasuke asked his daughter._

_"Yeah. I'm going to meet up with my team now. Don't worry father, I'll be fine. I'm a Jonin now." She smiled._

_"I'll always worry about you, no matter what your rank is. You could become Hokage and I'd still worry about you." He said and poked her forehead._

_"I don't want to become Hokage. Too much paperwork." She said with a giggle._

_"Yes, someone should have warned Naruto about that." Sasuke agreed with a chuckle._

_Sasuke knew he was being silly. Mikoto was a Jonin and she was almost the same age he'd been during the war. She could handle herself. But she would always be his baby, even if she was now an adult and the eldest of his children._

_Besides, if nothing else, he knew that Takeshi would protect her. Takeshi was Gaara's son. His name meant fierce warrior and he lived up to it. Somehow, Sasuke really didn't want to know the details…Gaara and Mei had ended up together. Apparently, the female Kage hadn't been completely passed her childbearing years and Takeshi was the result._

_"Yeah. Oh and Tai already left for the hospital. His Sensei recommended him for the Medic Program." She informed Sasuke._

_Tai was Sasuke's eldest son and his second born. He had inherited Hinta's blue hair and Sasuke's eyes. He also had Hinata's skin tone and Sasuke's nose and ears. He styled his hair in a similar fashion to Itachi's. He was 14 and had just been promoted to Jonin last month._

_"Yay for big brother!" Haru cried out merrily._

_In total, Hinata and Sasuke had six children. They had stopped at six because they were already outnumbered three to one. That and their youngest was quite the handful. Arashi meant storm and the boy had been well named._

_Arashi had a very powerful lightning/weather affinity. He was also very bubbly, but when his two year old son threw a tantrum…well there was a reason why they had nicknamed him Sparky._

_"He did? That's odd. He didn't mention it." Sasuke says._

_"I think he wanted to check it out first. He hasn't decided to enroll yet. There aren't that many men in the medic program. So he'd feel…out of place." Mikoto said._

_"You mean he doesn't want to try to learn to study medicine while his female classmates try to molest him." Sasuke stated dryly._

_"Mhm. He's so shy. It's cute." She said with a laugh._

_"You are fortunate that Takeshi is now the Kazekage and that scares off the other boys. Otherwise, I'd have to deal with them. I wouldn't be anywhere near as gentle." Sasuke said._

_"FATHER!" Mikoto yelled and blushed scarlet like her mother._

_"Sasuke, you're embarrassing her." Hinata said and kissed his cheek._

_"I saw her Sharingan activate around him. I'm not Naruto. I knew notice things like that." He said to his wife._

_"I'm going to go now! Cya." Mikoto said and raced off._

_"Sister sure is fast, when she's embarrassed." Haru said._

_"Yes, she is. It's good training." Sasuke said with a nod._

_"Sasuke, you are impossible." Hinata says with a giggle._

_"Father, can I go to Keiko's birthday party this weekend?" Sachi asks._

_Sachi was his second daughter and the third born. She had long black hair with two midnight blue bangs that framed the side of her face. Her eyes were like smoky gray like Itachi's had been. Sachi had inherited Hinata's facial features._

_She was eleven and about to graduate from the Academy next year. Sachi's specialty was Genjutsu. This…meant a constantly vexed Sasuke as she loved to cause mischief by nature. It was never mean spirited. But she was far more creative than Naruto had been in his pranks. Her name meant bliss, which was appropriate, she was always smiling._

_Finally, there was Akemi. She was their fourth child and youngest daughter at eight. She had blue hair with black tips. Her skin matched Sasuke's and her eyes looked exactly like Hinata.'s. Her name meant beautiful dawn because she had been born on a morning with a gorgeous Sunrise. Akemi was a Weapons Mistress in the making. She could throw a kunai better than Sasuke could. By fair she was the most…assertive of his daughters._

_"I wanna go to the party too!" She said._

_"I'll take you if you can beat me at kunai throwing." Sachi told her._

_"You're on!" She said and the two sisters walked off to the clan training grounds._

"I'm not mad. I just had to try." The clone says and smiles down at his future son fondly.

"I know. You told me that you probably would try." Haru admits.

"Oh. Yeah, I should have seen that coming. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Sasuke asks and Haru nods, laying down on the bed.

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke decides to make breakfast. He'd woken up before Hinata and Haru. Hinata wakes up to the smell of bacon.

"Figured I'd make breakfast, since I was up first. I'm going to go talk to Kakashi. Maybe he knows something about the attack. I'll keep the clones and Aoda here. Haru is still asleep. I don't want to wake him." Sasuke says.

"Alright." Hinata says, nodding her head in agreement.

She was still trying to get used to the sight of Sasuke in a kitchen. It just seemed domestic. It was hard to associate that sight with what she knew he was capable of.

"I'll be back soon. I might check on the loser. I'm kinda surprised the idiot hasn't barged in here yet." Sasuke mutters.

"Okay." Hinata says and shakes her head in amusement at Sasuke's nicknames for Naruto.

Those two had the strangest friendship she had ever seen. Insults and punches were how they showed affection. She knew that guys tended to play rougher with their friends than women physically, but they pushed it to extremes. She knew there was no longer any real malice involved though. She filed it under the _Boys Will Be Boys_ category now.

Sasuke flits off. Hinata smiles and has a bit of bacon. She wondered when Haru would wake up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke arrives in Kakashi's office. He didn't bother knocking. Kakashi would know his chakra signature. The silver haired ninja should know by now that Sasuke would only show up at his office if it was important.

"Sasuke." Kakashi greets him and Sasuke realizes Hiashi was in his office.

"Hiashi, thank you for notifying me of the attack. I will do everything that I can to get to the bottom of this. You have my word." The Copy Cat Ninja assures him.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. My family is most uneasy about this." Hiashi admits and heads off, purposely ignoring Sasuke.

Hiashi did not need to get into a confrontation with Sasuke when the Hokage was in the same room. He was well aware that Kakashi was the boy's former teacher. He'd be biased in his favor. Hiashi knew this.

"I take it you don't know anything since Hiashi just told you." Sasuke observes.

"Unfortunately, that's accurate. I wish I did, but I don't." He admits with a sigh.

"Hinata and I think someone was after Haru. They didn't take anything. No one was hurt. Attacking the Hyuga Estate like that is suicidal. This wasn't an amateur. They got away in a house full of Hyuga eyes. No one saw anything." Sasuke states.

"Don't worry. We'll keep your son safe. I dispatched an ANBU team. If there is a trail to follow, they will find it." He assures him.

"Good." Sasuke says.

"Perhaps you should go train with Naruto. It might take your mind off things." Kakashi suggests.

"Yeah. Good idea. Smacking around the loser, always makes me feel better." Sasuke nods as he heads off in search of the blonde.

* * *

"Hey, loser. You want to train?" Sasuke asks, a few minutes later when he finds Naruto at the training grounds.

"Always bastard. I heard about the attack on Hinata's family. Is everyone okay?" Naruto looks at him in concern.

"Everyone is fine. We think they were after Haru. It doesn't make any sense otherwise. Why would anyone risk attacking them in their stronghold? Nothing was taken. No one was hurt." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. That is pretty creepy. How is Haru taking it? Does he know?" The blue eyed ninja inquires.

"He knows. Haru's taking it well. Unfortunately, clan children grow up knowing that they are always at high risk for being kidnapped for their eyes. Haru has the potential to activate two bloodlines. That makes him even more valuable than most." Sasuke says.

"Don't worry, bastard. We won't let anything happen to your kid." Naruto promises him.

"Yeah. I know. We'll find out who did this." Sasuke says with a growl.

"So how are things with you and Hinata? I mean…are you two…getting along?" He asks awkwardly.

"For the most part great. Much better than I would have ever thought really. She's really good with Haru. It's weird. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I ever would have noticed her. She's so…quiet." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah she's pretty quiet. Well I'm glad you guys are getting along. But are you getting along well enough for Haru to you know…not go poof?" He asks.

"She's shy. But the physical chemistry is definitely there." Sasuke answers vaguely and dodges the first punch.

"Oh come on, bastard. I know that you are being vague on purpose! I'm your best friend. I wanna know everything!" He forms a Rasengan.

"Alright. I might have…initiated some touching." Sasuke answers and forms a Chidori.

"Uh huh and what's some touching Sasukese for? That could be anything. What's some touching? Handholding, kissing, or more?" He asks.

"I guess…you could say it was an adult version of a kiss." Sasuke says and slams his Chidori at Naruto.

Naruto cries out in pain and gets even by slamming his attack into Sasuke's shoulder. That's what he loved about training with Sasuke. He didn't have to hold back.

"What the does that even mean?" Naruto asks.

"You are way too innocent. We aren't having this conversation." Sasuke states.

"What did you make out?" The blonde asks.

"Oh there was definitely tongue involved." Sasuke smirks.

"No way. You didn't… REALLY? She let you do THAT?!" Naruto asks, finally _getting it._

"Well, I initiated. She didn't protest though." He says with a shrug.

"So is she a good kisser?" Naruto asks.

"She's an amazing kisser." Sasuke says.

"I still can't believe that you did THAT and are kissing Hinata. It's so weird." Naruto says.

"Don't be so jealous, Loser." Sasuke smirks as they continue training.

"Hey! I totally know what I'm doing." Naruto protests.

"Oh please, you are completely oblivious. You wouldn't even know what to do with a woman if you got one alone." Sasuke taunts him.

"Oh yeah?! I'll prove you wrong." The blonde says.

"Oh this will be good." Sasuke says.

"Yeah! I will. I just need to find someone to prove it with!" Naruto says.

"Let me know if you do. I could use the laughs." Sasuke replies.

"You are such a bastard!" The blonde scoffs.

"Maybe. But I'm the bastard who doesn't sleep alone at night. I'm gonna head back home now. It was fun kicking your ass." Sasuke says and he heads off, leaving a very agitated blonde behind.


	7. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's matchmaking attempts continue as he goes swimming with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Hinata, I'm back." Sasuke walks into the house.

"How did it go?" She scurries over to his side.

"Kakashi doesn't know anything yet. Is Haru awake?" Sasuke questions.

"No. He's still sleeping." She says with a smile.

"Takes after me then. I'm a Night Owl when given the option, I'd prefer to sleep in till Noon." He states.

Hinata giggles. She couldn't imagine Sasuke lazing around in bed until Noon. Still that was useful information to know.

"What about you? Night Owl or an Early Bird?" He asks.

"Early riser." She answers.

"Good to know. I can get up early, when I have to." He offers.

"It's alright. You don't have to." She says.

"Well since he's asleep…we should probably take advantage of that." Sasuke says and sits on the couch, beckoning her to join him.

"What do you mean?" Hinata questions as she sits down on the couch.

"We still don't know each other that well. We have a son. We can't really afford to be practically strangers." He answers her.

"You're right." She agrees.

"Maybe you should start. You're better at…socializing than I am." Sasuke says.

"Um alright. What would you like to know?" She asks.

"Anything. I guess you could tell me about your Team." The dark haired man suggests.

"Alright! Well Kurenai Sensei is very nice. She's always encouraged me. Kiba is loud. But he's very supportive too. Shino is quiet." She begins.

Saskue nods his head. That is pretty much what he figured. Still it was at least an ice breaker.

"What about your Team?" She inquires.

"Kakashi is…Kakashi. He's always late. I don't think he's ever shown up on time for anything in his entire life. He's a skilled ninja, but it is hard to take him seriously considering he was reading erotic literature with three Genin right there with him. I can't believe they made him Hokage. Naruto, you know. He's loud and loyal to the point of stupidity. Sakura…" He trails off and shrugs, it seemed he wasn't that eager to talk about his pink haired female teammate.

"You are always quiet about her. Did something happen?" Hinata inquires.

"Nothing happened. She claimed to be in love with me. She never was. Sakura was in love with the idea of who she wanted me to be. I resented her when I was younger for being weak. She's stronger now. I can't fault her skills. I know she cares about me, I'm not sure if she still thinks she's in love with me or not. But mostly, when I see her…all I feel is guilt. I put her through a lot of pain. She didn't deserve it." He answers.

"Oh. So you don't love her then?" Hinata asks.

"Hinata, if I loved her, I wouldn't have kissed you. Besides, it's a good thing that I never thought of her that way. Haru might have had pink hair in that case. Can you imagine what sort of torture he would have been subjected to as a pink haired boy?" Sasuke asks dryly.

"Well he could have always dyed his hair." Hinata says with a giggle.

"Good point, but still it would have been humiliating for him." Sasuke replies and rolls his eyes at the very thought that his son could have had pink hair.

"Did you ever want to be anything else, besides a ninja?" She asks.

"The thought never entered my head. I was bred for this. It's in my blood. What about you?" Sasuke replies and returns her question.

"I don't know…I think that I might have liked being a painter or maybe a baker. But I love being a ninja." She says.

"A painter? What do you usually paint?" Sasuke asks.

"People mostly but also nature scenes." Hinata answers.

"Ah. The guy they tried to replace me with, he was an artist. Deidara was an artist. Actually, I think you might be the only sane person that I know of who is artistically inclined." Sasuke muses thoughtfully.

"Sasuke, most people who like to paint are perfectly normal. Maybe you should try it. It'd be good for you to have a hobby that doesn't involve punching people." She says.

"Maybe. I guess it can't hurt. It'd be good to share something in common besides Haru and being ninjas." He says.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke was at least trying. He didn't dismiss her suggestion outright anyway. Knowing him, the fact he was actually engaging in a real conversation, was a miracle by itself.

The conversation continued for awhile. Mostly "safe" topics. Their teams, missions they'd been on, places they had been or would like to go, likes, dislikes, and that sort of thing. Neither was really straying far from what could be considered a "comfort zone."

"I like your hair. It's like silk." Sasuke says after awhile.

He mentally kicked himself for that one. That sounded so lame, but it was true. It was like silk and he did like it.

"Thank you. Yours is…softer than I thought it would be. It looks so spiky. I expected it to be harder." She blushes, remembering when she had grabbed onto it.

"Thanks." Sasuke says and runs his fingers through her hair, not sure what to say after that.

Hinata knew they were mostly discussing rather mundane topics. Despite this and the fact that Sasuke was speaking far less than her, she knew that he was paying complete attention to whatever she said. There was a certain intensity in his dark orbs, that was hard to describe. It was definitely there though.

Sasuke for his part, had been perfectly content to just listen to Hinata "babble" about everyday things. It was cute.

She didn't really insistent on him being an equal participant in the conversation. He knew she was a quiet person by nature, but he was even more so. Her quietness was due to shyness, his was just a shield. The less you said to someone, the less they'd be able to hold against you later.

"If he doesn't wake up soon, the bacon will be cold." She says.

"We can always warm it up for him later." Sasuke replies.

It was strange. Sasuke was never really much of a conversationalist, but Hinata's scent and gentle voice had a way of lulling him into a relaxed, almost dreamlike state. So he didn't really mind.

* * *

"I SMELL BACON!" Aoda says, peeking his head towards the window.

"Aoda!" Sasuke says, jumping three feet into the air.

"Sorry, Master Sasuke. You know how I love bacon." The snake says.

Sasuke shakes his head. He goes to the kitchen. Grabbing some bacon, he heads to the window. He tosses it to Aoda in the same manner one might toss a doggie biscuit at Fluffy.

"There. Now be quiet. You'll wake Haru up." Sasuke tells him.

"Morning, Father." Haru says, stumbling down the stairs and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, Haru. There's some breakfast for you in the kitchen." He tells him and Haru ambles off to the kitchen in search of his food.

"He's so cute when he wakes up. Stumbling around like that." Hinata says.

"Yes." Sasuke nods, agreeing.

"Mother, father can we go swimming?" Haru asks.

"I don't see why not. If your mother is alright with it." Sasuke shrugs.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. But I don't have a suit." She says.

"They have a stand by the lake where you can buy one." Sasuke informs her.

"Oh alright. Let's go then." She says, once Haru had finished eating.

_"Father, you really like swimming." Haru said as the Uchihas headed to the Leaf's lake._

_"Mhm." Sasuke says, his Sharingan already activated and fixated fully on the lovely sight of his wife in a bikini._

_"How come?" He asked innocently._

_"It's good exercise and the view is beautiful. You'll understand one day when you are older." Sasuke answered slyly and holds Haru's hand, while carrying Sparky on his shoulders._

_"Takeshi, don't be such a scaredy cat. It's just water. I'll teach you how to swim." Mikoto said._

_"I think I'll just sunbathe." The young Kazekage replied._

_"No. I don't think so." She says and pulls the red head into the water with her causing Takeshi to cling to the busty brunette._

_"There. See it's not so bad?" She asked with a smile._

_"Well…the view is quite nice." Takeshi concedes, having similar thoughts to Sasuke._

_"That's a start." She replied and the young Kage is memorized by the beautiful sight of her ruby red Sharingan. (Mikoto enjoyed the sight of a shirtless, strong Kage as much as any girl her age would)!_

_"Congratulations on making Jonin!" A young teenage girl said to Tai, who was wearing his swimming trunks and a t-shirt._

_Tai had learned an important lesson after puberty hit. Keep his shirt on at all times. He was fairly shy and getting glomped by hordes of fan girls was no overwhelming for the introverted intellectual._

_"Thanks." He said with a smile._

_Tai learned another important lesson after puberty that day. Don't smile at a girl unless you want to marry her. The girl who congratulated him, dragged Tai off and was now babbling happily at him. Yes, at him. She wasn't talking to him. She was talking at him. He felt like…an accessory._

_"Poor kid." Sasuke muttered._

_Sachi, ever the social butterfly, had already bounded off to join her friends. They were playing volleyball in the water. Damn, Sachi could spike._

_Akemi had also scurried off to join her friends. She was now currently playing in a game of tug or war. Sasuke smirks as she pulls with everything she had. She was so competitive, just like him._

_"I think I'm gonna go play Tug A War too!" Haru said and raced off to join Akemi's team._

_"Well they seem to be having fun. Now it's my turn." Sasuke said and sat down with his wife and youngest son on one of the beach chairs, pulling out a tube of suntan lotion._

_"You are just using that as an excuse to feel me up." Hinata said with a giggle._

_"Absolutely." Sasuke replied with a smirk._

"Yay!" Haru says and takes his customary place on Sasuke's shoulders. (Which is where he sat whenever Sparky didn't "steal" it first.)

Hinata smiles. She was never going to get used to seeing that, but apparently it was going to be a regular thing. Sasuke didn't seem to mind being turned into a Jungle Gym or a horse for their son. Though she imagined in a year or two Haru would probably grow out of it.

"I'll be right back. I have to get a suit." She says.

"Alright. I have to change anyway. I'll meet you at the water. Haru, do you want to go with me or your mother?" Sasuke asks.

"I'll go with mother! I can help her pick out a new suit." He says proudly.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Sasuke says and he heads to the water, confident that no one was going to be dumb enough to attack a crowded lake in broad daylight and if they did, that Hinata was more than strong enough to protect Haru until he arrived.

* * *

Hinata takes Haru inside the shop and goes to look at the swimsuits. She was looking at the one pieces. Haru makes a face. That wasn't going to help much.

Haru being an innocent five year old, still didn't understand why older men liked bikinis so much, but he just knew his father was happier when he saw Hinata in one. His Sharingan would activate.

_"Father, I'm confused about something." Haru had said one day._

_"What is it?" Sasuke replies._

_"The Sharingan is used for fighting. But it turns on sometimes when you aren't fighting, usually around mother. I don't get it." He said innocently._

_"The Sharingan has other applications outside of battle. When you're older, your Sharingan might activate for a girl or girls. It just means that you really like them." He said._

_"But your Sharingan doesn't activate for Mikoto, Akemi, or Sachi." He replied in confusion._

_"That's a little different, Haru." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_"But you like them too!" He argued._

_"Generally, it doesn't activate for family members." His father informed him._

_"How come?" The young boy asked._

_"…" Sasuke was left speechless, how the Hell was he supposed to answer that?_

_"Because you can't marry a family member." Hinata offered kindly, as she walks over to them._

_"Ohhh. So if your Sharingan activates for a girl it means that you want to marry her?" Haru asked._

_"Well sometimes. Sometimes it just means that you want to…" Sasuke begins to say something but decided in the interest of self preservation it was not a wise idea to finish his sentence._

_Hinata was giving him quite the impressive Death Glare. Idly, he mused that he was rubbing off on her. He couldn't imagine Hinata ever pulling off that look when they first got together._

_"Well it means that you might want to marry her. A way of your body naturally letting you know that you find her physically compatible." Sasuke amended what he was going to say._

_"Oh so that's what it meant when Mikoto's Sharingan activated for Takeshi!" He said happily._

_"What did you just say?" Sasuke demanded._

_"Big sister's Sharingan activated for Takeshi?" He repeated._

_"Hinata, I think I'm going to have a little chat with our eldest." Sasuke said and darted off._

_"Oh boy." Hinata said and shook her head in amusement._

"How about this one?" Haru asks, grabbing a red bikini.

His father's favorite color was red. He liked seeing mother in bikinis. Therefore a red bikini was a good choice. Haru was rather pleased with his logic.

"I don't know about that one. It's a little revealing." Hinata says.

"Lots of the women are wearing them." Haru says cheerfully.

"Well maybe." She says.

"Besides, you are much prettier than the women that are trying to smother father." He adds.

"Smother father…what are you talking about?" Hinata asks.

"Look outside." Haru says.

Hinata looks. Oh this was ridiculous. Yes, the sight of a shirtless Sasuke was definitely something to be admired, but he was getting swarmed. And some of those hussies were barely covered at all. Their swimsuits made the one that Haru suggested look down right conservative!

"I'll get it." She tells Haru, quickly pays for the suit, and goes to change.

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile blinks. Oh come on. They should have outgrown this fan girl phase by now. The fact that he could level mountains, didn't scare them off at all? You've got to be kidding him.

"You looked so cute giving him a piggyback ride! He looks just like you!" One giggles.

"Yes, he does. Now get your hands off my husband, right now." Hinata says.

"Your husband? You aren't married!" The fan girls chorus.

"I meant my FUTURE husband." She says.

Sasuke blinks. Hinata actually looked angry. He didn't know she was capable of being angry to be honest. He almost pitied the fan girls. Sasuke was aware of what the Hyuga's 64 Palm Technique could do and it looked like Hinata was seriously considering using it.

"Well the future can be changed." One of the other women argues.

"And I can lock up every chakra point in your body and shove you into the pool. Which seems more likely to you?" Hinata says.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to be with such a violent woman?" Another asks.

Honestly, for some reason Hinata threatening them was kinda hot. Then again it could just be the red bikini she was wearing. That was nice. Very nice. Wait he should probably focus now.

"She's not violent. If I was in her place, I'd do worse. I'm not interested. Get lost." He says.

"Hmpf!" They say.

"Hinata, did you put on any suntan lotion?" He asks, ignoring the fuming women.

"No." She answers.

"Come on. You and Haru both need it. You both have the type of complexion that burns easily." He says and leads his future wife off.

* * *

Haru toddles over. Ah worked like a charm. Nothing got his mother (or his father's) attention faster than someone else looking at their spouse. Both were just so easy to make jealous.

"Here you go, Haru." Hinata says, applying the lotion to his skin.

"Thanks!" He says and smiles.

"Do you know how to swim?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah!" He answers cheerfully.

"Good. Stay in the shallow end for now." Sasuke warns him.

"Okay." Haru replies.

"Maybe you can find some other kids to play with." Sasuke says.

"Alright!" He says and races off to the water.

Sasuke notices that Haru was swarmed, though less intensely. Though he pawned this off to the fact the other kids likely knew he was from the future. Who wouldn't be curious?

"Red looks good on you." Sasuke mutters and pulls Hinata against him, sitting on one of the beach chairs.

"EEP!" Hinata squeaks.

"You don't want a sunburn." He tells her and starts gliding the lotion over her arms.

"Well no." She says.

"Good." He says and does her neck.

"Mmm." Hinata lets out a soft sigh of pleasure and leans back into him.

"Was it wrong that I found the whole cat fight thing, kinda hot?" He asks.

"You did?" The bluenette questions and blinks.

"A little yeah. Might have just been the bikini though. Like I said, red looks good on you." He answers.

"T-Thanks." She mumbles.

"If positions had been reversed, I would have fired off a couple Chidoris." He tells her.

"Sasuke!" She says aghast.

"I also would have below the belt." He adds.

"Sasuke! You are unbelievable." She says.

"No. I'm an Uchiha. We're very protective." He says.

"Protective?! You call threatening to Chidori them in their manhood protective?!" She asks.

"It gets the message across. Traditionally, fireballs are used instead. But I think it adds a personal touch." He continues.

"I'm not sure if you are joking or not." Hinata says.

"I am…mostly." He says and continues applying the lotion.

"Do you want me to get your back?" She asks.

"Alright." He replies and hands it to her.

Sasuke was enjoying his informal backrub. He smiles, watching Haru toss around a beach ball with the other kids. Yes, everything was nice and relaxing. Of course Sasuke should have realized that such a peaceful scene wouldn't last.

"THERE YOU ARE BASTARD!" Naruto says cheerfully and bounds over to him.

"Yes, loser?" Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

Ahem. The idiot could not see that he was enjoying a nice back rub here from a beautiful woman in a bikini? Did Naruto HAVE to be such a cockblocker? Stupid blonde.

"Kakashi has a possible led on who attacked Hinata's place." His blue eyed teammate says.

Oh well that was different. Sasuke immediately gets up. When he got his hands on the people who were threatening his family, he was going to tear them limb from limb.

"Hinata, take Haru back to the house. I'm going to see what Kakashi knows." Sasuke says.

"Alright." She says and heads off towards the water to get their son.

* * *

Naruto heads off. Sasuke flits off after him. The hyper ninja couldn't help but glance back at his teammate.

Sasuke was so different now. He was calmer, happier. Oh and was it his imagination or was Sasuke enjoying that suntan lotion rub down more than he thought?

He never would have pictured them together. But somehow it seemed to work. Hell, if Sasuke wasn't just making it up…they were already kissing and doing other more intimate activities together. Maybe Haru wasn't that far off in the future after all.

"Kakashi, what'd you find out?" Sasuke demands once they are inside his office.

"Nothing good. They are connected to an underground market. It seems that there are civilians who will pay quite a bit of money for "ninja parts." Naturally, eyes like yours and Hinata's would be considered quite the find. Even more so in Haru's case. I'm shocked they were so bold as to attack the Hyuga stronghold though. These aren't your amateur traders. I'd keep him very close to you. They'll probably strike again once they realize he isn't staying with the Hyugas, it is only a matter of time before they figure out where he is. I recommend moving locations." Kakashi offers.

"Yes, that would probably be best. I'll talk to Hinata about it." Sasuke says with a sigh.

He liked having his District be ALIVE again. It was less empty now. Better. But he saw the wisdom in what Kakashi was advising. Sooner or later, they'd realize that Haru was staying at his father's home, not his mothers. It was for his safety and he would do anything to protect his son.

"Good idea." Kakashi agrees.

"It's odd they didn't attack any of the Hyugas. Their eyes might not be worth as much as Haru's but still." He mutters.

"They probably didn't want a real fight. Haru is just a boy. He'd be an easier target than someone trained in the Hyuga techniques." The silver haired ninja offers.

"Maybe." Sasuke agrees and heads back to the District.

* * *

"Hinata?" Sasuke calls out, once he arrives back home.

"I'm here." She says.

"Looks like they were part of a black market for ninja body parts. Haru appears to be their top target. They likely thought he was staying at the Hyuga Estate and that's why they attacked. We should move. They'll figure out that he's staying in the Uchiha District soon enough. I know a place we can go." Sasuke says.

"You're right. I'll help Haru pack." She winces.

"Good. I'll start getting stuff around as well." Sasuke nods in approval as he darts off.

* * *

Hinata goes to Haru. She sighs. How was she supposed to explain to a five year old child, that people wanted to cut his eyes out and sell them? She really wished that she could shield him from the gruesome realities of the world. But she knew she couldn't.

"Haru, we are going to go on a trip. I'll help you pack." She says with a smile.

"The bad people are after us, aren't they?" He asks.

"Yes, some very bad people." Hinata admits.

"It's okay. They didn't get me last time, I was here. I don't remember it, but I know I was here before. Another me in this timeline. It's confusing." He says and suddenly he looks dizzy as he tries to understand the fact that multiple timelines were flowing all at once.

"Yes, they won't get you this time either." She promises him and helps him pack.

She couldn't help but glance back at Sasuke. He was tense again. Sasuke had been becoming more relaxed as of late. It hurt her to see him go back to being so guarded. But he had a good reason now. This time though, he wouldn't have to be alone…like he was at the Academy.

_Alone. They were always alone. Hinata watches anxiously as she sees two boys fight. One had hair like the sun, another's was black as night. The two boys often fought. Hinata thought it was because they were so similar._

_They were both alone. Naruto was kind and would do anything to get attention. Even if it was negative. Sasuke was the opposite. He seemed to want to be left alone, but it was a sad loneliness. Maybe that was why they both fought so much. It was distract._

_"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!:" A younger Sasuke yelled at Naruto._

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DON'T YOU EVER PLAY WITH ANYONE?!" Naruto yelled right back at him._

_The two Academy students rolled around with each other. They were only seven. So it wasn't as if they could cause real damage. Still Iruka was forced to break them up._

_"Sasuke. Naruto. Stop your fighting." Iruka said._

_"Never!" They both yelled and to this day, they had kept that promise._

Hinata chuckles. It was true. They still fought like cats and dogs. But she knew that they would do anything for each other.

"Hinata, are you ready to go?" Sasuke asks snapping her out of her memory.

"Yes, I'm ready. Come on, Haru." She says, smiling down at her son.

"Yes, Mother!" He says and follows his parents, trusting them completely to keep him safe.


	8. Beautiful Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our young family goes to the Uchiha Fortress in hopes of protecting Haru, Sasuke discovers his artistic side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke takes Hinata and Haru to one of the old Uchiha Fortresses. Haru was rather pleased to find out that the place was filled with cats. Well…at least he didn't have to worry about Haru being bored. Hinata seemed more in awe at the size of the fortress than anything.

"Haru, we are going to be staying here for awhile until we get this all sorted out." Sasuke says.

"Okay!" Haru was too busy petting a kitten to really pay attention further to his father's reassurance.

"Talk about low maintenance." Sasuke mutters to Hinata.

"Yeah." She agrees.

Sasuke makes a clone and leaves the clone with Haru, before walking off with Hinata. The place had hundreds of ninja cats. He knew that they would at the very least distract any enemy ninja so Haru could get to safety or rush to Sasuke if something happened. The clone was just added insurance.

"My Clan built this place during one of the other Great Ninja Wars. I forget which one. This place could survive almost anything. It's also fully stocked with supplies. We could stay here for five years without having to leave, if we really had to." He tells her.

"That's good." She says.

Sasuke could tell she was trying to hide it, but Hinata had never been very good at concealing her feelings. She was rattled. He couldn't blame her. People wanted to cut their son's eyes out and sell them, that would terrify anyone. He sighs and pulls her into his arms.

Hinata eeps and blushes deeply. She still wasn't really used to this new version of Sasuke. The one that apparently didn't mind physical contact, even sought it out. It was hard to reconcile him with the terror on the battlefield from the War.

"He'll be fine, Hinata. He's been here before." He tells her.

"Part of me knows that. But what if we altered the timeline somehow and don't realize it? What if something goes wrong?" She asks.

"We won't let that happen. There's no safer place on earth for him right now than here. We have hundreds of ninja cats to keep an eye out. No one knows about this place. I can always summon Aoda. Not to mention he can use the fireball jutsu, which is something at least. And then there's us. We fought in the War. We won. We can handle some black market dealers." He assures her.

"Yeah. I'm probably worrying too much. But he's so…little and innocent." She says.

"Yeah. I know." He says and kisses the top of her head.

"You remember when you said that I should get a hobby that didn't involve punching people?" Sasuke asks, deciding distracting her was the best tactic to take.

"Yes." She says.

"Well I brought some paint and brushes…" He says.

"Oh. Good. That will help pass the time and maybe Haru would like to join you." She says, smiling.

"I had a more adult version of painting in mind." Sasuke says.

"I don't understand." She says and Sasuke takes her by the hand, leading her into one of the many rooms in the fortress. Hinata could see lots of paint and brushes scattered about it.

It was really heartwarming in way. He actually listened to her. She didn't actually expect him to try painting. It had been a stray thought, nothing that she seriously believed he'd ever do. Though she was still confuse by what he meant when he said _a more adult version of painting._

"Um Sasuke? What's the garden hose for?" She asks curiously, when she notices one.

"Well it was a source of water during the War, but now it's just to wash the paint off you." He says.

"Wash the paint off me?" She asks in confusion.

"Mhm. I can't think of a more beautiful canvas than you." He says.

"…Wait… you want to paint ON me?" Hinata questions.

"Yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable? I would have thought that after…the other day, that this would be relatively tame. You can keep your lingerie on if it makes you more comfortable." He adds as an afterthought as Hinata blushes scarlet.

"It's fascinating how many shades of red you are capable of turning." Sasuke muses.

Hinata didn't even know what to say to that. She just blushed more. The Hyuga Heiress looks at her feet. She had no idea how to deal with this version of Sasuke.

"Hinata, we have a son. I think that it's obvious what that means." He says.

"W-Well that's true." She admits and was grateful Sasuke was enough of a "gentleman" not to spell out exactly what having a son meant.

"Would you feel more comfortable if you painted me first?" He asks.

Well mission accomplished. She definitely wasn't worried anymore. Now she was just embarrassed. It wasn't exactly the reaction he was going for, but it was progress.

"Maybe, a little." She says.

"Alright." Sasuke tugs his shirt off.

Hinata blushes a brilliant shade of crimson this time. Sasuke decided he was going to have to start tracking all these shades. There had to be a world record in here somewhere.

He sits down and offers her a brush. Clearly, with Hinata he was going to have to be the aggressor. That was alright though. He was used to throwing the first "punch" in battle and well doing so in the bedroom metaphorically didn't bother him. Besides, she had gotten jealous at the lake. She did want him. Haru was living proof of that.

Hinata shyly dips it in some white paint and starts sweeping the brush across his back. Sasuke noted her hands were shaking. Yes, she was still shy. It was a good thing that he had kept his pants on. She might have fainted otherwise.

"What are you painting?" He asks, trying to get her to relax.

"A Moon." She answers and continues gliding the brush over his muscular back.

"Why a Moon?" He asks and shivers a bit as more paint is applied to his back.

"It suits you." She answers.

"You know that since it's on my back, I won't actually be able to see it? I don't have a Byakugan." He points out in amusement.

"There's a mirror over there. If you stand with your back to it, you can see it." She replies and finishes, pleased with her work, she nods, and sets the brush down.

Curious, Sasuke walks over to the mirror. He looks. Hinata was actually really good at painting it seemed. Sasuke was pretty sure that it was difficult to paint on a living canvas with that much precision.

"You're good." He says and walks back over to his future wife.

"Thanks." She mumbles and shyly pulls her shirt over her head.

"Purple silk? I like it." Sasuke says.

"EEP!" Hinata replies.

"Relax. I'm not planning to bite you. Well maybe I should, you seem to like that." Sasuke says and sits down, pulling the blushing Hyuga into his arms, and grabbing a paintbrush.

"I what?" Hinata says less than smoothly.

"I said that I'm not going to bite you. Though you seem to like it when I do." He states and dips the brush into some blue paint.

"Maybe a little." She says and she squeaks when Sasuke applies some of the paint over the portion of her breasts that wasn't covered by her bra.

She blushes. But Hinata decides to go with it. Really compared to what he'd done the other day, this was nothing.

"W-What are you painting?" She stammers out.

"Right now, the sky, then I'll start on the ocean on your stomach. I think it matches your Moon nicely." He answers and continues dragging the brush over the valley of her breasts.

"Oh t-that's surprisingly poetic of you." She says.

"I can be when I want to be." He states and grabs a darker blue to do her stomach.

"Sasuke that tickles." She giggles.

"Good." He replies and a few rather broad brushstrokes later, he decides he was finished.

Hinata walks over to the mirror curiously. Well Sasuke would probably never be a master painter, but you could clearly tell what he had been trying to do. She smiles. Hinata was more happy that he had actually listened to her than worried about critiquing his artistic skills.

"It's good." She smiles.

"Hinata, you don't have to spare my feelings. It's barely better than what Haru would be able to do. It only looks good because it's on you." He says, getting behind her, and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, it's good." She protests.

"If you say so." He replies.

"I guess we should wash this off before we go to sleep." Hinata suggests.

"Probably a good idea." He agrees, grabs the hose, and sprays her with the water.

Hinata shrieks. She blushes a crimson red and tries to cover her now soaked breasts. Sasuke though, well he still got his view. Sharingan immediately activated. Yeah, that bra had to go.

Hinata grabs the hose and gets him back for that one. Now Sasuke was just as soaked as she was. Alright, he deserved that one.

"Hinata, you are going to catch cold if you stand around in soaked lingerie like that." Sasuke points out.

"You…you planned this!" She says accusingly.

"Maybe…" Sasuke admits.

"I can't believe you." She says, blushing.

"Well you said that I should try to get a new hobby. I was only doing what you asked. The fact that I get to see you like this, is just a very nice bonus." He says and performs a small fire jutsu to help her dry off.

Hinata allows Sasuke to air dry her. Who knew that he could be so damn sneaky or playful? He was like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar or something. But those muscles on his chest, were definitely not kid like.

"If you see something you like, you can touch." He says smugly.

Hinata looks at her feet. She'd been caught staring. Well it wasn't like he hadn't been caught staring. She didn't know what she was so flustered about. Sasuke was right. They did have a son. Well they were going to have a son. A very cute son at that.

He shakes his head. The dark haired ninja knew that he was going to have to get Hinata over her shyness, at least a little bit. Otherwise, there wasn't going to be a Haru. That and frankly, the sight of a semi soaked Hinata in only her lingerie, was more than enough to excite him. He lightly pushes her against the wall and captures her lips with his own.

"Sasuke, I th-" Hinata begins to say something, but she's cut off by his kiss.

He didn't want to overwhelm her. So Sasuke started with a slow, seductive kiss. It was designed to be coaxing. His lips moving softly against hers.

It took about 60 seconds for Hinata to get over her shock. But eventually, he feels her arms wrap around his neck. The bluenette begins to kiss back, albeit shyly.

"That's better." He murmurs approvingly, breaking the kiss just long enough to do so.

Hinata could only nod. She was memorized by the sight of his ruby red eyes and his voice. Idly, she wondered if she had one of the same preferences as Sasuke. The bluenette could see what he meant by hearing his lover speak now. Her lips still tingled pleasantly from the gentle kiss. She brings her fingertips to touch them as if to say, _Did that really just happen?_

"Yes." She agrees.

"We really don't need to be so shy with each other. We have a son. We live together. There's no reason to be so bashful." He informs.

"It's still all so surreal." She admits.

"I know." He agrees and presses his lips against her collarbone.

Her neck was taunting him. It was so silky and creamy. It practically had a sign on it saying, **_Mark Me._**

Sasuke was aware that he was a possessive bastard at times, Naruto had pointed that out to him numerous times. He didn't like sharing what was his. And well, she was his or was going to be. Love bites would send a rather clear message, **_She's taken. Back off._**

"Nhhh." Hinata says and Sasuke decides he likes that sound, so he bites down lightly, drawing a louder moan from her.

"You definitely like being bitten." He murmurs and licks where his teeth had been soothingly.

"M-Maybe, a little." She moans and shivers at the feeling of his tongue against her skin, she remembered what else he was capable of doing with that tongue.

"I have been wondering something for past few days. Does your blush extend everywhere?" He whispers into her ear.

"I don't know." She answers him.

"Guess, we'll find out." He says and yanks off her bra.

Screw actually trying to unclasp that thing. He had no idea how women ever managed to get those things on. He just yanked it off, breaking the little hooks on the back that connected it.

"SASUKE!" She eeps and tries to cover her breasts.

Well that was a losing battle. They were large enough that even with her hands on them, he could still see most of them. Yes, the blush definitely extended to the rest of her body.

"Hinata, don't cover up. You're beautiful." He tells her.

* * *

The moment was ruined by the sounds of hundreds of cats hissing. He blinks. What the Hell?

"Hold that thought." He says and darts off to see what had upset the ninja cats.

"He's friendly!" Haru says.

It was Aoda. Apparently, the ninja cats weren't too pleased to see a massive snake just outside of the fortress. What they thought they could actually do to a snake Aoda's size, Sasuke didn't know.

"It's alright. He's my Summon. He's supposed to be here." He informs them.

The ninja cats give him looks like, _You're kidding?_ Sasuke shakes his head. Slowly, the cats begin to calm down.

"I don't think they like me, Master Sasuke." Aoda says.

"I told them to protect Haru. They probably thought you were an attacker." Sasuke explains.

"I would never harm the hatchling." Aoda states, scandalized by the mere suggestion of such a thing.

"Yes, I know that. Now they know that." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Haru blinks as he watches all the craziness unfold. Wow, he'd never seen so many angry cats before. He guessed he should count his blessings that they weren't spitting fireballs at Aoda. They were ninja cats after all.

* * *

A few seconds later, Hinata comes out to see what was going on. Sasuke noted, that she had dressed. Dammit! He was finally getting somewhere and now she was dressed again.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Aoda showed up. The cats thought he was an attacker. Everything is fine." Sasuke says.

"Oh. Um good. You okay, Haru?" She questions.

"I'm fine, mother." He says and shoots her a reassuring smile, he knew that Hinata was worried about him.

Haru smiles and looks at Aoda. He knew Aoda wouldn't hurt him. He'd been quite the dedicated babysitter for years.

_"Sasuke, do you really think that it's a good idea to let Sparky ride him like that? He could fall." Hinata said in a voice full of worry._

_"Hinata, he wouldn't let anything happen to the kids. Stop worrying so much. Besides, he loves it." Sasuke reassured her and kisses the top of his wife's head._

_"WEEEEE! FASTER! FASTER!" Sparky cried out from on top of serpent's head._

_Aoda seemed more than willing to comply with the toddler's request. He speed up, racing around the Uchiha District. The other Uchiha children watch in amusement._

_"Mikoto, come here. I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke said._

_"Yes, father." She replied and was soon at his side._

_"I'm aware your Sharingan activated. If he upsets you in anyway, Kazekage or not, I will kill him." Sasuke states flatly._

_"Father!" She exclaimed._

_"I mean it. I have no issue causing another Great Ninja War if he hurts you. With that said, I suppose…if anyone was ever going to be good enough for you, a Kage will have to do." He continued._

_"Sasuke, your standards aren't particularly realistic. There's nothing higher in rank than a Kage." Hinata said and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly._

_"I know. No one is ever going to be good enough for my Princesses." He stated smugly and poked Mikoto's forehead._

_"Dad!" She whines._

_"Don't dad me. I'm also not your grandfather. If you two are intimate, as long as it is consensual, I'm not going to raise a fuss. If you get pregnant though, he IS marrying you." He informed Mikoto._

_"FATHER!" She shrieked, her facing turning as red as a tomato. (Mikoto had inherited Hinata's impressive blushing abilities, even if she displayed htem far less often.)_

_"Good. I'm glad we had this talk." He finished._

_"This means more hatchlings soon!" Aoda decreed._

_"AODA!" Mikoto yelled._

_"Maybe red headed hatchlings this time." He mused._

_"AHHHH!" The eldest "princess" said flailing in embarrassment._

"Come on, Haru. I think that's more than enough excitement for one day. Let's find you a bed." Sasuke says and offers his hand to his son.

Haru takes his father's hand and heads off. He still wasn't worried about the bad guys. His mother, father, Aoda, and even the ninja cats would protect him. Plus he could make fireballs now. He'd be okay. He really wished his parents would stop worrying so much.

* * *

"This will work for now." Sasuke says, leading Haru into a room with a bed in it.

"Yeah." Haru agrees and Sasuke tucks him in.

"You're a good boy." His father tells him.

"I know." Haru says.

"And you definitely inherited my modesty." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Grandfather says that too." The blue haired boy pointed out.

"Your grandfather is such a pri-" Sasuke starts to say something, but wisely stops when he sees Hinata in the doorway.

"Sasuke." She says warningly.

"P-Prince?" Sasuke finishes and he had been about to say, _"Your grandfather is such a prick."_

"That's better." Hinata says in amusement.

"An Ice Prince!" Haru says.

"HARU!" The Hyuga woman cries out.

"That's right." Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Sasuke! Stop encouraging him to say such things!" Hinata yells.

"What? Why should I tell him not to say the truth?" He asks and suddenly Sasuke is dragged outside the room by his collar.

* * *

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" He asks as soon as they were out of Haru's earshot.

"No. I'm not. I want you three to get along. I know that you and my father have your issues, but it's not right to have them impact Haru's opinion of him." She says and places her hands on her hips.

"He started it by accusing me of THAT." Sasuke says.

"I know and that was wrong of him to do. I already talked to him about it. Be the bigger man and try to play nicely." She tells him.

"I do play nicely. I play nicely with you." He replies with a smirk.

"Sasuke! You know exactly what I mean." She snaps at him.

"You're even more beautiful when you are angry." The eldest Uchiha says.

"Sasuke!" She growls.

"And it is very erotic when you growl." He continues.

She growls and drags him into another room. Hinata goes to lock up his chakra points! Sasuke really needed to be taught a lesson. She goes to smack him but he catches her hand and uses momentum from her hit to have her land onto the bed. Then Sasuke gets on top of her, pinning her down.

"Like I said, you are even more beautiful when you are angry. But I'm not going to let you hit me." He says.

"Hmpf!" Hinata huffs.

"You're really upset with me?" He asks.

"Yes! You and father need to learn how to get along. And I don't want Haru not to have a good relationship with him because you two hate each other." She says.

"I guess, I can try to be nicer. For your sake." Sasuke admits and caresses her cheek.

"Really?" She asks.

"Really. Only for you would I try to be nice to that damn Ice Prince." Sasuke says and leans down kissing her.

"Good." She mumbles and kisses back.

**Warning Lemon**

It was hard to stay mad with Sasuke when he was kissing her. Kissing was something that he did very well, Hinata had noticed. He was still a Continent Conqueror. She moans when she feels his hands slowly removing her shirt. His touch gentle, yet firm.

"I think this was our first fight." He muses and was rather happy to see the sight of her naked breasts again.

He really thought there should be a shrine. Large, creamy, firm, and such tempting rosy pink nipples. Oh and they tended to turn red when Hinata was embarrassed. Like now for instance, she was blushing again.

"I think so too." She mumbles.

"We should kiss and make up. It'd make Haru uncomfortable if we were fighting." He says, capturing one nipple in his mouth and biting down lightly.

"NHH!" She cries out and squirms against him.

"I'll take that you agree." Sasuke says smugly.

"Yes!" She pants out and shivers underneath his seductive caresses, while Sasuke quickly finished stripping her.

"I can't believe that I never noticed you before all this." He whispers hotly into her ear, gliding his hand down her stomach and slowly parting her legs.

Hinata didn't know what to say for that. Sasuke might have taken awhile to notice her and vice versa. But the way he was looking at her was certainly making up for lost time.

She automatically tried to shut her legs. It was embarrassing to be exposed in such a fashion. Sasuke though, he wasn't having that. He kept them open.

"If you want me to stop, I will. But I don't think you actually want me to." He says and uses his other hand to caress her breasts.

Sasuke loved the little gasps, moans, and mews of pleasure she'd make when he did that. There was just something about her that made him feel so powerful. She was so soft and warm. Distinctly feminine in a way that he couldn't fully articulate, but he knew that it excited him in a way that he hadn't been before.

"Just relax." He murmurs reassuringly and cups her womanhood in the palm of his hand.

He smirks. She was already wet. She must really like being bitten and caressed. He rubs her with his fingertips, causing her to moan, and thrash against him. That adorable blush was spreading even further.

"Th-at feels good." She pants out.

"Good. I'll make it feel even better soon." He tells her and kisses her, while he slides a finger inside her.

He expected her to be tight. He didn't expect her to be THAT tight. Fuck! So tight, hot, and wet. If she felt his way against his hand, he shivers at the thought of how it'd feel to actually be inside her.

Hinata wiggles against him, wrapping her legs around Sasuke. It felt good. She was like everyone else. Of course she had experimented with self pleasuring. But it had always felt more awkward and embarrassing than erotic. Sasuke though, seemed to know what he was doing. He brushed against something inside her, that made her moan.

"Found it." He mutters and kisses her hotly, his tongue dancing along with hers.

Hinata wasn't really sure what he found. But it felt good. She arched against him and moans into the kiss.

Sasuke breaks the kiss. Soon his lips and hands were everywhere. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck, her breasts, stomach, and even her thighs.  
"I want to touch you too." She says and shocks herself by kissing his neck and her hands finding his fully aroused manhood.

He hissed and jerked into her hand. Hinata knew that it was a hiss of pleasure, not pain because his Sharingan was still activated. Shyly, she moves her hand along him.

"You c-an touch me anytime you like." Sasuke pants out.

It was very…thrilling to realize she had actually made him stutter. That was definitely new. Though she was a little concerned. There was no possible way that he was going to fit inside her. He was too big.

Sasuke seemed to realize she was growing skittish. He adds another finger and rubs her clit with his other hand. Hinata lets out a needy whimper.

"Am I doing it right?" She asks.

"Trust me, you are doing it VERY right." He says and enjoys the feeling of her hand on him.

A little too right actually. He didn't want to release into her hand like some overly excited Chunin. He surprises her by suddenly sitting on his knees and placing her legs over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asks a bit nervously.

"You'll see. Do you trust me?" He asks.

"Yes." She says nodding.

"Good." Sasuke says and lets out a groan of pleasure as he slides into her.

He could see Hinata's face scrunch up in pain. That was to be expected. She was an innocent. He kisses her reassuringly and caresses her breasts to distract her.

It hurt. She knew it was going to. She had never done this before and he was so big. But she felt him kiss and caress her. That felt better. After a few minutes she experimentally wiggles her hips, causing Sasuke to moan.

"It's okay. It d-oesn't hurt anymore." She tells him and Sasuke started moving.

Hinata cries out in pleasure when he hits that spot again. That spot that she didn't even knew she had. She felt so full! She felt like a damn that was about to burst.

"You feel so fucking good." Sasuke purrs at darkly as he nips at her breasts.

"Nhh Sasuke!" She moans and marveled at how well they fit together now.

Sasuke lost it when she moaned his name like that. He didn't really know what came over him. But his thrusts changed from slow and sensual to an animalistic frenzy. He growls in pleasure, loving the way she felt against him, and her hot moans. It didn't take long for them to reach their peaks. They came hard and in unison.

Sasuke slides out of his new lover and pulls her against his chest. The Uchiha pants, trying to catch his breath. So that was sex. Sex was fucking amazing. Why hadn't he tried this before?

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He kisses her forehead as he looks at Hinata in concern after their lovemaking.

"I'm alright. I'm a little sore, but in a good way." She mumbles shyly and snuggles into his powerful arms.

"Good." Sasuke says and kisses the top of her head.

"Very good." She tells him.

"I think we'll definitely have to train more." Sasuke says smugly.

Hinata blushes. That's what Haru thought they did late at night in the future. He called it training. Sasuke knew better though.

"D-Definitely." She agrees.


	9. Sasuke's Summoning Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata discuss Sasuke's Summoning Contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_Sasuke was a cuddler._ If you had told her that even a few months ago, Hinata would have laughed. She could reconcile the fierce image she had of him with someone who would enjoy embracing their lover. But yes, he was definitely a cuddler. She woke up snuggled into his arms.

"Sasuke, that tickles!" She squirms, feeling his breath against her neck.

Sasuke was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, that she hated to wake him. But if she moved, she was going to wake him anyway.

"Mmm?" Sasuke mumbles sleepily and pulls her closer, Hinata's head was now against his chest and he'd draped an arm around her waist.

Well her neck wasn't being tickled anymore, so she decides just to enjoy the attention. She wasn't entirely sure if Sasuke was awake, asleep, or somewhere between. Still it felt nice to be held like this, very nice.

Haru was also waking up. He was hungry. The five year old wasn't sure where the food was in this place. He follows his parent's chakra patterns and soon finds them.

"Mother, Father…I'm hungry." He announces.

Hinata eeps and blushes scarlet, throwing a blanket over them quickly. Their son had just walked in on them! Sasuke hears the eeping and that finally stirs him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Haru mumbles.

"Haru, what is it?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm hungry." He says.

"Alright. Give us a few minutes to wake up and I'll get you some breakfast." He tells him.

"Alright!" Haru says cheerfully and walks out of the room, seemingly undisturbed about walking in on his parents laying naked in each other's arms.

Hinata got the impression this might not have been the first time he walked in on them. The boy was being really causal about this. It was like he was used to it.

"I can't believe he walked in on us!" She stammers.

"Don't worry about it. There was a blanket on us. It's not like he saw anything." Sasuke reassures her, stretching like a lion.

"I threw that on us after he walked in!" She tells him.

"Oh…well he didn't seem embarrassed or upset about it. Five year olds aren't good at hiding their emotions. So I wouldn't make an issue out of it." Sasuke replies.

"Maybe you're right." The bluenette mumbles.

"You want anything?" He asks, throwing on some clothes.

"Oh no. I'm not really hungry. Maybe some water. Throats a little sore." She mumbles.

"I bet from all that screaming and moaning you did." Sasuke smiles smugly.

"SASUKE!" She says, blushing scarlet.

"I told you that I liked hearing my lover. I meant it." He tells her and kisses the top of her head, before heading off to find Haru some food.

* * *

Sasuke goes to one of the food storage areas. Cans were there that had been protected by a special jutsu to preserve the food even longer than usual. Well it wasn't exactly a breakfast food, but he gets Haru some chicken noodle soup. Haru didn't seem to mind as he chowed down.

_Did we conceive Haru last night,_ Sasuke wondered to himself. It was possible. As far as he knew Hinata wasn't on anything to prevent pregnancy. He hadn't taken any preventive measures. Sasuke would have noticed if one of them used the jutsu. It had only been one time, but still…

"Mother are you okay? You are walking funny." Haru says, when he sees Hinata approach them.

"I'm fine, Haru." Hinata blushes madly.

Haru was confused why his mother was blushing. But his mother wouldn't lie to him. If she said she was okay, she was okay.

"Chicken noodle soup for breakfast?" Hinata asks in amusement.

"Mostly, we have canned food here." Sasuke states, defending himself, and walks over to her.

"Well I guess it's better than him eating that bag of cookies all by himself." She says with a giggle and Haru makes an 'innocent' face.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and he leans down stealing a chaste kiss.

It was chaste because Haru was watching, but she still wanted to let Hinata know he didn't regret the night before. Maybe she'd be less shy now that they were lovers?

Hinata kisses back. She smiles. If he was kissing her, he didn't regret it, right? He seemed in good spirits.

"Haru, why don't we do some training after you finish eating? I'll show you how to throw a kunai." Sasuke offers.

"Okay! Maybe, I'll be better than Akemi!" He says determinedly.

"Akemi?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Um I'll go meet you outside!" He says scurrying off.

Haru mentally kicks himself! How could he have said that?! It just slipped out. Hopefully, he could distract his father. The less he knew about the future, the better.

"Hinata, I don't think Haru is an only child or the oldest." Sasuke says.

"That's not surprising with your stamina." Hinata mutters.

"Speaking of stamina…" He pushes her against the wall, kissing her more deeply.

Ah a breakthrough. Hinata had made something of a dirty joke. This was progress. He decided to take advantage of this.

Hinata kisses back and runs her fingers through her hair. She was still surprised by how soft the spiky dark strands could be. Then again, he was also a cuddler and she hadn't expected that either.

"Sasuke, you promised Haru you'd train with him." Hinata points out.

"Yeah. I will. So it sounds like we have a daughter." Sasuke murmurs and kisses her neck, biting down lightly.

"M-Mhm!" Hinata moans and arches against him.

"And that she's older than Haru. If she's half as beautiful as you, I imagine I'll have my hands full with the village boys in a few years." Sasuke says.

"You can be really sweet when you want to. Still, it's probably not a good idea to keep a five year old waiting for too long, especially one who can breathe fire. If he gets bored…" Hinata trails off and allows Sasuke's imagination to fill in the blanks.

"Good point." He says and heads off to meet Haru.

* * *

Hinata follows Sasuke and watches as the elder Uchiha flicks a kunai into a tree. He was saying something to Haru. She didn't quite catch what Sasuke was saying, but she figured it was likely some sort of instruction for how to properly throw one.

Haru seems rather happy with the attention. He nods his head excitedly. Hinata smiles and sits down petting one of the many ninja cats. There had to be hundreds of them in this fortress. She'd always wanted a cat, but her father was allergic.

"It's all in the wrist." Sasuke tells him.

"Okay." Haru says and tries throwing one of the kunais.

The good news is no one was hurt. Bad news it had missed the mark by a lot. Oh well that was to be expected. It was his first time throwing one, as far as Sasuke knew anyway.

"Do it like you did with the darts, but with more umpf." Sasuke instructs him.

"Okay." He says and tosses another kunai.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the future, Sasuke tries jiggling Sparky. He realized something was up. He was asking where Haru was._

_"Don't worry. He'll be back soon." Sasuke assures him._

_"Where Haru?" Sparky asks again, still fussing in his father's arms._

_"He's visiting Uncle Naruto." Sasuke tells him._

_Well he would likely see Naruto at some point in the past. So it wasn't a complete lie. How did someone explain time travel to a two year old?_

_"Don't worry, Sparky. Wanna go see the horses?" Tai says to his younger brother._

_"Yay, horsies!" Sparky says and Sasuke hands the toddler over to his eldest son._

_"I'll try to keep him distracted. Haru is going to be home soon, right?" He asks._

_"Yes, he should be home soon. I hope anyway." Sasuke replies with a sigh._

_That wasn't terribly reassuring, but Tai leads his baby brother to see the horses. The horses were a gift from the Sand Village. They knew that the Uchiha and Hyuga clans merging was a big deal and wanted to get on their good side. When they found out that Hinata liked horses, they had sent over a few._

_Akemi was already riding on one of the horses. Mikoto and Sachi were watching her closely. They would be ready if the horse got spooked and tried to throw their sister._

_"Big horsies!" Arashi, aka Sparky, cries out happily._

_"I'll take him." Sachi offers and walks her baby brother over to see one of the foals._

_"Do you think Haru will be alright?" Mikoto asks Tai in concern._

_"He's done it before. Besides, mother and father don't seem too worried." He points out as much to reassure himself as her._

_"You're right. We are probably worried over nothing." She agrees._

* * *

"We should probably send one of your snakes to the Leaf to see if they know anything." Hinata suggests.

"Yeah, good idea." Sasuke says and he summons a snake.

"Go to the Leaf. Find Kakashi. Ask him what he knows. Then report back to us." He instructs the small serpent, who slithers off quickly.

"So why snakes?" Hinata asks.

"What do you mean, why snakes?" Sasuke replies in confusion.

"For your Summoning Contract. It seems an unusual choice." She states.

"Orochimaru had a Summoning Contract with them. He was my teacher. Yes, he was insane. But he still taught me many useful things. Besides, they grow on you after awhile. Besides, you didn't seem to mind MY snake last night." He says with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" She squeaks at him.

"You were very good at petting it." He continues, delighting in the brilliant shade of red her face was turning.

"And you really seemed to like it when my snake visited your garden." Sasuke states and tries not to snicker, Uchihas didn't snicker.

Haru tilts his head. He didn't get it. Oh well, father seemed to be in a good mood. He must just be teasing mother.

"Look! I hit the target." He says proudly.

"Good job, Haru. Why don't you play with Aoda for awhile? Your father and I need to discuss grownup things." Hinata says.

"Okay!" He says and Sasuke summons Aoda.

"Aoda, keep Haru entertained." He states and is dragged off by Hinata.

* * *

"This is a new side of you." Sasuke mutters.

"I can't believe you said things like that with Haru right there!" She says.

"He didn't understand anything I said. Besides, it's fun to see you get all flustered." Sasuke says smugly.

"Well now it's my turn. For once, I'm going to make YOU the flustered one." Hinata says.

"That sounds interesting? What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asks and umpfs as he's thrown back against the wall by Hinata's chakra.

"What the?" Sasuke asks.

"You're definitely stronger than me physically and you have way more chakra than I do. But I have far better chakra control." Hinata states.

"What's that have to do with making me flustered?" He asks in confusion.

He had to concede she had a point there. Her chakra control was legendary. Even Hamura Otsutsuki had recognized the purity of her chakra and transferred his own to her. He still didn't get how that was going to make him flustered though.

"You'll see." She promises.

Sasuke blinks when he sees chains materialize. They were purple and made out of chakra. Hinata's chakra. They were also wrapping around him. He cautiously tugs against him. It didn't hurt when the chakra touched his skin. He had half expected to be burned. But the chains held firmly. He wasn't getting out of these unless she wanted him to.

"Chains?" He asks.

"Well I doubt you'd let me get away with this otherwise." She replies.

"Get away with what? FUCK! H-Hinata, that isn't fair." He groans when he feels her chakra envelop his body.

It had to be a technique similar to when he radiated his Chidori. But instead of being designed to electrocute an opponent, this was clearly intended for a more…sensual purpose. It was always the quiet ones, he mused.

"You don't like it?" She asks.

"I like it! I'd like to be able to touch you though." He squirms, feeling the chakra caress his skin, everywhere.

**Warning Lemon**

When he said everywhere, he meant it. Hinata's chakra was even gliding along his rapidly growing erection. It was hard to describe. But it felt like every cell of his body was being caressed and stroked. He felt his Sharingan activate.

Hinata watches curiously. She hadn't expected him to react this well to it. Honestly, she was a bit worried that she might have gone too far. Sasuke was a man who liked to be in control at all times. So for him to be tied up, might have set him off. Judging by the ruby red eyes that were staring at her though, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"I think I'm starting to like the fact your Sharingan activates when you are aroused. It makes it easier to see what you like." She says in amusement and walks over kissing him.

Sasuke kisses her back hungrily. He tries to grind against her, but the chains hold him back enough that he didn't get too far. She could feel his tongue, conquer her mouth. Even chained up, Sasuke still found a way to exert dominance. She doubted he'd ever truly be submissive. Still she could have some fun.

"It does have some advantages." He agrees, breaking the kiss, and eyeing her in the same fashion a hawk might look at a rabbit.

"Mhm." She says, sliding his shirt off, and running her hands over his muscular chest.

Sasuke lets out a dark purr of approval at this action. Her hands always felt so good. Soft, gentle, and warm. So soothing. He closes his eyes in pleasure.

"You're beautiful." She murmurs and kisses his neck.

"Hinata, I'm a man. I'm not beautiful." He chuckles and groans when he felt her soft lips against his neck.

That felt good. Really good. If she found out that his neck was a spot, he was a goner. He knew that she'd use that to his advantage. He wasn't sure why his neck was so sensitive. Maybe a left over side effect of the curse mark Orochimaru had given him all those years ago. Then she took him into her hand and well all rational thought went out the window, as he bucks desperately against her.

"Yes, you are." She says teasingly.

"Fuck it. You can call me whatever the Hell you want if you let me out of these damn chains." Sasuke growls.

"I don't know. I kinda like you like this." She admits and places a kiss on his lips.

"Hinata." He kisses back and growls warningly.

Well Hinata wasn't an idiot. She knew you could only tug a tiger by its tail so long before it ended badly. Sasuke clearly had had enough of her teasing. She makes the chains dissolve and boy did that tiger POUNCE.

"I never thought that you would be such a horrible tease." Sasuke growls and tackles her to the floor.

"I never thought that you would be a cuddler. So that makes us even." She says with a giggle.

"Don't tell anyone that." Sasuke orders her and pushes his beautiful lover so she was on her hands and knees.

"Sasuke?" She squirms and blushes scarlet, this position wasn't one that she had ever really thought about trying.

"Relax." He tells her and kisses her neck, gliding his hands along her lovely slender back as he slowly tugs off her shirt.

"Mmm." She tilts her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to him.

"I wouldn't sneak attack you like that. Only your front entrance…for now anyway." He says and yanks off her bra, much to Hinata's protest the little metal clasps get utterly destroyed.

"Sasuke that's the SECOND bra of mine that you have destroyed. I'm not going to have any left at this rate." She tells him.

"I'll buy you new ones later." He tells her and caresses her breasts in his hands, drawing a moan from his lover.

That felt good! His warm, rough hands felt so good against her there. Everywhere really. She knew that she was supposed to be mad at him for something. What was it?

"I love how easy you are to please." He says, nibbling on her ear and sliding her pants off.

That wasn't all that he loved. He REALLY loved the sight of a naked or semi naked Hinata. Damn, she was beautiful.

He was still kicking himself for not noticing this sooner. Idly, he wondered when Haru's birthday was. He really needed to get his son something exceptional for a present.

He drags her panties off slowly. He saw Hinata shiver at this. She was already wet. It looked like he hadn't been the only one who was getting teased during her little show.

"You got off on teasing me." He accuses and toys with her clit, rubbing her womanhood roughly.

"Nhhh!" She moans and writhes against his touch.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says smugly.

"Yes!" She pants out.

Sasuke licks her again. She still tasted so sweet. And he loved the way she would moan so wantonly when he did it. He squeezes her ass and continues his sensual teasing. He could tell she was close to her own release.

Normally, he would have tried to make it last longer. But he was already painfully hard from her little bondage game and she was so wet. He releases her from his mouth, drawing a needy whimper from Hinata.

"I think that we should give Haru A LOT of siblings." Sasuke says and slides into her.

Hinata gasps and moans. It didn't hurt this time when he entered her. Not exactly. It was a slow burning but in a good way. She wiggles her hips back against him encouragingly.

"I'll take that as you agree." He says with a smirk and bites down on her neck lightly as he begins thrusting into her.

Fuck! She felt good. She felt just as hot and tight as the first time. Sasuke licks the bite mark apologetically as he slams into her spot and began to feel dizzy with pleasure.

"Yes!" She cries out.

Hinata moans and writhes against him. She could feel him feeling her completely. Sasuke had always been a fast learner, she remembered this from her Academy days. Apparently, this applied to sex as much as academics. Because he had no issue finding her spot and slamming against it, again and again.

If she had been more in control of herself, she probably would have felt embarrassed at how wanton she was being as she felt him thrust into her powerfully and herself pushed against the cool stone floor of the fortress. For some reason the contrast between his hot skin and the floor only heightened her pleasure.

_Beautiful. Hot. Tight. Good. HIS._ Sasuke's mind had shut down, reverting to only the most primitive of thoughts. He snarls out his pleasure as he came hard, spilling his seed inside his beautiful partner.

Hinata wasn't far behind. She screams out his name and shudders as her orgasm rocks through her. It was so intense. Was it always going to feel this good? Like she was going to pass out from all the sensations that were dancing throughout her body?

**End Lemon**

"See what I mean? You don't mind when my snake visits your garden?" Sasuke asks smugly.

Finally, his pulse had stopped racing long enough to speak. Yeah. Haru was definitely going to have a lot of siblings, if Sasuke had anything to say about it.

"You are horrible." Hinata says with a laugh.

"You didn't seem to thinks so five minutes ago." The oldest Uchiha states smugly.

"It looks like your snake wasn't the only thing that I stroked." She giggles.

"Nope. My ego is feeling perfectly healthy after all that." He admits and cuddles into her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Leaf, Sasuke's snake arrives. It slithers into Kakashi's office. The snake was currently "running" for its life. Shizune had seen it. She was afraid of snakes. Deathly afraid of snakes and trying to kill him.

"Shizune, it's just a garden snake." Kakashi says.

"Kill it! Kill it!" She shrieks and jumps onto the table.

"Please don't kill me." The snake says.

"It's…a summon. Probably one of Sasuke's." Kakashi says reassuringly.

"Oh well if it's a summon, than that's different." Shizune says, slowly calming down.

"What did Sasuke want?" The silver haired ninja asks the serpent.

"He wanted to know if you had found anything out about the Black Market." The snake tells him.

"Unfortunately, we have. It's rather large. They have some sort of special technique that put anyone to sleep and that is how they manage to get their victims. They are quite successful at it." Kakashi informs him.

"That is not good news. How do we protect the hatchling from that?" He asks.

"Keep him hidden. I have sent my best ANBU on the case. I am certain they will be able to put a stop to this. How are they all doing?" The Hokage asks curiously.

Kakashi still couldn't believe it himself. Sasuke and Hinata. It had to be the most unlikely union in the Leaf's History. The Copy Cat Ninja didn't know Hinata that well. But he knew Sasuke.

Sasuke was like a volcano. You knew that he was going to erupt. You just didn't know when. He was quiet most of the time, but then suddenly would explode. He was a natural loner and didn't really care about sparing people's feelings. He'd say whatever was on his mind.

Hinata on the other hand, was extremely gentle and kind. She tried to make everyone happy. A real people pleaser, from what he could tell. He couldn't imagine her getting along with such an abrasive personality like Sasuke's.

"Quite well. Their scents are mixed. So I know they are trying to breed." The snake states bluntly.

Kakashi and Shizune fall on their asses in shock. Did that snake just say that Sasuke and Hinata were already being intimate? Oh yes, it was all very strange.

The silver haired ninja tried to process the thought of Sasuke being intimate with anyone. It didn't click. He spurned all affection given to him. Hinata was so painfully shy. How did that even work?

"Are you two alright?" The snake asks in concern.

"We are fine. Well please tell Sasuke that we have some ANBU on the case. Thank you for checking in. I was beginning to grow a little worried, truth be told." He admits.

"Of course." The snake says and slithers off.

"Why did it have to be snakes?" Shizune asks.

"Orochimaru had a Snake Contract. It was probably just easier to teach Sasuke what he knew. Shizune, you are an experienced medical ninja. You can't tell me that you are afraid of harmless garden snake." Kakashi chuckles.

"Fine. I won't tell you." Shizune says.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch? It might soothe your nerves. I suppose everyone has their phobias. At least you aren't a medic who is afraid of blood like Tsunade. Such a strange occupation for someone with that fear to pursue." He muses.

"Lady Tsunade likes to help people. She can put her fears aside for a good cause!" Shizune says.

"Of course. Of course. I meant no offense. I just found it odd. Where would you like to eat?" The Hokage asks.

"Well there is this new seafood place that I have been wanting to try. But it is so hard to get a reservation." She mutters.

"I'm Hokage. I don't need a reservation. Let's go." He says with a smile and heads off with the brunette.


	10. We Can Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Haru, and Hinata receive some good news, but all is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

The next day, Haru goes to find Hinata. Sasuke's Summon had returned. It looked like he had news too!

"Mother! The snake came back. He says Kakashi sent a team of ANBU after the bad people!" The young boy tells her.

"That's very good news. Hopefully, they catch them soon and we can go home." She says with a smile and pulls Haru into her embrace.

There was so much of Sasuke in him and it wasn't just his looks. This is what Sasuke would have been like if the Massacre hadn't happened, she decided. So innocent, happy, and carefree. She was going to miss Haru horribly when he went back.

Her face heats up. Hinata realized that at the rate she and her new lover were going, they might not be separated from Haru for terribly long. She still couldn't believe what she had done last night.

She had been so outrageous. Sasuke Uchiha had actually allowed her to chain him up! He hadn't seemed to have mind though. If anything, it seemed to make him even more…aggressive in his passion. He was definitely a very good pouncer.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be okay." Haru says and snuggles into his mother's warm, loving arms.

"Haru…I know you are young. So if you can't, that's understandable. But do you know if you can wield the Byakugan, Sharingan, or some combination?" She asks curiously.

"Oh that. Yeah! I have one eye of each." He says.

Hinata blinks. She hadn't expected that. This kid was going to really be something when he grew up.

She tried to imagine Haru when he was a grown man. He was going to be an absolute terror on the battlefield. It seemed at odds with his gentle nature though. Maybe he'd be a medic like her?

"Yup! I'm strong! Just like my father and mother!" He says cheerfully.

"Can you show me?" She asks.

"Okay!" He says and activates both of them.

It was an unnerving though stunning visual. Despite only having one Byakugan, the veins around both eyes were enlarged. His Sharingan was a shade or two lighter than Sasuke's. The Byakugan was the same color as Hinata's though.

"That's good for now. You can deactivate them. You don't want to overdo it. I'll show you some Gentle Fist style." Hinata tells and Haru does as she asks.

Hinata was thankful that for the most part, it looked like Haru had inherited her more…accommodating nature. She was pretty sure kid Sasuke would have kept them both on longer just to prove he could do it. Sasuke was very stubborn that way.

While his personality was more gentle, his fighting style definitely took after Sasuke. There was a certain aggressiveness to the way he moved. It might not be incompatible with the traditional Hyuga style, but it was at odds with it. The Hyuga Style called for precision. Haru seemed to prefer to use blunt force. Though he was five, it might just purely be a matter of age.

"Haru? Can you tell me more about your grandfather?" She asks.

Haru tilts his head to the side. The boy was considering. He probably wasn't going to tell her anything that she didn't already know. Haru doubted the timeline would get messed up if he told her.

"Grandfather is an Ice Prince. He is nicer to me and some of the others than to Father though. They really don't like each other. Father says Grandfather called him something VERY bad once. Grandfather says Father is arrogant. He does give good presents though." Haru adds the last part, in what to a five year old was probably a diplomatic gesture.

"I see. Well hopefully they will learn to get along better." She smiles.

"I don't think so. They known each other 17 years. If they don't like each other by now, I don't think they ever will." He says.

"S-Seventeen years?" Hinata stammers.

"I shouldn't have said that." Haru eeps.

"It's okay Haru. You won't get in trouble." She reassures him.

"I don't wanna go poof!" He whimpers.

"You won't go poof. Your father and I won't let that happen." She promises him.

Haru leans into his mother's arms and hiccups. He seemed soothed by her reassurance. She'd never lied to him before.

"I don't think you have to worry about going poof. Not with as often as the snake has been visiting your mother's garden." Sasuke walks over to them with a msirk.

"Morning, Father! I still don't understand the snake and garden? Mother has a garden? What garden?" He asks and tilts his head.

"You'll understand when you are older." Sasuke flicks Haru on the forehead.

"Hmpf! People always say that!" He pouts.

"Because it's true." Sasuke says in amusement.

"SASUKE!" Hinata squeaks.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks innocently.

"You think you would have learned your lesson last night when you talk like that with Haru standing right there!" She huffs.

"Oh I learned my lesson." Sasuke says seriously.

"And what did you learn?" She asks.

"That I should do it more often. I liked the results." He states.

"AHHHHH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Hinata yells.

"Your mother is so cute when she gets angry." Sasuke says to Haru.

"I don't get it. Another thing I'll understand when I'm older?" He sulks.

"Exactly. Smart boy." Sasuke says.

"Your Summon returned. He says that Kakashi has an ANBU team out after them." Hinata says.

"Good. Hopefully they catch them and we can go home soon." Sasuke replies.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Fire Nation, Zaku chuckles. So they had been found out. Well no matter. It would be an easy matter to throw them off the trail. Now it was time to pick a few sacrificial lambs.

If he let the ANBU capture them and take them to an old hideout they were no longer using, that would work. The Uchihas/Hyugas would lower their guard. They'd come out of hiding and then he could grab them.

While Sasuke's eyes would surely be a grand prize, he wasn't delusional enough to believe that he had anyone who could take him out. It was likely that the man had developed an immunity to most poisons. Zaku understood that was fairly standard in the Sound. Orochimaru wouldn't want his pets taken out of commission so easily.

"Send them out. Choose some people moderately proficient in combat. We want the fight to look real." He states and didn't bait an eyelash at the knowledge he was sending several of his minions to their early graves most likely.

* * *

At the same time in the Leaf Village, Kakashi takes Shizune to the seafood place she wanted to go to. There were pros and cons to every job. One big pro of being Hokage is that you could eat wherever you pleased without a reservation. Besides, it had been awhile since he had had seafood. He was particularly fond of shrimp.

"The bunny and hawk seem to be getting along surprisingly well." She muses as she orders some fish.

"Yes, well I suppose they have to." Kakashi replies.

He had decided it was best to give them code names. The bunny was obviously Hinata. Sasuke was the hawk. That way they could discuss them out in public and no one would be the wiser.

You never knew who might be listening in. The silver haired ninja was well aware it was possible that the Black Market had spies waiting to pick up what information they could. Haru was that high a priority of a target.

"It must be strange to see your team growing up so quickly." She states.

"Yes, I still remember them as bratty Genin. Sasuke hides it well but he was just much into causing mischief as Naruto." Kakashi chuckles.

_It was another day for Team Seven. They were heading home from the disastrous mission in the Land of Waves. Sasuke had largely recovered. They were going at a slow pace though._

_Naruto and Sasuke had been turned into human pincushions on that mission and neither was really fit to race home. That was fine though. Kakashi wasn't in a hurry._

_"Hmm that's strange. Where did I put my book?" He wondered and looked around his tent._

_It was early morning. Sakura and Naruto were still asleep. He thought he had heard Sasuke moving about earlier though. Kid probably just had to go to the bathroom or something. Even ninjas were not immune to having certain biological functions._

_"That sounds painful. Definitely not doing that." He heard Sasuke mumble and a page turn._

_Kakashi amused, goes to see what on Earth Sasuke could be reading. He watches the 12 year old stealthily. Sasuke was perceptive, but Kakashi was a Jonin. If he didn't want Sasuke to know he was there. He wouldn't know._

_"I can't believe they trust the woman enough not to bite them…while that's in their mouth." Sasuke observed as he had moved on from a page involving whips and chains, to one about oral sex._

_There had to be something in here, that he could do after killing Itachi. He had a clan to restore. Sasuke thoroughly believed when you were given a choice, it was better to have a plan. So he took that strategic approach to everything, even sex._

_Ah ha! Finally, this was interesting. Office sex! That explained why mother had spent so much time in father's office while he was in charge of the police._

_"Sasuke, you know you could have just asked if you were really that curious." Kakashi declared in amusement._

_"AHHH! KAKASHI!" Sasuke cried and fell out of the tree that he was sitting on. (It had a rather sturdy branch.)_

_"I didn't mean to startle you. Well I suppose you are 12. It's only natural that you would be curious about such things. Still you aren't supposed to read that until you are at least 18." Kakashi added in amusement._

_"You aren't supposed to BUY it until you are 18. There's no rule that says you have to be 18 to read it." Sasuke stated smugly._

_"That's my student." The future Hokage said proudly._

Kakashi chuckled at the memory. Naruto had always been oblivious about interactions with the opposite sex. Sakura definitely had been interested in. Though as far as he knew, she'd never managed to steal his book like Sasuke.

It wasn't that his dark haired student had no interest in women. He just was a very focused individual. He preferred to dedicate himself solely to one goal at a time. It seemed now that Itachi was gone and Sasuke was aware he had (well was going to have) a son, now the second goal was the focus of his current attention.

"What's so funny?" Shizune asks as she watches him chuckle.

Kakashi was definitely an easier Hokage to get along with than Tsunade. She loved Tsunade but the woman could act like a kid sometimes. She was always trying to get out of paperwork. While Kakashi would put it off until the last minute, he had more success finishing it than his predecessor. He was also much more mellow. Most of the time, you'd never know the cheerful, eccentric man was a very lethal ninja.

"Oh I was just remembering one time when Sasuke stole my book." He chuckles.

"Did he really?!" Shizune asks and blinks, she couldn't imagine the stoic Uchiha ever doing such a thing.

"Oh he was 12. He was just curious. It was harmless. It was quite amusing really, especially how quickly he fell out of that tree when I caught him." Kakashi says and takes a sip of his wine.

"I wish I could have seen that." She laughs.

"Yes, it was quite the memorable moment." The CopyCat Ninja admits.

Things were looking up. He was enjoying a nice dinner with a beautiful woman. Sasuke apparently had gotten over his avenger days and was playing house with Hinata of all people. Naruto was well Naruto. Sakura was becoming quite the talented medic. Somehow his team had found their way.

He just hoped the ANBU team he sent out would be able to deal with the Black Market dealers. Haru was such a cute kid. He really didn't deserve to live his life in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto goes to visit Sakura at the hospital. Honestly, he probably should have done it sooner. Sakura had been in love with Sasuke for years. Now she found out that he was apparently in love with Hinata or going to be at some point.

Yes, Naruto knew that Sasuke was a bastard. But he did not think his best friend was enough of a bastard to have a kid with someone he didn't love. Being the decidedly less bastardly of the two men, he thought it was his duty to make sure their female teammate was okay.

"Hey, Sakura. You are on lunch break now, right?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"Wanna go get some Ramen with me? I mean with everything going on, we haven't really had a chance to hang out in awhile." He offers.

"Are you ever going to outgrow your obsession with Ramen?" She asks.

"Nope! Never. Believe it!" He says and heads off with her.

"It's good that some things never change. Comforting in a way, really." She muses as they head to the shop.

"Speaking of change, how do you feel about the…well the Haru situation?" He asks.

"I don't know how to feel about it really. I mean…I'm glad he's happy. At least I think he will be. Still it's hard to get over your first love. You know? But Haru is adorable. Do you think that's what Sasuke was like before the Massacre?" She questions as she orders her food.

"Maybe. I don't know. He wasn't at the Academy that long before it happened, but he seems to be getting along really well with Hinata. I guess maybe he just needed someone more…well you know?" Naruto suggests.

"No. I don't know. More what?" She asks.

"Housewifey?" The blonde asks.

"Housewifey? That's not even a word and what do you mean by that?!" Sakura says and feels herself twitch.

"Well Hinata is pretty old fashioned. She's the type of women, I think that you know would be happy staying at home, baking cookies, and she's really mellow. You have a temper. You know what I mean? Sasuke's just a really dominant, abrasive personality. Two hotheads together isn't going to end well." He reasons.

"Naruto, she is a medic. She's not just some housewife that is going to stay home all day baking cookies!" Sakura protests.

"You know what I mean!" He protests.

"Yeah. I guess. Maybe you are right. Maybe they balance each other out. He can make her more assertive and she can calm him down." Sakura says with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll find the right guy. Oh look, there's Lee. Hey Lee!" Naruto says cheerfully and Sakura runs off like a bat out of Hell.

"Friend Naruto! It's good to see you. And of course friend Sakura! Wait…where did Sakura go?" He asks in confusion.

"What are you talking about? She's right here?" Naruto asks and then he looks at the seat where Sakura had been sitting, it was empty.

"Maybe she had to get back to the hospital?" The green spandex lover muses.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's it." Naruto agrees.

* * *

At the border of the Fire Country and Rain country, the ANBUS had found their targets. A vicious battle was raging. Kunais, swords, and jutsus were flying. How did the ANBUS know these were their targets? It was simple. They were carrying a bag of body parts.

The ANBU captain recognized one arm as having belonged to someone from a clan whose bloodline was in their arms. There was a special birthmark that they were all born with. Yes, there was no doubt about it. These were their targets.

"Try to capture at least one of them alive." He says.

"Yes, sir!" The ANBU all chorus and rush at their opponents.

The battle lasted the better part of the day. They followed them to their hideout, an abandoned village. Eventually the Leaf ninjas were victorious. Unfortunately, they had to kill them all. The Captain sighs. That was unfortunate. He would have liked to have the chance to see them interrogated. But still Lord Hokage would be pleased. They head back to the village.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Fortress, Sasuke smiles as he watches Haru play with the cats. He was so easy to please. Most kids would have been terrified that someone wanted to cut their eyes out. But Haru seemed almost completely unaffected. He was more worried about going _poof_ than potential attackers.

"You're good with him." Sasuke says, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"So are you." She mumbles and leans back against him.

"I try to be." He says and rests his head on top of hers.

"You succeed." The bluenette says with a smile.

"He seems worried that he'll disappear. It'd be a little easier if he was about ten years older." Sasuke says and nips her ear.

"Sasuke!" She says.

"I'm just saying, then he'd understand that we are getting along well and that isn't a concern for him. Well at least I found out one of your kinks. You like to tie me up." He observes.

"It's not a kink! It was one time and you needed to learn to watch what you say with him watching. What if he mentioned what you said to someone else?" She asks.

"They'd think, lucky guy?" Sasuke offers.

"I'm serious!" She says.

"Hinata, everyone knows that he's our son. I think they figured out that we are intimate or are going to be in the future. It's not a big secret." He states in amusement.

"You know what I meant!" She says.

"You weren't this shy last night." Sasuke says.

"Th-at was different." She mumbles.

"I'm not an Exhibitionist. But you're mine, I don't really care who knows that." He says.

Yeah maybe Exhibitionist was the wrong thing to say. Hinata looked close to fainting. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and kisses her. Adorable really. From tigress to kitten in the span of 24 hours. Impressive.

"Okay." she mumbles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"That's better. So did you want to try out clones next time?" He asks smugly.

"C-Clones?!" She asks.

"Well maybe just one clone. We are still new to this. I could do it or you could. Double the Hinata's, double the fun." He whispers hotly into her ear, causing her to turn red as a tomato.

"Right…that might be a little advanced for now." He says.

"A little." She admits.

The thought of two Sasuke's was a bit overwhelming. She could barely handle one. Hinata couldn't imagine being bold enough to make a copy of herself for THAT. It seemed Sasuke…adventurous when it came to intimacy.

"That's alright. There's no rush. Plenty of time to see what we like." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Mhm." She agrees and enjoys being held.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Kakashi's dinner with Shizune is interrupted by an ANBU Captain racing inside. He excuses himself and follows the Captain. Once outside, he wasted no time in demanding an explanation.

"We caught them. Unfortunately, all of the suspects were captured dead. But I don't think that they will be a problem anymore. We found lots of…body parts and a camp. It was a gruesome scene." The ANBU Captain admits and shivers remembering it.

_It was an abandoned village. Ghostly quiet. It was so out of the way that they never would have noticed it, if they hadn't been chasing their targets. But they had. He wished they hadn't. It was filled with the stuff of nightmares._

_Inside every building, there was what seemed to be a medical lab. Body parts preserved in jars or large medical tanks. It was like something straight out of a horror movie. He would never get those images out of his head as long as he lived._

"Excellent news. I shall have the Bunny and Hawk notified." He states.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." He agrees.

"Good work. You and your squad may take a month of leave and perhaps it would be a good idea for you all to receive some counseling." He offers kindly.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. That was most kind of you." He says and flits off.

"What was all that about?" Shizune asks as she walks outside.

"They captured the Market Dealers." Kakashi says.

"Oh thank God. It was horrible having that hanging over our heads. Sasuke and Hinata will be so happy. I imagine Haru will be as well." She says with a smile.

"Yes, they will be." Kakashi says with a smile.

* * *

Kakashi sends Pakkun off to inform the happy couple that it was safe to go back to the village. The ninja dog wasn't particularly pleased to be in a fortress filled with ninja cats. The ninja cats all wanted to have a go at the dog, since they outnumbered him.

"Thanks you, Pakkun. You can head back now. No reason for you and the cats to have a cat and dog fight." Sasuke offers.

"Right." He says and looked relieved to get the Hell out of there.

"We can go home!" Haru cries out happily.

"Yes, we can." Sasuke agrees.

"I'll start packing up." Hinata says.

"I'll help you." Sasuke says and follows his lover.

Hinata was bending over to gather some of Haru's clothes. Well Sasuke was Sasuke. He was never one to waste such a golden opportunity.

So he did what any hot blooded ninja would have done. He smacked her ass. This drew a rather loud eep from the bluenette and Sasuke smirks smugly.

"Sasuke! That better not leave a bruise!" She warns him.

"If it does, I can just kiss it better." He states.

"…" Hinata didn't even know how to respond to that.

"It's a nice ass. If you are going to display it like that for me, I'm going to take the offer." He continues.

Hinata feels her face heating up. Sasuke had always been so aloof before Haru. She figured at some poin the would want to restore her clan. But had always thought it would be more of a responsibility to him, than something he'd enjoy doing. He'd never seemed interested in anyone.

This Sasuke was a completely different animal. Emphasis on ANIMAL. Haru needn't worry about going poof at this rate. Her lover seemed to be rather…affectionate and attentive when given the opportunity to be so.

"I should probably start using the Jutsu at this rate. Father would kill you, if we made a Haru this soon." She mumbles.

"All the more reason to. Though it sounds more like we will be making an Akemi first." He muses.

"Sasuke! You and my father really need to learn to get along." She huffs.

"I said I'd try. He's not here. So I don't have to pretend to be nice to him." Sasuke points out.

She shakes her head. It seemed that the two Patriarchs were always going to be at odds. Haru had said that was the case for 17 years. But Haru was only five. Had it really taken 12 years for her to conceive? She doubted it. Sasuke was far too…attentive for that to happen.

Haru had mentioned Akemi. So it was likely that they had at least two children. Probably more if Sasuke kept up this pace, she thought with a blush.


	11. It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata enjoy some quality time together until Aoda warns them of a 'new' threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> S'more: Sweet snack consisting of a chocolate bar and toasted marshmallows sandwiched between graham crackers.

_Home._ It felt good to be home. Hinata walks back inside the house that she shared with Sasuke and Haru. It was odd. This place felt more like home now than the Hyuga Estate.

She should probably be disturbed by that. But her home, had never been one of warmth. It had been one where restraint was prized and any affection between family members was shown in a subtle fashion. There were no hugs, kisses, or piggyback rides in the Hyuga Estate. (Well at least not out in the open anyway. Maybe in private.)

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asks, noticing Hinata was being quieter than usual.

"No. Nothing is wrong." She says, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Would you tell me, if there was?" He asks softly.

"Of course!" Hinata tells him and looked frankly a bit scandalized that Sasuke felt the need to ask that.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that you have a habit of bottling things up. You don't like making waves. So yeah, I'm a little worried that if something was bothering you, you might not tell me." Sasuke admits.

"Summon Aoda." Hinata says.

"What? Why?" Sasuke questions in confusion.

"Do it." She tells him and Sasuke shrugs, summoning the giant snake.

"Aoda, would you mind watching Haru for a short while?" Hinata inquires and strokes the snake's side affectionately, like one might a beloved family pet.

"I always enjoy watching the Hatchling. Don't worry. I will keep him safe." Aoda assures her.

"Good." She replies with a smile and Sasuke eyes Hinata warily, not entirely certain what got into her.

She heads towards their room. Hinata glances back at him. Sasuke takes that as his cue to follow her.

"Hinata?" He asks once they are in their room.

Sasuke felt his hand grabbed before he had time to react to it. Hinata had just grabbed him by the arm and tossed him on the bed. Before he could process that yes, that had actually happened…she soon joined him on the bed. Hinata was straddling his waist. This was…new.

"Sasuke, I gave you my first kiss." She tells him and places a soft series of feathery light kisses along the pale column of his throat.

"I know." He lets out a soft sigh of pleasure, still not sure where this was going but that felt good.

"I gave you _everything_ else as well." She points out.

"I know and I DEFINITELY enjoyed that." Sasuke replies.

"And in the future it seems that I'm going to give you at least two children." She continues.

"I know and for that I'm very grateful." Sasuke says, his eyes opening.

"And in exchange for all that, I only want one thing." She says while leaning over him.

"What's that?" Sasuke asks, memorized by her beautiful eyes and the dreamlike sensation of her hair draped over his face and arms.

"Your trust. That's fair, isn't it?" She questions.

"Very fair." Sasuke agrees and kisses her.

"Good." She says and returns the kiss, smiling into it.

"So are you going to tell me what was on your mind?" He asks and runs his fingers through her long, silky hair.

"Just that I was happy to be home. It's probably horrible of me to say this, but I feel more at home here than with my other family members." She admits.

"That doesn't sound horrible. I'm happy that you feel at home here. It's your home too now." He says.

"I guess it is." She says.

"There's no guessing involved. Did you seriously think that I was going to send you back there after Haru returns to his time?" Sasuke asks and cocks his head to the side.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean we never really talked abo-" Hinata gets cut off by Sasuke flipping them.

"About it? I probably shouldn't have assumed but…I thought that since we were getting along so well, that you would stay." Sasuke says and grinds against her to prove his point.

"My father wouldn't approve." She says.

"Yeah, still not seeing the downside." Sasuke says with a smirk and nips her neck playfully.

"Mm you are h-horrible." She murmurs.

"You don't seem to think so when I'm inside you and you are moaning my name." He counters.

"Al-right. I'll stay." She says and blushes hotly.

"Good." He says with a smile.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Now about your pouncing. It needs work. You don't just pounce someone and then stop halfway." He admonishes her.

"Huh?" She asks.

"You wanted to train together, right?" The elder Uchiha questions.

"Ohhh. Well I w-wasn't planning to, but I always really like it when we do." She mumbles.

"One of these days, I fully expect white fluffy wings to sprout from your back and a halo to appear over your head. How was I going to think anything you wanted else, when you were on top of me, kissing me, and grinding against me?" Sasuke growls seductively into her ear.

"Well when you put it like that…" She trails off.

"Exactly." He says with a smile and nibbles on her ear, causing Hinata to arch up against him.

"Good thing we have Aoda as an emergency babysitter." She muses.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"No. Not this time." Hinata says, when Sasuke reaches to undo her clothes.

"But I thought you wanted to?" Sasuke says, frowning in confusion.

"I do. But I'm not going to let you destroy all of my lingerie. So this time I'll do it." She says, wiggling away from him, and pushing him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

**Warning Lemon**

"I'm not sure, but I think you just said you are giving me a strip tease?" Sasuke asks.

"Y-You make it sound so dirty!" She protests.

"Kitten, it's a little late to be shy now." Sasuke says in amusement.

Hinata blushes a brilliant shade of crimson and sits on Sasuke's lap. She was going to show him! She was not a kitten! She was a ninja.

The bluenette pulls her shirt over her head exposing the top half of her outfit to him. A silky white top with a satin brown trimming around the top of her breasts, designed to look like melted chocolate. It was a deep sweetheart neckline, so half of her breasts were exposed as is and it had a built in bra. Overall the effect was designed to look like a sexy s'more.

"I like that one too much to rip it." Sasuke admits and smirks wrapping his arms around her slender back.

"Good." She says and slides her pants off, revealing a matching thong.

"You're going to want to take those off now." Sasuke says, Sharingan activating.

Hinata eeps. She quickly slides out of the delicious looking lingerie. By this point, she knew that when the Sharingan turned on…he was going to pounce.

"Go stand by the wall." He tells her.

Hinata quickly heads over to stand by the wall. Sasuke had become quite the impressive amateur stripper. She swore he got his clothes off in under ten seconds before zooming over to her and pushing her against the wall.

"You're fast." She mutters.

"Benefits of ninja training." He says and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata returns the kiss and runs her fingers through his hair. _Hot and all consuming, just like his affinity,_ the Hyuga Heiress thought. Sasuke might normally be viewed as a cold person, but his kisses were anything but. She felt his tongue dance along hers in a sensual show of dominance that made her moan into the kiss and grab onto his hair harder.

_Sweet, soft, and warm._ Sasuke groans into the kiss when he heard her moan. Kissing her was always like finding water in the desert. No matter how much he drank, he always wanted more.

"Thank God for Kakashi's books." He mutters, breaking away from the kiss, in favor of biting her neck lightly, and gliding his fingertips over her ample breasts.

"You didn't?" She asks with a giggle and lets out a soft pleasure filled sigh at the necking, getting goosebumps from his gentle touches along her chest.

"I did. Of course I did. Had to see what was so fascinating." Sasuke admits and moves lower still, taking one into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Nhh! We-ll it seems to have been a very educational experience." She moans.

"Very." He admits with a chuckle and places kisses along her stomach, moaning when Hinata takes her in his hand.

_How the fuck did she do that?!_ It felt so much better than when he did. Not that he had indulged in THAT habit much. It was more an itch that occasionally needed scratched. But Hinata's hand felt so good against him. It was always a struggle not to just spill his release from her gentle touch alone.

He slides his hands between her thighs and rubs her. Sasuke finds her clit and rubs it roughly with his thumb, while using the rest of his hand to indulge in some sensual petting of his kitten. Hinata moans and bucks against his touch.

"Wrap your legs around me." Sasuke tells her.

He smiles when she does so instantly without hesitation. Hinata was very good at the whole following orders thing. He should probably explore that more later. For now, he just wanted to be inside her.

"Good girl." He pants into her ear hotly as he buries himself inside her.

She shivers at the tone of his voice and moans when they join together. Hinata wraps her legs around him tighter. It wasn't really necessary though, Sasuke had her pinned firmly against the wall. She wasn't going to fall. But it felt good when it caused him to go even deeper inside her and hit that spot that drove her crazy.

"Good girl?" She asks incredulously.

"Very." Sasuke murmurs and caresses her lovely long legs that were wrapped around his waist he begins powerfully thrusting into his beautiful lover.

"I'm currently getting taken against a wall by a former S Class Criminal and about to cum. I think we passed good girl awhile ago!" She moans when he hits her spot again and grabs her ass.

"You might be a bad girl, but you feel really good." He states and bites her neck again, licking it soothingly, and caressing her breasts as he slams into he recklessly.

Honestly, it'd shocked and turned him on when she talked like that. He hadn't expected it. He briefly wondered if he could encourage this unmistaken boldness later. But he was too close to the edge to hold any coherent thoughts for long.

"And you feel really good inside me." she pants into his ear.

That did it! Sasuke slams into her powerfully and came with a roar. Hinata wasn't far behind him. Thank God for sturdy walls.

"I th-ink I get the wall fantasy now." She says leaning into him and trying to catch her breath.

"That's good." Sasuke says, sliding out of his lover, and carrying her to the bed.

**End of Lemon**

"Sasuke?" Hinata cuddles against him.

"Yeah?" He asks, pulling her into his arms, and indulging in some afterglow snuggling.

"Haru said that if you and Hiashi hadn't gotten along in 17 years, you probably wouldn't ever." She says.

"17 years. Haru is five. That means we'd been together likely over a decade before we had him." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah." She says.

"Akemi sounds older though. I wonder if we only have two." The older Uchiha tilts his head to the side and considers this.

"I think we probably have more than two children. I mean with the way you are going." She says.

"The way WE are going." He corrects her and gives her bottom a light swat for that remark.

"Yes, the way we are going." She corrects herself and giggles.

"Wonder how Aoda is making out with Haru." He muses.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aoda and Haru, Aoda was giving the boy a ride through the forest. Haru liked to ride the giant serpent. It made him feel bigger.

"WEEEEEE!" He says.

Aoda was having a grand ole time. He adored hatchlings. Haru was such a happy child and the snake was more than happy to bask in the admiration.

* * *

Little did they know that they were being watched. Zaku had gone personally. Damn. Hmm it looked like somehow, God knows how Sasuke had assigned that giant Summon the role of babysitter. It would be difficult to grab Haru while he was protected by a snake the size of a hospital building.

"Do we have anything big enough that can knock out a snake that size?" He asks referring to their tranquilizer darts.

"Are you kidding?" Another Black Market dealer asks.

"I am not kidding. That child's eyes are likely worth more than this entire village's weight in gold. We would all have enough wealth to last at least ten lifetimes." He says.

"Maybe we should just forget about the kid. As much as the money would be good, it's not smart to try to kidnap the child of a descendant of Madara Uchiha." The other dealer states.

"I won't have cowards in my ranks." He says and stabs the man in the jugular with a kunai.

Zaku watched as the man began to choke on his own blood. Damn, he shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him. Aoda would certainly scent the blood. He had to get out of here quickly. He races off, dragging the dead weight of his former minion with him. He couldn't afford to leave behind a body. Damn idiot was a nuisance even in death!

* * *

"Blood!" Aoda says and he races Haru back to the house.

"Master Sasuke! Master Sasuke! I smell blood nearby. So I brought the Hatchling back to you and Lady Hinata!" He calls out.

Master Sasuke was not very pleased at having his cuddling interrupted, but he heard the panic in his Summon's voice and quickly throws on some pants. He goes to see what has scared the Hell out of the poor snake.

"Blood? What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I was giving the Hatchling a ride around the District. He likes that! When I smelled blood." He says.

"How fresh was the scent and how much of it?" Sasuke asks, eyes immediately narrowing.

"Very fresh! Lots of it. Trail should be easy to follow." He answers.

Hinata quickly throws on her clothes. Thankfully, Aoda was standing outside the house. So the snake and Haru didn't get an eyeful.

"Hinata, Aoda…watch Haru. I'm going to see if I can track our guest." Sasuke says flitting off.

Aoda pushes Haru through the open window. Hinata catches him and holds him closely. Dammit. She had thought they were safe now. Why did this keep happening?

"It's okay, Haru." She says soothingly.

"I know. Father will deal with them." He says and snuggles into his mother's loving arms.

Sasuke growls as he flits off. The trail was growing fainter by the second. He must be using some sort of jutsu to mask the scent of blood or something. According to Aoda, it had just happened. Hell there were barely any foot prints to track.

Sasuke wasn't deterred though. He was going to find these people who were threatening his family and he was going to fucking tear them apart. His Sharingan activates, but this time it didn't hold the promise of pleasure. It held the promise of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Leaf Village, Lee continues his search for Sakura. He wanted to ask her something important. Now that it was clear that Sasuke was with Hinata or was going to be, maybe she'd give him a chance!

"The Power of Youth and love is strange sometimes." He mutters to himself as he ponders how THAT match was even possible.

It didn't really matter though. All that mattered is now maybe his precious cherry blossom would see that he loved her. Sasuke never had. But Lee had loved her since the first time that he saw her at the Chunin Exams.

"Sakura!" He cries out joyfully when he sees her.

"Oh…hey, Lee." She says with an awkward smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" He says with a blindingly white smile.

"Oh um…sure. On one condition." She says.

"What's the condition?" He asks, he would do anything for his cherry blossom!

"That you not wear the green spandex and shave your eyebrows." She tells him.

"I love my outfit! But I love you more! Okay. And I guess I can shave my eyebrows. Strange requests though!" He says cheerfully.

Sakura smiles. Well…Lee was different. But he was also very…eager to please. Plus he paid attention to her. It was a start. That and no one could argue that he wasn't a strong ninja. Maybe it could work…

* * *

Back in the Uchiha District, Hinata was on high alert. Haru wasn't worried though. His parents would always protect them. His family always kept him safe. He smiles remembering when Hinata had prevented him from getting smothered once…

_"Father, save me!" Tai said as he raced over to Sasuke, to evade the horde of fan girls._

_"I can try. But fan girls are just a fact of life. They didn't leave me alone until I met your mother either." He stated in amusement watching as a bunch of preteens and young teenage girls followed his eldest son._

_"Awe he's so cute! He's going to be just like his big brother someday!" Haru heard the fan girls say, as they spotted him._

_Uh oh. Haru gulps. He was suddenly swarmed by shouts of KAWAII! Girls could be weird sometimes. There were way too many of them. They were pinching his cheeks, calling him cute, and asking about Tai. He couldn't breathe!_

_Thankfully, Hinata had scooped him up. She gives them all a dirty look. The Uchiha Matriarch tells them in no uncertain terms that it was not nice to surround a little boy like that. They could scare him!_

_"Big brother really needs a girlfriend." Haru clung to his mother.  
_

_"It does work wonders. Find someone to play doctor with and they'll back off." Mikoto said._

_"Play doctor? What's play doctor mean?" Tai asked._

_"You really are innocent little brother. Well I suppose you are still too young to play but…" She walked over and whispered something into Tai's ears._

_"AND YOU ARE STILL TOO YOUNG TO PLAY YOURSELF!" Sasuke roared at her._

_"Yes, Father. I haven't. I just…you know hear things while on missions." She said and a halo sparkled above her head._

_"Uh huh and who told you these things?" Sasuke unsheathed his sword.  
_

_"Sasuke, behave. You are being overprotective." Hinata told him._

_"Overprotective? She's my daughter. I'm supposed to protect her." He scoffed._

_"And you do. But if you want to be a grandfather someday, you are going to have to loosen the reigns just a bit." Hinata told him with a giggle and kissed her husband's cheek._

_"I guess." He muttered, sounding not particularly happy about this "revelation."_

_"Thank you mother, for keeping them from smothering me to death." Haru said happily._

_"Of course. I'll always protect you." She told him with a smile._

_"AWE HE'S SO CUTE!" The fan girls cried as they discovered Arashi._

_"No! Don't do that! Don't pinch his cheeks!" Hinata warned them._

_It was too late though. While Haru disliked getting his cheeks pinched. Arashi loathed it. And thus the fan girls found out that day why Arashi had been lovingly nicknamed Sparky._

_"OWE! NO PINCH PINCH!" Sparky hollered and radiated a mini Chidori around his body, giving them all quite the shock._

_For Sasuke it would be a rather weak low level attack. For a two year old though, it was certainly impressive. The fan girls definitely hadn't been expecting it and it shocked the Hell out of them. Sasuke privately thought it was amusing that Sparky got their hair to stand up that way. They looked like they had inserted their fingers into an electrical outlet or something._

_"You tried to warn them." Haru said with a sigh._

_"Yes, I did." Hinata agreed_

_"That's why we call him Sparky." Haru said sagely._

_"Exactly." Sasuke decreed._

Sasuke growls. Dammit. He'd lost the trail. He flits back to the house. He had to make sure that Hinata and Haru were safe.

"It's no use. Whoever they are, they are really good at covering their tracks." He says.

"They have to be. Black Market." She replies.

"I can't believe that I let my guard down like that. It was too easy." He says with a sigh.

"We all did. We'll be more careful now." She tries to reassure him.

"Yeah. We will." Sasuke says and wraps his arms around his family.

* * *

The next day, Naruto heads to the Uchiha District. He remembered his conversation with Kakashi. It didn't sound good to say the least.

_"We thought we had apprehended the suspects. But it seems that wasn't all of them." Kakashi said._

_"What do you mean? I thought the ANBUS caught the sickos." Naruto protested._

_"They caught some of them. Aoda smelled blood the other night at the Uchiha District. It looks like some of them are still on the loose. Please do me a favor and go to check on them. This has to be rather traumatic for all of them." The CopyCat ninja observes._

_"Yeah. Of course! Poor bastard. He's finally happy and some sickos want to chop up his kid!" Naruto stated and headed off._

"Hey, bastard! You home?" Naruto cries out.

"Loser, try not to make me go deaf. God, you are loud." Sasuke says with an irritated growl.

"Hey, Uncle Naruto!" Haru says and bounds over excitedly to the blonde.

"Hey, Haru! Damn you sure are a lot more friendly than your dad." He chuckles and pats his head.

"Oh Sasuke is very friendly…when he wants to be." Hinata says with a giggle.

"Um good to know." Naruto says, still slightly creeped out at the fact that Sasuke apparently COULD do the whole relationship thing.

He wasn't really sure how far Sasuke had gone with Hinata yet. But if she was giggling, well even he got the message. Something was going on. Looked like Haru wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he'd be born.

"I'll go make us some lunch." Hinata says, heading into the kitchen.

"Haru, why don't you go help your mother?" Sasuke suggests.

"Okay!" He replies and toddles off after Hinata.

"I'm really sorry about this bastard. I can't believe there are still creeps after your kid like this. Psychopaths." He mutters.

"Yes, they are. Well all Clan Children are aware that something like this could happen. Our eyes are worth too much for it not to be a possibility. Usually by the time we activate them, we are too strong to be worried about petty thieves. But they'll go after children if they see an opening." He states with a sigh.

"That's really sick." Naruto says in disgust.

"Yeah, but we'll keep him safe. He'll go back to his own time soon enough." Sasuke says.

"So you and Hinata…the giggling?" He asks.

"Three times." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Three times?! No way." Naruto says.

"What can I say? It's always the quiet ones." He says with a smug smile.


	12. Sasuke's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke decides to propose in a rather unconventional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Loser, can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure, what is it?" He replies.

"Take Haru with you to see Kakashi. I trust you two to keep him safe and there's something I need to do, that I can't do with him." He says.

"Are you going after the Dealers?" The blonde questions.

"No. I don't have a trail to follow. It's something else I have to do. I can't let them control our lives. The second I find them, they are all going to die." Sasuke states with in a tone that made even Naruto's blood run cold because at the moment it was hard to tell the difference between him and Madara. (Yeah, Naruto was more than a little freaked out.)

"Yeah. Got it. What about Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"Hinata's going to be with me." Sasuke says.

"Sounds good. Well yeah, I'll take him. Don't worry. We'll keep him safe." He promises.

"I know you will. Because if one hair is out of place on his head, you are never going to be a father." Sasuke says and flits off.

"Jeez. He's fucking scary when he goes into dad mode." Naruto shudders and goes to get Haru.

"Haru, you are going to spend the day with me. Your daddy and mommy apparently have grownup stuff to do today. But we'll have lots of fun. We are going to visit Kakashi." The blonde says.

"Grownup stuff?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." Naruto says.

"Does he have a trail?" The bluenette questions.

"He says he doesn't. But something's up. Don't know what it is. Sounds important though." The blue eyed ninja answers.

"Okay! I'll see you later mother." Haru says brightly, it was always fun to spend the day with "Uncle" Naruto and "Grandpa" Kakashi.

"Please don't let him out of your sight." Hinata pleads.

"I won't. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him. Sasuke would fucking kill me." Naruto promises.

"Yes, yes he would. I'd play with the scraps." She warns him.

"Whoa. Parenthood is fucking scary." The blonde states.

WHACK. Naruto should have seen that one coming. Apparently, that type of language was a no no in Hinata's world when it came to her innocent son.

"Owe! Alright. Alright. Sorry, I forgot." He says apologizing for his language and takes Haru off to Hokage Tower with him.

* * *

By this time, Shizune and Kakashi were both back at work. Shizune tilts her head when she sees Naruto and Haru. Had there been another attack? Neither of them looked injured, but they could have taken off running while Hinata and Sasuke faced the Dealers.

"Haru! Naruto! It's good to see you. What brings you here?" Kakashi asks.

"I don't know. The bastard is being all weird. Something about he had something important to do, but he couldn't do it with Haru around. He says he doesn't have a trail but…yeah." Naruto says.

"He's proposing already?" Kakashi muses.

"WHAT?!" Naruto asks and falls over on his ass in shock.

"That has to be it. He wouldn't have been that vague if it were anything else. It's…far sooner than I would have expected. But seeing as they already have Haru, I suspect he feels he knows what her answer will be." He chuckles.

"Do you really think that's what he's doing?" Shizune asks.

"I know my student. Sasuke has two modes. ON and OFF. When he's ON, he's on and that's that. He has a habit of going from zero to sixty almost instantly." The silver haired ninja offers with a shrug.

"Yeah. That's our bastard alright." Naruto agrees.

"I wonder if I'll be here for the wedding." Haru ponders happily.

"That'd be kinda weird, but maybe. When are you supposed to go back home anyway?" The blonde asks.

"I don't think I can tell you that. I don't wanna mix things up!" Haru answers.

"Alright. Guess that's fair. Well wait to go bastard." Naruto says.

"Should you really be calling his father that with Haru standing right there?" The brunette wonders.

"Oh. Well I've always called Sasuke that. I'm sure Haru knows I'm just teasing him. Right, Haru?" He asks.

"Mother whacks them a lot. They call each other names all the time, but she says they are just really stubborn and not to get upset." Haru affirms with a nod.

"Ah good." The CopyCat Ninja replies.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke goes to his parents' room. Fortunately, he didn't have to go out and buy rings. Not that he would normally have minded. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford to buy her rings.

Honestly though, he was unwilling to leave her alone with the Dealers lurking around somewhere, long enough to go pick out rings. That and he thought that his parents' wedding rings would have more meaning. Hopefully, they would have a happier ending than Fugaku and Mikoto did.

"What would be the best way to do this?" He mutters to himself.

He could go with the traditional approach. A romantic dinner and one knee proposal. That felt…odd.

They were anything but traditional. Most couples didn't get together because their son from the future showed up. He quickly nixes that idea.

"That's not going to work." He says.

"What's not going to work?" Hinata says, standing in the hallway, and looking into Sasuke's parents' room in concern.

She'd never seen him actually go in there. He looked like he was searching for something. She couldn't tell what though.

"The bathroom showerhead is broken. My father kept his tools in here. But these aren't going to work." Sasuke says lying.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find something. I didn't realize you were so handy with repairs." She says with a smile.

"You pick up things while traveling." He replies.

"That makes sense. Is that why you sent Haru off with Naruto? You didn't want him to get in the way of the repairs?" She asks.

"Yeah. Watching a five year old and trying to make house repairs at the same time, generally doesn't end well. Plus I know Naruto and Kakashi will keep him safe." He states, nodding.

"Yes, they will. I'd offer to help you with the shower but I'm not very mechanically inclined." She admits.

"That's alright." Sasuke assures her.

"I'll go make us something to eat." She says.

"Great!" Sasuke says and internally he was so relieved that she bought his cover story.

He smiles and heads back to their room. Sasuke quickly hides the rings in the dresser by their bed. That should work for now.

Now to propose before he lost his nerve. He knew he was being stupid. It was clear that they were together in the future, but his stomach had decided it was going to host a rather impressive colony of butterflies.

"I really need to get it together." He growls annoyed at himself.

Did butterflies have colonies? No. No. That was ants. Fuck it. He'd go with butterflies. He could associate butterflies with Hinata, not ants. Not that there was anything wrong with ants. Fuck he was rambling. He smacked his forehead to snap himself out of it.

* * *

With that thought in mind, he heads to the kitchen and smiles when he sees her making them salads. Hell, she'd even remembered to put extra tomato slices in his. She was such an adorable kitten. His kitten.

"Looks good." He says.

"Thanks. I'm not really hungry with everything going on. I hope you don't mind." She says.

"It's fine for me. I'm more in the mood for dessert anyway." He says.

"But you don't like sweets." She says in confusion.

"Normally, I don't. You are an exception though." Sasuke says pulling her into his lap, once he sat done at one of the chairs.

Hinata giggles. He could be surprisingly playful, when he wanted to be. Who knew that the best way to get Sasuke to be more social was through regular "training sessions?"

"Well I'm glad to be an exception." She says with a smile and pops one of the tomato slices into his mouth.

"As you should be." He states and grabs it out of her hand with his teeth, sucking lightly on her fingers.

She blushes at this. Another surprising fact about Sasuke, he was actually very much a "touchy feely" person, as long as that involved clothes coming off. Hinata really hoped they would catch the Dealers soon. At the rate he was going, she was probably going to be pregnant before the end of the month. And she wasn't entirely certain that wasn't what he was aiming for. This was Sasuke. He wanted to restore his clan.

"You still blush." Sasuke states in amusement and caresses her cheek.

"Can't help it. It's like your Sharingan. It just happens." She mumbles.

"It's endearing." He tells her and kisses her forehead.

"As long as you like it, I guess it's okay." Hinata replies with a shy smile.

"I like it. Why don't I go show you how much I like it, in our room?" He asks and nibbles on her ear.

"A-Alright." She squeaks and Sasuke smirks, scooping her up in his arms, and carrying her off to the bedroom.

"Just relax. If you don't like something, you can tell me and I'll stop." He promises her, as he sets Hinata down on the bed.

Hinata tilts her head. Sasuke had never really been one to lack confidence. That was about as close to nervous as he got when it came to intimacy. That or he was trying to reassure her. He was either nervous or worried she would be. God only knows what was going on in that head of his.

"Okay." She says, deciding that he hadn't done anything to her that she hadn't enjoyed before, and just to go with it for now.

"Good." He says and forms a clone.

"Ohhhh." She says in surprise and suddenly getting it.

He was serious about that clone thing. Hinata had thought he was just joking around, but apparently not. She was torn between feeling overwhelmed and a little excited. One Sasuke's attentions were amazing, but two…she shivers.

The original gets behind her on the bed and pulls her hair away from her neck. She moans when she feels him begin placing kisses and nips along the column of her pale throat. The clone watches this intensely, his onyx orbs rapidly turning ruby red.

**Warning Lemon**

"I've always loved your neck. How silky soft your skin is there, the creamy color, and how easily marked it is. I especially like the sounds you make when I bite you." He says and the original Sasuke bites down lightly to prove his point.

"Nhh!" She moans and squirms.

"And I really like your breasts. Your bras I like to look at but they are so damn annoying to get off you." He continues his observations as the real Sasuke tugs off her shirt and her blue silk bra.

Hinata blushes. She didn't know what to say to that. Apparently, a verbal response was not required though. She moans and leans back against Sasuke when she feels his hands cover and caress her breasts. His calloused, yet gentle hands.

That combined with listening to the other Sasuke's bedroom voice was more than enough to feel her womanhood begin to pulse with desire. Sasuke's bedroom voice should be listed as a lethal S class attack. It was like a silken caress.

"And I really enjoy how sweet you taste." The clone says, getting on the bed and crawling over to her like a tiger, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Hinata moans into the kiss and lets Sasuke's tongue utterly conquer her own, while the originally continues the sensual massage with one hand, and slides her pants off with the other.

"And I love your legs, especially when they are wrapped around me." The original whispers into her ear.

The clone slides off her panties and both Sasuke's strip. She was pretty sure if there was an Olympic Sports event for speed stripper by this point, Sasuke would have earned himself a gold medal.

"Lay on your back." One of the Sasuke's say.

Hinata lays on her back. She shivers seeing two pairs of ruby red lustful eyes on her. The original Sasuke smirks and kisses her, while fondling her breasts. The other Sasuke wasted no time diving between her legs and using that talented tongue that she had come to know so well.

She moans into the kiss and tugs on his dark locks. Hinata trashes wildly in pleasure, but the Clone held her down firmly. His tongue was hot, rough, and wet against her sensitive lower half. He rubbed her clit and that only further drove her crazy. Hinata arches against the original desperately, who breaks the kiss in favor of placing lovebites along her neck.

"Such a good girl." He murmurs approvingly and nips at one of her nipples.

"What do you mean?" She moans as the other Sasuke dips his tongue inside her and arches against him wantonly.

"You always do exactly what I say. A beautifully submissive sex kitten." He muses.

"I do not!" She protests, but the bite of it was taken out when she moans due to clone nipping at her clit and her screaming his name as she cums.

"You were saying, kitten?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"I am not a submissive sex kitten! I just do what you say because…I like what happens afterwards. There's no reason to argue, if I like it." She stammers and blushes deeply.

"It's not a bad thing. I enjoy it really. Though I do like the rare glimpses of your more aggressive side as well." He adds and kisses her affectionately.

Hinata moans into the kiss. Sasuke pulls her up. She can feel his strong hands around her back and melts into his embrace.

Maybe she was a submissive sex kitten. It was just easy to give into what he wanted. He was so good at taking control. But really, she couldn't have him thinking that she was a complete pushover. So she had to do something.

"I am not!" She protests.

She pushes the original onto his back and moves down so she was between his legs. She bites her lower lip. Hinata had never done this before. The bluenette was pretty damn sure there was no way she was going to be able to take ALL of him into her mouth. But if he was half as sensitive as she was, it'd get the point across.

Sasuke blinks. Was she serious? Hinata had never tried to do that before. It never occurred to him to ask her.

Despite the chakra incident, she still seemed so innocent to him. It seemed…wrong to ask. Sasuke was a guy though. If she was offering, he was definitely not going to say no.

"Prove it, kitten." He taunts her.

"I will!" She says and tentatively takes the tip into her mouth lightly.

Sasuke hisses in pleasure Fuck! That felt good! Was this what it was like for her? No wonder she came so easily. She'd barely touched him, but he already felt like he was going to spill his release into her deliciously hot, wet mouth.

"Am I doing it wrong?" She asks, noting the hiss.

"You are doing it VERY right." The other Sasuke growls into her ear and kisses her shoulder.

Thank God for the clone. The original Sasuke was pretty sure he wouldn't have been coherent at this point. The clone, places his hands on his hips to keep him from thrusting into Hinata's mouth and choking his beautiful, innocent lover. It didn't seem Hinata noticed this though.

Hinata blushes at the growl and words. But she sucks a little bit harder and decides to glide her tongue along the sensitive flesh. At this point, Clone Ssauke had to hold the original Sasuke's hips down hard enough, that he was fairly certain there would be bruises from his fingerprints.

"I t-ake back what I s-said about the submissive sex kitten thing." He pants out in a voice filed with lust and groans feeling his manhood throbbing with desire.

"That's better." She says, releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop.

"You're a horrible tease!" Sasuke growls and the clone pushes her so she was laying on top of Sasuke on her hands and knees, the clone getting behind her.

Hinata eeps. Maybe she had overdone it just a little bit there. She was outnumbered. The original Sasuke kisses her passionately and thrusts up into her now soaked womanhood.

Sasuke moans. Yeah, he was never going to get tired of this. They just fit together so perfectly. He was grateful that Hinata was growing more "accustomed" to him. That meant he could begin thrusting into her sooner and felt so fucking good to be able to do that.

Hinata moans and rolls her hips. She'd never thought of herself as a particularly wanton person. But that was before Sasuke became her lover. She kisses him and rides him.

Sasuke kisses back. For the briefest of moments, he stopped thrusting. Hinata could see indecision in his ruby red orbs. She felt a bit concerned.

"If you don't like it, let us know." The clone murmurs into her ear as he slowly pushes into her other entrance.

Hinata gasps and squirms back against him. He'd never taken her THAT way before. Sasuke also had never taken her both ways at the same time before. She'd expected pain. It didn't hurt though. It just felt…odd. Well it did at first. Until he started moving and then it just felt really good.

The Original Sasuke thrusts up into her and the Clone thrusts downward. Somehow they both had matched up in a perfect rhythm that made her dizzy with desire.

"I l-like it." She moans against him.

"Good." They both pant out at the same time, thrusting powerfully into their lover.

It was an amazing experience. She could feel the muscles from Sasuke's stomach and chest over her back and his warmth hovering over her, at the same time she could see his Sharingan clouded over with passion and the naked Sasuke underneath her.

Sasuke decides he rather liked this position. The feeling of being inside her in two places at once was incredible. She was so tight and hot. It didn't matter where claimed her.

He could see her beautiful face as he took her and her gorgeous backside. He couldn't resist giving it a little swat and biting down on her neck teasingly. The message was rather clear, _MINE._

It was overwhelming. It didn't take long for both Sasuke's to send her over the edge with their powerful thrusts against her spots and to join her in achieving their release. The Clone gave her a rather smug kiss, before disappearing with a loud _POOF_ as the real Sasuke slides out of her. _  
_

**End of Clone Lemon**

"Sasuke?" Hinata asks, panting.

"Mhm?" He asks, sliding out of her, and pulling Hinata against his chest.

"Remember when you asked me what I liked?" She inquires.

"Yeah." He says, burying his face into the crook of her neck, and inhaling her sweet scent.

"I think you were right. I might have a clone kink." She admits with a blush.

"Works for me." He tells her and reaches over to the dresser.

"Sasuke? What are you grabbing?" She asks.

"This. I'm not really good at the whole romance thing. Sweet nothings aren't exactly my expertise, but I love you and I love Haru. I enjoy being around you. You don't judge me or try to force me to be something I'm not. I want to do this the right way. Will you marry me? After we deal with the Black Market dealers, of course." He asks and pulls out a black velvet jewelry box.

Hinata's eyes go wide. She almost falls out of the bed in shock. Luckily Sasuke caught her.

"Easy there. I got you." He murmurs.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me after we had sex. Immediately after we had sex!" She says and blushes scarlet.

"Like I said, I'm not good at saying I love you. So I decided it'd be better and much more fun just to show you." Sasuke says.

"In your defense… it was really great." She mumbles.

Sasuke nods. The oldest Uchiha seemed pleased with this assessment. He watches Hinata, clearly expecting an answer.

"Yes. After the Dealers are dealt with of course." She says with a smile.

"Of course. I'm going to enjoy ripping them apart." Sasuke promises.

"Don't go on a revenge kick again. I'm not Naruto. I'm not going to put up with you disappearing for three years." She warns him.

"I won't. " Sasuke tells her.

"Good." She says with a smile and looks at the ring.

It was truly beautiful. It was a silver band with a giant ruby in the center, shaped like a heart and two smaller hearts, one on each side, made out of diamonds.

"It was my parents' and their parents before that. And theirs before that and so on. Actually, that's probably older than the Leaf Village." He says.

"I'll take good care of it. I promise." She assures him.

"I know you will." He kisses her.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Haru, the silver haired ninja decides to take Haru to the toy store. While Hinata and Sasuke had been rather attentive parents, it seemed they had forgotten that a five year old boy would probably like some toys.

"Whoa, Haru. You are like a chick magnet or something. Insane." Naruto says as yet another pair of women came over to see Haru.

"Girls really like me. I dunno know." He says with a shrug and smiles at them, well at least they weren't pinching his cheeks.

"Uchiha genes." Kakashi states sagely.

"I mean he's a cute kid and all but jeez." Naruto says.

"Women are just naturally drawn to adorable children. I wouldn't question it, just go with it." The Hokage advises.

"Right." Naruto says.

"So Haru, do you see anything you like?" He asks.

Haru makes a beeline for a mini trampoline. Naruto laughs. Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata and Sasuke would probably kill him. But the kid just looked so cute with his bubble eyes.

"Oh alright." Kakashi relents.

"Yay!" Haru says.

He knew the bubble eyes would work. They always worked. Just like Sachi and Akemi had told him they would!

_"How'd you do that?!" Haru stared in awe of his "middle sisters."_

_"Oh it's easy." Akemi said._

_"All you have to do is give them the Bubble Eye Jutsu. It's like Mikoto's Eyelash Jutsu but for people our age." Sachi told him._

_"Oh. How do you do the Bubble Eye Jutsu?" He asked curiously._

_"You just make your eyes look as big as possible and look all sad and helpless. It works every time." Akemi told him._

_"Alright! I'll try it." He decreed determinedly._

_Haru loved his big brothers and sisters! They were always teaching him all sorts of things. Like the Bubble Eye Jutsu and how to steal cookies from the cookie jar without getting caught! And Sparky was so funny! He'd have to try out the Bubble Eye Jutsu sometime!_

"You know that Sasuke and Hinata are going to freak, right?" Naruto asks.

"I know. But who could say no to that face?" Kakashi replies with a chuckle.

"Good point. Kid really is too cute for his own good." The blonde agrees.


	13. We're Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finding out about Sasuke's and Hinata's engagement, including Hiashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I tried to give everyone a scene in this one.

"Well Haru is happy. I'd say that's enough time for Sasuke to do whatever he was planning to do. We should head back." Kakashi says slyly.

"Yeah. I mean if he's really proposing. It doesn't take that long to get a yes or no. Not like she's going to say no with Haru here." The blonde agrees.

Haru smiles and clutches his mini trampoline to his chest. It was still in the box. Well the kid was happy. Time to go check on the parents.

Naruto and Kakashi take Haru home. Naruto makes a beeline for the kitchen with the kid. Kakashi chuckles and goes looking for Sasuke and Hinata. Perhaps not surprisingly, he found them in one of the bedrooms.

Hinata seemed to be sleeping. She was curled up against Sasuke. Thankfully, blankets were drawn over them, so their modesty was preserved. Well Hinata was snuggled underneath the blankets. The blankets were just draped over Sasuke's lower half.

"I take it that it went well?" Kakashi asks in amusement.

Judging by the fact that Sasuke was at least shirtless and Kakashi could see his bare feet dangling under the blankets, it must have gone _very well._ They both had _Sex Hair._ Normally the sight of Sasuke's spiky locks without their natural spikyness would have been quite the comical sight all by itself. At the moment though, well all Kakashi could think was job well done.

"What do you think?" Sasuke whispers, so as not to wake his sleeping lover, and holds up his hand to display the ring on it.

"Yep, it did. Haru and Naruto are in the kitchen." He mouths.

"Dammit. That loser is going to eat us out of house and home." Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Only if your house is made out of Ramen. Well I'll give you a minute." Kakashi says and walks off, chuckling.

"Hinata?" Sasuke calls out softly and kisses the top of her head.

"Mmm?" She replied sleepily and snuggled further into his arms.

Sasuke wasn't entirely certain if she was awake or not. But he figured he should let her know he was heading to the kitchen. Her waking up alone and not knowing why after he proposed, wouldn't have ended well.

"I heard the loudmouth. They're back. I'm going to go check on them." He tells her.

"Okay." She murmurs.

"You should probably stay here." He says smugly.

"Why?" She asks in confusion.

"I imagine your lovely backside and front side are sore." He says smugly.

"PERVERT!" She cries at him.

"Only for you. Besides, you like it." He replies and kisses her quickly, before getting off the bed.

He stretches in a slow, satisfied way and then tosses on some clothes. Hinata enjoyed the show. She wasn't entirely sure if it was intentional or not.

"Maybe." She says, returning the kiss, and enjoys the show.

"Maybe? Do I have to make it two clones this time?" He asks dryly.

"Eep!" Hinata says.

"That's what I thought. I'll be back soon. I just want to make sure the loser hasn't infected our son with his stupidity. It's contagious you, know?" Sasuke states and heads off.

* * *

"Hey, bastard! Did you really propose to Hinata? Damn look at the size of that thing! Nevermind! I'll take that as a yes." The blonde says once Sasuke enters the kitchen.

"Obviously, I did." Sasuke says.

"How'd you do it?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi chuckles. _"How'd you do it,"_ was such amusing way of putting it. It was so accurate. The silver haired ninja was pretty sure the answer to that was likely hard and fast. Hinata had seemed rather…worn out.

"I can't answer that with Haru standing right there!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"Ohhh. Bastard, you didn't?" Naruto asks with a snicker.

"He did." Kakashi confirms.

"You asked mother to marry you during training?" Haru asks in an adorably innocent fashion.

"Yes. You could say that." Sasuke replies.

"Mother said yes?" He continues, oblivious to what training actually meant.

"Yes, she did. Quite a few times actually." Sasuke reassures Haru, drawing another snicker from Naruto.

When Haru wasn't looking, Sasuke promptly flips the blonde off. Idiot. He wasn't going to let Naruto's stupidity ruin the moment.

"What's that, you got there?" The elder Uchiha asks.

"Oh Grandpa Kakashi and Uncle Naruto got it for me!" Haru says excitedly.

"What'd they get you?" Sasuke inquires.

Haru shows Sasuke. Fuck. It was a mini trampoline. Hinata was going to kill both of them.

"You know that she's going to kill you both for getting him that right? He could get hurt." The future father states.

"Hinata is a sweet girl. Not a violent bone in he body. I'm sure we will be fine." The Hokage says.

"I don't know. She hit me pretty hard for swearing with Haru there." The blonde says.

"Alright. Maybe one or two small violent bones when it comes to her son." Kakashi amends his previous statement.

"What am I going to kill you two for?" Hinata asks and walks into the kitchen.

Sasuke smirks. This was going to be good. He wished he had brought popcorn. Hinata rarely displayed her temper. But when she did…well it was safe to say that he was going to be provided with some entertainment.

"Kakashi and Naruto got Haru a new toy." Sasuke says.

"How could we have forgotten? Poor Haru must have been so bored without toys." She says.

"I think he's been plenty entertained, but go on Haru. Show your mother what Grandpa Kakashi and Uncle Naruto got you." Sasuke smirks.

"Okay! Look mother, it's a trampoline!" He says excitedly and shows her the box with the trampoline inside.

"Kakashi, Naruto outside now." She says.

The two fearsome ninjas eep. Sasuke tries his best to keep from laughing his ass off. They looked positively terrified. A few minutes later, he can hear the telltale signs that Hinata had locked up some chakra points.

"Are you trying to get him to break a leg or something?! That's dangerous!" She yells at them.

"Kitten, I think they got the point." Sasuke says in amusement.

"Kitten?!" Naruto cries out in disbelief.

"Well it's only natural that they would come up with petnames for each other. Many couples do it." Kakashi tells Naruto.

"Yeah. I guess. But I just never thought I'd hear the bastard say the word kitten." Naruto says with a snicker.

"Anyway, I should be going. I promised Shizune that I would take her to see that movie she has been wanting to see for awhile." Kakashi says cheerfully.

"Shizune? Isn't she a little…tame for you?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh Sasuke. You should know by now it is always the quiet ones." He says and heads off.

"Kakashi and Shizune? No fucking way." Naruto says.

"Loser, duck." Sasuke states simply.

Naruto managed to duck in the nick of time. He really needed to learn to watch his language. Haru was peeking over the kitchen window, along with his father. He could have heard Naruto!

"Damn bastard. You are rubbing off on her!" Naruto says.

"Of course I am. How do you think we get a Haru?" Sasuke says smugly and catches Hinata's hand when she goes to whack him.

"Kitten, I play a lot rougher than you." He warns her.

"Right. Um I'm gonna get out of here. That's some freaky foreplay you guys have going on." Naruto says and darts off.

"Mother, father…what's foreplay?" Haru inquires innocently.

"Something you'll understand when you are older." Sasuke says.

"Why does everyone always say that?!" He huffs.

"Because it's true." Hinata answers with a blush and Sasuke nods, wrapping his arms around her.

"Grownups are weird. They always say stuff like that. What's the big secret?!" Haru demands.

"Yes, I can't that grownups are weird. But you will find out the big secret someday." Sasuke concedes.

"Can I keep the trampoline?" He asks hopefully and thankfully he was just as easily distracted as any other child his age.

"We'll get you a new toy." Hinata promises him and that seems to do the trick.

"Alright." He pouts.

"Come on Haru, I'll help you with your kunai practice." Sasuke offers and Haru perks up instantly.

"Yay!" He says and he darts outside almost instantly.

"He's fast." Hinata marvels.

"He's Uchiha." Sasuke says smugly, as if that explained everything, and Hinata shakes her head.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Land of Fire, Zaku was growing more and more frustrated. They should have had that child by now. Who could have foreseen that Sasuke would use his giant Summon as a babysitter of all things?

It was unbelievable. Honestly, who left their child with a snake the size of a hospital? Apparently, Sasuke Uchina and Hinata Hyuga did.

"Thanks to that idiot, they are aware that we are still operational." He hisses under his breath.

It was just so hard to find good help these days. Irritating really. He had the chance to become richer than he ever dreamed and it got screwed up by some moron. Oh well, he would grab the kid somehow. He just had to figure out a way to separate the kid from his parents.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke and Hinata take Haru to the toy store. They ran into Lee and Gai. They wanted to get Mirai a birthday present it seemed. Haru blinks.

He had never seen eyebrows that bushy before or spandex. His eyes go wide and he tries not to stare. He really does. Mother had always said it was impolite to stare. But he couldn't help it. **_SO BUSHY!_**

"This must be Haru. Nice to meet you kid." Gai says in a friendly voice and flashes Haru a dazzlingly white smile.

"Ahhh! My eyes. Too bright! Too bright!" Haru says and hides behind his mother, seeing lots of bright lights flash before his eyes.

"Gai, you really have to tone down the super smile a little." Sasuke says.

"Oh right. I guess I do. He's adorable. Really." Guy says.

"He looks just like you did back at the Academy." Lee says with a smile, thankfully one that wasn't as bright as his Sensei's.

"I get that a lot." Haru says and tries to blink rapidly to make the bright spots go away.

"Definitely, some Hinata in him too. Look at those eyes and that blue hair." Gai observes.

"Is that a ring? Friend Sasuke, you proposed!" Lee cries out delighted.

"Yeah and yeah." Sasuke dutifully covers Haru's ears.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL. THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH AND LOVE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE WORLD!" Lee and Gai begin their own unique version of congratulating them.

"Owe." Hinata says, wishing Sasuke had warned her.

"Oh sorry. We got a little carried away." Guy admits.

"A little?" Sasuke mutters in disbelief at the completely inaccurate description of their not so little display.

"We are just happy for you." Lee says.

"Thank you. Well we'll see you around. We promised Haru we'd get him a toy." Hinata says with a sweet smile and they dart off.

"That was traumatizing." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Yeah." Hinata agrees with her lover and she couldn't help but look at Sasuke, comparing him to the one she had known only a few months before.

_The Sasuke she had known had always been so unreachable. Angry at the world. But a layer of sadness, deep sadness was visible if you looked long enough. He'd been a terror on the battlefield, fighting alongside Naruto to topple Madara._

_"But please don't take him from me." His words echoed in her ears._

_He had been like the moon. Beautiful, cold, and utterly unreachable. But now…somehow they were together. And he was definitely not cold._

_"That's my boy." He had been so proud of Haru for his fireballs._

_It was hard to reconcile the image of the S Class Criminal, with the man who let Haru ride on his shoulders almost everywhere. But they were the same person. She was sure that she'd be reminded of that once they found the Black Market Dealers._

_It would be foolish to forget what he was capable of. He was capable of love and hatred in equal measure. She didn't envy the Dealers. Sasuke was going to tear them to shreds._

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh yes! I was just thinking." She answers him.

"About what?" He asks while Haru looks around at the various toys.

"How different you are now." She replies truthfully.

"I'm still the same person. You just bring out the best in me. The world likes to bring out the worst." He tells her, lacing their fingers together.

"I guess so." She says with a smile and holds his hand.

"And you are different too. You barely stutter at all anymore." He says with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" She says.

"I like it when you say my name." He says slyly.

"Hmpf!" Hinata says.

"You're also beautiful when you are angry. Hell, you scared the Hokage and Naruto." He states in amusement.

"Yes, yes I did. You should remember that next time you want to tease me." She sulks.

He smiles and kisses her forehead. Such an adorable little huffy kitten. Haru selects something he wanted. It was a rather large stuffed dinosaur. It was probably bigger than Haru was.

"Well at least he won't break anything." Sasuke mutters and heads off with his family to pay for the toy.

* * *

Meanwhile Lee and Gai had bought the present for Mirai. They dropped it off at Kurenai's place. Guy had a solo mission he had to complete. So Lee was free to do what he liked. He decided to try to find Sakura.

"Sakura!" He says happily when he finds her looking around the stands in the market.

"Oh, hey Lee." She says.

"I thought maybe you could help me pick out some new clothes. I want to keep my word." He informs her cheerfully.

"Oh sure." Sakura replies.

She honestly didn't have anything better to do. She was just browsing anyway. Besides, at least Lee listened to her. He was serious about this, she realized. It was nice to be the one who was being chased instead of the chaser for a change.

She heads off to help him pick out some new clothes. Thank God, he was going to get rid of that tacky green spandex. It was a start anyway.

"Gai and I got Mirai her birthday present. We ran into Haru, Hinata, and Sasuke." He says, deciding to test her reaction.

Lee wasn't certain if Sakura still had feelings for him. He supposed it didn't really matter. Sasuke seemed rather happy with Hinata. So it'd be a one sided love. Still he wanted them to have a strong foundation. You couldn't do that if the other person was in love with someone else.

"Oh. Haru is a cute kid." She says.

She knew she should be jealous. Sakura privately thought maybe it hadn't sunk in yet. The thought of Hinata with Sasuke was just so utterly alien. It was hard to be upset. It was…just so unexpected. Stunning. She didn't really know how to react to it.

"Yes. They have rings now." He points out.

"Oh. I'm happy for them." She says and takes his hand.

She had to move on at some point. Sasuke was like water. The more you tried to make him stay, the more he'd slip away. It was odd, considering his primary element was fire. But that was just the way he was wired.

"Me too." Lee says with a smile and decides that she wasn't jealous. (This was a good sign).

* * *

At the movie theater, Kakashi soon joins Shizune. He had gotten the popcorn and drinks. He really didn't care too much what the movie was about.

It was just nice to get out of the office. He was getting tired of paperwork. The fact that he was going to a movie with a beautiful woman, well that was a very nice bonus.

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

She hadn't planned to develop feelings for the newest Hokage. Shizune was not the type of woman who tended to mix business with pleasure. But he had such a relaxed manner about him, that made her feel at ease. That and she was curious to see what was under that damn mask of his. Maybe she'd be able to sneak a peak at some point?

"It seems Sasuke proposed." Kakashi states in amusement and reaches for some popcorn.

"He did? That was fast." Shizune murmurs in astonishment.

"Well I suppose when you know that you have a child already, it does take some of the uncertainty out of it. Besides, Sasuke's never been the shy type. I think they'll be happy together. I never would have envisioned such a match myself, but somehow it works." He muses.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, Hinata, Sasuke, and Haru had back to the Uchiha District. Hinata frowns. She had just realized something. Sooner or later they would have to tell Hiashi about the proposal. (She decided it would be best to leave out the details of HOW Sasuke had asked her to marry him, but he still needed to know.)

"You're thinking about your father, aren't you?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. We have to tell him." The bluenette points out.

"I suppose that's true. If for no other reason than the fact that word travels fast around this village. I expect everyone to be aware of our engagement by nightfall." Sasuke observes.

"Yes. How are we going to…tell him?" The Hyuga Heiress questions.

"I promised that I'd at least try to be nice to him. I'll try my best. But he's probably not going to react to the news well. You know what your father is like." He warns her.

"We are so doomed." She sighs.

"We aren't doomed. He'll just have to deal with it. If he doesn't want to listen to reason, I can make him listen to my Chidori. Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright, Kitten." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Grandfather can be grumpy sometimes." Haru says.

"Yes, yes he can." Sasuke says with a nod.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cries out and gives him a look, she had told Sasuke once before how she felt about him and Haru speaking about he father in such a fashion.

"It's the truth." He says with a shrug.

"I guess we could invite him over for dinner. He hasn't really seen Haru much since all this started." She says.

"Oh boy." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, be nice!" She says.

"I'm nice. I'm nice to you and Haru. I'll try not to kill him. I'll try to be civil, but your father is…well hard to get along with." He states.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you will try." She says and sends off a messenger hawk.

* * *

Hiashi was back in the Hyuga Estate when he saw a messenger hawk flying towards him. Curious, he holds out his hand. The bird lands on his shoulder and Hiashi undoes the scroll.

**_Dear Father,_ **

**_I would like for you to have dinner with us in the Uchiha District. It has been sometime since we last talked. I miss you greatly. (And I believe you should have a chance to see Haru more)._ **

**_Love, Hinata._ **

"I'm surprised the demon would allow her such a visit." He muses to himself.

Hiashi sends back his reply. He would go to see her. After all, he had a grandson to get to know. He really shouldn't let the fact that his father was less than ideal get in the way of that. Blood was blood.

* * *

"What did he say?" Sasuke asks, once a reply made its way to them.

"He agrees. You really mean it? You'll really try to be civil?" She asks.

"Hinata, I would try anything to make you happy. I will try. But like I said, he's hard to get along with. Don't worry though. Everything will work out…somehow." Sasuke tells her.

"Thank you. Haru, let's get you ready for dinner." She says with a smile.

"Do I have to dress up?" He mumbles.

"Yes, yes you do. It's a special occasion." His mother tells him.

"Oh alright." He replies and follows Hinata to his room to pick out something suitable.

Sasuke admires the lovely view of his future wife's retreating backside. Then he frowns. Dammit. He had no idea how he would get through the evening without killing Hiashi. Well he had made a promise. An Uchiha never went back on their promises.

That's what he told himself when he saw Hiashi invading his home. Well he wasn't invading. In all fairness, the man had been invited, B\but it still FELT like an invasion.

This was HIS District. He shared it with Hinata and Haru. They were his family. This was his home. Hiashi as far as he was concerned, should not be allowed to violate his sacred space. Still, a promise was a promise.

Hinata smiles and walks over to her father. She embraces him in a subtle fashion. Probably the closest thing to a hug that the Hyuga family allowed you to get away with. Sasuke vowed that his son would not be raised in such a cold fashion.

"It is good to see you again, my daughter. I must confess that I was worried. I have missed you." He says.

He eyes the demon warily. He looked like a man. But Hiashi knew the truth. That demon was capable of leveling entire villages if he so chose so. It was difficult to believe that such an innocent looking child like Haru, could have been sired from THAT.

"And I have missed you as well. Haru, come see your grandfather." She says gently.

Haru walks over. He eyes Hiashi a bit warily. Hiashi was never cruel to him in the future. But the fact that Sasuke and him didn't get along, meant that he was kept at arms length. The same was true for all his siblings, with the exception of Sachi. But in all fairness, no one could resist Sachi's sunny nature.

_"Morning grandfather!" Sachi greeted Hiashi when he walked inside._

_"Good morning, Sachi." He replied with a small smile._

_Truthfully, Hiashi had never met a more content person than his granddaughter. Thankfully, she had outgrown her habit of attempting to prank him. Well at least he thought he had._

_"You look very pretty today, grandfather." Sachi giggled._

_"Pretty? What are you talking about, child?" He asked in confusion._

_Haru laughs. He darts over and hands Hiashi a small hand mirror. The Hyuga Patriarch looks at himself._

_It seemed Sachi had been wearing glitter lipgloss. So when she kissed his cheek, it had gotten on him. Alright, she hadn't outgrown he pranks after all._

_"She got you good." Sasuke said smugly._

_"Quiet, demon!" Hiashi snapped._

_"Don't call my husband a demon." Hinata warned Hiashi and heads over, greeting her father._

_She sighs. No matter what she did, her husband and father rubbed each other the wrong way. Sasuke never did forgive Hiashi for what the man accused Sasuke of doing when they first met Haru, all those years ago. Hiashi never forgave Sasuke for "stealing" his daughter either. Well at least Sachi knew how to lighten the mood._

"I understand if you can not tell me because it might effect the timelines. But if you are able to…do you possess the Byakugan or Sharingan yet? You might be too young to know the answer." He adds.

"Both. One of each." Haru answers.

"The boy is a prodigy." Hiashi declares.

"I TOLD YOU THAT MY NAME IS HARU, NOT BOY!" Haru yells at him.

"Haru, don't yell at your grandfather." Hinata says.

"Maybe if he yells it at him enough times, it will get through his thick skull." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Hinata sighs and looks at Sasuke. Honestly, she didn't know who was worse when it came to Hiashi. Haru or Sasuke?

She loved her family dearly. She wanted them all to get along. One day they would, she promised herself. Sasuke and Hiashi had to have something in common besides her right? Maybe. Well a girl could dream, right?


	14. Mikoto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru opens up more about his future siblings as Hinata and Sasuke decide on a name for their first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Do you see that? The boy, I mean Haru, has not even been born yet and that demon has already turned him against me!" Hiashi says.

"Father, please sit down and let's try to work this out." Hinata pleads.

"Very well. But I do this for your sake and Haru's, not for the demon's." The Hyuga Patriarch says as he sits down at the dinning room table.

"Thank you." Hinata replies.

Sasuke being Sasuke wasn't going to take being called a demon laying down. He stands behind Hinata and wraps his arms around her shoulder's, placing a rather defiant kiss on her cheek. Hiashi glowers at him. It was as if he thought he could turn Sasuke into ice with just the glacial nature of his glare alone.

"You're welcome. Tell me Haru, are you treated well?" He asks.

"Very well. Thank you, Grandfather." Haru says, figuring that mother would be mad if he yelled at him again.

"Good. I had my concerns about Sasuke being around a small child." He states.

"Why don't you stop implying things and state them openly? I don't care for your thinly veiled accusations." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Very well. You are a former S Class Criminal. I do not think it is appropriate for a child to be in your care. I certainly do not think it is proper for my daughter to be living with someone who has your temper. I have real concerns for both of their safety. This has gone on long enough. Hinata, you are coming home with me. Haru will be staying with his real family until he is sent back to his own timeline." He states plainly.

"Father wouldn't hurt me or mother!" Haru says in shock.

"Poor child doesn't even realize the danger he is in." Hiashi states.

"Haru, go play outside with Aoda and your mother for a few minutes. Your grandfather and I need to have a talk. Man to man." Sasuke tells him.

"I don't know what man to man means, but it sounds bad!" Haru says.

"Sasuke, I am NOT leaving this room." Hinata says.

"I would prefer if you did, but unlike HIM, I will respect your choices. Haru, please go play with Aoda." Sasuke says, smiling down at his son, and leading him outside to the giant serpent.

"Are you and Grandfather going to fight?" Haru asks, once outside.

"More than likely. Your grandfather is extremely stubborn, but . I'm going to do with him what I do to uncle Naruto." Sasuke tells him.

"Hit him a lot?" Haru asks innocently.

"Yes. I'm going to attempt to knock some sense into him." Sasuke agrees.

"Do not worry, Master Sasuke. I will watch the Hatchling. I will guard him as if he was one of my very own." Aoda promises.

"Thank you, Aoda. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Sasuke informs him and heads back into the house.

* * *

"I promised Hinata that I would try to get along better with you. So that is the only reason you are still breathing." Sasuke practically seethes with rage, his chakra lashing around him so violently that it was actually visible.

Hiashi took a step back. His survival instincts were strong enough that he knew that his life could very well be in danger at this point. Hinata watches with horror.

"I would NEVER hurt MY son or Hinata. The only one who is hurting her in this situation is YOU. How do you think it makes her feel when you insult the father of her child with Haru standing right there?" He growls.

"It is better Haru knows what kind of man his father is now than finds out later, after he grows too attached to you. I have not the slightest clue when she chose you to be her…companion. But you never looked at her before that child showed up. You care nothing for her, only for restoring your clan. I'm certain that the fact he can carries not only the Sharingan, but Byakugan has a lot to do with your newfound parental side." Hiashi states.

"Father…" Hinata pleads.

"No, Hinata. This needs to be addressed. I have allowed you to play house for far too long. You are starting to believe this demon actually cares for you. I will not see you and Haru hurt." He informs her.

"I've never mistreated Hinata or OUR son. If I am such a horrible demon, then you must tell me why she agreed to marry me." Sasuke snarls at him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hiashi roars at Hinata.

"If you yell at her again, I will remove your vocal cords with my bare hands." Sasuke warns him.

"Do you not see this? Look at the violence he threatens. This not a safe environment for you and especially not for a child." Hiashi says to Hinata.

"Father, Sasuke…please." The young woman pleads, feeling silent tears running down her face.

It was very possible that Sasuke might kill him. She wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to do so. Hinata wasn't delusional. It might have been easy to forget when he made love to her, but he was still a very dangerous man. One who could tear her father to shreds.

"You made her cry!" Sasuke hisses at Hiashi accusingly and rushes over to Hinata, pulling her into his arms.

"I did not! This is all your fault! You damn demon! You defile everything you touch!" Hiashi thunders at him.

Hinata was now sobbing. Sasuke holds her closely. He ignores Hiashi for now, in favor of comforting his soon to be wife. Well that was assuming she'd even still have him after this incident.

"Kitten, it's alright." He murmurs into her ear, wiping away her tears.

Hinata hiccups and leans back into Sasuke's hold. His arms had always made her feel safe. She knew what he was capable of. Nothing could hurt her while he was holding her. At least that was what she thought until she saw the two men she loved more than anything raging at each other with such utter hatred.

Hiashi blinks. He'd called her Kitten? Sasuke was holding her tenderly. He had stopped in the middle of a potential battle to comfort her. Was it possible that his feelings might actually be genuine?

"You look like you are going to be sick. It's alright. I won't kill him. I made you a promise." Sasuke whispers and rubs circles into her back soothingly.

"I love you. I just h-hate seeing you two fight." She manages to get out between sobs.

"I know. I'm sorry." He says and kisses the top of her head.

"It seems…that I was mistaken. You're still a demon, but your feelings appear sincere." Hiashi states.

Sasuke glowers at him. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he could go straight to Hell. For Hinata's sake though, he knew he had to take that pitiful olive branch.

"I accept your apology, pitiful as it may be. I love Hinata. She loves you. I have to tolerate you for her sake." Sasuke states.

"Unfortunately, it seems we find ourselves in an identical situation. I am sorry that I upset you, daughter. I only did it because I care. I would not want you to marry someone who did not truly care for you. A loveless marriage leads to a miserable life." He says.

"I know. He loves me, father. I love him. I hope that one day the two of you can accept each other." She whispers quietly.

"That seems unlikely, but I shall go now. Truly, I did not mean to distress you so." He says and heads off.

* * *

"Hinata, are you alright? You look like you are going to be sick. I'm sorry. It's over now though. Don't worry about it." He tries to reassure her and is alarmed when Hinata shoves him away.

Had he gone too far? Was she going to leave him now? That couldn't be. She said she loved him to her father. She wouldn't leave him. She loved him, right?

That's when he saw she was racing towards the bathroom. Soon the sounds of vomiting are heard. Ohhh.

"Well it looks like we are going to have a short engagement." He mutters, following her into the bathroom, and dutifully holding her hair back.

Hinata was perfectly healthy woman. It wasn't flu season either. So here was really only reason that she should be vomiting like that. He logically concludes that she was likely pregnant. They had unprotected sex multiple times. This was all just very basic math.

"S-Sasuke, you don't have to see this." She mumbles.

"I want to help you, kitten. Just relax. I mean there can't be much more for you to lose." He tries to comfort her.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke blinks. Okay, he had been wrong. He was fairly certain that Hinata must have lost every single thing she had eaten for in the last day or two. Damn.

"You jinxed me." She accuses.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Let's get you to bed." He says, scooping her up in his arms, and carrying he to their room.

"There. Just relax. I'll get you some water." He says as he gently lays her on the bed, pulling the blankets over her, and fluffing the pillows.

* * *

Haru sees his grandfather had left. He rushes in the house. He'd heard a lot of shouting and was worried. Naturally, he runs to his parents' room.

"Mother, Father?" He asks.

"I'm in here, Haru. Your father just went to get me something to drink." Hinata tells him and Haru races to his mother's side.

"You'll feel better after you've finished this off." Sasuke says, walking back inside the room, and handing her the glass.

"Is Mother sick?" Haru asks in concern.

"Not exactly. She's pregnant. At least we think she is." Sasuke says.

"Oh! Big sister is here! Or maybe I should call her little sister." Haru looks confused at this and his eyes start spinning.

"Big sister is more consistent." Sasuke offers to end his son's confusion.

"Yeah! It's good to see you again Mikoto. Even if you can't see me!" He says cheerfully, patting Hinata's still flat stomach.

"Mikoto? I thought you said your sister's name was Akemi." Sasuke states.

"Oh um…eep!" Haru squeaks.

"I think that means we have at least three children. Two daughters and Haru." Hinata observes.

"Good. I'd like a large family." Sasuke says and kisses Hinata's forehead.

"I wonder why Mikoto though." She muses.

"It was my mother's name." Sasuke supplies.

"Ohhh." Hinata replies.

Haru rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He'd slipped again. He was just so used to being around his siblings, it felt like second nature to mention the. His parents didn't seem to mind though. If mother was already pregnant, he felt like he was probably safe. Didn't seem to have disrupted the timeline.

"My guess is that she will have black hair." Sasuke muses.

Sasuke leans over to brush one of Hinata's bangs behind her ear tenderly. He swore to God that if Hiashi upset Hinata again, particularly in this condition, he'd fucking kill him. He would do it. He could make it look like an accident.

Women should not be stressed when they were pregnant. Which meant that he had to destroy these Black Market Dealers soon. He couldn't have that threat hanging over her.

"Well black hair is a dominant trait." Hinata says, feeling like she should say something.

She wasn't worried about Sasuke accepting the pregnancy. He had accepted Haru before they were even together. Her lover was a man that clearly did want a family. What she was worried about was her father and Sasuke.

This couldn't keep going on. Maybe, just maybe she hoped…at least her father had made a breakthrough. Sasuke probably thought he deserved a medal for just not killing him.

"My mother had beautiful hair, just as you do. Only hers was darker." He states and kisses the top of her head.

It was truly a marvel really. Sasuke apparently could go from vicious killing machine to doting expectant father in less than an hour. She could barely believe that the man who had held her hair back and was kissing her so affectionately, was the same man who had looked like he was going to murder her father.

"Thank you." She says.

"Isn't your belly supposed to be bigger?" Haru asks.

"Haru…it doesn't work like that. It takes awhile for a woman to begin show." Sasuke says.

"Oh. But Mikoto is in there?" He asks and looks at her belly skeptically, how could she possibly fit in there?

"Yes, she's in there…if that's your eldest sister." Sasuke states.

"Eep! I shouldn't tell you things like that." He says.

"I know." He states in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi returns to the Hyuga Estate and informs a Branch Member to let the others know that he wished to be left alone. Unless the Estate was on fire or someone was endanger of dying, he did not want to hear about it. Satisfied that the Branch Member would notify the others about his wishes, he locks the door of his study and pours himself a rather strong patch of sake.

"I shall have to consider the situation logically." He says and takes a large gulp of the hard liquor.

He was certainly more than strong enough to protect her. It looked like Haru was going to possess both bloodlines, so he didn't really have to worry about it weakening the gene pool in that respect. In his own way, it seemed the Uchiha did care about Hinata. He hadn't expected that.

He sincerely thought that was some point Sasuke might have decided combining the bloodlines would make for stronger children, grabbed her, and along came a Haru to put it bluntly. It seemed that was not what happened. The demon was far too concerned about her for it to only be about good breeding.

"Damn demon has turned my own grandson against me." He says slamming the sake down.

Haru was a prodigy. That much was clear. How could he not be? He had the blood of two powerful clans flowing through him. The possibilities of what one could achieve with both traits were practically endless. He was only five, but already had such potential.

Unfortunately, it was more likely than not that his last name was likely Uchiha. He wouldn't be able to lead the Hyuga Clan unless he took a distant relative as his wife one day. Which was possible…such things were not unheard of, even encouraged at times to keep the bloodlines strong.

"I'll have to find a way to tolerate the demon and vice versa, at least around Hinata and Haru. It is for the good of the clan." He mutters.

It made him feel ill. To even feign tolerance of Sasuke, felt like he was making a deal with the Devil. But this was for his daughter and his grandson. It was for the future of the clan. If he was able to form a relationship with Haru, perhaps in the future, he'd marry back into the Clan, and he could lead it. Yes, it was a good plan. Well it was easier said than done.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke goes to visit Kakashi. He needed to deal with these Black Market Dealers and fast. They were now on a time table here. First, slaughter the scum. Secondly, get married. Third, have their first child. He was hoping that Kakashi had something that might prove useful in accomplishing the first task.

"Kakashi, do we know anything? We have to solve this quickly." He tells him.

"I know you are eager to marry Hinata and get to the Honeymoon. We will deal with the situation. I promise you." Kakashi says.

"It's not that. Hinata is pregnant." Sasuke tells him.

"Well…you do work fast." The silver haired Hokage replies with a chuckle.

"That isn't the point!" The eldest Uchiha snaps at him.

"We may have a few leads. I have sent ANBU to check them out." His former Sensei informs him.

"I remember what happened last time you sent ANBU. I'll do it myself." Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke, do you really think it's wise to leave your family like this? Hinata is expecting. Granted she can't be that far along yet, but still." Kakashi tries to reason with him.

"Dammit! You're right." Sasuke says, slamming his fist into the wall in frustration.

"You have to keep a level head about this. I know it's difficult. But we can't go off half cocked." The Hokage states.

"I know." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"You should know this. It seems you haven't been half cocking for awhile now." Kakashi taunts him.

"You damn pervert." Sasuke yells and smacks him.

"I can't resist teasing you. It is one of life's greatest joys, teasing your former students. I deserved that one." Kakashi responds with laughter.

"Yes, yes you did deserve that one." He says.

"Go home to her. She needs you right now and until we get a more solid lead, there's nothing you can accomplish here." The CopyCat Ninja informs him.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke says with a sigh and heads off.

* * *

"Hinata, I'm home." Sasuke calls out, when he walks into their house.

"I'm in the shower." She tells him.

"Alright. Where's Haru?" Sasuke asks once he was in the bathroom and notes the curtain was drawn.

Well that only made sense. Haru could walk into the bathroom and didn't need an eyeful of his mother. Still Sasuke got to see the lovely outline of her body from behind the blue shower curtain.

"He's with Naruto. I don't like leaving him alone right now." She answers.

"Hopefully the loser doesn't turn him into a Ramen addict." Sasuke mutters.

"I doubt it." She says with a giggle.

"Good." Sasuke says and sounds relieved.

"Oh and Sasuke, you are a LIAR! This showerhead is NOT broken." She says and tosses a towel at him.

"Well I had to come up with something. I wasn't ready to propose that second." He says and catches the towel.

"You owe me an apology for lying to me." She says.

"You're right. I shouldn't have lied to you. Even if it was just a little white lie." He says.

"Exactly." She says and pulls the fully dressed Sasuke into the shower with her.

"Hinata! I'm still dressed!" Sasuke protests.

**Warning Shower Lemon**

"We can fix that." She says and pulls off his shirt.

"Good point." He says and kisses his soon to be wife.

She smiles. Hinata didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing him naked. Really, his body was like a work of art. It reminded her of one of those ancient marble sculptures, but warmer.

Sasuke feels his Sharingan activating. A soaking wet and naked Hinata was more than enough to trigger it. Damn she was beautiful. It was like she was a Sea Nymph or something.

"Now how are you going to make it up to me?" She asks.

"Oh I can think of a few things." He says and grabs a bar of soap.

Sasuke pulls her against him. He glides the soap over her arms and neck teasingly, before sliding it further down over the valley of her breasts. Hinata leans back against him and giggles. Yes, she was ticklish.

"You're beautiful." He whispers into her ear and then places a light kiss to the back of her shoulder.

"So are you." She says.

"Hinata, men are not beautiful." He says in amusement and parts her legs, one of his hands cupping her womanhood in "admonishment" for the beautiful reference.

"Mmm you are though." She arches against his touch.

"Well since you are pregnant, it's probably safe to say we won't be using the clone again for awhile." He says and slides the bar down her back and over her ass, while rubbing her insistently.

"W-ell I could use the clone next time." She mumbles and her face heats up in a blush.

"You have my attention." He breathes hotly into her ear, brushing his arousal against her womanhood to let him know how much of his attention she had.

"Good." She says and shivers.

"Very good." He agrees, kissing her neck and occasionally nipping.

He really loved the sounds she could make. Her moans, pants, mews, and whimpers. Sasuke decided he wanted to hear more of them and rubs her clit, drawing a loud moan from the beautiful bluenette.

"Mmm well this way, you get your wall kink satisfied." She says.

"I'm ALWAYS satisfied when I'm with you. But yeah…I like this." He says and pushes her against the wall, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth and nipping playfully.

"Nhhh!" She moans and runs her fingers through his hair, grabbing harshly enough that Sasuke felt himself smirk.

He loved how sensitive she was. Hinata wasn't a rough person by nature. So when she grabbed his hair that harshly, he knew it was doing something right. He groans when he feels her begin stroking him.

"I love you." He says, after releasing he from his mouth, and he begins trailing butterfly kisses along her stomach.

"I love you too." Hinata mews and shivers, feeling goosebumps form on her skin.

"And I am sorry for lying about the showerhead." He says and soon his mouth replaced his hand on her womanhood, causing Hinata to moan wantonly and stroke him faster.

Sasuke growls with approval at this and licks her faster. He uses his other hand to squeeze her ass. With Hinata he was always like a kid in a candy shop. He didn't know which sweet he wanted to grab first. Maybe he should bring back the clone at some point.

_Oh God!_ That was all Hinata could think when she felt his hot, rough tongue against her. She could feel him thrusting into her hand just as desperately as she knew she was against his mouth. Every nerve of her body felt like it was on fire, despite the cool water raining down on them.

"I like your hair when it's wet." She pants out.

"I like it when you are wet." He says slyly, after pulling away from her, and then he wraps her legs around his waist.

Hinata lets out a whimper of need and frustration when he just stopped like that! Why'd he stop? She'd been so close. Then she felt her legs being moved and got it. Foreplay was apparently over. His words finally registered and she blushed deeply.

"Still blushing." He murmurs in amusement as he buries himself inside her.

They both moan. Neither of them would ever get tired of the feeling of being with each other like this. For Hinata, she felt full and wanted. For Sasuke, well Sasuke's couldn't really articulate how it felt. He just knew that it always felt good and he wanted more.

Hinata wraps her legs around Sasuke tighter. He thrusts into her with everything he had. Hot, wet, and tight. She was his and he'd be fucking damned if he lost her over Hiashi or for any other reason. Maybe that was why he was being more…aggressive than normal. Hinata didn't seem to mind being slammed against the wall though, if loudly she was moaning was any indication.

"Nhh! Sasuke! Harder!" She moans into his ear and arches against him desperately, she was so close.

Hinata could feel her release barreling towards her. He'd never been this aggressive before. But it was incredibly erotic to be able to feel his desperation and even the sensation of the cool tiles of the shower behind her back as he slammed her against the wall.

It didn't hurt. He'd never be that rough. But he was by no means being tender. This was about pure, raw need. An animalistic sense of needing to claim the other person.

Sasuke captures her lips with his own and kisses her possessively. This muffled their screams of pleasure when they both came hard. Hinata breaks the kiss and pants. Sasuke holds her against him tenderly and nuzzles her. She was his. Hiashi could go to fucking Hell for all he cared.

**End of Shower Lemon**

* * *

"I'll be right back, Haru. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Naruto says.

"Use the second bathroom." Haru says.

"What do you mean?" He asks in confusion.

"I heard mother say _Harder._ That means they are training. Father gets VERY angry when someone interrupts them when they are training." He says sagely.

"You've got to be kidding me." Naruto says.

"I'm not. Grandpa Kakashi got a black eye once." Haru says.

"Is there ever a point when those two aren't training?! Nevermind. Thanks Haru. I'll just use the other one." He says and heads off.

"Good idea. You don't wanna see Father when he gets angry." Haru says.

"Trust me, I know that." Naruto groans in exasperation.


	15. Grab the Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things seem to be getting back to normal, disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Yes, I was evil and ended this on a cliffhanger. I'm planning to update it soon though.

The next day Kakashi was in his office. He was minding his own business, doing some paper work and enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Shizune made great coffee. Lots of sugar and cream, just how he liked it. As the CopyCat ninja was pondering said coffee making skills, his door flew open. It was Hiashi Hyuga.

"Good morning, Hiashi. I'd offer you some coffee, but I don't think you like it as sweet as I do. What can I do for you?" He says cheerfully, as if the Hyuga Patriarch hadn't more or less kicked his door in.

"Hinata is going to marry him." He says.

"Well, that's not unexpected. They do have a son together. Would you prefer that he be viewed as a love child? Not that there is anything wrong with that. It is much more common these days. But being from such a traditional clan, I imagine it's frowned on amongst the Hyugas?" He offers.

"That's not the point!" Hiashi says.

"What is the point? They've been living together as a family for awhile already. They seem to have grown fond of each other. If they are happy, I do not see why this would upset you." He continues.

"He's a demon. I swear he's more of a demon than Naruto when the Nine Tail's overtakes him." The older man decrees.

"Sasuke has a temper that is true. But he seems to have calmed considerably thanks to Haru and Hinata's…companionship." He states tactfully.

If Hiashi knew exactly how Sasuke had proposed, he would probably level Kakashi's office. He had JUST had it redecorated. No, no he wasn't going to tell the stern man about the details of Sasuke's proposal.

"Unfortunately, she has accepted his proposal. She's clearly taken leave of her senses. I would like a relationship with my grandson. But I'm certain the demon would never allow that to happen. Haru already speaks to me so…disrespectfully." Hiashi says.

"What did Haru say to you? He's always been rather even tempered around myself and Naruto. Personally, I believe he takes after Hinata in personality, minus the shyness." He states.

"Well when I call him boy, he snaps at me that his name is Haru. As if he's an adult or challenging my authority. It is most disrespectful. It is not an insult to call him what he is." The "grandfather" answers.

"He comes from two very proud Clans. Likely he does view boy as an insult. Besides, addressing him by his name is such a minor thing to do. If that's the only issue between you two, it's easily resolved." The silver haired Hokage reassures him.

"Well it seems to be for now. I know that he is close to the demon. The demon loathes me. Which means he'll turn my own grandson against me. I do not know how to counter such a thing. Sasuke is always around Haru. I know nothing of what our relationship is like in the future, so I can not exactly use that to make him feel more at ease around me." Hiashi frets.

"You two will simply have to learn to tolerate each other. Think of Hinata and Haru." He says.

"I know. But I doubt the demon will listen." Hiashi replies.

"Well for starters, it'd probably help if you didn't call him demon." The Hokage chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were doing some light training in the yard. Just hand to hand. But Hinata knew her lover and friend, even that could get out of hand and quickly. So she watches from the kitchen window.

"I still can't believe that he thinks sex is training." Naruto says, throwing a punch.

"Well there are similarities. Besides it's…just easier. I'll explain it to him when he's older." Sasuke says and dodges the punch.

"Uh huh and you, you have turned some sort of sex fiend. Is there ever a time when you aren't jumping Hinata?" He asks.

"Well once in awhile she jumps me?" Sasuke says and launches a powerful kick towards the blonde, who manages to evade.

"Wait really?" He asks.

"I'm not going to go into details about our sex life. But if you find a woman dumb enough to put up with you, you'll understand why we are "training" so much." Sasuke says, grabbing Naruto by the hand and slamming him into the ground.

Not to be outdone, Naruto uses the momentum and pulls Sasuke onto the ground with him. He gets back up on his feet and starts hurling punches at Sasuke. The dark haired ninja blocks most of them a few loud SMACKS are heard when he didn't block all of them.

"I should probably take it easy on you. Don't want you to get too roughed up before your wedding." Naruto says.

"Please loser, as if you could rough me up." Sasuke scoffs and knees Naruto harshly in the stomach, forcing him off of him.

"You're getting married. It's kinda hard to believe. But I'm sure we'll throw you one Hell of a Bachelor Party!" He says cheerfully.

"I don't want a Bachelor Party. Hinata is sweet, but she'd kill the stupid strippers. I don't want their deaths on my conscience. Besides, it's not like I'd be attracted to them anyway." He says.

"Oh come on, bastard. I'm sure Hinata understands about Bachelor Party's. I mean, come on…it's Hinata. She wouldn't hurt a fly." He says.

"The Kitten has claws when she wants to." Sasuke informs him.

"Oh really. Well I'll go talk to her right now and see what she says!" Naruto darts off inside and Sasuke flits off after him.

This wasn't going to end well. He supposed he should keep Hinata from killing the idiot. That and it'd be funny to see him get his ass handed to him.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you mind if I throw the bastard a Bachelor Party? It's tradition." Naruto says.

"OWE! HEY! OWE! DAMN! TAKE IT EASY! HEY, I KINDA NEED THAT TO WORK!" Naruto cries out when Hinata locks up his chakra points.

"Hmpf." She says.

"I told you that she has claws." Sasuke says smugly and stands behind her, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Yeah…you weren't kidding. Hinata can you unlock my chakra now? You made your point." Naruto pleads.

"Silly, Uncle Naruto." Haru says with a giggle.

"Sasuke, your son giggles." The blonde says.

"He's five. Five year olds giggle." Sasuke says defensively.

"So when is the wedding?" He asks.

"After we deal with the Black Market Dealers." Sasuke answers and kisses Hinata's cheek."

"Those freaks really have it coming." Naruto says.

"And we have to deal with them fast." His teammate says and Naruto notices that Sasuke's arm was wrapped around Hinata's stomach protectively, a little too protectively.

"You're pregnant with Haru already?" The blonde asks.

"Actually, apparently Haru has at least two older sisters." Sasuke says.

"Well that makes sense I guess. You two have been going at it like rabbits so much, it'd be hard to believe that Haru is an only child." Naruto says.

"Haru, you can practice your Gentle Fist on Uncle Naruto today. Won't that be fun?" Sasuke asks.

"Okay!" Haru says and gets into position.

"You've got to be kidding me." The blue eyed ninja states in disbelief.

"Maybe. Alright Haru, maybe another time then. I'm sure he's not done being stupid yet." The proud father states.

Haru smiles. It looked like everything was going to be okay. They just had to deal with the bad men who wanted his eyes. He wished Tai was here. Tai was really good at tracking things.

_"Tai have you seen Mikoto? She was supposed to be back from her mission by now." Sasuke asked._

_"She's with Takeshi, father." Tai stated with absolute certainty._

_"How do you do that?" Sasuke wondered._

_"My Sensei says that I'm a Sensory Type." His eldest son replied._

_"Oh. Good to know. I guess that does explain a lot. What are you working on?" Sasuke asked with a smile._

_"Smoke tags." He answered._

_"Why smoke tags?" The Uchiha Patriarch inquired with amusement._

_"I thought explosive tags were a bit extreme. I'm tired of being stalked." He told his father._

_"Ah…genius." Sasuke admitted and wondered why he didn't think of that when he was at the Academy._

_"They are in the Forest of Death." He supplied helpfully._

_"Thank you." Sasuke says, flicking his eldest son on the forehead, and he darted off._

_"I won't go easy on you just because it's training." Sasuke heard Takeshi warn Mikoto._

_"I'm trembling with…excitement." She replied and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk._

_Sasuke idly wondered if reincarnation was actually possible. Most of the time, he could swear he was looking and speaking to a younger version of his mother. But in battle, well Mikoto seemed to enjoy taunting her opponents as much as he did. Though, he supposed when it came to Takeshi…it was likely more a twisted version of foreplay than anything else._

_He smiled when he watched them train. It was clear that they both took joy in facing each other in battle. It was a beautiful thing when you found your sparring mate and even more beautiful when you found your life mate._

_"I don't get why they like fighting each other so much. If they love each other. I guess it's like you and Mother." Haru said, having tagged along without his father's knowing._

_"Haru, when did you get here?" Sasuke asked._

_"I followed you." He responded._

_"Well I guess it is good stealth practice. Come on, let's get home. Your sister is fine." He said with a smile and gives Haru a ride back home on his shoulders._

"Father, can you teach me how to summon Aoda?" Haru asks.

"Haru, I'd be glad to teach you when you have enough chakra." Sasuke replies.

"I can do it!" He protests.

"I know you can do it. Just…maybe not right now." His father replies.

"I want to try!" Haru says.

"Alright. But don't get upset if it doesn't work right away." Sasuke warns Haru as they go out to the yard.

"Yeah, it took me forever to finally be able to do it." Naruto agrees.

"I know you can do it. It just will take some time." Hinata says and kisses the top of Haru's head, following them.

"Thanks mother!" He says.

Sasuke shows Haru how to do it. Honestly, he really admired Haru's eagerness here. But he was not being realistic. Summoning Aoda wasn't an easy feat.

It'd be impossible for a five year old to manage. Still he guessed he should let the kid try. He didn't want Haru to think he didn't have confidence in him.

On the first try, he summoned what appeared to be a snake egg. Sasuke said that was a good sign. It meant he had the technique correct. He just hadn't used enough chakra.

"I can do it!" Haru argues and tries again.

The second attempt produced a tiny garden snake. Still this was progress. He'd actually gotten a live snake that time. Haru still wasn't satisfied though. He was going to need a much bigger snake than that to protect himself and his family. At the very least he wanted a poisonous one!

This went on for hours. Eventually, somehow…Haru managed to summon Aoda. Then he promptly passed out. Sasuke caught his son and blinked.

"Master Sasuke, what's wrong with the hatchling?" Aoda asks in confusion.

"He summoned you. He used up most of his chakra to do it. Hinata, get some chakra pills." Sasuke says and Hinata darts off, returning with the pills.

Sasuke pops one into Haru's mouth and massages his throat. This forced him to swallow. The oldest Uchiha was relieved when he could feel Haru's chakra levels starting to increase. Kid had pushed himself way too far, but at least no permanent damage had been done.

"The Hatchling summoned me? But that takes way too much chakra." Aoda says.

"Yeah I thought so too, but that's my boy." Sasuke says, smiling down at Haru proudly.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"Yeah. He just overdid it. Come on, let's get him to bed and you to bed as well. You should be resting." Sasuke tells her.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant. I'm not sick." She tells him.

"I know that. But you should still be resting." He scoops up Haru and heads inside.

Sasuke sets him down on the bed gently and Hinata smiles, tucking him in. He was so adorable. It was still hard to imagine what he'd be like when he was 20 though. Was Mikoto also going to be a powerhouse like her brother? Damn she hoped their children were all sweet tempered like Haru, otherwise they were going to have their hands full.

* * *

She eeps when Sasuke scoops her up. He carries her Bridal Style to their room and proceeds to lay her on their bed. He soon joins her, sitting behind her and pulling her into his lap.

"Sasuke, I am not a rag doll!" She protests.

"That's true. I have never had the urge to make love to a rag doll before." He concedes and places an affectionate kiss on the back of her neck.

"Good!" She says.

"Mhm. It was amusing to see you get jealous over some strippers. I don't want them. You know that." He says biting down lightly, drawing a moan from her.

"I k-know. They don't know that though and I really don't like the thought of you in a p-place like that." She shudders.

"I don't need to go there. It's not like any of them can compete with you." He reassures her.

"If someone had suggested that I have a party like that…" She trails off.

"I'd burn down the strip club and snap the necks of the male strippers who even THOUGHT about touching you." He answers quickly.

"Don't you think that's…overdoing it?" She asks sheepishly.

"No, I thought it was a rather swift and merciful death compared to what they'd deserve." He murmurs.

"I'm glad that you care enough to get so jealous, even if you are a little scary sometimes." She says with a giggle and snuggles into his hold.

"I'll show you real scary when we catch those damn dealers." He promises her.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too. Now get some rest." He tells her and gently pushes her until she was laying on her back, covering her in blankets and placing pillows all along her body.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. This was apparently Sasuke going into overprotective mode. The bed wasn't going to hurt her. But apparently he deemed that the pillows were necessary.

Hinata and Sasuke soon drift off to sleep in each other's arms. Hinata dreams. But it was far from a pleasant one.

_It had started off wonderfully. She had just had Mikoto. Sasuke and her were holding their firstborn proudly. Kakashi had come in and told them the village was under attack. Sasuke had left Aoda with Hinata and raced off to help in the fight._

_Outside the window, she saw the battle raging. Someone came into the room. She tried to fight them, but she was too weak from childbirth. Aoda tried to stop them but had apparently been darted with something. They yanked Mikoto from her arms and ran off._

_"Nooo!" She tries to get up and run after them, but her knees gave out underneath her._

_She had lost her. She lost their baby. Hinata couldn't find Haru either. They'd lost both of them!_

Hinata wakes with a scream. Sasuke immediately opens his eyes and looks around, suddenly alert. He doesn't see a threat, but Hinata was screaming her lungs out in terror.

"Hinata. What's wrong?" He asks, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Just a nightmare." She mumbles.

"Was it about the Dealers?" He whispers.

"Yes." She replies in such a soft voice that Sasuke wasn't sure she said it or if he'd imagined she had.

"I have them too. We can go check on Haru if it makes you feel better." He tells her.

"I'd like that." She says and they get out of the bed.

Sasuke watches Hinata walk down the hallway. He frowns. Damn them. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the Dealers and Hiashi. Now Hinata was under so much stress because of those greedy psychotic bastards. He was going to kill them slowly.

Hinata sighs in relief. She could see Haru sleeping soundly in his bed. He was alright. Mikoto was alright. It had just been a nightmare.

"It's alright. I'd never let anything happen to any of you." Sasuke tells her and takes her by the hand, leading her back to their bedroom.

"I know. But it's just they are always there. In the back of my mind. I don't want them to take our family from us." She says.

"They won't." Sasuke tries to reassure her.

Hinata nods. Sasuke could tell though that she wasn't entirely convinced. He sighs and has her lay on the bed.

"Just relax." He says and has her lay down on her stomach.

"Sasuke?" She asks.

"I think a back massage might help you sleep better." He tells her.

"Ohhh. Alright." She says, feeling embarrassed.

"The one time that I was being innocent and you assumed that I was going to ravish you." He chuckles.

"I like it when you ravish me." She says.

"Well I could do both." He growls seductively into her ear.

"Might help take my mind off things." She offers.

"Mhm." He says and takes a kunai out, slicing her shirt off of her, and takes great care not to cut her.

"Sasuke! We really have to talk about your habit of destroying my clothes." She huffs.

"They were in my way." He states and gives her red lacy bra the same treatment.

"Hmpf!" She says.

"Relax, Kitten." He says and glides his powerful hands over the smooth planes of her slender back.

"That feels good." She murmurs.

"Good." He says and kisses her neck, while continuing the gentle caresses.

"Mhm." Hinata says and closes her eyes in contentment.

Maybe she was overreacting. If Sasuke and Naruto could handle Madara, surely they could handle body snatchers. It was hard to feel anything but safe when she could feel the strength of his touch against her skin.

"I love you. You're beautiful, kind, a wonderful mother, and an amazing lover. I also like it when you get jealous." He admits, placing soft kisses along her back.

"I love you too. For almost identical reasons." She tells him.

"Are you trying to steal Kakashi's CopyCat Ninja title?" Sasuke asks in amusement, turning her around.

"Maybe. I think he's too busy with Shizune to notice anyway." She says with a smile.

"Probably." He says and kisses her.

Hinata returns the kiss and arches against him. She never got tired of the feeling of being this close to him. Thank God Haru had traveled back in time or she would have missed this.

Sasuke was contemplating how he wanted to take Hinata when a loud BOOM is heard. That startles both of them and they immediately get dressed. (Thankfully, Hinata had other clothes nearby.)

This was a good thing because Haru races into their room only a few seconds later. He might be a prodigy but he was still a five year old boy. It was only natural he'd seek comfort from his parents when scared.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out. Haru, stay here with your mother." Sasuke says and flits off.

* * *

"It'll be alright." She says and smiles down at Haru.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He says.

"Don't worry. Your father would never let anything happen to you." She assures him.

"I know. But those Dealers. They are bad people. I think it's them." He says.

"We'll find out. You're safe here with me." Hinata tells her son and wraps him in her arms comfortingly.

* * *

"Good. You're here." Naruto says, when Sasuke arrives by his side.

"What the Hell is going on?" He demands to know.

"Don't know yet. We are trying to figure out what the source of the explosion was." The blonde answers him.

Zaku was pleased. The explosion had served as an excellent distraction. He has his men head to the Uchiha District. At first they sacked the wrong house. Damn Sasuke must have used a Genjutsu. He orders them to attack all the houses.

He had about at hundred men in all. They throw sleeping gas around the District. The Uchiha's lover was a skilled fighter he noted. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have Sasuke's immunity to poisons and sleeping gas. The more she fought, the more she breathed in. Eventually, she was rendered unconscious, just like her child.

"Grab the kid and get out of here." He says.

"What about the mother? Her eyes are worth quite a lot as well." One says.

"She'll be more trouble when she wakes than the kid will be. Besides, it's a lot harder to smuggle a grown woman out of here than a child. Let's go." Zaku orders.

The Dealers head off. Time was of the essence. Once the Leaf Villagers realized the explosion had been a distraction, Sasuke was sure to follow. Zaku does his best to hide the trail. Finally, he finally got the kid. He was going to be rich beyond his wildest dreams.


	16. You're Still My Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new side of Hinata is seen as the Uchihas and Hiashi battle against their foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Most of this is about the battle against the Black Market Dealers.

Haru woke up somewhere he didn't recognize. His lavender eyes dart around nervously. It looked like his kidnappers didn't realize he was awake. He had to act fast. He Summons Aoda and promptly passes out again. It took so much chakra to summon the giant serpent and it was just too much strain for his young chakra network.

"Dammit! We should have bound the kid's hands!" Zaku growls and looks at the massive summon in terror.

How the fuck were they going to deal with a snake the size of a two or three story building? His employees, if you could call them that, usually captured their prey by drugging them. Most were not combat fighters. And they were going to need combat fighters to deal with THAT.

"Master Sasuke?" Aoda calls out.

Sasuke was wrong. He didn't sense Master Sasuke at all. He looks around in confusion and sees the Hatchling. He was unconscious. Well it didn't take a genius to figure out that Haru was in trouble and had summoned him for help.

"You will put Master Haru down immediately." He hisses.

"Zaku! What do we do?" The leader of the Black Market Dealers hears one of his followers cry out desperately.

"You damn idiots. Kill the snake!" He growls.

"You really should get a nicer master." Aoda observes as he swings his mighty tail at them.

"You know he's right, you are a jerk sometimes!" One says.

"QUIET!" Zaku snaps.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke returns to his home. He found Hinata unconscious. Sasuke rushes to her side.

"Hinata! Wake up!" He says, cradling her in his arms.

"Sasuke?" She asks and her eyes were unfocused from the effects of the sleeping gas.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" He asks and holds her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"We were attacked. Sleeping gas. There were a lot of them. Where's Haru?" She looks around for her son and then her eyes widen in horror.

"They took him!" She says.

"I'll get him back. I promise. Naruto stay with Hinata." He says, as the blonde comes into view.

"You got it! Don't worry. I'll protect her." His best friend assures Sasuke and stands next to Hinata protectively.

"I'll fix this. I promise I will." He tells Hinata, kissing her forehead, and then darts off like a bat straight out of Hell.

* * *

"Sasuke, slow down. You'll need help if you are going to follow that trail." He hears another voice call out a few minutes later.

"Hiashi." He says suspiciously and eyes the Hyuga Patriarch with distaste.

"We may not like each other. But that is my grandson and your son whose life might very well be at stake. For his sake, just this once we will have to work together. The Byakugan is better at tracking than the Sharingan." He says.

"Do it." Sasuke tells him.

"I see him! Your snake is there as well. There are a lot of men. I'd estimate at least a hundred. About a mile due East of here." He states.

"A mile? Your Byakugan can see that far?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. There is a reason why I lead my Clan. We must hurry." Hiashi says and flits off with Sasuke.

* * *

Aoda was growing annoyed. So many humans. They kept pricking him with what he assumed were tranquilizer darts. He smacks them around with his tail. Master Sasuke had said to protect the Hatchling and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"You are all going to wish that I had killed you. I sense Master Sasuke's chakra approaching swiftly." The snake warns them and wraps his tail around an unconscious Haru protectively.

His job was now very simple. Aoda would protect the Hatchling from the crossfire. He expected that Master Sasuke was going to be quite glorious in his fury. The Snake Summon was relieved in a way that Haru was unconscious. It was not proper for a Hatchling's eyes to see such…unpleasant sights.

* * *

"Hiashi, get to Haru quickly. I can see Haru is wrapped in his tail. Get him home quickly. Kill them if you have to, B\but leave the leader for me." Sasuke says.

Normally, Hiashi would argue with Sasuke. How dare he presume to order him around like he was his subordinate?! But he would have done the same thing in Sasuke's position.

A father, a real father, would always protect his children and would utterly eviscerate anyone who attacked his family. As much as he loathed Sasuke, he had the right to call First Blood.

"Haru!" Hiashi says as he swiftly approaches his grandson.

Aoda eyes Hiashi warily. He knew that this man and Master Sasuke didn't get along to put it mildly, but he could scent that Hiashi was the Hatchling's family. He had overheard Sasuke give his instructions. It was alright to entrust him with the Hatchling, but Aoda didn't like it.

"I will go with you." The snake says.

Hiashi nods. Haru was unconscious. He would need all the help he could get. He locks up the chakra of two men that rush at him and grunts when one managed to sneak up in his blind spot and hit him. He whirls around and starts exchanging blows with that man.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha District, Hinata rises to her feet. She had to go and help Haru. She couldn't just leave her family out there on her own. She had to help! Besides, those Black Market Dealers had terrorized her family. Even Hinata had her limits.

"Hinata! What are you doing? Get back here!" Naruto says.

"I'm going to help him. I can't just leave Sasuke and Haru out there to face them alone!" She says.

"Hinata, you are pregnant! You can't go rushing off into a life or death battle like that. It's no longer just your life that's at stake!" He protests.

"I know. But I can't just wait here!" She says and races off.

Naruto growls. He chases after Hinata. Dammit! Sasuke was going to kill him if he saw Hinata on the battlefield!

* * *

"You have no idea, how much I'm going to enjoy this." Sasuke states as he looks at the Dealers and activates Tsukuyomi on those unfortunate enough to be within his range.

It was only a handful, but the fact their comrades had stopped moving and were suddenly screaming in agony, got the attention of those who hadn't been ensnared. In the world he created thanks to his eyes, he started by stabbing at all their non-vital points with his sword.

Sasuke made sure to twist the sword while it was still inside them to inflict as much pain as possible. Then he skinned them ALIVE in the world he created. He was just getting warmed up. He could make them suffer. Hinata wasn't here. He didn't have to worry about her being horrified.

"What is he doing to them?!" One of them asks.

"Some sort of Genjutsu with his eyes. Don't look directly at him!" Another answers.

"Oh that's not going to save you. You wanted to chop MY son up into parts and sell them. There's nothing on this earth that is going to save you. By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be RELIEVED to go to Hell." Sasuke promises and soon flickers behind the one that realized their agony was connected to Sasuke's eyes, stabbing him through the lung with his sword.

He smirks when he saw a splash of deep red mix with the green grass. Blood red. Let the bastard bleed to death, slowly. Let him watch as he ripped apart his comrades. Fitting. It would be fitting.

"Hiashi, duck." Aoda instructs him and the Hyuga man did indeed duck as the snake instructed.

Aoda swings his tail at some of the ninjas attacking the Hyuga Patriarch. He might not like the man, but he was trying to protect the hatchling. That was what was important.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke hears Hinata's voice and freezes.

She couldn't' be on the battlefield! Was she crazy?! She was fucking pregnant. When he got his hands on that loser, he was going to kill him.

"Sorry, bastard! She wouldn't listen to reason." Naruto says.

"Hinata, go home NOW. I got this. There's no reason for you to endanger yourself. Aoda has him." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, I love you. But you are stupid if you think that I'm going to let them go unpunished for what they put our family through." Hinata says.

He tilts his head to the side. Hinata on a revenge kick? That was new. Honestly, it was such an alien concept to him that he found himself frozen in shock.

Well she was a mother now. It was only natural she'd want to protect her children. But still, Hinata was sweet and kind. Her wanting revenge didn't compute.

"FUCK!" He hisses when he feels a blade go through his stomach. Zaku had snuck up behind him while he was talking to Hinata.

"SASUKE!" She cries out.

* * *

The sounds of his mother screaming woke Haru. He looks around and watches with horror. A sword was sticking through Sasuke's stomach. He had to him! He felt just a flicker of chakra in his system. But it should be enough. He could do it. It was just like Mikoto had said once…

_"Big sister, how did you and Takeshi do that?" He asked in amazement, when he saw the Sand Ninja and Mikoto fight their way through hundreds of enemy ninjas._

_It had been an ambush. They had gotten separated from the rest of their families on a diplomatic trip. It was a set up._

_These weren't just bandits. These were highly trained enemy ninjas. Father had shown him the Bingo Book once and Haru recognized some of the faces in the crowd. Yet, Takeshi and Mikoto had defeated them all._

_"They had the numbers, but we had something even better." She said as she embraced her younger brother._

_"What's that?" Haru asked._

_"Love. Love is the strongest jutsu of them all. You will always be at your strongest when you are fighting to protect someone precious to you, as you and Takeshi are to me." She said smiling._

Haru didn't really understand it then, but he did now. Normally, he wouldn't have tried to access his chakra when it was this low. He knew how dangerous it was, even at five. But his father needed him NOW. He couldn't wait for Haru to feel better. So he raced over, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, and snuck up behind Zaku.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" He says and Zaku was soon screaming as the flames burned his skin to the bone.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hinata snaps at the Market Dealers as she raced over towards her lover and their son.

SMACK. BAM. CRUNCH. SNAP. Her Gentle Fist was being anything but gentle that day. There were so many of them. It was like whack a mole, as soon as you had one down, another would pop up.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yells, deciding to speed up the process and helping Hinata fight through the crowd.

The bastard needed help now. Thank God that Hinata was a medic. She'd be able to patch him up. They just had to get to him before he bleed out.

"That's my boy." Sasuke says proudly at his Fireball Jutsu and slurring his words.

He'd lost too much blood. Sasuke knew that. A stomach wound was a serious one. Even Uchihas were not immune to bleeding to death.

"Father! Stay up! Stay up! If you fall asleep it will be bad!" Haru shouts at him.

"Y-Yeah. It would." Sasuke admits.

"Mikoto, Tai, Sachi, Akemi, me, and Arashi. We call Arashi, Sparky!" He says, trying to distract his father and keep him awake through the pain.

"And why do we call him S-parky?" Sasuke asks, coughing up blood.

"He makes lots of sparks! He has strong lightning chakra!" Haru tells his father, in a desperate bid to keep him awake.

"Well that makes sense." Sasuke says and tries to focus on Haru's voice, but it was just so hard to stay awake.

"I got you!" Hinata says and leans over Sasuke, beginning to perform a healing jutsu.

"Mother!" Haru cries out in relief.

"It'll be okay, Haru. Reach into my pouch and take out some red pills. Your father has lost a lot of blood. He'll need blood replenishing pills." Hinata informs him.

"Here, mother." Haru says, digging out the requested pills from the pouch, and Hinata places them in Sasuke's mouth.

Zaku had fallen to the ground, surrounded by fire. But Haru was only a five year old child. A child that had already used far more chakra to summon Aoda than the kid should have had by any reasonable measure. His flames while they burnt hotly, didn't last for long. Zaku could feel that his skin had been badly charred, but he was alive. He could move.

"DIE!" He says and goes to slam his sword through Hinata and Haru.

"You are mistaken. It is you who shall die." Hiashi informs him, bolting over, grabbing Zaku by the neck, and slitting his throat with a kunai.

"Finally, he decided to be useful." Sasuke laughs and winces in pain.

"Sasuke! Don't speak. You lost a lot of blood. Save your strength. We gave you some pills, but you have to take it easy." Hinata warns him.

Sasuke nods and smiles up at his future wife. _Beautiful._ He was vaguely aware of Naruto telling them that he and Hiashi were going to take Haru home. Haru was safe. Hinata was safe. Mikoto was safe. That was all that mattered.

Well ALMOST all that mattered. He had to send a message after all. No one was going to attack his family again if they weren't suicidal.

He rises to his feet, Hinata had patched up his stomach. He decided to take advantage of this. There were still Black Market Dealers on the field. They had to be dealt with.

"Hinata, you should go back with them. You don't need to see this." He warns her.

"Sasuke, I love you. ALL of you. That includes your dark side. You don't have to protect me from it. Besides, you aren't the only one who is angry." She says and shocks him by stealing his sword.

"Hinata?" He asks.

He blinks when he saw his innocent kitten run around on the battlefield with that sword. Sasuke was almost positive she had never used a sword before. Her technique was…jerky to say the least. But while crude, it appeared very effective at…decapitation.

"That works…" Sasuke says and he rushes at the remaining Dealers, his Chidori charged fist tearing through their chests and ripping out their hearts literally.

Hinata was decapitating people with a sword. The world had completely shifted on its axis apparently. Soon enough the two very much angry parents finish off the rest of the Dealers.

"We are going to need some tree branches, big ones." Hinata says.

"What for?" He asks in confusion.

"To mount their heads on and place them in areas known for their Black Markets. It sends a message." She answers him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hinata?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"They tried to cut out our son's eyes and kill you. I can't forgive them for that. I want to make sure it doesn't happen again." She says and looks at her feet.

"I can't either. So…you are good at playing with both of my swords." Sasuke says.

"SASUKE!" She squeaks.

"Was it wrong that I found the whole vengeful Goddess thing, hot in a disturbing way?" He questions.

"Probably." Hinata says.

"I'll just put that on the list of things that I think that I know I shouldn't. It's a long list. It's likely number 773 or somewhere around there. Let's go home." He says, offering his hand to Hinata, and he leaves some clones behind to conduct the gruesome task of _sending a message._

"Yes." She says with a smile, taking his hand, and heading back to the Uchiha District with her future husband.

* * *

"We should bathe and change our clothes before seeing Haru. I don't think it'd be a good idea for him to see us drenched in blood. He'd probably think it was ours." Sasuke states.

"Good point." She agrees and they head in through the backdoor of the house and into one of the bathrooms.

He turns on the water and Hinata strips. She was eager to get the blood off her. She felt like she'd never be CLEAN again. Sasuke soon follows suit and helps her in.

He smiles and holds her against him. Sasuke gently starts cleaning her. Hinata was relieved to see that it was actually washing off.

She'd never killed in cold blood like that before. She hoped she never had to do it again. How could Sasuke even look at her the same way again?

"You feel guilty. You shouldn't. They would have done worse to Haru. And your list of "sins" is still far smaller than my own." He reassures her and kisses her shoulder.

"You don't look at me differently now?" She whispers.

"Well now I know not to piss you off. But other than that, no. You're still my kitten." He tells her and wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Good and you're still my Sasuke." She says.

"Once we are clean, we should probably take you and Haru to the hospital. I want to make sure there weren't any negative effects from the sleeping gas." He tells her.

"Good idea." Hinata agrees and leans into his hold.

"I love you. But we shouldn't keep Haru waiting." He says, turning the water off, and drying them.

"You're right. He needs us. He's got to be terrified." She says with a frown.

"Anyone would be." Sasuke states and they quickly dress, heading off to see Haru.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Hinata asks her father.

"He overused his chakra. I gave him some replenishing pills. Haru is just going to have to sleep this off. There's no other cure for it. Did he really summon Aoda?" He questions.

"I taught him. I see why he wanted to know now." Sasuke says.

"Astonishing." Hiashi says.

"He takes after his father and is very proud of his big snake." Hinata says.

"HINATA!" Hiashi says scandalized.

"She's pregnant. How do you think that happened? Did you think we called the stork?" Sasuke says with a smirk and he heard Naruto snicker.

"Uchiha!" Hiashi growls warningly.

"Stop. Stop. You two were finally getting along, sorta." She says.

"Alright." They say with a sigh.

"Haru, we are going to the hospital. We want to make sure that neither of us got sick from the sleeping gas. Okay?" Hinata asks gently.

"Okay, mother." Haru says, using Sasuke as his own personal jungle gym, and taking his place on his father's shoulder's.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. It was such a strange sight, to see Sasuke Uchiha give someone a piggyback ride. But the oldest Uchiha seemed used to it. It was as if he had done this many times before. Maybe he had.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Haru takes off. They leave behind a very confused Hiashi and an amused Naruto. Hiashi shakes his head and decides to wait with Naruto. Going with them would only mean a more crowded hallway. Life was strange sometimes.

* * *

"Sakura? I need you to have a look at Haru and Hinata. They both were hit with sleeping gas. Hinata is pregnant, so obviously I'm concerned for the baby. AHHHH MY EYES. MY EYES!" Sasuke says as he walks in on Sakura and Lee locked in a rather hated lovers' embrace.

"Sasuke! Don't you know how to knock?!" Sakura blushes scarlet and hides behind a curtain.

"It's a hospital! I shouldn't have to. How was I supposed to know you were _Playing Doctor_ with Bushy Brows?" He snaps.

Sasuke blinks. What happened to Lee's eyebrows? They were no longer bushy. What was going on here?

"I had them shaved. Sakura said she'd only go out with me if I changed my clothes and had my eyebrows fixed." Lee tells him.

"Right. Well um good call. Anyway, Sakura?" He asks.

"Give me a minute to throw on some clothes and then I'll have a look at them." She promises Sasuke and the eldest Uchiha nods, leaving that room.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asks.

"I saw something that no one should ever see. It was horrible. I am traumatized for life." He says.

"What did you see?" She asks and is suddenly very worried for Sasuke.

"Sakura and Lee…training." He answers.

"Really? Sakura and Lee? No way. Are you sure?" The bluenette asks with a giggle.

"I know what I saw. What I saw can't be unseen. My eyes." He whispers in horror.

"Sasuke, aren't you being a little overdramatic?" She inquires with a giggle.

"No. No. I'm not being overdramatic. If you saw what I saw, you would be traumatized too!" He protests.

"You poor baby." Hinata says in amusement.

"Yes, yes that's right." He says.

"Would some training later, make you feel better?" She questions.

"Yes, yes it would." Sasuke replies.

"I don't know why people say it's hard to understand you. All it takes to make you happy is your family, training, and some tomatoes." She says.

"Mhm." He agrees and kisses her.

* * *

Sakura comes out a few minutes later. She had thankfully dressed herself. So Sasuke didn't need to be traumatized further that day.

"Let's have a look at you and Haru." Sakura says kindly.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Haru nod. Hinata goes first as she was pregnant. Haru yawns and uses his father's back and shoulders as a pillow of sorts. Poor kid was exhausted.

"Well I ran some chakra and blood tests. Looks like it was just a sleeping gas. No harm was done to the baby as far as I can tell." She assures her.

"Good." Sasuke and Hinata say.

"I could have told you that. Big sister is perfectly healthy." Haru mumbles sleepily.

"Alright, Haru. It's your turn." Sakura says.

"Okay." He says and lets Sakura run the tests.

"He overdid it. But the chakra pills are already working. He's going to need to sleep it off. Nothing more I can do for him really." She says.

"Good. Let's get the both of you home. You both could use some sleep." Sasuke says.

* * *

Sasuke takes his family home. He tucks Haru in and takes Hinata to their room. Hiashi was still there. He couldn't blame the Hyuga Patriarch for sticking around this time. He was obviously concerned for his daughter and grandkids.

"They are both going to be fine." Sasuke says.

"Good. You did well today, Uchiha. Protecting them." He says and turns to head off, along with Naruto.

"So did you." He says.

Hinata smiles. Well it was a start. She knew that both men loved her deeply in their own ways. If nothing else, they'd tolerate each other if it meant protecting her and Haru. She squeaks when she feels Sasuke scoop her up and carry he to the bed Bridal Style.

"Get some rest. Now that the Market Dealers are gone. We can start planning the wedding and you are going to need to be extremely well rested for the Honeymoon." He tells her.

"Eep!" She says.

"And it doesn't really matter where we go. You aren't leaving the hotel room anyway. So you can pick." He finished with a smirk as he joins Hinata in bed.

"Promises. Promises." She says.'

"Oh trust me, I don't make any promises that I can't keep." He tells her and Hinata shivers when she saw those ruby red eyes of his, she didn't doubt that for a second.


	17. The Joys of Ninja Weddings & Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Gaara have a heart to heart and the big day has finally arrived. Sasuke and Hinata are getting married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: It's the wedding chapter! Well one of them. ;)

"Can we have a big chocolate cake?" Haru asks, peeking into his parents' room.

"If your mother wants one and if you are still here when the wedding happens. It takes time to plan these things. They generally don't happen overnight." He tells Haru.

"Chocolate is fine with me." Hinata says.

"Alright. Chocolate it is." Sasuke states.

"Yay!" Haru says and darts over into their bed and cuddles up to his parents, happy that it was all over now.

"He's very easy to make happy. Just like his father." Hinata says with a smile and wraps her arms around Haru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"As long as you have your family and training, you are a happy man." She says.

"Well yeah." Sasuke says, resting his head on top of Hinata's, and wrapping his arms around his future wife and son.

"Father, really does love training." Haru says seriously, drawing a laugh from Hinata.

"You will too one day. When you find the right sparring partner training becomes VERY fun." Sasuke says with a perfectly straight face.

"Mikoto trains with me sometimes! So does Tai!" He says.

"…" Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that.

"It's good that you are close to your brothers and sisters." Hinata offers diplomatically.

"Yeah! They even taught me the Bubble Eye Jutsu." He continues.

"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke asks dryly.

Haru demonstrates and Sasuke blinks. Alright. That was fucking adorable. Of course he'd never admit that out loud. He had reputation to protect after all.

"That's a very powerful Jutsu." Hinata smiles.

"Yeah! Mikoto has her own version of it, but it only works on boys. She used to use it more often people, now it's mostly for Takeshi." He says.

"Who is Takeshi and what version?" Sasuke asks, feeling himself twitch.

"The Eyelash Jutsu. Oh Takeshi is Kazekage. His father used to be Kazekage, but Gaara retired when Takeshi turned 16." Haru says.

"Sasuke, don't even think about it. You can't pick a fight with Gaara over his son…who doesn't exist yet!" Hinata says.

"I wasn't going to pick a fight. I just think we should discuss this…situation." He says.

"Takeshi is a few months older than big sister. Mei is pregnant. Gaara and Mei are keeping it secret. They want to wait until after she has Takeshi to get married." Haru says.

"Mei's the MOTHER?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." His son confirms.

"What's wrong with Mei?" Hinata asks.

"Nothing. Wow. Gaara landed himself a cougar." Sasuke mutters.

"Should I feel jealous?" Hinata demands.

"What? No! Of course not." Sasuke says and puts up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Good." She grumbles.

"Hinata, I love you. You are the only woman I want. You're carrying one of our children right now. I proposed to you. You have NOTHING to worry about." He tells her.

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I think it's just hormones." She mumbles.

"If you're feeling a little insecure, I can remind you just how much I love you after Haru goes to bed." He whispers in her ear.

Hinat shivers and nods. Sasuke smirks and cuddles closer to her. Now the biggest issue was dealing with Hiashi and yeah, he'd probably have to have a chat with Gaara soon.

* * *

A few days later, Gaara arrives in the Leaf to speak with the Hokage about some trade deals. He was shocked when he got ambushed by Sasuke. What the Hell?

"Naruto told me that you have a son now…or are going to? Congratulations seem to be in order?" He asks uncertainly.

"Yeah. Same to you. Hinata is expecting our firstborn. Haru is apparently one of our younger children. This one is going to be a daughter." He states.

"Oh. That's good." The red head says.

"According to Haru, your son knows her. Something about her using an Eyelash Jutsu on him." He continues.

"What the Hell is an Eyelash Jutsu? What does that even mean?" Gaara asks.

"You know…a woman sometimes bats her eyelashes at a man when she wants something or is flirting." The oldest Uchiha says and he couldn't believe he had to explain this to Gaara.

"Oh…there's a name for that?" The Kazekage inquires.

"There is now or will be, I guess. What are we going to do about this though?" Sasuke asks.

"Well we can't really do anything about it now. Wonderful, my son is going to be seduced by an Uchiha. My poor son…she's probably going to try to whip him or something." Gaara says and smacks his forehead.

"EXCUSE ME?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke demands.

"Just that if she's anything like you, she's probably favors a rougher style of affection." He states.

"Are you trying to imply that my daughter is some sort of…" He trails off.

"Dominatrix? More than likely. Unless she takes after Hinata. If she takes after Hinata, then I'm not worried for his physical safety." He elaborates.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way! Your son is a sucker! He falls for the oldest trick in the book? Seriously, all it takes is her batting her eyes at him and she's leading him around by his dick!" Sasuke bristles.

"I sincerely doubt that she is leading him around in such a fashion!" Gaara snaps at him.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this?" He asks.

"It's not my fault that your daughter is apparently a seductress, but I'll talk to him when he's old enough to understand. You do the same to her! At least, I can safely assume that she won't be weak. So that's good. I don't want a weak Daughter-In-Law." He states.

"Daughter-In-Law?!" Sasuke demands.

"That is what you call your son's wife, is it not?" The Kazekage inquires.

"Yes, it is. Who said they were getting married?" He demands.

"Well the way you were talking about her leading him around like that, it was implied!" The red head states.

"Good point. Well…if he's Kazekage. He's got to be strong. At least he can keep her safe." Sasuke mutters.

"I'm glad we had this talk." He says.

"Me too. I guess I should let you get to your meeting. I have to go with Hinata to do some wedding planning." Sasuke says.

"Ah yes, that. I have a plan for my wedding with Mei. I'm just going to let her do what she wants. I care more about the Honeymoon than the actual wedding anyway." He admits.

"Gaara, I think I might grow to like you. That's exactly how I feel." Sasuke says with a smirk.

* * *

Gaara heads off to go meet with Kakashi. Sasuke flits back to Hinata. They were going to look at cakes today. Haru was really excited about this.

"I want that one!" He says pointing to the biggest chocolate cake.

"Haru, that's bigger than me." Sasuke says in amusement.

"It has to be big. Aoda likes chocolate too!" He points out.

"Good choice." One of the bakers says and walks over with a smile.

He had heard that Sasuke and Hinata had a child. But he hadn't believed it. Now looking at the adorable little boy there was no doubt. How a former S Class Criminal ninja had sired such an innocent looking son, was beyond his comprehension. The boy greatly resembled his father, but those were definitely Hyuga eyes.

"I think some red frosting roses would look nice on it." Hinata says and leans into Sasuke's arms.

"Works for me." Sasuke states and places a light kiss on her cheek.

"How soon do you think you could have another cake like this ready, with the roses?" Sasuke asks the baker.

"Well a cake that size would probably take at least a week, if we didn't drop our other orders." He says.

"That's fine. We still have lots of planning to do." Hinata says with a sweet smile.

"Wonderful." The baker says and he writes down the order.

Hiashi walks into the bakery. He had heard whispers from the other villagers. They had seen a wedding ring on Hinata's hand. They saw the couple and their son walk into a bakery. It didn't take a genius to realize what they were doing.

"Daughter, you are looking well and I am pleased to see that Haru appears to be fully recovered?" He offers.

"I much better grandfather." Haru says, deciding to play nice because for once he wasn't call, _boy._

"Good." Hiashi says.

"We just picked out a cake. It's a really big one! Chocolate's your favorite, right? That's what you told Akemi?" Haru asks.

_"Grandfather, I want to surprise Sachi for her birthday! We should make her a cake. A really big cake!" Akemi said._

_Hiashi chuckled. Akemi was definitely the most assertive of all his grandchildren. He honestly pitied the boys of the village in a few years. She was…rather feisty and deadly with a kunai. And boy was she stubborn, once she got an idea into her head…there was no stopping her._

_"Alright. I shall have our Branch Members prepare her a fine cake." He stated._

_"No! We should make it! It's more special that way." Akemi said._

_"Don't be silly. People of our station do not bake cakes. We leave such menial tasks to those who are more suited for them." He told her.  
_

_That's when she unleashed that damn Bubble Eye Jutsu. Hiashi wasn't going to lie. That shit worked. He sighs and resigns himself to playing the part of a baker, if only for a day._

_"Can I help?" Haru asked._

_"Of course you can." Hiashi told him._

_"What kind of cake are we making?" The boy asked with a big smile._

_"Chocolate. It's my favorite. I believe it is Sachi's as well." He answered._

_"Okay!" Haru said and he raced around the kitchen, grabbing the necessary items._

"Yes, chocolate is my favorite. Akemi? Is that what you are naming her?" He asks Sasuke.

"No. This one we are naming after my mother." He says to Hiashi and gives him a look as if DARING the Hyuga Patriarch to argue.

"I see. Mikoto." He muses.

"You knew my mother?" Sasuke asks.

"In passing. She was married to the Head of another Noble Clan. A sweet tempered woman. I have no idea how she sired you." He says.

"Sasuke!" Hinata says and holds her future husband back from lunging at Hiashi.

"I think that might be his version of a joke." Sasuke growls.

"It is. Very clever." He tells him.

"Father, Sasuke…please." Hinata pleads.

"Oh alright. I won't provoke him further. Old habits die hard." Hiashi mutters.

"Thank you." Hinata says with a smile.

"I will of course pay for the wedding, as is the custom. Price is not a factor." He tells him.

"I don't want or need your money." Sasuke tells him.

"I know you don't. But it is still tradition. Besides, we should at least attempt to act as family. We do after all, love the same people." He continues.

Sasuke didn't like it. But Hiashi had a point there. It would make Hinata happy. He definitely didn't want to stress her during her pregnancy further. She'd already had suffered too much of that thanks to those Black Market Dealers. Who Sasuke was sure, were burning in Hell right now. Right where they belonged.

"Fine." Sasuke relents.

* * *

Later that day, Hinata gets drug off by the female members of the Rookie Nine to go dress shopping. She eeps. The shy woman was a bit overwhelmed by the more aggressive personalities of her friends.

"She should have a veil." Ino says.

"No veil." Sakura argues.

"Listen, it's tradition. If you had any class you would know that!" Ino growls.

"Why cover her face in the hot sun?! It doesn't make any sense!" The pink haired ninja protested.

"Oh boy. They are going to be at this for hours." Tenten says with a sigh.

Hinata nods. While the two were bickering, she looked around the shop. There were so many choices. Modern, traditional, and everything in between. Silk, satin, cotton, lace, and other fabrics she didn't recognize. Some dresses were rather conservative, others made her blush just to look at them. So many choices. It was overwhelming. How was she ever going to decide?

"So…no Bachelorette Party?" Tenten asks.

"No. Sasuke wouldn't like it anymore than I would like him having a Bachelor Party." She says instantly.

"Possessive, huh?" She asks.

"You have no idea. It's okay though. I like it." She says with a smile.

"What's he like when you two are…together?" Sakura asks.

"Sakura! I can't believe you just asked her that! Of all the tacky things to ask, you picked the most tacky!" Ino huffs and swats the medic!

"Oh knock it off, you were just as curious as I was." Sakura glowers.

"Well…it varies. He doesn't really stick to one style of lovemaking. He's very…attentive and creative though." She says.

"Creative how?" Ino asks.

"I thought you said it was tacky to ask?!" The only female member of Team Seven yells at the florist.

"Well she doesn't seem to mind answering!" She says.

"Well one time he made love to me at the same time as his clone did." She answers.

Hinata smiles when she found a beautiful dress. This one was perfect. She blinks when she hears two loud thuds. The bluenette turns around to see what fell? Had she accidentally knocked over some dresses?

No, it wasn't the dresses. It was Sakura and Ino. Apparently the thought of two naked Sasukes was too much for them to handle. Hinata shakes her head and couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"I never knew that planning a wedding was so damn complicated." Sasuke mutters to Hiashi, elsewhere in the village.

"Yes, I had the same reaction when I was in your shoes many years ago. To women, the wedding is one of the most important moments of their lives. To us, well most men are more interested in the Honeymoon." He states.

"Yeah. Wait…you too?" He asks skeptically, it was hard to imagine Hiashi having a sex drive.

Sasuke knew that Hiashi had to have sex at least twice in his miserable life. Otherwise Hinata and Hanabi wouldn't be here, but it was difficult to imagine him as being passionate.

"Of course. I'm a man just like anyone else. Fortunately for you, I have already sent out the invitations." He says.

"Who'd you invite?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"All the important people." He answers.

"Uh huh." Sasuke says.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur to Sasuke. He wasn't sure how Hiashi managed to organize such a grand wedding in such a short amount of time. He supposed that being the leader of such a large clan did have its benefits. Clearly, he had learned how to multitask. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was a little impressed.

The wedding was being held outside. It was a beautiful summer day. The sky was a rich blue color, the sun was shinning, birds were chirping, and the flowers were in full bloom. Sasuke waited anxiously at the alter.

"Are you sure about this Uncle Naruto? What if I drop the ring? Then everyone will laugh at me!" Haru frets.

"I'm sure you won't drop it. Don't worry. No one would dare to laugh at you. Hinata would lock up their chakra and Sasuke would Chidori them, if they did." Naruto says.

Haru didn't look completely convinced. But he walks down the red carpet that had been laid out over the grass nonetheless. Somehow, God knows how…Hiashi had a section of the Forest of Death cleared for the occasion and now it was a beautiful meadow…where deer and other woodland creatures frolicked all day long.

"You can do it Master Haru." Aoda states, from his position in the back of the crowd.

Some of the other guests were a little nervous. It wasn't every day that you saw a snake the size of a two or three story building. The last time a snake that large had been in the Leaf Village, it had been during the attack on the Chunin Exams. It hadn't ended well, but it soon became apparent that Aoda was a friendly snake and they relaxed.

"Thanks, Aoda!" He calls out and walks down the aisle.

Haru blushed as he walked down the aisle. He could hear a lot of people talking about him. He heard the words adorable and cute thrown around a lot.

Sasuke looks around. There had to be hundreds of people there. There were rather fancy seats placed all over the place with red velvet cushions and golden silk blankets over them. Apparently Hiashi was concerned about the comfort of the backsides of the elites or something, Sasuke thought dryly.

He could see lots of tables had been set up. Fine china, expensive wine, and delicious food was on display. The real showstopper though was that eight foot tall chocolate cake, so beautifully decorated with red frosting roses.

"Beautiful." Sasuke mutters when he sees Hinata being led down the aisle by Hiashi.

Hinata's hair was down, contrasting beautifully against white dress. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline, exposing her creamy shoulders and tastefully accenting her ample bosom. Across her stomach was a ruby red sash that matched his Sharingan perfectly. He was fairly certain that she had done that on purpose. The bottom of the dress was long and flowing. The gorgeous lace was designed to flow in such a way that it resembled ocean waves when she walked. Her eyes lavender eyes were shining with happiness as she looked at him and their son. (Haru was now standing by his father's side and thankfully hadn't tripped.)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest begins.

Haru leans up on his tip toes and covers his grandfather's mouth. He wasn't going to take any chances. Nope. Not this time!

"Right…I believe the bride and groom wanted to exchange vows." The priest chuckles at Haru's antics.

"Sasuke, I love you. I love our family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm so glad that Haru found us." HInata says with a smile.

"I love you too. I didn't think that it was possible for me to be happy again, but I am with you and our family. That is dress is beautiful, but i can't wait till our Honeymoon and I get to take it off of you." He smirks.

"SASUKE!" She squeaks and blushes.

"Alright then…Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish? To stand by her side always, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?" He asks.

"I do." He says without hesitation.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be our lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish? To stand by his side always, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and to forsake all others until death do you part?" The priest asks the beautiful bride.

"I do." She says with a smile.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He says.

Sasuke didn't waste anytime. Naruto blinks. Yeah, he knew that Sasuke 'trained' with Hinata A LOT. Still, he didn't expect him to go for it like THAT in public!

The oldest Uchiha had pulled his new wife into his arms and was kissing her. He was REALLY kissing her. There were several hollers of approval and some parents decided it was best to cover their children's eyes.

"Damn, bastard." Naruto chuckles.

Hinata smiles and kisses back. She was used to such passionate displays from Sasuke by now. She forgot for a moment they weren't alone. That there were hundreds of people watching them. He was all that she saw at that moment.

"I love you." He says breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." She replies.

"SO BEAUTIFUL! SO YOUTHFUL! THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE!" Lee says bawling his eyes out.

"…So disturbing." Sasuke mutters.

"He's weird." Haru whispers to his father, who couldn't help but nod.

"Someone get that deer away from the cake!" Hiashi yells.

"What deer?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't worry, Master Sasuke!" Aoda cries out and lunges at the deer.

Bambi takes off running for its life. Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh the joys of ninja weddings.

"Um right. So I guess it's time to cut the cake." Sasuke says and heads over to it with Hinata.

Sasuke pushes her up over his shoulders, so she was tall enough to reach it. Hinata smiles and cuts the cake. She slides down and Sasuke catches her in his arms, Bridal Style.

He managed to get a kiss in before he had to move out of the way. Apparently ninjas really loved their cake. The happy couple was almost trampled to death by their wedding guests.

He shakes his head. Sasuke carries Hinata to the "dance floor" and sets her down. Hinata smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. The two swayed to the classical music that was playing.

"You know there might actually be riots over who catches the bouquet and garter, right?" He asks.

"I know. That's why we should aim them very specifically." She says with a smile.

"Who'd you have in mind?" He asks.

Hinata leans over and whispers something into Sasuke's ear. The other wedding goers thought that she was just whispering sweet nothings to her new husband.

They were wrong. Hinata was plotting. And a plotting Hinata was a very scary Hinata. Plotting Hinata made Sasuke look like an angel. Sasuke smirks when he hears her suggestion. _Perfect._


	18. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air as the Uchihas go on their Honeymoon and Haru returns back to his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke smirks as he slowly removes the garter belt from his wife's beautiful leg. God, he loved this woman. She hid it well but deep down he knew that she had a sadistic streak. This was going to be hilarious.

He makes sure to chuck it full force at Naruto. The blonde gets smacked in the head with it. There was no way he was going to dodge. He just hoped that Hinata's aim was just as true.

"OWE! Bastard, that hurt!" Naruto protests.

"Pft. Take it like a man." Sasuke taunts him.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She throws her beautiful bouquet of flowers into the crowd. The newest Uchiha aims it so that Ayame would catch It.

Ayame's father owned the Ramen Shop. She was a sweet girl. Naruto loved ramen and honestly, he needed someone who was of a more calm deposition of him in a relationship. If he got involved with another loud personality, it wouldn't end well. The Leaf wouldn't survive it.

"Good job, Ayame!" Sakura cries out.

"Oh! Thank you." She says, smiling.

"Hey, Ayame. You want to dance? I mean it's kinda a tradition since we both caught the stuff." Naruto offers.

"I'd love to." She replies and they head off to the dance floor and the newly married couple high five each other, while their backs where turned.

"Did you have to throw it that hard at him?" Hinata asks in amusement.

"Naruto can not function if I don't beat him up at least once a day. Don't worry though. I'm sure Sakura will make sure he gets his daily beating while we are away on our Honeymoon." Sasuke offers.

"You are impossible." Hinata says with a smile.

"And you're beautiful." He says, kissing her.

SMACK. A loud smack was hard. Kakashi is seen rubbing his cheek. Looked like Shizune got him good.

"That actually hurt." Kakashi says with a whine.

"Good. Maybe you will learn your lesson. You don't do that in public! What is the matter with you? No wonder Sasuke was acting like that at the alter! He picked up the bad habit form you!" She says.

"Kakashi must have tried to cop a feel." Sasuke observes in amusement.

"Looks like it." Hinata agrees.

Aoda comes back to the wedding. He looks rather frustrated. It seemed the deer got away.

"It's okay, Aoda. Everyone misses sometimes." Haru says and pat pats the snake on the cheek, offering him some cake.

"Thank you, Master Haru." He says and swallows the slice of cake whole.

"Oh Dear Lord, the child actually thinks that thing is a pet?" Hiashi muses.

"That thing has a name. It is Aoda. He is not a pet. He is a Summon. He's just a Summon that happens to love children." Sasuke warns Hiashi.

"Well I suppose Aoda did help to protect him during the fight against the Dealers." He states with a shrug.

"That's right. He did. Be nice, father." Hinata admonishes him.

"I am being nice." He protests.

"LEE! I'm getting dizzy!" Sakura cries out as her new boyfriend spins her around faster and faster on the dance floor.

"Oh, I am sorry my beautiful Cherry Blossom. I forgot that you should be treated as the delicate flower you are." He says.

"Delicate flower?" She asks and twitches.

"He's going to be beaten black and blue, it'll match his new training outfit." Sasuke observes.

Hinata could only nod in agreement with her new husband. Lee seemed to sense his life was now in danger. He took off running with the pink haired medic in hot pursuit.

Suddenly a burst of light can be seen gathering in the form of a door. Haru blinks. He walks over to his parents. He knew what that meant.

"Mother, father…I have to go. The portal doesn't last more than a few minutes." He says.

"I know. We will miss you." Hinata says and hugs him tightly.

"We'll see him again." Sasuke reassures Hinata and wraps his arms around his new wife and his son.

"Yeah! Be good big sister!" Haru says and pats Hinata's stomach.

"She's pregnant? Wait, big sister?! They have more than one child?" The crowd asks.

"It's a long story." Gaara offers and he had been invited to the wedding by Sasuke.

The two of them were trying to get used to each other. It was weird. They both knew that their children would grow up and possibly fall in love. So it was important that they let bygones, be bygones.

"Ohhh." The crowd says and Sasuke shakes his head.

"I love you. We'll see you…when you get home." He says to Haru.

"I know. I love you too." Haru says with a smile.

"Good bye, Master Haru. I hope to see you again someday!" Aoda calls out.

"Good bye, my grandson. Stay safe." Hiashi calls out.

"I love you, Haru. Stay safe and try not to get sucked into anymore time traveling jutsus." Hinata says kindly.

"Good bye Haru!" Kakashi calls out.

"Cya later, Haru!" Naruto adds.

"I'll try not to! Bye mother. Bye father. Bye, Aoda. Bye grandfather! Bye Kakashi! Bye Uncle Naruto!" He says cheekily and walks through the door.

"That was…weird." Naruto mutters.

"Yeah, but no more weird than a ninja who wears orange." Sasuke shrugs.

"What's wrong with orange, you stuck up bastard?!" Naruto demands to know.

"It practically says, _KILL ME. I'M RIGHT HERE!"_ The oldest Uchiha informs Naruto.

"Well we can't all dress that we just came from the morgue or a strip club!" The blonde says and bristles.

"Excuse me? Hinata, did you hear what this loser just said to me?!" Sasuke demands.

"Sasuke, you can beat up Naruto later. We have a honeymoon to get to." Hinata says with a smile.

"Good point." Sasuke says and heads off with Hinata.

"Hmpf!" Naruto says.

"Their just teasing you." Ayame reassures him.

"Oh I know. That's the bastard for you. I'll kick his ass when he gets home!" Naruto says with a sunny grin.

"Of course." She replies with a giggle.

* * *

Sasuke smiles. They had chosen the Waterfall Village. It was beautiful, quiet, and most importantly of all…private. No one would bother them there. Which was good, Sasuke did not want to put up with any interruptions.

"It's beautiful here." Hinata says.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. But yeah, it is." He says and leads her to the inn they were going to be staying at during Honeymoon.

"You are very romantic when you want to train." She says with a smile.

"What can I say? I enjoy my sparring partner's company." He says and leads her inside the Inn.

"So it's true then! I thought this was some sort of joke. An Uchiha and a Hyuga getting married?" The Innkeeper says.

"Not a joke and yeah, we are…definitely defying tradition." Sasuke says.

"Damn, I wonder what the children will be like." The Innkeeper muses and hands them a key.

* * *

"Adorable." Hinata answers and heads to their room with Sasuke.

"That's true. I'm going to miss him." Sasuke says with a sigh, undoing his tie.

"We'll see him again someday. Besides, just think how worried we must be about him in the future." She says and helps him slide out of his tux, until he was only in his boxers.

"Yeah. He's been with us for awhile. I wonder if time works the same there? To them maybe he was only gone a few minutes or even years." Sasuke says.

"Don't think about it too much. You'll get a headache. I know. I've done it." She says gently.

**Warning Lemon**

"Good point." Sasuke concedes and has Hinata turn around so he could unzip her dress for her.

"Mhm. He probably misses his brothers and sisters too." She points out, slipping out of her dress gently and setting it to the side. (She knew that Sasuke liked to destroy her clothing and she wasn't going to let her wedding dress be his latest victim!)

"Speaking of his brothers and sisters, I can see why we have six kids now." He purrs into her ear and admires her bridal lingerie.

It was a lacey white corset. The sheer fabric was see through. It left little to the imagination, along with that white thong of hers. She wore matching stockings over her lovely long legs. Yeah. She was going to take this off herself. Sasuke liked it. When he liked her lingerie, he tended to rip it off her.

"You like it?" She asks surprisingly shyly.

"I love it." Sasuke says and places a kiss along her neck, while wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought since it's our wedding night…maybe we could try something different." She mumbles to him.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks and tilts his head to the side, not sure where she was going with this.

"Well…last time you had a clone. This time I could. I haven't really been…the aggressor much." She says.

"I'd be an idiot to say no to that." Sasuke says.

"Good." She says with a smile and makes a clone.

The Clone smiles and yanks off his boxers and shoves Sasuke onto the bed. Sasuke blinks, he liked where this was going. At the moment, you couldn't beat the view. Two Hinatas in rather skimpy bridal lingerie.

His instincts told him to pounce, but he held back. Hinata wanted to take the reigns this time. So he'd let her.

"I'm not going to let you destroy my bridal lingerie. So you can sit right there while I take it off and watch like a good boy." Hinata tells him and he wasn't entirely certain which was the original and which was the clone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sasuke says with a nod.

"Good." She says with a smile and saunters over to him, straddling his chest and leaning down to kiss him.

Sasuke kisses back eagerly and runs his hands along her back in a sensual massage. He was vaguely aware that the clone was also joining them on the bed. He blinks when he sees that the clone was helping Hinata out of the corset. Clever.

He smirks when his wife's breasts are revealed to him. Sasuke captures one in his mouth and flicks his tongue along the sensitive rosebud roughly, before sucking lightly. He slides his hands further down to squeeze her now, bare ass. It looked like the clone had made quick work of most of bridal lingerie. Though he noted she had the stockings and the shoes on.

"Bad Sasuke!" She says and he yips in surprise when he felt a smack to his leg.

"Bad Sasuke?" He asks incredulously.

"That's right." The clone says, stripping before his now ruby red eyes.

"But you LIKE it." Sasuke says in confusion.

"We do. It always feels so good when you touch us." The original breathes into his ear and licks it.

"Then why'd you stop me?" He shivers from that voice.

"Because this time I wanted to be in charge. You have a habit of taking control even if you are underneath me. I want to make YOU feel good this time." She murmurs.

"Trust me, Hinata. I ALWAYS feel really fucking good when we are together." He grinds his erection against her womanhood to prove his point.

"Nhh!" She moans and Sasuke smirks, sliding his hand between her legs.

"Are we going to have to chakra cuffs again?" She asks.

"No. I'll be good." Sasuke says.

The original Hinata kisses his neck and runs her hands along the muscular planes of his chest. It was always a joy to feel him in this way. She marveled at the thought that her lover was literally someone who could level mountains.

"Good." She says with a smile and kisses him passionately and Sasuke groans into the kiss when he feels the clone take him into her hot mouth.

She breaks the kiss and smiles. It was always a beautiful sight. There was nothing like seeing him lose control and those eyes turn red in the heat of passion. She bit her lower lip. The bluenette hadn't really tried it much before. But Sasuke had told her a long time ago that he liked to hear his lover's voice.

Sasuke was too distracted by the feeling of her lips around him and her tongue teasing him, to notice anything else. In this defense, it was hard to focus when your beautiful lover had you in her mouth. He groans and tries to fight back the impulse to fuck hard throat raw.

"Do you like it when my clone sucks you off?" She asks and then places butterfly kisses along his chest.

Sasuke groans and his eyes widen. Did Hinata really just say that? His sweet, innocent kitten had just asked him THAT?

He looked down and sees her kissing his chest, looking up at him with those beautiful…expectant eyes. She wanted a reaction. Yes, she had actually said that.

"Fuck yes, I do." He growls and bucks lightly against the clone wantonly, he was so close.

"Does it feel good, my love?" She purrs at him and nips his neck.

"It feels really good." He agrees and feels Hinata pressing down on his hips to keep him from moving too much as her clone continues to suck him off.

"Do you want to cum?" She asks him.

"God, yes!" He says.

"What will you do for me if I let you?" She questions.

"Anything you want." He answers.

"Good." She says and kisses him, gesturing for clone to release him.

Sasuke growls in frustration! God dammit! He'd been so close. It felt so good it was borderline painful now.

"Don't worry. I said I was going to make you feel good and I meant it." The original Hinata says and she takes her other self's place.

Hinata grabs his hands and places them on her breasts, slowly sliding them down, until they were on her womanhood. She grinds against him teasingly. For once, she wanted to hear him beg.

"Do you want to be inside me?" She asks.

"Yes." He groans and grinds his throbbing erection against her core insistently.

"Mmm okay. But you should really thank my clone. I like it when you make love to me with your mouth." She says and her clone straddles his face.

Sasuke didn't reply with words. He eagerly laps at her like a cat would cream. The clone moans and throws her head back in pleasure, while Sasuke cups her ass and the real Hinata slowly slides onto him.

_Oh God!_ She could feel what her clone felt and she could feel her husband inside her. It was so intense. She rocks against him desperately and Sasuke was more than happy to give he what she wanted.

He slammed up into her with a vengeance, causing the bed to shake. Somehow though he was still licking her clone and able to focus on thrusting into her. It felt so good.

"Tease." He growls and rubs her clone's clit harshly as he licks her harder and faster, while hitting that spot inside her that made her scream.

"Y-You like it though!" She pants out and rolls her hips, trying to match her lover's rhythm.

It was a futile effort though. Hinata likened it to a lifeboat trying to match the stormy seas. There was just no matching him. She pants and moans, lost in pleasure. She was so close.

Sasuke smirks when he felt the clone cry out and cum hard. She disappeared in a poof of smoke. He reaches over and kisses the real Hinata passionately, as he slammed harder and faster into her hot, tight, wet heath. It didn't matter how many times he took her, it always felt so _GOOD._

"I love it and you." He says.

Hinata arches her back and moans when he hit her just right. She was sent spiraling over the edge, along with him. They both came together and she collapsed into his arms. Sasuke holds her against him, as they try to catch their breath.

**End of Lemon  
**

"That was…" She trails off.

"Incredible." He finishes.

"Yeah." Hinata agrees and enjoys cuddling against her husband.

"You definitely aren't leaving this room for the next two weeks." He tells her.

"Good." She murmurs and yawns cutely.

"Yeah." He says and soon falls asleep with his wife in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Naruto was having a grand ole time with Ayame in the Ramen Shop. She seemed to enjoy listening to his stories about his ninja adventures as much as he liked telling them.

"It's hard to picture Master Jiraiya falling for a decoy so easily." She says in amusement.

"Yeah. Well Pervy Sage always said there were three things that could bring any ninja down. Alcohol, gambling, and beautiful women. Which means I should probably avoid you." He says.

"You are such a flirt." The civilians says and kisses his cheek.

* * *

Back in the Sand Village, Gaara was in his office. It was lunch time. Mei had chosen to visit him. She often did these days. He pondered whether he should let her know about the future. He decided she had a right to know.

"It seems our son…will have feelings for Sasuke and Hinata's daughter. I don't know if they are returned or not, but Haru mentioned it in passing." The red head tells her.

"Oh well that's good. I wouldn't want him to be alone. At least we know she'll be strong enough to keep up with him." The woman replies.

"I guess so. I just hope she isn't into whips and things of that nature. Uchihas can be so vicious." He says.

"I don't know about that. Haru seems like a pretty sweet kid." Mei offers.

"Haru is five. Everyone is sweet at five. Even I was kind when I was five. It's the world that makes people change. People are innately good at their core. We all start off innocent." He says.

"You are very attractive when you go all philosophical." She says with a smile and sits in his lap.

"And you are very attractive, all the time." He says and kisses her.

Gaara had recently found out another perk of being Kazekage. His office came fully furnished. This included amongst other things, a spinning executive chair.

Spinning chairs were a lot of fun when you had a hot cougar for a lover. His sand places a _DO NOT DISTURB_ sign on the door and he spends the rest of his day with his beautiful lover.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shizune and Kakashi, the happy couple was back in his office. To say that Sasuke and Hinata's wedding had been eventful, was an understatement. Owe, Shizune's poor feet. Those high heels were torture devices.

"I don't know why you wear them. It doesn't matter to me that you are petite." Kakashi chuckles and he gives her a foot massage.

"It's tradition. Ohhh that feels good. You know I have been thinking." She says.

"Yes?" He asks.

"We've been together for awhile and I still haven't seen you without your mask." She observes.

"Oh that." He says casually and massages her feet in an effort to distract her.

"Yes, that. I think I have a right to know what you look like without it." She says and giggles at the massage.

"I suppose you do." He concedes.

"Good. So take it off." She orders him.

"You'll have to catch me first." The CopyCat Ninja says and he races off, with Shizune in hot pursuit.

* * *

Elsewhere in the future, Arashi was not a happy camper. Some old lady walked up to him on the street while he and his family were shopping and pinched his cheeks. He HATED that.

"NO PINCH PINCH!" He yells at her and he was about to live up to his name of Sparky, when he saw a door appear out of nowhere, and stopped in confusion.

He smiles big when he sees Haru walk through! His brother was back! He immediately forgot about the old woman and toddles over.

"Haru!" He says, running over to him.

"Sparky!" He says smiling and hugs his brother.

Their joyous shouts of reunion are overheard. Soon Sasuke and Hinata flit over. They embrace Haru tightly. This causes the other Uchihas who were just coming out of the store to come a running.

"You're back!" Tai says.

"Are you okay?" Sachi questions.

"What was the past like?" Akemi questions.

"I knew you could do it." Mikoto adds.

"Alright. Alright. Everyone stop crowding your brother." Sasuke says.

"Yes, Father." They say.

"I'm okay. It was pretty cool! Oh I brought some cake back from the wedding! Thanks big sister." He responds to them.

"Haru, I'm not sure if it's safe to eat food that has traveled through time and space." Hinata says gently.

"Oh. Guess you're right." He says and tosses the cake on the ground, hugging his family some more.

"It's so good to have you back." Hinata says.

"We missed you." Sasuke says.

"Does this mean we can have chocolate chip cookies?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes, it does." Hinata says with a giggle and they all head home.

* * *

Later that night, Mikoto opens a letter she received from Takeshi. She smiles and reads it. She blushes slightly. He definitely was a romantic, when he wanted to be.

_My Dearest Mikoto,_

_I hope that your brother returns soon. I know you must be worried about him. But he's gone back in time before, he'll manage. If he's anything like Arashi, I'm sure he can defend himself just fine, despite his young age._

_I have good news. I'll be able to see you next week. Naruto wants to go over some things for the next Chunin Exams. It's only been two months since I last saw you, but it feels like a lifetime._

_I miss you. The warmth of your smile. Your laugh. Our matches, no one else ever dares to challenge me the way you do. Most of all, I miss the feeling of your lips against mine._

_Yours Always, Takeshi._

"The feeling of his lips against yours?! He kissed you? That's gross!" Akemi says, apparently having snuck in, and read the letter over Mikoto's shoulder without her noticing.

"It's romantic!" Sachi argues.

"When did you both get here?!" Mikoto asks.

"About five minutes ago." They answer.

"Can't I have any privacy in this house?!" Their elder sister demands.

"Nope and I'm telling dad that you kissed him!" Akemi says proudly and runs off.

"AKEMI! GET BACK HERE!" Mikoto chases after her younger sister.


	19. I Try Not to Make a Habit of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All our couples are enjoying themselves as Sasuke and Hinata begin preparing for the birth of their first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the second Honeymoon Chapter. In case you're wondering though, this isn't the end of the story.

_Her stamina is impressive,_ Kakashi thought to himself. The Hokage flits off towards the Forest of Death. Shizune had trailed him for the better part of six hours across the village.

He honestly didn't mind her seeing underneath his mask, but he wasn't going to let her know that. It was more fun to see her chase him. He particularly liked the way her breasts jiggled slightly as she raced after him. The silver haired ninja knew that he'd get smacked if he ever voiced that opinion out loud to her though.

"Kakashi! Get back here!" She says and races after him.

It was exhausting. Every time she thought she had him, he'd turn into a log or something. Well she supposed he wasn't Hokage for nothing. Still. She was going to see what was under that mask!

"That would defeat the purpose of running, wouldn't it?" He asks cheekily as he flits through the forest with Shizune in hot pursuit.

"Oh that's it!" She says and tosses some senbon needles at him, pinning him to a tree by his clothes.

"You are quite glorious when you are angry." He states with a smile underneath his mask.

Shizune wasn't sure how you could tell he was smiling underneath that thing. You just knew. She yanks it off and blinks.

"I don't see why you wear it. I expected a more dramatic scar or something. You're even more handsome without it." She says in confusion.

"Mostly because I don't want to deal with fan girls and because the mask looks cool." He says sagely.

"You are such a child sometimes." She says and shakes her head in amusement.

"I don't believe that a child could kiss you like this." He replies and soon captures her mouth in a heated kiss, much to Shizune's delight.

"Definitely not." She agrees, after she returns the kiss.

"I think the village can survive without me doing paperwork for one day. Would you like to have dinner with me? We can skip straight to dessert." He says cheerfully.

"You are such a pervert." She responds and blushes.

"I think you would look most beautiful covered in whip cream for instance." He continues and receives a slight swat, but Shizune returns with him to his home nonetheless.

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile was lounging on the bed. He smiles as he watches Hinata in the kitchen. He could see with ease from his position on the bed, the room was the size of a tiny apartment. Sasuke rather liked the coziness of it. Besides, he had all he needed. Hinata, a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Sasuke would you like anything?" Hinata asks.

"You bent over that counter top?" He asks.

"SASUKE!" She squeaks and blushes.

"You still blush." He says, getting off the bed, and sauntering up behind her like a tiger stalking a deer.

"Of course I still blush when you say things like that!" She stammers and Sasuke shakes his head in amusement wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"From vixen to kitten in under twenty-four hours. That's impressive." He murmurs and places a kiss along her neck.

"Stop teasing me." She mumbles.

"I like teasing you though." He says and continues showering her neck with kisses, his hands making quick work of the bathrobe she had thrown on sometime while he slept.

"I know you do. Nhhh." She moans quietly and leans back against him.

**Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"We are on our Honeymoon. No one is coming into this room except us. If you wanted, you could walk around naked. It would be a time saver and I know that I personally would enjoy the sight." He says and glides his hands over her ample breasts.

He loved her breasts. God, did he love them. He particularly liked the sounds Hinata would make when he licked, nipped, sucked, or squeezed on them. Haru had his stuffed dinosaur. Sasuke had his own toys that he liked to play with.

"Maybe." She considers his erotic requests and enjoys the feeling of his hands on her breasts.

It always felt so good when he touched her. His hands were large, warm, and rough. No matter how gentle he was, there was always just an edge of roughness to his skin that drove her crazy. She could feel her womanhood begin to pulse with desire already.

Idly, it amused her that he had unintentionally conditioned her so well. He barely had to touch her and she was more than ready for him. Even a few months ago, the thought of even something as innocent as kissing would have made her blush. But Sasuke had a way of coaxing her into…just about anything really. She blushed, remembering how she had acted the night before.

"Of course, the sight of you in nothing but an apron would be enjoyable too." He offers and bites down on her neck lightly, his hands slowly drifting further south.

"I could do that." She says and shivers as he caresses her belly.

Sasuke notes it was still flat. That was to be expected though. It was still very early in the pregnancy. He smiles. He had a family now.

A beautiful and loving wife, who drove him fucking crazy and their firstborn child was on the way. And from what Haru told him, they would eventually have six children in total. As he glanced at the tantalizing curve of Hinata's backside, he nodded at that. Yes, six children was very, very believable at the moment.

"How are you feeling? Has the Morning Sickness ended?" He whispers in her ear and rocks her against him slowly, in a tender embrace.

"B-Better. I think so. For now anyway." She says.

"Good." Sasuke says and turns her around, kissing her possessively.

Hinata moaned into the kiss and eagerly returned it. She wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her tiptoes to get closer to him. Sasuke grabbed he by the ass and picked her up a few inches off the ground to compensate for the height difference. She shivers when she felt the strength in his arms. It was always hard to reconcile what he was capable of as a fighter with what the gentleness he could display as a lover.

She feels his hand slide between her thighs. Hinata moans when he cups her womanhood expertly and brushes his thumb against her clit. _Oh God!_

"You're already wet. Such a considerate wife, I have. Always so ready for me." He purrs seductively into her ear.

She blushes at his words. Before she could formulate a response, she felt herself being pulled down into his lap. Sasuke had sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

It was then that Hinata realized Sasuke hadn't bothered to throw anything on. He was completely naked and aroused. Sasuke places his hands on her hips and guides her to said arousal.

"This way, kitten I get to see your beautiful eyes as you ride me and I can do things like this." He says and nips lightly at one of her nipples, while going back to rubbing her clit.

Hinata moans and pants. She slowly slides onto her lover and they both groan in pleasure. Perfect. They always fit together so perfectly. She thought and kisses him desperately.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He'd thrusts into his gorgeous wife powerfully. He was as familiar with her body now, as he was with his own. It was easy to find her spot. He smirks when he hears her scream and throw her head back in bliss. He suckles on her breasts and squeezes her ass as she rides him while he slams into her.

"Oh God!" She cries out and writhes against him.

It was indescribable. The feeling she got when he claimed her like this. Fast and hard. She just knew that it felt good and it felt like she was damn about to burst.

Sasuke growls in approving and slams into her faster. So hot, tight, and wet. Every single fucking time. It drove him crazy. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd just lock the door of their bedroom and forget about the rest of the world forever.

"Nhhh!" She moans and leans against him, Sasuke holding onto her back the back, and pushing her down onto him.

Hinata didn't mind him setting the pace. She was too lost in how good it felt to argue. Oh fuck! She could feel every inch of his desire inside her. She whimpers against her and Sasuke came with a roar. Hinata came with a scream.

**End of Honeymoon Lemon**

"We are going to be horrible parents at this rate. Always sneaking off to go train." Sasuke says, panting.

"No, we won't. Our children are the only thing that could ever compete with THAT." Hinata says and snuggles into him.

"Such a good mother." He says with a smile and kisses the top of her head.

"And you are a wonderful father." She tells him.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto follows Ayame to the kitchen. Despite having eaten at the shop all his life, he'd never seen what went on behind the scenes. The cute villager was more than happy to show him.

"So that's how we make the ramen and everything else. You see that little sheet of the paper at the top that tells us how much we need to make everyday." She says.

"Oh nice." He says.

"I figured I should teach you how to make it. I don't want you to starve while you are away on missions." She says with a smile.

"Wow? Really? That'd be great. Normally, I'm just stuck with the premade stuff." He makes a face.

"Mhm." She says with a smile and starts showing him how to stir it.

Ayame blushes when his large, hand is on top of hers. It was amazing what ninja training could do to the body. She was fully aware of what Naruto was capable of. But he was just so gentle in his own way. He wouldn't hurt a fly, if he didn't have to. (His toad summons now, that was a different story.)

"No, you don't have to stir it so hard." She says.

"Oh okay. How about like this?" He asks and swishes it at a somewhat less vigorous pace.

"That's better." She says with a smile.

"You got some sauce on your face." He says.

"Oh. Did I get it?" Ayame says and tries to wipe it off.

"Nope. A little lower." He says.

"Alright. How about now?" She asks and Naruto shakes his head.

He leans in and brushes the sauce off of her lips with his thumb. Ayame sucks on it automatically and well that apparently did something to his instincts. Naruto leans in and kisses her.

A few hours later, Naruto suddenly got it. He totally got it. So THIS was why the bastard was so smug? Sex was amazing! It was even better than Ramen!

* * *

In the Sand Village, Gaara blinks. Did it really matter what color the invitations or tablecloths would be? He shakes his head in amusement. He knew that the wedding ceremony was very important to Mei. Honestly, he was more than willing to let her have her fairytale wedding. He didn't have a preference on tablecloth color!

"What do you think? The blue or the red?" She asks.

"I think they are both nice?" He replies.

"Red is the color of PASSION! But it's also the color of anger. Blue is very pretty and calming, but it also carries a connotation of sadness." She continues.

"Mei, I think you are reading too much into this. I doubt anyone is going analyze the tablecloths in such a fashion." He states.

"You don't care!" She starts to cry.

"Of course, I do! I just trust your judgment. Mei, you are pregnant. You should distress yourself over details like this. I'm sure our wedding will be just as beautiful as you are." He says reassuringly and caresses her cheek.

He hoped the Uchiha was having an easier time with pregnancy hormones than he was. Then again, Mei was further along. So maybe it was to be expected she'd be emotional right now. The medics told him that she was six months along. Gaara wasn't sure if he could handle another three months.

"Yes, I guess you're right. We'll just get blue and red tablecloths!" She says happily.

"Yes, that sounds good to me." He says and shakes his head in amusement.

"I'll send out the invitations later today! Oh it's going to be amazing." She continues.

"Of course it will. It will have the most beautiful bride that the Five Nations has ever seen." He states.

"You are so romantic!" She says and kisses him.

"Only for you." He replies and kisses back.

Gaara still wasn't entirely sure how it happened. He couldn't recall the day. He supposed didn't matter. He was in love with this crazy and beautiful woman. Perhaps that was how Sasuke felt. (Though Hinata was admittedly a lot more…calm than Mei.) It just happened and he went with it.

"Yes, it better be only for me. I'd kill any tramp dumb enough to try to seduce you. Hmpf!" She states.

"You don't have to worry about that. I only have eyes for you, my love." He assures her and he meant it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future/present, depending on how one looked at it, Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Akemi was skidding down the hall and screaming about something. She had something in her hand. This was… a fairly common occurrence when you had six children. At any given moment, one of them was going to be seeking your attention.

"What is it?" He asks in amusement.

"Mikoto got a love letter! It's all yucky and stuff!" She says proudly, as if she had just discovered some great secret.

"I think it's romantic! Big sister is in love!" Sachi says in a dreamy voice.

"Traitor!" Mikoto calls out to Akemi.

Akemi just flashes a victory sign. Haru blinks and watches the commotion. Sparky looks up at his older brother in confusion. He didn't know what was going on. Tai shakes his head and gives Mikoto a sympathetic look.

"Akemi, you should respect your sister's privacy more than that. Besides, I already know. Hinata?" Sasuke asks, deciding this was more of a mother-daughter thing than a daddy's little girl moment.

"You are pawning this off to me?" She asks with a giggle.

"I already had my discussion with her about it. Besides, it's more of a woman thing. Love letters are more your area of expertise." He says with a shrug.

"Yes, you are pawning this off on me. But that's okay. You can make it up to me later." She says with a smile, kissing his cheek, and gestures for Mikoto to follow her.

"Mother! It's not a big deal. Father likes Takeshi. You like Takeshi. The Kazekage and Mei seem to like me. Akemi just likes to embarrass me." She says with a huff.

"Oh I know. I'm not angry and neither is your father. He's just embarrassed. His baby is all grown up now and he doesn't really know how to handle it." She says with a smile and hugs Mikoto.

"Oh…okay. Then what did you want to talk about?" She asks in confusion.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you knew how to perform the Jutsu and to offer some advice." She says cheerfully.

"Mother! I've known how to use that since I was 12. They teach it at the Academy!" She says, blushing furiously.

"Good. Men have different tastes, but knowing what I do about The Sand, I recommend this one." She says and hands Mikoto something.

Mikoto blinks and looks down. It was a silk leopard patterned lingerie set. She blushed even redder than one of her father's beloved tomatoes.

"I would like grandchildren someday, but only after you are married. That doesn't mean that I'm an idiot. I know you are both young and in love. Don't tell your father that I gave it to you." She says.

"Ohhh. Um yeah, I definitely am not telling dad about this. Why leopard though?" She asks.

"The Sand Village has always been fond of the big cats that roam the desert. Something of a village kink. Sand men love leopard prints." She says.

"A village kink?! Villages have kinks?!" She asks in disbelief.

"Not officially, but after awhile one does notice that different regions tend to develop different tastes." She replies.

"Oh. What's our village's kink?" She asks.

"Shadow clones." Hinata answers simply.

"No way…" She says.

"Mhm. Your father is particularly fond of them." She says.

"MOTHER! I didn't need to hear that. I think I'm traumatized for life now." She says.

"Then my work here is done. I love you, Mikoto. You'll always be my baby, even when you have babies of your own." She says and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too, Mother. But I really don't want to hear about your sex life with father…ever." She replies.

"Now about that love letter. I think it's fair that I should be able to see it." She says.

"…" Mikoto was speechless and Hinata grabs the letter.

"Oh. He certainly does have a way with words." She says.

"Yes, Takeshi has always been very romantic." Mikoto muses.

* * *

Two weeks later and Sasuke and Hinata had returned from their Honeymoon. Sasuke had gone into overprotective mode. One had to admire his…thoroughness really.

Hinata doubted that she'd so much as stub her toe during the next few months. He'd even replaced the tiled floor with carpet. Something about not wanting he to sleep and fall. Most of the time though, Hinata was laying on her "throne" of pillows.

"Hey, Hinata. Damn that is a lot of pillows." Sakura says as she comes to visit.

Sakura was a medic. Sasuke tolerated her visiting now because Hinata was pregnant. The two had become friends. The oldest Uchiha maintained a rather aloof relationship with his female teammate, but Hinata didn't mind this. Sasuke did that to most people that weren't her, Naruto, or his family.

"Yes. Sasuke is very…um protective?" She offers.

"I guess so. Well it is your first child. Or should I say second child. The whole Haru thing is a little confusing." The pink haired woman admits.

"Yes, it is. Haru didn't know whether to call her his big or his little sister." She replies.

"Yeah. Poor little guy. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Cozy. I like the new blankets." She says snuggling into them.

"Well that's good. No more Morning Sickness?" She questions.

"Not right now anyway. Don't jinx me." Hinata replies.

"Alright. Well let me take your vitals and check your chakra." She says and proceeds to do exactly that.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke heads into the room. He was carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He soon sits next to Hinata on the bed and kisses her cheek, while looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Oh everything looks fine. I mean she's probably going to be healthy and everything. I'm sure that Haru would have mentioned it, if there was something wrong with her. Five year olds aren't good at keeping that sort of thing a secret." She assures the future father.

"Good." He says.

"Well I'll catch you guys later. Lee is going to take me out to see a movie tonight." Sakura says and walks off.

It was amazing really. She scarcely recognized Sasuke when he was around Hinata. She had hoped when she was younger that she would be in Hinata's position, but it just wasn't meant to be. Besides, she had Lee. Lee was very…affectionate.

"Here." He says and lets his wife eat.

Hinata smiles and does so. She wasn't sure why. But it seemed like Mikoto really liked chicken noodle soup. She kept craving it for some reason. Luckily, Sasuke had learned how to play fetch rather quickly. She giggles, imagining him as a rather handsome looking dog.

They hear a knock on the door. It was Hiashi. Hinata knew this because of the way Sasuke stiffened. Sasuke apparently could recognize her father's chakra now.

"Come in." She calls out.

Hiashi does so. He looks around. The Hyuga Patriarch frowns when he doesn't immediately see his daughter. He decides she must be in the bedroom. That was not a place that he liked to speak with her. He was well aware of what likely went on in that room. She would not be pregnant if it didn't happen at least once. He didn't like to imagine his daughter with him in such a fashion. But he had stopped trying to prevent it from happening.

"Hinata, you look beautiful. You are practically glowing." He says with a smile and approaches her.

Sasuke watches Hiashi like a hawk. He still didn't like the prick. But he would play nicely for Hinata's sake. He was not going to let anything upset his pregnant wife. That could be bad for the baby.

"Thank you, Father. You are looking well." She says with a smile.

"I've informed the rest of the clan about your pregnancy. They are truly overjoyed, even if the child has the name Uchiha…she will be Hyuga by blood as well." He states.

"I'm glad. Oh and please have Hanabi visit me sometime if she would like. I miss her dearly." Hinata says.

"I shall speak to her on the matter. When are you due?" He questions.

"May." She answers him.

"Ah spring. A good omen, I suppose." He offers.

Sasuke really didn't see what the season had to do with anything. He shrugs. Hiashi was playing nice. Well as nice as Hiashi got. He might as well go along with it.

"Yes." He agrees.

"So you will have two children. Mikoto and Haru?" He questions.

"No, six." Hinata says.

"SIX?! Uchiha do you ever allow my daughter to leave the bed?!" He questions.

"Occasionally, I try not to make a habit of it though." Sasuke replies smugly.

"I believe he made a joke." The Hyuga Patriarch muses.

"I did." Sasuke agrees.

"Well I suppose it is a happy marriage with so many children." He observes.

"VERY." His Son-In-Law informs him.

"Good. Your happiness is most important." He says to Hinata and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you, Father." She says with a smile.

Hinata was relieved. It had been at least five minutes and neither man had tried to kill each other. This had to be some kind of record. Maybe her husband and her father would learn to coexist semi peacefully after all. Miracle did happen once in awhile.


	20. Two Mommies and Two Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata welcome Mikoto into the world and then, something utterly bizarre happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Since everyone wanted more drama, I decided to add a new 'arc,' if you will. This chapter is mostly about the pregnancy/delivery of Mikoto. The new drama will begin at the end though.
> 
> Chapter Notation: An average weight woman usually gains 25-30 pounds during pregnancy. So I went with 30.

Seven months later, Hinata frowns as she looks in the mirror. Her belly had gotten huge. She'd been a ninja all her life, so her weight had never really fluctuated much due to her intense training and the fact her diet was fairly consistent. So it was a new experience to be thirty pounds heavier.

She felt _fat._ Which she knew was ridiculous. Of course she was going to get bigger during pregnancy. Still she couldn't help but frown and adjust her kimono in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke says, walking up behind her, and wrapping his arms around Hinata.

"I look fat." She says.

"You don't look fat. Hinata, you're a medic. You know that this is normal during pregnancy. There's nothing abnormal about your current weight. How are you feeling?" He asks and places a kiss on her neck.

"Other than that? Anxious I guess." She answers.

"Probably also normal. Come lay with me." He says, taking her by the hand and leading her to their bed.

"Don't you have a mission today?" She asks.

"Kakashi's been putting me only on missions inside the Leaf Village since your due date is so close. It's mostly guard duty and other mundane stuff that any Chunin could do. I'll send him a note. If he wants to press the issue, I can always Chidori him until he sees reason. My wife needs me, that's more important than guard duty during times of peace." He says.

Hinata smiles and giggles a bit. She bet that Kakashi really regretted teaching Sasuke that technique some days. The bluenette lets herself be led to the bed.

"Better." He says approvingly and lays on his side, pulling her against him, and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Mhm." She replies and snuggles into his warmth.

If you had told her even a year or two ago, that she would be heavily pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child and that he'd be cuddling against her, she would have laughed. Hinata would have asked what drugs that person was on or if they had suffered any severe blows to the head during battle or training. But as she felt Mikoto kick and the warmth of his breath against her neck, she knew that it was real.

"She's kicking again?" Sasuke asks, noticing that Hinata jumped a little there.

Sasuke idly thought that Mikoto was going to be very good at Taijutsu. She was definitely a kicker. Poor Hinata.

He glides his hand over her rounded stomach soothingly. This usually "settled" Mikoto down. It was like she knew that he was there.

"A little." Hinata answers.

"Mikoto, be nice to your mother. She needs her rest." Sasuke says and leisurely runs his fingers through Hinata's beautiful silky blue locks.

"Sasuke, you know she doesn't understand you, right?" Hinata asks with a giggle.

"I'm almost certain she does." He counters and kisses Hinata's cheek.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke's proud father routine was adorable, even if it was a bit delusional. There was no possible way that Mikoto understood him. She might recognize her father's voice and be soothed by it. But the actual words, she doubted it.

"Good morning, Master Sasuke and Lady Hinata. How are you and the hatchling, today?" Aoda asks as he peeks in from the window.

"Good morning, Aoda." Hinata says.

"Just fine." Sasuke tells him.

"I just wanted to stop by and let you know that it is important to have the proper temperature for nest or your hatchling might not hatch." He says seriously.

"Aoda, that's very sweet. But humans don't lay eggs the way snakes do." Hinata tells him.

"Oh…well then how do you do it?" He asks in confusion.

"It's a long story. Let's just say your way is much easier." Sasuke says.

"Oh I see. Well I suppose it would have to be a rather large egg to hold a human Hatchling." He muses.

"A very big egg." Sasuke says in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Hyuga Estate, Hiashi paces. He knew his eldest daughter was due soon. It was only a matter of time. He had already informed the other Hyugas about her pregnancy long ago. He was going to be a grandfather, officially!

"Lord Hiashi?" One of the Branch Members ventures timidly.

"Yes, what is it?" He asks.

"You're wearing a hole in the carpet, My Lord." He says.

"…" Hiashi looks down and blinks, the other Hyuga hadn't been joking.

There was now indeed a hole in the carpet. It seemed he had let his pacing get out of hand there. That was unacceptable, he was supposed to be composed at all times. He had to be an example for his clansmen and clanswomen!

"Do not worry, Lord Hiashi. Lady Hinata is going to receive the best medical care possible. No one is better at delivering babies than Lady Tsunade." The other man assures him.

"I'M NOT WORRIED!" Hiashi snaps.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi." He says and bows his head, not wanting to irritate his Lord further.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha District, Sasuke smiles as he watches Hinata sleep. She had dozed off. He figured that it must be exhausting being pregnant, because she was taking more naps lately. He didn't mind. He enjoyed watching her sleep.

"You must be very excited about the Hatchling!" Aoda says, still peeking in the window.

"Very." Sasuke agrees and kisses Hinata's forehead.

"I don't understand why humans usually only have one Hatchling at a time. What happens if the Hatchling doesn't thrive or gets eaten by a predator. All that time and effort wasted!" He continues.

"Trust me, Aoda…our child is not going to get eaten by a predator and all her medical exams have shown that it's a perfectly normal pregnancy." Sasuke says.

"Oh I know. I meant in general." He continues.

"Aoda, Hinata needs her sleep. Don't wake her. I'll see you later, ok?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Aoda says and disappears with a poof.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and smiles looking down at Hinata's sleeping form. Life was…strange sometimes. At least now, he could answer Suigetsu's question.

_"You are weird. You know that, right?" Suigetsu asked one day as they were stopping for food at a restaurant._

_"The man with the sword fetish is calling me weird?" Sasuke replied as he took another drink from his sake._

_"Yeah! Look at you. All the waitresses are giggling and staring at you. Some of them are actually pretty cute. You want to restore your Clan, but you don't even look at women!" He pointed out._

_"I have to kill Itachi first. Besides, the mother of my children is not going to be a civilian." He said._

_"Damn. Someone's stuck up. Alright, what type of women is good enough for you, your royal majesty?" The water lover asked._

_"…" Sasuke was left speechless._

_"What? Do you like guys or something?" He inquired._

_"Idiot!" Sasuke growled and smacked Suigetsu upside the head for that comment._

_"I mean Naruto was your first kiss and everything!" Suigetsu whined and rubbed the back of his head, which now had a large lump on it._

_"That was an accident. I don't like men. I just…never really thought about it much." He said._

_"Wait, you Mr. Clan Restoration haven't thought about what kind of woman you want to restore it with?" Suigetsu inquired._

_"I've been busy! Killing Itachi comes first and THEN I'll choose someone." He answered in an irritated fashion._

_"Uh huh. Well there has to be something you like." He continued._

_"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously._

_"Well for me, I like them feisty and I like nice long legs." He said._

_"Oh. Leg man, huh?" Sasuke replied, mildly interested._

_He'd never really had 'guy talk' before. The loser was way too innocent for that type of thing. Yeah, Sasuke knew that the blonde had a thing for Sakura. But it was just a crush as far as Sasuke could tell. He doubted Naruto had thought much beyond the kissing and hugging stage. Suigetsu clearly had._

_"Yeah. What about you?" He asked._

_"You asking what I'm physically attracted to or about the type of woman I want to marry?" Sasuke inquired._

_"Well both. Usually they overlap if you are lucky!" His white haired teammate answered._

_"She'd have to be a ninja. She'd have to be strong. Obviously, she'll have to like children…" Sasuke began._

_"Oh come on. That's really generic. Those are so obvious!" He said._

_"I told you, I hadn't thought about it much! Intelligent and loyal." He added._

_"No, Sasuke I thought you wanted a dumb cheating weak harpy. God, you are no fun! There has to be something you like!" He said._

_"Physically, looks aren't that important to me. But…" He trailed off._

_"Finally, we are getting somewhere. But?" He urged him on._

_"I like longer hair and larger breasts." He answered and immediately regretted it._

_"AH HA! So you are human after all! Yeah, big boobs are great!" He agreed._

_"You are such a pervert." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, deciding to ponder the question of what he wanted in a wife more thoroughly another day._

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, as she slept. Sasuke smiled. She was everything he said he wanted that day and so much more. He honestly didn't have any idea how he got this lucky.

"Ahhh!" Hinata winces in her sleep and opens her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Contraction. We need to get to the hospital." She says, Sasuke nods, and teleports them there in a swirl of flames.

* * *

"Morning Sasuke. Morning Hinata." Sakura says when she sees them.

"Sakura, Hinata is having contractions. They just started." He says.

"Oh well let's get he to the delivery room." She says and leads them there.

Sasuke helps her onto the bed once they arrive. He was watching her like a hawk. It was hard for Sakura to reconcile the fact that this was the same man who had attacked the Kage Summit as a teenager.

"I'll go get Tsunade." She says and heads off.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Sasuke says and kisses her forehead.

"I'm not worried. I know we have six children in the future. So I'll survive this just fine. You are the one who is shaking." She says and shoots him a teasing smile.

He looked down. Damn, she was right. He was. Hinata was right. Sasuke knew this intellectually. But still he couldn't help but be concerned for her well being. It wasn't unheard of for women to die in childbirth.

"I love you." He says kissing her.

"I love you too. Would you mind sending out a couple Summons to let the others know?" She asks.

"Of course." He says and summons a few snakes.

Sakura came into the room at that moment. She freaked out at seeing the snakes. Sasuke didn't understand why. Her summons were slugs. She had no room to talk about creepy!

"Sasuke! Get those things out of here right now! This is a delivery room! That's very unhygienic!" She says.

"Things?" The snakes hiss.

"Go tell Kakashi, Naruto, and Hiashi that Hinata is in labor now." Sasuke tells them and the snakes slither off, though they throw dark looks over their "shoulders" at Sakura for the things comment.

* * *

A few hours and one crushed hand later, Sasuke wisely decided that maybe being in the actual delivery room wasn't in his best interests. He would like to SURVIVE long enough to see his children. Hinata had gone from a loving kitten to a vicious tigress that almost killed him.

Hiashi, Kakashi, and Naruto were also in the waiting room. Sasuke glowers. He'd been effectively banished from the delivery room. He hated seeing Hinata in that much pain. But he knew that childbirth was always painful.

"All women are like that in childbirth. It doesn't matter how sweet they normally are." Hiashi tells him.

"She wanted to kill me! She threatened to castrate me AND she broke my hand from gripping it so hard." Sasuke says.

"Ah my wife broke my entire arm when she had Hinata. You got off easy." He assures him.

"She what?" Sasuke asks blinking.

"Ninja women are stronger than civilians. It's common for such injuries to happen. I'm sure that a medic will patch you up easily enough. Is that not your teammate with the healing abilities?" He asks, looking down the hallway at Karin.

"Yeah. That's her. I'll be right back." Sasuke says and he walks over to her.

"Sasuke! I heard that your wife went into labor. How is she?" Karin asks.

"Feisty. Possibly homicidal. She broke my hand. Do you mind?" He asks.

"Really? HINATA did that?" She asks in disbelief and she gets her answer when Sasuke shows her his broken hand.

"Oh wow. Sure, go ahead." She says and Sasuke bites down on her neck.

"You really have to stop using her as a human chew toy." Suigetsu says as he approaches them, he had a water bottle in his hand. (Likely from the vending machine.)

"It's okay. This is a special occasion." She says.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke greets him.

"Looks like we have an answer to that what do you want in a woman question, huh?" He says cheekily.

"Yeah, we do. I'm amazed the hospital is still in one peace. Normally by now Karin would have slapped you through a wall." He observes.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata's shout could be heard.

Sasuke winces. Damn. He really hated seeing, well hearing like that. He wished he could take away the pain.

"Oh well we worked that out. That was just sexual tension." He says.

"Sexual tension? You two are together?" He asks.

"Yeah. Have been for a couple months. You've just been too busy with impending fatherhood to notice." He says cheerfully.

"Yeah. I guess so." He says.

* * *

The loud cry of an infant is heard a few minutes later. Sasuke's eyes wide and he rushes back to the delivery room. Tsunade smiles and shakes her head. It was a good thing that she had opened the door. She was pretty sure that Sasuke would have run straight through it. Ah first time fathers…were always so amusing.

"You already knew this, but it's a girl." Tsunade smiles slyly.

"Are they okay?" He asks.

"Yes, they are fine. I just finished conducting her first scan to make sure she's healthy and Hinata is in recovery, with your daughter." She says and leads him over to them.

Sasuke darts over to Hinata's side. He could see that she had a bundle wrapped in a white blanket and held against her breasts. He could hear faint sucking noises. She was already nursing it seemed.

"Sasuke." She says with a smile.

"Are you alright?" He asks and kisses her forehead.

"I'm much better than I was a few minutes ago. Look at her? Isn't she beautiful?" Hinata asks proudly, lowering the blanket enough so that Sasuke could see.

"She is just like her mother." He says and looks down at his daughter, marveling at her.

He could see why they named her after Mikoto. He could almost swear he was looking at his beloved late mother. She had the exact same silky black hair as her paternal grandmother. Her eyes were lavender like her mother's, though shaped like Sasuke's. She'd gotten Hinata's eyelashes, definitely Hinata's eyelashes. Sasuke could see she had inherited his/Mikoto's skin tone as well.

"I'm sorry about your hand." Hinata murmurs.

"It's alright. Karin took care of it. It was more than worth it. She's perfect Hinata." He tells her.

"Yes. Would you like to hold her? I think she's done feeding for now." She says.

"I'd love to." He says and nodded in agreement with his wife's assessment, the sucking noises had stopped.

Sasuke gently takes the bundle out of Hinata's arms. He nods when Tsunade tells him to make sure to support the neck. Sasuke smiles and rocks his daughter in his arms. She was so… _tiny._ So adorable.

"Are they all this small?" Sasuke asks suddenly.

"She's a perfectly healthy weight. Yes, newborns do tend to be small." Tsunade answers with great amusement.

"Oh good." He says and tickles her tummy, causing Mikoto to coo.

This must be daddy, Mikoto decided. She recognized his voice. He wasn't soft like mommy and there was no food. He was nice and warm though. Plus she liked being rocked.

"Hey! Where's the bastard, Hinata, and the baby?!" Naruto asks as he darts inside.

Mikoto DIDN'T like the loud noise. She cries and tries to hide in her father's arms. Sasuke gives Naruto a Death Glare that told him in no uncertain terms to shut his loud mouth.

"Oh there you are!" He says and bounds over.

"Naruto, please be quiet. You don't want to scare Mikoto." Hinata says.

"Oh yeah! Of course. Sorry about that. I was just excited you know?" He replies, sheepishly.

"And I would like to see my granddaughter." Hiashi says, following the blonde.

"Oh Hinata, she's beautiful." Hiashi says as he looks at her.

He wanted to hold his granddaughter, but one look at Sasuke told him that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. A new father was a very dangerous animal. Hiashi knew better than to push his luck.

"I feel so old. My students are all grown up, getting married, and having babies." Kakashi says cheerfully, gliding into the delivery room.

"Alright. Alright. It's getting too crowded in here. She needs her rest." Tsunade says.

There were groans of protest, but Tsunade was a force to be reckoned with. Somehow she gets them all to leave. Sasuke was actually kinda impressed. Deciding that it seemed Mikoto was perfectly healthy, she lets the new family have their privacy.

"Sasuke, I want to hold her now." Hinata says and Sasuke gently hands the bundle of joy back to his wife.

Ah she was back with the mommy now. Mommy was nice and soft. Mikoto snuggles into her and yawns. She was tired. Soon she dozed off.

"She's such a sweet tempered child, when she doesn't have to put up with Naruto's loud mouth." He states.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. She nods at her husband's assessment and smiles down at their daughter. She was so perfect. Their little princess.

* * *

Two months later and the couple had adapted to parenthood fairly well. It had been murder at first, because babies apparently didn't care much about interrupting their parent's sleep schedule. It had also taken Sasuke awhile to figure out how to change a diaper. (In his defense, Naruto and even Hiashi were also hopeless at it.)

Thankfully, Mikoto had adopted a normal sleep schedule sooner than most infants. She was generally a rather serene child. She mostly nursed and would hold her hands up when she saw Sasuke. She liked being picked up by her father and swung around. Sasuke meant the spinning game. Hinata meant food. Everyone else usually meant funny faces and voices.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future/present, Ryoko smirks. He'd finally done it. He'd found the plans left by his teacher. He could go back into the past and take over the world! It was a pity his mentor had died in the first attempt, but he would do it. He would succeed where his Sensei had failed.

He activates the Jutsu. A door opens. What he didn't expect was that it opened inside the Uchihas' home and for Sasuke, Hinata, and even little Mikoto to get sucked in. The force of them being hurled inside the door, shoved him backwards. The door immediately closed after they were in the future.

He gulps. Thankfully, it looked like they were too dazed to notice him. He takes off. He couldn't let himself be seen! He'd just have to try again later!

* * *

"Two mommies and two daddies?" Sparky asks, when sees the door appear and disappear outside in their yard.

The older Hinata and Sasuke heard Arashi say something. They head out into the yard. Both of them blink. It was them…

"Someone obviously messed with the timeline again." The older Sasuke states.

"Looks like it." His wife agrees.

"Where are we?" The younger Sasuke asks and holds his wife and daughter against him protectively.

"That's the wrong question. You should be asking when, not where." He hears a familiar voice say.

No way. It couldn't be. Sasuke looks up and saw himself staring into the eyes of himself. He was older, but it was clearly still him.

"You are welcome to stay with us until you go back to your own time." Hinata hears her older self say.

"Thank you." The confused newly married couple says.

"Thankfully, it appears that time traveling jutsu is temporary. So you'll likely go back to your own time period after awhile naturally." The older Sasuke states.

"Two daddies and two mommies!" Sparky says.

"Yes, two daddies and two mommies." The older Hinata agrees.


	21. A Jarring Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness and danger abound as Hinata and Sasuke get to know their future selves and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: To make it easier, Older Sasuke and older Hinata will be in bold. Younger Sasuke and Hinata will be in regular print. We have a couple cases of mistaken identity in this chapter, but hopefully you'll all get a kick out of it. Happy reading.

_"Two mommies and two daddies!"_ Sasuke heard a toddler call out and it only took one look at the boy to realize that he was also an Uchiha.

He had spiky midnight blue hair and Hyuga eyes. His skin tone matched Sasuke's exactly, but he had Hinata's adorable little button nose. Everything else though, Sasuke noted he'd definitely inherited from him. Well there was one tiny thing that wasn't from him or Hinata. He had markings on his face similar to Itachi's.

**"It's probably best if you came inside. The Uchiha District isn't as empty as it used to be, nor as exclusive."** Hinata offers kindly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks her older self.

**"Isolation was a large contributing factor to the Massacre. There are many families living here now. They are renters or bought homes."** She answered.

"Oh. Alright." She says and takes her husband's hand as they head inside their home, with Sasuke holding onto baby Mikoto tightly.

**"I imagine this is a jarring experience for you. Haru at least knew that he was going to time travel ahead of time."** Sasuke says.

"You could say that." He agrees.

Sasuke took that moment to take in the appearance of their future selves. Hinata had changed a little. Her hair now came all the way to her knees instead of stopping at her back. She wore a white kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back and a navy blue sash.

His hair style was different. His bangs now obscured one eye and his spikes now grew down instead of out in the back. He was wearing black pants and a matching traveler's cloak. Was he planning on going somewhere? Maybe a mission.

**"There's no telling how long you will be here. You've already seen Arashi. I imagine Haru already told you about his brothers and sisters. So there's no reason to keep them hidden from you." Hinata offers.**

"Mother, Father…have you seen my sandals?" Sasuke hears someone call out and he gasps.

It was like his mother had come back from the dead. She had long silky black hair the color of the night sky, that came to her back, ivory cream colored skin, and eyes shaped like his. If she wasn't a teenager and didn't have lavender eyes, he would have thought that she really was his mother.

**"They're by the door."** Sasuke hears his older self inform her.

"Thank you." She says with a smile and Mikoto blinks when she sees two younger versions of her parents with…a baby.

**"Mikoto, can you get the others? I think it's important that they understand what is going on."** Hinata asks.

"Alright. More time travel?" She inquires, tilting her head to the side when she notices that now there were two Sasukes and two Hinatas.

**"Yes, more time travel."** Sasuke agrees and Mikoto heads off to get her siblings.

"She's very…good at handling unusual situations." Sasuke observes.

**"Yes, she is. That's why she's often selected for diplomatic missions."** Hinata says.

Sasuke and Hinata blink as soon they see ALL of their future children. From the beautiful Mikoto all the way down to the adorable "Sparky." Tai, who they learned was their eldest son, makes the introductions.

"I'm Tai. That's Mikoto, Sachi, Akemi, and Arashi. We call Arashi, Sparky. He's already got a natural Chidori of sorts. Functions somewhat like Gaara's sand. And of course, you've met Haru." He says.

"Wow." Sasuke says as he looks at his family in awe.

It was one thing to know that he was going to have six children, intellectually. But actually seeing them was something completely different. There were pieces of himself and Hinata in all of them. Even the occasional trace of Itachi and Mikoto.

Hinata was left speechless as well. She holds Sasuke's hand and couldn't stop looking. That girl was Mikoto all grown up or close enough to it. She was almost their age! It was a jarring experience to see Sasuke holding their newborn daughter in one arm and seeing her teenage self standing only a few feet away. So surreal.

**"They are going to be staying with us for awhile. Treat them like you would treat us."** Sasuke says.

"Yes, father." Came a chorus of replies. (Well there was one yes, daddy from Sparky.)

Sasuke smiles and hugs Haru back. The five year old was now hugging his leg. Hinata smiled, leaning do to embrace her son as well. Well, she amended that. One of her sons. She apparently had three now.

Baby Mikoto looks around in confusion. Who were all these people?! Two of them looked like mommy and daddy, but where different somehow. One she felt…well a pull towards. She didn't understand it. She was confused. So she cried.

"It's alright, Mikoto. You're safe." Sasuke says, holding the newborn to his chest, and rocking her reassuringly.

Well…daddy didn't seem upset. So maybe these people were safe. Maybe they were friends with mommy and daddy or something. Daddy would keep her safe anyway.

"She's calming down now." Mikoto says.

"You can hear her thoughts?" Tai asks.

"I feel what she feels. She is me after all." Mikoto says.

"This is so weird!" Akemi says.

"I not the littlest anymore!" Sparky says happily.

**"That's right. For now at least."** Sasuke chuckles and smiles fondly down at his youngest son.

"Father, I'll show you the horses!" Haru says happily.

"Horses?" Sasuke asks.

**"A gift from the Sand. The children do adore them. You and my younger self look similar enough to use, that if we aren't all in the same place at once…it won't matter if anyone sees you."** She offers.

"Oh. Alright." Sasuke says and he's led off by his sons, after handing baby Mikoto to Hinata. (He wasn't really sure how she'd react to horses.)

"Come on, mother! We can show you our rooms!" Sachi says cheerfully.

"Um sure." Hinata says and allows herself to be led off by her daughters.

* * *

**"That went better than expected."** Sasuke says.

**"We should prepare the guestroom for them."** Hinata suggests.

**"Yeah."** He agrees and follows his wife to the guestroom, admiring the view.

He smirks when she bends over the bed to throw some blankets over it. Sasuke was only human. He couldn't resist. He gives her a nice swat to her backside.

"SASUKE!" She squeaks.

"Still so easily flustered, even after all these years." He says and pins her to the bed playfully.

"I love you." She murmurs looking up at him.

"I love you too." He says and kisses her hotly.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke blinks. Those were some fine Arabian horses. His knowledge of horses was basic at best. But he knew thoroughbreds when he saw them.

"The black one is called Midnight. He's your favorite." Tai offers.

"I can see why." Sasuke states.

Sparky was now on Sasuke's shoulder. It seemed that his shoulders and back were always going to be prime real estate. He wondered if Tai would be the same way as Haru and Sparky.

"The white one is mother's. Her name is Dawn. Midnight really likes Dawn." Haru says.

"Horsies!" Arashi cries out happily.

Haru was five. There was really only so much information he could get out of him. Sparky was a toddler. Tai though, he was clearly a teenager. Maybe he'd be able to learn something about the future from his eldest son.

"It's a happy marriage. We are all healthy. No, I don't have a girlfriend. All the Leaf girls are insane." He says.

"How'd you know that I was going to ask all that?" Sasuke marvels.

"It's what anyone would have asked in your position." He says.

Sasuke concedes that Tai did have a point. He couldn't blame Tai for not having a girlfriend, Sasuke certainly hadn't bothered at that age. Plus he was right, minus Hinata…Leaf women were insane.

"Guess so. I just like to think of myself as being a little less predictable." He says.

"Mother says you are very creative, if that makes you feel any better." He offers.

"It does. It definitely does." Sasuke says with a smirk.

* * *

Hinata was currently in Akemi's room with her daughters. They had just finished showing her Sachi and Mikoto's room. Hinata rocks baby Mikoto gently in her lap.

"This is my room! It's the best one!" Akemi says proudly.

"She's a little delusional. You'll have to forgive her. I believe Uncle Naruto may have dropped her on the head once as a baby." Mikoto says somberly.

"HEY! MY ROOM IS SO THE BEST." Akemi protests.

"Forgive them, mother. Mikoto is still understandably upset that Akemi told father about the love letter." Sachi says diplomatically.

"Love letter?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"From Takeshi. It was really sappy!" Akemi says.

"She's just too young to understand such things." Mikoto says.

"Oh I'm sure in time you will grow to like sappy." Hinata says and smiles at Akemi.

Akemi makes a face. She shakes her head. Boys were yucky, except for her family!

Baby Mikoto snuggles against her mother's chest. Well it was a little less crowded now. She wondered where daddy went. She knew he'd be back though. Daddy always came back.

* * *

Later that night, Hinata goes to take a shower. Sasuke had decided to help with the dishes. Hinata just really wanted to get all the glitter off her.

It seemed Sachi and Akemi fancied themselves makeup artists. Mikoto had watched with amusement and done Hinata's hair up in a surprisingly elegant bun. Her girls really liked to play dress up. It was fun, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be covered in glitter forever.

**Warning Lime**

**"The girls got you, I see. Here let me help."** Sasuke chuckles, stripping, and joining her in the shower.

Thanks to her hair being up, he didn't realize he had the 'wrong' Hinata. They both looked identical from the back and what a lovely back it was. He smiles and starts to gently wash the glitter off her skin.

"Yes, they did." She says with a smile and leans back into Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and kisses the spot just underneath her neck and between her shoulders. He had discovered that this drove her crazy and loved the sounds she made when he did it.

One of his hands caressed her ample breasts. The other slid between her legs. Sasuke continues peppering her back with kisses and nips.

"Nhhh!" Hinata moans and pants.

There was something that felt different about his touch. Normally, Sasuke was a little desperate in his touches, with just a hint of roughness. Now he was caressing her as if he was a master violinist and she was his violin. Both ways felt good, so good.

**"Always so responsive."** He purrs approvingly.

Hinata moans and bucks against his talented hand. She feels him rub her harder and cup her ass. Then he pushes her against the wall with her back towards him.

**End of Lime**

**"Mikoto was such an adorable baby. Do you feel up to going for lucky number seven, kitten?"** He growls into her ear seductively as he undoes the bun in her hair.

Sasuke blinks. Her hair only came to her back. Uh oh. He got the "wrong" Hinata.

"Sasuke, we've only had Mikoto. We won't have Arashi for many years. It's a bit early to be thinking about number seven." She says and turns around.

_Oh God!_ That wasn't Sasuke! Well it was, but it wasn't. That was future…well present Sasuke.

**"I'm sorry. Your hair was up and you both look identical from the back. It's not cheating. We are the same people, just different eras."** He tries to reassure her.

"Y-Yeah." She mumbles and looks at her feet, blushing ruby red.

* * *

At the same time, Sasuke was just finishing up the dishes. That's when he felt Hinata sneak up behind him.

**Warning Lime**

**"You are always so helpful. Why don't I help you relax?"** She murmurs and didn't realize this wasn't 'her' Sasuke because the spikes in his hair had gone down due to the humidity of the hot summer night.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks curiously.

**"How about this?"** She asks as she slides her hand into his pants, underneath his boxers, and begins stroking him.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groans and bucks into his wife's hand.

This was surprisingly bold of her. Normally, Sasuke initiated things. He didn't mind it. He kinda got off on it really. But whenever she took control like now or on their Honeymoon, he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him harder than a rock.

**"Mmm that's better."** She purrs at him and continues her masterful teasing.

Sasuke growls. He was going to show her better. He'd bend her right over that damn countertop. Tease! He whirls around to do so and blinks. Ohhh. Not his Hinata.

**End of Lime**

**"Sasuke, what's wrong?"** She asks in confusion.

"Your hair…it's longer now. You aren't my Hinata. Well you are, but you aren't. Well you are going to be. GOD DAMMIT!" He says.

**"Oh God. I'm so sorry. It's just your hair was down like his and I…sorry."** She stammers.

"It's alright. I'm not angry. You didn't know. I can't really complain about feeling your hand against me like that. But…" He bites his lower lip and tells himself that it wasn't cheating, she was still his wife.

**"We should probably all talk…to prevent further confusion."** She offers.

"Good idea." Sasuke agrees.

* * *

The Sasukes and Hinatas all find each other a few minutes later. All of them instantly knew by the lowered eyes and flushed faces what had happened. Oh yes, this was going to be awkward.

**"Sasuke! I'm so sorry. I thought he was you. He was doing the dishes and the humidity must have messed with his hair."** Hinata says and rushes into the arms of the older Sasuke.

**"She was in the shower, her hair was up in a bun. I should be apologizing to you."** He murmurs and wraps his arms around her.

"I…he was behind me and I didn't realize. I'm so sorry!" Hinata says.

"She was behind me, while I was doing the dishes. I'm the one who should be sorry." He says and caresses her cheek.

**"Alright. So it looks like we all got a bit mixed up. I think we can all agree that it wasn't cheating. So there's no reason to get upset."** Sasuke says.

"Yeah. This is still awkward though. We really need a way to tell each other apart in situations like that or we'll have to ask just to make sure." He agrees with himself.

"We can just ask." Hinata says.

**"It does seem the simplest and most reliable way."** Hinata confirms.

**"Good. Then when are in agreement. I think we should all get some sleep. That's more than enough…mixups for one day."** He says.

Sasuke nods and takes his Hinata to the guestroom. This entire situation was so bizarre. He flops onto the bed and pulls Hinata down with him.

"I should have known it was the other Hinata. It was a bit out of character." He admits.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"She was…bolder than you usually. Initiated things." He says.

"And you liked it?" Hinata inquires.

"Hinata, she's you. I like it anytime you touch me. But yeah…I did. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy being the one to pounce. There's something very hot about cornering my sexy prey." He assures her and runs his hand along her side.

"I like it when you pounce. But maybe…I could take the reigns more. I did like it on our Honeymoon." She says with a shy smile.

* * *

**"That was awkward and what exactly did you do to him?"** Sasuke asks Hinata, once they were in their room.

**"Yes and…I took him into my hand is all."** She mumbles.

**"Well I can't really be upset that you did that because I might have showered with her."** He admits.

**"Well you have me for that now."** She says.

**"Yes, I do."** He smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the past, Hiashi goes to visit Sasuke, Hinata, and Mikoto. He blinks when he doesn't see them. The Hyuga Patriarch finds a rather distressed looking Aoda.

"You're telling me that they went to the future?!" He asks a few minutes later.

"I believe so. I saw a door similar to the one Master Haru went through." He says.

"Dammit! I'll tell Kakashi and have him check the chakra traces. Maybe we can find something that will help us bring them back!" He says.

"I hope so. I miss them already." Aoda sighs sadly.

Hiashi flits off to find Kakashi. There had to be a way to get them back. He wasn't going to have his daughter and granddaughter stuck in the future.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency! It seems that Hinata, Sasuke, and Mikoto were sucked through a door in a manner similar to Haru. Aoda believes they are in the future." He says.

"This situation just keeps getting stranger." Kakashi says.

"We have to help them!" He snaps.

"I will send some ninjas to take chakra samples. There might be a way to reopen the portal." He says.

"MIGHT?!" Hiashi roars in outrage.

"Time travel seems possible going from the future to the past, but we have yet to use it to go from now to the future intentionally." Kakashi reminds him.

"You're right." He says.

"I know you are worried about them. But we can not lose our heads. That will not help anyone." The silver haired ninja attempts to comfort him.

"I know." He agrees.

* * *

The next morning, in the future, Ryoko sighs. Dammit! He'd been so close, but those damn Uchihas had screwed him over, just like they had his mentor. He didn't have enough chakra to reopen a portal yet and try again.

It would take sometime to be able to do that. Though he knew the door would reappear naturally, according to his Sensei's notes. He just had to bid his time.

_Dammit! Was that the Kazekage?_ He hides behind a tree quickly. He noticed the man was looking around. Thankfully, he didn't appear to sense him and headed straight into the Uchiha District.

* * *

"Takeshi!" Mikoto runs straight into his arms when she sees him walking into the District.

He smiles and swings her around. It was so good to see her. That's odd. Mikoto was normally surrounded by some of her family. Oh well, he'd enjoy the moment of privacy.

"I missed you as well." He says.

"The house is even fuller than usual." She warns him.

"Is Naruto's family visiting again?" He asks.

"No. Um you might want to sit down for this one." Mikoto warns him.

"Alright. It can't be that bad, can it?" He asks as he sits on the side walk.

"My brother came back from the past, but now my mother and father are HERE. So is my infant self." She adds.

"…Only in the Leaf Village." He says and shakes his head in disbelief, trying to process this.

"Yeah. It's probably a good thing you are here. Maybe some of your ANBU guards can analyze the chakra signature and try to figure out how to send them back. I mean I like having them here. But I'm worried about the possible ramifications to the timelines." She admits.

"Don't worry. It's strange, but if your brother went back and forth…I imagine they will manage." He reassures her and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm sure they will." She says with a smile.

"Besides, I'm sure you are an adorable baby." He adds and his eyes dance with mischief.

"TAKESHI!" She says and pins him to the sidewalk.

"Ah young love, so precious." An old lady says, crossing the street with her husband.

"I remember when we used to be like that. I still would if it wouldn't throw out my back." Her husband agrees and the young couple blushes.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha House, Sachi checks the mail. She goes to take it to her father. The girl looked excited about something.

"Hawks are coming." She says with a smile.

**"Really? It has to have been a couple years since they last came here."** Sasuke says.

"Hawks?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"My other team was called Team Hawk." Sasuke explains.

"Ohhh." She says.

**"Where is Tai?"** Hinata asks.

"He went to the waterfall. They have to get fish to practice the Mystical Palm Technique on." Akemi says.

Hinata nods appearing to accept this. She checks the date on that letter. It was sent a few days ago. That meant Team Hawk might already be in the village. Little did she know how right she was.

* * *

At the waterfall, the medics were collecting fish and some other Leaf Villagers had sought refuge in it from the hot summer day. Karin shakes her head. Her husband couldn't resist a waterfall. She supposed it was just the way his clan was wired.

"KIRA! Get down from there!" She yells at their daughter who was on the top of the waterfall along with some other teenagers and preteen ninjas.

"Yes, Mother!" She says with a wink and Karin screams when her daughter dives off the cliff.

Tai happens to look up just as she jumped off. _Whoa!_ She had long hair that was white as snow and the most beautiful violet eyes framed by long lashes he'd ever seen. She was wearing a green and blue kimono.

Her dive was pure grace. She had just dove without any hesitation. Halfway down she began to turn into water! It was like something out of a dream. He'd never actually seen someone become an element before! His eyes bled red .

"Suigetsu! She's just as crazy as you are!" Karin says.

"Pft. She's fine. Give her some credit." Suigetsu says and secretly delights in how angry his wife looked. (She was even more beautiful when she was angry.)

"You two have the most twisted form of foreplay that I have ever seen." Jugo says with a sigh.

"SHUT UP!" They both yell at him.

Jugo sighs. The gentle giant just shakes his head. He was too used to their antics to take them to heart. Team Hawk had never been a normal team after all.


	22. I Won't Tell Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata are enjoying their time in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Hinata wakes up the next morning to a crying Mikoto. She smiles and goes to get her daughter. The bluenette holds the baby against her chest and starts nursing her.

"Now there's a beautiful sight to wake up. My beautiful kitten and daughter." Sasuke says, yawning, and stretching lazily like a lion surveying his domain.

"Sasuke!" She squeaks.

"Morning." He says and places a kiss to her cheek and smiles down at Mikoto, rubbing her tummy to help with digestion.

"Morning." She mumbles.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He says.

"I guess I'm still on edge. It's so…strange being here." She admits.

"Strange in a good way or strange in a bad way?" He asks.

"Mostly just surreal. Though it is amazing to see all of them and to see what you look like in…about 16 years." She admits.

"Mmm judging by the fact you were fine with letting him frisk you in the shower, I guess you don't think I've aged poorly." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Sasuke! I told you that I thought he was you and I didn't see him until later." She stammers.

"I know. I'm only teasing you. Though, I am curious. Do you like me better this way or as I will be?" He questions.

"That's not a fair question. You are the same person. You've always been very attractive. You're mysterious sexy now and regal sexy later. It doesn't matter. I'm very lucky either way." She says with a smile.

"Mysterious sexy and regal sexy?" He asks with amusement and raises an eyebrow.

"There are different kinds of attractiveness!" She protests.

"I suppose your right. I feel largely the same way…though I'd probably add other adjectives in front of the sexy. Though I admit, I do find myself rather fond of your new longer hair. It'll be fun to tug on and take you forever to get done washing it in the shower. Which leads to more playtime for us." He says smugly.

"I think you are developing a shower fetish." She says with a giggle.

"I have a Hinata fetish. The location doesn't particularly matter much, though I still highly favor walls." He admits.

Hinata laughs at his response. It was so very… _Sasuke._ Maybe not the one that the world knew, but it was her Sasuke. He could be very playful when he wanted to be. She supposed that was why they had six kids.

"After Mikoto's had her breakfast, we can get ours." He tells her.

Hinata nods. She feels Sasuke pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around his wife and daughter protectively. Sasuke liked to assume this position during breastfeeding.

She half thought that it was because he figured it was as close to bonding with Mikoto like she was as he could. The other half of time, she was pretty sure that Sasuke just liked looking at her breasts. Really, she was fine with either.

"Though I find your shyness, cute." He adds, wanting to make sure that Hinata had no reason to feel jealous of…herself.

"Good. Though maybe you're right. I could…take the reins more. I just haven't really needed to. You initiate things so naturally and regularly." She mumbles.

"Any man would have to be stupid not to do so, with someone like you." He states.

She smiles and cuddles back against him. Hinata knew someone had to open the portal. They'd have to come back if they wanted to return to their time or try to make another. At least that was her logic. They'd have to deal with TWO Sasukes. Hinata almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

* * *

Elsewhere in the very full Uchiha household, older Saskue watches his wife cook. He wasn't entirely sure if he was in the doghouse or not. They had both made the same mistake, right?

Still he decided to approach cautiously. His wife was a very sweet woman, but the handful of times he'd actually seen her angry…well even Madara would tremble in fear. Tremble he told you!

**"No, Sasuke. I'm not mad. Don't think I can't sense you."** Hinata says in amusement.

**"Oh good. What are you making?"** He asks curiously.

**"Pancakes, I know that Takeshi loves them and I think you mentioned Suigetsu has a soft spot for them too. They have a daughter now, don't they?"** She inquires.

**"Yeah. I have no idea how they stopped fighting long enough to have a kid. But then again I was surprised to find out they were together in the first place."** He says.

**"Does she have either Suigetsu's water abilities or Karin's healing abilities?"** Hinata asks.

**"Suigetsu mentioned she had his water abilities. He was pretty smug about it. Can't blame the guy. It's always nice when your kids take after you, at least a little. Not sure about Karin's."** He ventures.

**"Do you think they'll bring her with them?"** She asks as she mixes the batter.

**"Hard to say. I think she's around Tai's age. Probably a few months younger. She's old enough to be on a squad now. She might be on a mission with her team."** He answers.

**"Mmm well hopefully the kids will all get along, if they do bring her."** She says with a smile.

**"Thank God this is such a big house."** Sasuke mutters and Hinata nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai was already up and about. He knew that she had to be a Hozuki. His father had told him about a Hozuki on his team named Suigetsu. He was from a clan that could become water. Tai was almost positive the clan was nearly extinct. So he expected she was the daughter of his father's friend.

"She's definitely Suigetsu's daughter." He says to himself.

Tai wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He decided it didn't matter. He was tired of the giggly and borderline stalker girls in this village! Besides, if Mikoto could have a boyfriend, he could have a girlfriend.

He just hoped his family didn't interrogate her. Of course he was logical enough to realize he'd have to win her over. He frowns as he ponders the best way to do that.

_Tai had only been around eight at the time. He tilts his head as he watches Uncle Naruto carry a rather large bouquet of flowers. The bouquet was bigger than Tai was!_

_"Uncle Naruto, why do you have so many flowers?" He asked in confusion._

_"Oh it's Ayame's birthday today. Women like flowers. Remember that! It's really important." Naruto said._

_"Why do women like flowers so much?" Tai inquired._

_"Dunno really. It's a woman thing. Another important thing to remember is no matter how old you get, no matter how powerful of a ninja you become…you will never understand women." He told him._

_"Okay, Uncle Naruto." He replied._

So naturally he heads to one of the ponds in the district. He knew that her clan was associated as strongly with water as his was with fire. So she'd probably like water lilies right? It was a logical assumption.

"The whites would just blend in with her hair. If she's anything like her dad, pink is probably a bad choice. Ah ha! There's a purple one. It'll match her eyes." He says and grabs it, feeling rather pleased with his find.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the House, younger Sasuke raises an eyebrow. There was a red head there. At first he thought he was looking at Gaara, but his eye color was different. That and Gaara should be his age, not a teenager. This must be Takeshi…hmm.

"Sasuke, don't even think about it." Hinata warns him.

"He's dating our daughter. It's my job to make sure he's good enough fro her." Sasuke counters.

"Sasuke, I'm sure your older self already did that. Don't embarrass her or scare him!" The bluenette says.

"But…it's my job?" He says and frowns.

"If you do that job, you don't get any "jobs" from me for a month." She warns him.

"I've rubbed off on you. That was cruel." He says and winces at the thought of Hinata not taking him in her hand or her wonderful mouth for an entire month, that would be torture.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." She says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too. But don't you dare embarrass her. I mean it!" Hinata says.

"You said I couldn't embarrass her. You didn't say anything about spying." Sasuke says smugly and darts off.

"What am I going to do with him?" Hinata mutters.

"I was right. You were, well are, an adorable baby." Sasuke hears Gaara 2.0 say.

"Thank you." She says and shakes her head in amusement.

"I still say only are such things like time travel possible in the Leaf Village." He continues.

Sasuke conceded that Takeshi had a point there. Their village was a very weird village. At least the Sand was "normal."

"That's true." She says and kisses his nose, while lounging in his arms.

Sasuke watched the young man's hands like a hawk. So far it was…respectable. It had better STAY that way or he'd fire off a Chidori to his nuts faster than Naruto could say " _Ramen."_

"Well other than the time travel, how have things been?" He asks.

"Mmm not bad. Tai is going to be a medic. I just hope the village girls don't try to get him to _play doctor._ He's kinda shy when it comes to girls. Tai's not really shy around guys though." She says

"Well he's only fourteen. Give him some time. God only knows how pathetic I was when I first met you." Takeshi replies.

"You weren't pathetic. You were cute." Mikoto says with a smile and kisses him.

"I'm pretty sure I was pathetic. In my defense though, I hadn't expected to see an angel in the Leaf Village." He continues.

_Well that was…smooth._ Sasuke decided that him running his hands along Mikoto's sides and through her hair was relatively innocent. It certainly didn't seem like they were going to start working on another generation of Uchihas that morning. He darts off before he could get caught.

* * *

"Greetings friend Akemi and my eternal rival!" Hinata and Sasuke blink when they hear someone say that.

Upon further investigation, it was a boy. He was around 8 or 9 years old. He had black hair that was styled like Minato's had been in his youth and green eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one Sakura had worn in her youth, but modified for a boy. Oh and he had bushy eyebrows.

"Lee had a kid?" Sasuke asks.

**"Yes, he did. I know…I was just as shocked as you were."** Sasuke says.

"Pft. We aren't rivals. Rivals means you actually have a chance of beating me." Akemi says smugly.

"I've won 36 out of our last 100 contests!" He protests.

"And if that was an Academy score, you'd have flunked the test." Akemi volleys back.

"Should I be disturbed?" Sasuke mouths at Hinata.

The older Hinata just shook her head. For whatever reason, Hariken had fixated on Akemi on their very first day at the Academy. She was positive it was probably a crush, though she was certain they were too young to realize it

They had been "rivals" ever since. Hinata thought it was cute. Sasuke thought it was a little creepy but tolerated it. It did make Akemi focus more on her studies and training…

* * *

"EEK!" Kira calls out when she and her family make it into the Uchiha District. There was a snake the size of a motherfucking hospital! It was so huge! Maybe if she turned into water, she wouldn't be snake food.

"Oh don't worry about him. That's Aoda. He's my father's Summon." Tai says, having arrived back in their family's yard a few minutes before.

"Don't worry about him? He's…like the size of a two story building." She says and darts behind the boy.

"He's really just an overgrown golden retriever once you get to know him." He offers a reassuring smile at her.

"I wouldn't harm a Hatchling of one of Master Sasuke's teammates." Aoda says.

"He's right, Kira. That's just Sasuke's Summon." Her father agrees.

"H-Hatchling?" She asks and holds onto Tai's shoulders.

"That's just what Aoda calls children. Don't worry. He's a friendly snake." Tai says.

"He's exactly, right. Sorry, which one are you again?" Karin asks.

"Tai." He answers.

"Oh that's right. I knew that. It's just there are so many of you." Karin says.

"It's a long story, but my parents and sister are here from the past. Mikoto is just a baby though." He says.

"This…is one strange village." Jugo says.

Tai nods. He knew that was true. He smiles and leads them inside. The eldest Uchiha son frowns. He wasn't really sure how he would ever get Kira alone to give her the flower. But he considered the fact that she ran behind him a good sign. That meant she instinctively trusted him to protect her. (Well in reality it more than likely meant she had just used him as a shield, but Tai was an optimistic person.)

"Today, I shall run 100 laps around the village before you!" Hariken cries out.

"A h-hundred laps?" Akemi asks and sometimes she wondered if Caterpillar Brows was insane.

"Yes! We can do it. The Power of Youth is amazing!" He says.

"Mother, Father, I'll be back later. I'm sure he'll collapse after 10 laps." She says and darts off with him.

"A hundred laps around the village?" Karin asks in disbelief.

"I could do it." Kira says.

"That's the spirit. Hey, Sasuke. Well both Sasukes!" Suigetsu calls out.

**"It's about time your lazy ass made it here."** He replies.

"Well you know how it is. One thing after another." He says with a shrug.

"So two Hinatas. Damn you must be a happy camper. Double the fun." He offers and a loud smack was heard.

"PERVERT!" Karin yells at him and there was now a red hand imprint on the side of his face.

"They are so weird." Kira mutters to Tai and he nods.

"You wanna get out of here? I can show you to our clan lake." He offers.

"Yeah. That sounds good. These people are crazy." Kira agrees.

Tai nods. He loved his family. But it could get a little chaotic at times. He smiles and leads the whitette off.

* * *

Kira was more than happy to be led off by the Uchiha. She loved her parents, but when they got in one of their lovers' spats it was best to get out of the way and quickly. Besides, he had said they had a lake!

"I got this for you." Tai says and hands her the purple water lily.

"It's very pretty." She says with a smile and he places it in her hair.

"Just like you then." He says and the moment was ruined when Akemi and Hirken raced through the lake during their 100 laps.

"Weird." She says

"Yeah…" He agrees.

* * *

Sasuke had similar ideas to his son. He smiles and leads Hinata and baby Mikoto away from the chaos. He could see that his little Princess was going to get fussy if things didn't quiet down soon. So he decided to head that off as soon as possible.

Baby Mikoto snuggles into her father's arms. Ah it was quieter here. It was so loud back there. Mikoto didn't like loud noises. Nu uh. They were scary.

"They do get rather boisterous." Hinata says with a giggle.

"Yeah. That's one way to put it. Speaking of boisterous. How about I put her to bed and we can soundproof our room?" He asks.

"Sasuke! There are way too many people around right now." She stammers with a blush.

"That just makes it more fun, trying not to get caught." He says with a smirk.

"You are bad!" She says.

"You like it though." He says and kisses her forehead, while taking Mikoto to the nursery.

The nursery was guarded by Aoda. His giant head stuck in through the window. Also there were a couple smaller snakes that could actually fit in the room that helped Aoda out with his guard duties.

"Watch over her closely." He says.

"Of course, Master Sasuke." He replies.

Sasuke nods and returns to their room. He umpfs when he's shoved against the wall. What the Hell?

* * *

Hinata figured if her older self could take control. She could do the same. Besides, Sasuke had said that he liked it when she did so.

"Hinata?" He asks.

"You are the one who wanted to see if we could…be with each other without getting caught." She says and licks his ear.

"Y-Yeah." He says and wraps his arms around her waist.

"And I should probably reward you for not embarrassing Mikoto." She says.

Sasuke nods. He liked where this was going. He smiles and kisses her. Sasuke was surprised when Hinata actually fought him for control of the kiss. She'd never done that before. Her tongue clashed against his and she shoves him onto the bed, landing on top of him.

**Warning Lemon**

Hinata moans into the kiss. Sasuke might be intrigued by her taking control. But he was still Sasuke. It was in his nature to fight back when "attacked." She grinds herself against him, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"You've ruined a lot of my clothes. So I think it's only fair." She says and takes out a kunai.

Sasuke blinks. At first he didn't know what she was planning on doing. Generally objects that sharp did NOT belong in the bedroom. Then he got it though, as she slowly uses the kunai to slice off his shirt.

"Alright. I deserved that one." He admits.

She was doing it slowly and deliberately. He could feel the cool steel against his flesh and shivered. For some reason, the sight of her on top of him and slicing off his clothes, was incredibly erotic.

It was an eroticism mixed with just a slight bit of anxiety. Even if the Kunai slipped, he'd certainly had worse. It was just he'd never seen Hinata like this before. It was very much a _take_ _no prisoners approach to sex._

"Mmm, yes you did." She agrees and slides off his shirt which had now been cut in two, taking the time to glide her hands across the muscular planes of his chest.

Hinata had never really done this before. But judging by the bulge in his pants, Sasuke was enjoying it. She smiles and places kisses along his abs and tugs off his pants. She was not feeling adventurous enough to put a kunai anywhere near THAT and she doubted that Sasuke was either.

"I don't think I should be the only one naked here." He says.

"You want to see me naked?" She asks in a teasing voice.

"Hinata if you are going to be a cocktease, I'll bend you over the side of the bed after I rip your clothes off." He warns her.

"Bad Sasuke!" She says and swats him with a feather duster.

"Did you just hit me with a feather duster?" He asks in disbelief.

"Mhm. It's my turn to be in charge." She tells him and kisses Sasuke heatedly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sasuke chuckles after returning the kiss.

"Good." She says and slowly strips.

Sasuke got the impression she was putting on a show on purpose. She slide off her shirt slowly and revealed a purple satin bra. He smiles and notes her slightly rounded stomach.

She hadn't completely lost the baby weight yet. Sasuke viewed it as cute. He places a kiss there, causing Hinata to giggle. But she slaps him again with the duster.

"You don't move unless I tell you to." She warns him.

Sasuke pouts at this and nods. Hinata smiles and slips out of her pants, revealing matching panties. Sasuke smiles, his wife had to be the most beautiful woman on the planet. (Well wives and women, he amended.)

"You can move your hands and buck. But you aren't allowed to cum, until I say so. I want to hear you beg." She tells him.

"Hinata, Uchihas do not beg. FUCK!" He hisses when she takes him into her mouth.

She smirks. Sasuke was normally such a proud man. But he was still a man. A little sucking went a long way, it seemed. She lavishes him with her tongue and was pleased to see his eyes immediately turn ruby red. His breath was coming out in ragged needy pants now.

"T-That's not fighting fair." He groans and runs squeezes her ass with one hand, while rubbing her womanhood with the other.

His only response was for Hinata to take him further into her mouth. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. God that felt good.

Hinata moans, feeling his hands wander. He always knew exactly how and where to touch her. It seemed to be almost instinctual. She knew that she was teasing herself just as much as him. But she still wanted to him say it.

"Hinata! I wan-t you now." He growls out.

"Say it." She says, releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop.

"Please let me take you hard against this mattress?" He pants.

"Good boy." She says and straddles his waist, slowly sliding onto him.

"Thank God!" He mutters and slams up inside her tight heat.

He was surprised when he felt her hand around his throat. She was forcibly slowing the pace of his thrusts. What the?

"If you keep that up, neither of us will last long. I want to savor the moment." She tells him and kisses him, while keeping her hand around his neck.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and thrusts into her slowly. God, she felt good. Always so hot, tight, and wet. It took all his self control not to just slam into her like he wanted to. But this felt good to. Fuck did it feel good.

"You feel so incredible, kitten." He murmurs almost reverently and sucks lightly on one of her nipples, causing Hinata to moan and arch her back.

Damn it! She wanted to tease him more. But as she felt him slowly teasing her spot, she knew that shouldn't last much longer. She pants and moans, feeling his mouth on her. She squirms feeling even more sensitive there than usual thanks to Mikoto.

Sasuke seems to sense this. He grabs her ass tightly and buries himself inside her to the hilt repeatedly. Hinata swore she saw stars as she came hard, Sasuke joining her.

"SASUKE!" She screams in pleasure.

"HINATA!" He roars as he reaches his peak.

**End Lemon**

"God, I love you." Sasuke says and pulls her against him, cuddling.

"I love you too." She smiles and enjoys being wrapped in his arms.

"Is it weird I found the kunai and throat thing kinda hot?" He asks.

"Maybe a little. I blame it on your time at the Sound, honestly. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone that you enjoy being dominated." She says.

"Good and I won't tell anyone about your dominatrix streak." He says smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the past (or present) Kakashi sighs. His team had just come back with the results. Hiashi wasn't going to like this one bit. The chakra patterns were rather set.

"If we try to bring them back, it's going to disrupt the flow of the chakra. That means that we don't know if they'd come back here or get sent to a completely different time period. We have no choice but to just wait." Kakashi says.

"MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDDAUGHTER ARE STUCK IN THE FUTURE AND YOU ARE TELLING ME WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING?!" He roars in outrage.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm telling you. Haru was able to travel back and forth. Have faith in them." The Hokage says.

Hiashi wanted to punch the Hokage. He knew such a thing would be foolish at best and treasonous at worst. Dammit! He had never felt so helpless in his life, other than when his wife had died. He just hoped that whenever Hinata was, that she was okay. Poor thing was probably terrified.

He had no way of knowing that Hinata was definitely not terrified and was curled in the loving arms of her husband. Hiashi paces and frets. He couldn't help her at all. He was completely helpless. This was not a feeling the Patriarch of the Hyuga Clan was used to. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.


	23. Spark Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is enjoying his trip to the future, until the next generation has to defend themselves against an attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Sasuke, why has this District suddenly turned into a bunch of Pyros?" Suigetsu asks a few days later.

"That's something that I haven't seen in awhile." Sasuke says as he looks through the window of the kitchen.

**"Fire Festival. It's a Clan Tradition. Since our District is mostly non-Uchihas we made it into a District Tradition."** Older Sasuke says as he runs his fingers through his wife's hair.

The older Hinata was sitting on her husband's lap. He'd been even more affectionate than usual. That was certainly saying something. She was almost positive that he felt a little guilty about the shower incident. Still she was enjoying the attention too much to bother to tell him that he needn't feel guilty.

"Uh huh. Does it concern you that one of your super babies just fired a flaming arrow through a hoop?" The white haired man asks.

**"Which 'super baby?' If it's Mikoto, she's old enough."** Sasuke says.

"Mikoto and it looks like Haru is going to give it a try." The water user replies.

**"HE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH!"** Sasuke yells and races outside.

"So anyone wanna tell me what's with the flaming arrows?" Suigetsu asks.

**"It's symbolic. Couples do it to symbolize Cupid's arrows and their burning desire for each other."** Hinata explains.

"That's romantic." Karin says with a smile.

"Hinata, wanna go see the festival?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure. Do you think Haru will be okay?" Hinata ventures nervously.

"I'm sure that my older self has got him." He assures his beautiful, young wife.

Hinata nods and allows herself to be led off. She looks around in awe. There were probably dozens, if not hundreds of people out in the street. Almost everyone was dressed in their finest clothes. There was fire everywhere. It was easy to find Haru. There was a crowd and a lot of laughing going on.

"I can do it, big sister! I can do the fire jutsu! So I can handle an arrow." Haru whines as Mikoto holds the arrow above his head and shakes hers.

"Haru, a bow can be dangerous if you haven't fired it before. You could get hurt." She says with a kind smile.

"Me next!" Sparky cries out and Mikoto rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Honestly, what was she going to do with those two? Bad enough that Haru wanted to try. But there was no way she was going to give a bow and arrow to her two year old brother!

**"It's alright, Mikoto. I got it."** Her father assures her.

"Thanks." She sighs in relief, there was just no reasoning with her little brothers once they got an idea into her head.

Haru really was such a sweet boy. But he couldn't resist showing off for Arashi. "Sparky" was the youngest of all the second generation Uchihas. Her kid brother, really loved showing off for their baby brother. It was adorable sometimes. Other times…she wasn't sure how either of them were going to reach their tenth birthday.

**"Haru, you aren't in love with a girl. The flaming arrow is only for couples."** Sasuke begins.

"I love both my mothers and my sisters!" He protests and this draws some awes and snickers from the crowd.

**"The flaming arrow is for a romantic type of love. You only use it if you want to marry the girl or you are already married."** Sasuke explains.

"Ohhh…" Haru makes a face at this, apparently the five year old wasn't that fond of the idea of getting married just yet.

He had enjoyed his parents wedding! There was cake and his parents had been so happy, nut marriage meant he'd have to kiss a girl.

That was just gross. He really didn't understand why his father liked doing it so much. It looked like the couples were trying to eat each other's faces. He didn't understand how that was considered fun. Grownups were weird sometimes.

**"It's bad luck to do it, if you aren't in love."** He explains.

"Oh. Okay. No arrows, Sparky. Bad luck." Haru says solemnly.

"Bad luck?" Sparky asks.

"Yeah. Father says it's bad luck. So it must be." The young child says to his brother.

Sparky frowns and nods. He understood what bad luck was. He didn't want that. Besides, Haru and father knew EVERYTHING! He was going to be just like them one day! Oh and he'd be just like his biggest brother as well! Tai was cool to!

* * *

Sasuke was careful to stick to the shadows. Hinata could be seen. Her counterpart was still in the house, but he really wasn't in the mood to explain why there were two Sasuke's running about. They looked just different enough that clones couldn't be used as a legitimate excuse.

"It's beautiful." She breathes out in awe.

There were fires everywhere. Fires inside beautiful colorful lanterns, on top of candles, bon fires, and even some fire jutsus that would streak across the place. Fireworks were going off as well. The night sky was lit up in the dazzling displays.

"I haven't seen this since I was barely older than Haru." Sasuke muses and smiles, remembering that day.

_"Big brother, what happens if they miss the hoop?" Sasuke asked as he watched his parents fire off their arrow._

_"They won't miss." Itachi told him._

_"How do you know?" He questioned curiously._

_"True love never does. It's magic Sasuke." Itachi said and patted the young boy on the head._

_He adored Sasuke's innocence and he wanted it to last a little longer. Let him think it was magic. In reality, the hoops had jutsus that would attract the arrow much like a magnet. No one ever missed, as long as they could manage to fire off the arrow. Let Sasuke believe in fairytales though. It was cute._

_"Oh magic!" Sasuke said._

_"Yes, magic." Itachi agreed._

_Sasuke watched as his father fired the arrow. It went straight through the hoop, much to the delight of the crowd. He smiled at Mikoto and lead his wife back to their sons._

_"Are you having fun, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked and hugged her youngest._

_"Yes, mother! The lights are so pretty." He replied with a smile and hugged back._

_"They are. But they represent the strength of our clan and the Leaf Village. We live in the Fire Nation. The fires should be lit once a year as a show of strength and clan harmony." Fugaku informed him._

_"Yes, Father." He said._

_It was only two years later, when the Fire Festival almost ceased in the Uchiha District. The entire clan was dead, except for him and Itachi. Sasuke was going to kill Itachi one day and then, there would only be him.  
_

_In his room, one lonely boy lit a lantern. It was a small gesture. But it had been one of the rare "secrets" that his father had told him. His way of remembering what he had lost and it only strengthened his resolve to get his revenge. One day, Itachi would pay for putting out the fires._

"Sasuke?" Hinata asks, seeing that her husband looked as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"It's nothing. It's just been a long time since I've seen the Fire Festival." He says with a smile and kisses her cheek, there was no need to dwell on the past…the future was much brighter.

* * *

The older Sasuke saw his younger self. He sends him a smile and retreats back into the house. He and Hinata could make their own fireworks just fine in the house. He knew how long it had been since Sasuke had really attended a clan event. It meant a lot to him.

**"Let's stay inside tonight."** He says to his wife.

**"That's fine by me."** She says with a smile and kisses him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. I'm not really that big of a voyeur. Come on, Karin! Kira!" Suigetsu says.

"Kira's already outside." Karin says.

"What? When she'd sneak off?" The white haired ninja asks.

"About twenty minutes ago with Tai. He's showing her around." She shrugs.

"SASUKE YOUR SON IS TRYING TO SEDUCE MY DAUGHTER!" Suigetsu roars.

**"Then she should consider herself lucky that he finds her worth seducing. Besides, it's Tai. He's always been a little shy when it comes to girls."** Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

**"I don't think that's the case anymore."** Hinata giggles.

**"Why do you say that, Kitten?"** He asks.

**"His Sharingan is reflecting in the moonlight."** She answers.

**"You've got to be kidding me. Teenagers!"** Sasuke says with a sigh and smacks his forehead.

* * *

Aoda decided to take his mate to the festival to! Oh and their many, many children. Some of whom had grown almost as large as him by now.

Fortunately, the Uchiha District residents were used to seeing Aoda at this point. Though…usually not so many snakes at once. They ranged in size from barely hatched, all the way up to nearly the size of their massive parents.

"Aoda!" Haru cries out happily and races over to him with Sparky.

Both brothers eagerly jumped onto his back. Aoda smiles. He loved the Hatchlings. Master Sasuke had six Hatchlings. He knew that was a lot for a human. Well one could never have too many Hatchlings!

Tai leads Kira over. He smiles. He was thankful she'd gotten over her initial fear of the giant snake. In her defense, almost anyone would be terrified if they didn't know that Aoda was actually a big softie.

"Hey, Aoda! Hey, Kara!" The Uchiha sisters say as they scurry over to the snakes.

Sasuke smiles at the sight of his children and Summons. He leads Hinata to the center of the district, where the music was playing the loudest and pulls her into his arms. She looked so ethereal surrounded by flames and bathed in the moonlight. His only personal little goddess come to life.

"I'm glad you got this. It must feel so good to see the District alive again." She murmurs and leans into her husband's arms as they sway together.

"You have no idea." He says with a smile.

* * *

After awhile, Sparky tumbles off of Aoda. He had to use the potty. After taking care of this issue, he looks around. Something felt wrong. He couldn't explain it exactly.

He saw a strange man. Sparky couldn't explain how he knew that this was a BAD MAN. He just knew it.

"Oh…hey, kid." Ryoko says, seeing the toddler.

It was an Uchiha. But the kid was barely more than a baby. He wasn't a threat. He continues watching the festival. It was such a full district now. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to go back in time without them noticing. Maybe if he used some sleeping gas.

"You leave. You bad. Chalk-ra feel bad!" He states.

The two year old couldn't exactly pronounce chakra. But he knew what it was. Sorta. People had unique chakra, different feelings about them. Sparky was good at recognizing them. He could recognize different people by his chakra. He hadn't really explained this to his family yet. He was only two and didn't know how to articulate this "gift."

"You've got to be kidding me. Your Clan can read minds now?" He asks in annoyance.

Ryoko sighs. It was distasteful, but he'd have to do something to the kid. Maybe knock him out and wipe his memories or something. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

He lunges at the brat. But he jumps back, suddenly hissing in pain. That little fucker was now glowing BLUE with…lightning?"

"Go away or more spark sparks!" He threatens.

"Pft. That's impressive for a brat. But I'm a grown man. You don't have a damn chance." Ryoko says and boy did he feel odd about attacking a fucking toddler.

"You bigger! But you dumber!" Sparky says and dodges, letting him land face down in the dirt.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" Ryoko roars and gets up.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Haru yells, having heard the commotion, and arrived just seconds before.

"YOU GOD DAMN BRATS!" He hisses in pain when he gets singed by a fireball.

"No one messes with my brother! Well except for family members!" He says.

"I can't believe this shit. Honestly, it's play time at the Day Care Center." Ryoko mutters.

"Picking on toddlers and five year olds? What's next stealing candy from a baby?" A brown haired boy with blue eyes asks.

"Oh fuck. The Hokage's spawn is here as well?" Ryoko sighs and smacks his forehead.

Minato had been named after his paternal grandfather. He had his father's sky blue eyes and his mother's light brown hair, which was styled like his grandfather. He was twelve.

"Spawn? Did you seriously just call me spawn? That's not nice. Haru, Sparky, I think we should teach this creep some manners!" He says.

"Right!" Haru says and charges up another fireball.

"Spark sparks!" Arashi agrees.

"I'm not dealing with this." Ryoko says and he flits off.

Minato tries to pursue him, but it was like he just vanished. He frowned. He really didn't like this. They should probably warn the grownups.

"You guys okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think so. Sparky is…well Sparky." Haru says with a smile.

"He definitely lives up to his nickname." Minato agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present, Hiashi paces. Kakashi sighs. There really wasn't any comforting of the man. The silver haired ninja couldn't blame him. If he was in the Hyuga Patriarch's position, he likely would have done the same thing. Still his pacing was driving him crazy.

"Hiashi, stop wearing a hole through my carpet. The ANBU have done some further analysis. In another week, the portal will open again and they should be home." He tells him.

"SHOULD?! Is that supposed to comfort me? SHOULD! My daughter and granddaughter's life may be at stake. It's possible that I might never see them again." He barks at him.

"You'd see them again. That's presuming they didn't go so far into the future you aren't already dead, of course." The CopyCat ninja observes thoughtfully.

"KAKASHI!" He roars.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just trying to look on the bright side." He says.

"Kakashi, you might want to just let Lord Hiashi return to his family. This might come to blows soon." Shizune suggests helpfully.

"You're right. Hiashi you should get some rest. I'm afraid there's not much more you can do at the moment." Kakashi says kindly.

The Hyuga Patriarch sighs. He nods. Attacking the Hokage would be a stupid move to make. He was not a stupid man. Hiashi knew he had to control his temper during this time. It was just so difficult. He was worried for Hinata and Mikoto. The Uchiha he wasn't worried for. That demon could take care of himself.

He heads back to the Hyuga Estate. As he walked through the village, he saw families here and there. Hiashi shakes his head. It wouldn't due to indulge in self pity. He had to be strong for the sake of his clan. But he couldn't deny that his heart was very heavy indeed, especially when he saw a couple with a newborn in a stroller.

* * *

Back in the future, Sasuke blinks. He saw that Karin was trying to talk Suigetsu into using the arrow. Damnit. This wouldn't end well.

"Karin, he's a water style user. It's probably not a good idea to make him mess with fire." Sasuke counsels.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" She snaps at him.

"…" Sasuke was speechless.

He couldn't believe that Karin had snapped at him. Karin the woman who had been so obsessed with him once, she'd tried to steal his toothbrush. Well it had been almost two decades and she was married to Suigetsu now, but still it was quite odd.

"I've learned the hard way that is best to just stay out of their lovers' spats." Jugo says and places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"Guess so." Sasuke agrees.

"Do you think he's actually going to do it?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Probably. A man can't say no to his wife for very long. Well he doesn't if he wants a harmonious house." Sasuke answers.

"Fine! Fine! I'll shoot the damn arrow." Suigetsu says and he grabs the bow.

Karin smiles. She knew that he'd do it eventually. The red head wore the pants in this relationship, despite what the white haired man might think!

Suigetsu had just fired off the arrow when the kids came running towards them. Thankfully, Sasuke had found out about the little jutsu that made sure the arrows found their marks. Otherwise, he was pretty sure the District might have been burnt down by now.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks, seeing that Sparky and Haru looked upset about something.

Oh and there was a blue eyed kid with them. He knew those eyes. Huh looks like the loser finally figured out where babies came from. Well miracles happened once in awhile, he supposed!

"Bad man! Attacked me!" Sparky says.

"Are you okay?!" Hinata asks, desperately scooping Sparky into her arms.

"I don't know the man. But I found him attacking Sparky." Haru says.

"And I found Haru and Sparky fighting with him. He had to be a ninja though. He disappeared so swiftly. I tried to track him, but I'm not a tracker." Minato says with a sigh.

"Tai, you might want to see if you can find the trail." Suigetsu offers.

Tai nods and darts off. Kira going after him. Suigetsu smacks his forehead like oh boy.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Takeshi says.

"Me neither. This person isn't above attacking a toddler. Seriously, who does that?" Mikoto says in disgust.

"A despicable person." The red head agrees with his girlfriend.

"Come on. Let's get inside the house. We have to let the others know what happened." Sasuke says and the group quickly head back into the main house.

**"Hello, Minato."** Hinata greets him cheerfully, while she rocks baby Mikoto in her arms.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha." He says.

**"What's wrong? Why do you all look so serious?"** Sasuke asks.

"The boys were attacked. Probably by whoever did the time traveling jutsu." Sasuke answers himself.

**"Well now we know the portal must be close to reactivation. Why else would he risk coming here when there were so many people?"** Hinata muses.

"Yes. We have to be careful." The other bluenette says.

"I will protect the Hatchlings." Aoda says, peeking his giant head through the window.

**"We know that you will."** Sasuke says.

"Good. I won't tolerate this human threatening Hatchlings. That is beyond the pale. I will teach him to pick on someone his own size." Aoda states.

"Aoda…no one is your size." Hinata points out.

"That's besides the point! It is the principle of the thing, Lady Hinata!" The serpent protests.

"I couldn't agree more." Sasuke says.

**"Well it looks like you'll get to return to your time soon."** The other Sasuke offers.

"Yeah." Hinata says.

**"In the meantime, we should devise a plan for who is standing watch when. There are more than enough of us here, that someone can always be on watch duty."** Sasuke continues.

"Eh. I'll take the first watch. I ain't got nothing better to do." Suigetsu offers.

"See? I knew that you really cared about our team." Jugo says and pat pats Suigetsu on the shoulder.

"Pft! I just don't wanna hear the banshee complaining, if I don't do my part...you know how Karin gets." He says.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Karin says and grabs a frying pan.

"Nothing!" Suigetsu says and runs for his life.

Both Sasuke's shake their head. It didn't seem to matter. No matter what time period they were in, Karin and Suigetsu would always fight like cats and dogs. It was good to know some things never changed.


	24. We Got Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas and their allies finally capture the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sparky stands by his father's leg. He didn't like it. He knew that the bad man was still out there. He'd show him though. Lots of spark sparks! Daddy though could make much bigger spark sparks. He'd fry that man!

**"You were so brave."** Hinata smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Bad man come back?" Arashi asks.

**"More than likely. We will deal with him when he does. Don't worry about it."** Sasuke says and pats his head.

He nods. Well if daddy wasn't worried. Then he guessed he shouldn't be either. The adults looked pretty serious though. Maybe he should be worried?

"He doesn't seem like much of a fighter. If Haru and Sparky were able to deal with him until I arrived." Minato offers.

"Hey! I'm strong!" Haru protests.

"Me strong!" Arashi joins his older brother in outrage at the implication they were weak.

"Yes, you are both very strong. But this man is capable of time traveling. I imagine he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. If you see him, I want you to try to get back to us as soon as possible." Sasuke warns them.

"Yes, Father." Haru says.

"Hmpf. Spark sparks." Arashi says.

**"Arashi."** Sasuke says warningly.

Sparky gulps. He was only two, but he knew he was in trouble when either of his parents used his real name. He wisely decides to nod his head. He didn't want daddy to be mad at him!

"Yes, Daddy." He mumbles.

**"Good boy."** Sasuke says.

"I'll take the first watch with Suigetsu. After the attack, I won't be able to sleep right now anyway." Sasuke states.

"You sure?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, I'll join you later." He replies and kisses her forehead.

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting too long." She says, picking up baby Mikoto, and saunters off with a wink at Sasuke.

"She's getting bolder…" Sasuke muses.

It was undeniable. Hinata was definitely being influenced by her older self. This didn't bother Sasuke. It was exciting actually. Not that he mind initiating things, but it was fascinating to watch a kitten become a tigress.

"Kinda figured that had to happen at some point. I mean she was always too nice for you. Something had to be going on behind the scenes." Suigetsu states and gets smacked upside the head for that contribution.

"Pervert." Sasuke mutters.

"Whatever. You were thinking it." He says.

**"If you wish to smack him again, you have my permission."** Hinata says as she leads her husband back to their bedroom.

The kids take that as their cue to head to their rooms. Tai shows Kira to a guest room and Minato bounds off to play with Haru and Sparky. Things were finally settling down for the night.

"So you've never thought about it? All of you together?" Suigetsu asks.

"You really are such a pervert!" Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying their both your wives and he's you. It's not like it's cheating." He offers.

"Alright. Maybe, I _**thought**_ about it, but now is definitely not the time to be thinking about such things. Someone attacked two of my sons tonight. When I get my hands on them…" Sasuke trails off and Suigetsu shudders, he could only imagine what the Uchiha would do once he caught the attacker.

"Yeah that does kinda kill the mojo." He concedes.

"How'd you and Karin stop fighting long enough to have a kid?" He asks in amusement.

"Well it wasn't easy." He says.

"I imagine not. Please tell me that she's more mellow than Karin. I don't want my son to be in love with a banshee. His Sharingan activated." He says with a sigh.

"Nah. She's not like Karin. Well not much. She does have some of healing abilities though. Mostly, she's just kinda sassy." He states.

"So she's not a prodigy in the art of murder like you?" He inquires.

"Not really. I mean she's tough. Already a Jonin and everything! I taught her how to handle a sword to. I'm sure that's something your son will appreciate later on. MUCH later on. YEARS down the line." He says.

"You did not just make a joke about my son's sword and your daughter. You're so twisted." Sasuke says.

"Oh come on. You love a good sword joke as much as anyone else. Time to remove that stick up your ass. You need to get laid or something. You're grouchy today." Suigetsu says.

"THAT'S IT. CHIDORI!" Sasuke growls and slams a Chidori at the white haired man.

"Owe! You bastard!" Suigetsu growls.

"If you didn't talk about my wife like a drunken sailor, then you wouldn't have this problem." Sasuke says.

"Jeez. It was just some guy talk!" He says and rolls his eyes.

"Shut it. We need to be on alert. The attacker might come back." Sasuke warns him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I was just trying to pass the time." He grumbles.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present/past, Kurenai shakes her head. Hiashi was a wreck. She never seen the man like this before. There really was only one solution. She needed to get this man to as drunk as possible. Hyugas + alcohol = hilarious.

"Hiashi, if you continue like this you will land yourself in the hospital. You won't do yourself, Hinata, your grandchildren, or your clan any good in that case." She says kindly.

"I'm aware, but I have never felt so helpless. All I can do is wait. What if they never come back?" He asks.

"They will come back. You really need to stop underestimating your daughter. I was her teacher. I know what she's capable of. She's capable of coming home safely. Come with me." She says.

"To where?" He inquires, somewhat suspiciously.

"To my home. You need a drink. I know you. You are too proper to have one in public." She says and drags him off.

Hiashi blinks. This woman was out of her mind! How dare she grab his hand so brazenly. He did not give her permission to touch him! Luckily for Kurenai, his shock was so great that he didn't protest. So she was able to drag the anxious Hyuga Patriarch back to her house with ease.

"That is not true. I drink." He says.

"At formal functions and likely only one glass." She counters.

"That is…accurate." Hiashi states.

"I thought so." She says and heads to her kitchen.

She kept a neat household, Hiashi noted. This was particularly impressive for a woman who had a toddler. He remembered when Hinata and Hanabi were in their Terrible Twos stage.

The ninja shuddered just thinking about it. Thank God that he had Branch Members who were able to clean up all of those messes. It would have been a full time job just to keep his house clean, otherwise. Hiashi liked a clean household. Cleanliness was important!

"Here you go. This is the strongest I have." She says and offers him a glass of some alcoholic beverage, Hiashi couldn't identify it.

Normally, he had a rather strict policy of not accepting any drinks from strangers. But this was Hinata's former instructor. She was trustworthy. Hinata had told him only good things about the Genjutsu Mistress. He nods his thanks and presses the glass to his lips.

"You need to stop worrying. Your daughter married one of the two strongest ninjas alive. Sasuke will protect her and Hinata is more than able to take care of herself as well. You taught her well." She says.

"I know. But a parent never stops worrying. You should know that. You are a mother now." He says.

"I know that it's difficult. But you won't be any good to anyone if you work yourself into a heart attack. You need to relax." She says.

"I suppose you are right. I shall finish this drink and perhaps go make use of the clan's hot springs." He states.

"Good idea." She agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future/present, Aoda slithers around the Uchiha District with his mate, Kara. They were standing watch. This was a duty that Aoda took very seriously.

"Why are humans so obsessed with trying to take over the world? That's what the time traveler wants to do, isn't it?" Kara asks.

"I don't know. Humans are strange. It's not like they could ever successfully patrol such a large territory. But we won't let him hurt the Hatchlings." Aoda vows.

"Of course not. What kind of Summons would we be, if we did?" She asks.

"Very bad ones." Her mate says and Kara nods in agreement.

He was a good mate and a good Summon. Aoda was very loyal to his masters and mistresses. The giant serpent was also a very much doting father and mate. Plus he was easy to please. A few belly rubs here and there and he was a happy snake. What more could a female ask for?

"I am picking up a faint trail." She says and slithers off to follow it, with her mate not far behind.

"Careful, My Love. We do not know who we are dealing with. All we know is that he was despicable enough to attack some very young Hatchlings." He warns her.

"I'm aware. I pity the human foolish enough to annoy me. I will simply whack them into a tree." She says.

"That's my mate." Aoda says fondly and they continue their pursuit of the despicable human.

* * *

Ryoko pants. Shit! He could see rather large snakes approaching him. Sasuke Uchiha was well known for having a Summon Contract with snakes. He had to make sure they didn't find him. It wouldn't end well for him if it did.

He and his Sensei had never intended for the Uchihas to become involved in time travel. It had been an accident, but now they were. If he wanted to survive, he'd have to avoid the snakes. God only knows what horrors their master would subject him to, if they caught Ryoko!

"Damn snakes are persistent." He says as he darts through the lake.

Ryoko hoped the water would mask his scent. He had to get away from them and fast. Unfortunately, it looked like that hadn't thrown them off. Damn. He had to do something.

"Maybe an explosive tag will do the trick!" He mutters and tosses on as far away form himself as he could manage.

* * *

BOOM. Sasuke was startled out of his musings when he heard an explosive go off. He darts off immediately towards the source of that sound.

"The bad man is back?" Arashi cries out as he races into his parents room.

**"Don't worry. We won't let anyone hurt you."** Sasuke assures his son.

**"Who should stay behind to watch the children?"** Hinata asks.

**"Mikoto and Tai are both Jonin. They can handle it. Minato isn't exactly a slouch himself. Not to mention, I'm sure Kira can hold her own."** Sasuke adds as an afterthought.

"Father?" Tai asks, leaning into the room.

**"You and Mikoto stay here. That goes Minato and anyone else under the age of 18."** Sasuke says.

"Yes, father. I'll let the others know." Tai says and head off inform his siblings.

**"He's such a good boy."** Hinata muses.

**"Yes, he is. Let's go, Kitten."** Sasuke says and darts off with his wife.

Younger Hinata wasn't going to be left out of the action either. Once she was sure baby Mikoto was safe with Karin, she took off towards the explosion. There was no way that she was going to stay home when her family was being threatened!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. This is who we are looking for?" Suigetsu asks and looks at the time traveler in disappointment.

"That's the man who attacked us!" Haru says.

**"Haru! I thought Tai told you to stay at home!"** Sasuke says.

"He did. I just didn't listen. I wanted to help! You didn't know what he looks like!" Haru protests.

**"Well he's got a point there."** Hinata mumbles.

"Bastard, you actually think your kids were going to listen to you?" Naruto asks, as he arrives on the scene.

**"It was worth a shot."** Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Where's Minato? Ayame has been worried sick about him." The blonde asks.

**"He's back at the house. We needed to leave someone behind with the kids. That was Mikoto, Tai, and him."** The Uchiha Patriarch explains.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Anyway, let's deal with this asshole." Naruto says.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgot Haru was here." Naruto sighs at being chastised for his bad language.

Ryoko sees they were distracted and tries to dart off. He was stopped though by a rather irritated looking Hinata. She uses the _Gentle Fist_ style to slam him into a tree.

"They really do need to rename that technique. It's anything but gentle." Sasuke muses.

Ryoko turns into a log. A Substitution Jutsu. Well they should have seen that coming. They really should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"There he goes!" Haru says and points to the figure that was flitting off.

**"I got this!"** Sasuke says and chases him.

"No, I got this!" The other Sasuke says.

"You are both wrong. We got this!" Hinata states.

**"That's right!"** Hinata agrees with herself as they take off after the mysterious figure.

"Their really weird sometimes." Naruto says to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, they are." He agrees.

"Should we follow them?" The blonde asks.

"Never get in the middle of an Uchiha defending their kids. It gets ugly and fast. Probably better if we just stay out of it. The guy doesn't look that tough to begin with. He's going up against two Sasukes and two Hinata's. I almost pity the dumb fuck." Suigetsu says.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Naruto decides he couldn't argue with Suigetsu's logic there.

He shudders. Sasuke could be scary as fuck when it came to being an overprotective father. Hinata, if anything, was actually worse. If you wanted to transform a cute kitten into a vicious tigress, apparently all you had to do was mess with their cubs.

_"Naruto, why is there a rash on Arashi's bottom?" Hinata demanded to know._

_"A rash?" The blonde asks in confusion._

_"Idiot. You forgot to change his diaper while you babysat him." Sasuke said with a sigh and smacks his forehead._

_"Ohhh. Well I was only watching him for a couple hours!" Naruto protested._

_"That's a long time to a baby!" Hinata yelled at him._

_"You are in for it now." Sasuke says as he treats Arashi's irritation._

_"NEXT TIME, CHANGE HIS DIAPER. YOU ARE A FATHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BE SO STUPID AND CARELESS! HE'S CRYING BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT! LOOK AT THAT RASH!" Hinata said as she smacked Naruto again and again with fists._

_"Ouch! Calm down Hinata! It's just a rash. It'll go away in a couple days. I didn't mean to do it! Sheesh. OWE! God damn it! Stop that! That hurts. Sasuke tell Hinata to chill!" Naruto whined._

_"I don't know. I'm kinda enjoying seeing you get your ass kicked." Sasuke said smugly and finishes tending to his youngest son._

_It constantly amazed Naruto how gentle Sasuke could be with his kids. But to almost everyone else, minus Hinata, he was such a bastard! How could that asshole just leave him to face Hinata's fury?! That was cruelty!_

_Naruto had had bruises for a freaking month after that incident. He learned the hard way, if anything happened to Hinata's kids, she'd go nuts. She made Sasuke seem almost sane!_

Ryoko gulps. He forms as many clones as he could and has them hurl poisoned kunais at the couple. Unfortunately for him, during Sasuke's time at the Sound he had developed an immunity from most poisons. That was not the case for Hinata though. When she gets hit by one of the kunai's she cries out in pain.

It was the older Hinata. Her husband's eyes bleed red and the younger pair wisely decide to get out of the way. He looked exactly like the demon that Hiashi had called him so many years ago.

"We'll get her back to the house. She'll be alright. Karin can heal her." Sasuke says and lifts the other Hinata into his arms, before darting off with his wife.

**"You are going to pay for that!"** Sasuke snarls at him and lunges at the man.

SMACK. BAM. CRUNCH. Sasuke was lost to his fury! How dare this man terrorize his family and poison his wife. He was going to rip him limb from fucking limb!

"ST-OP! If you kill me, you won't know when the portal will reopen." Ryoko manages to say and he coughs up a lot of blood, approximately half of his teeth were missing.

**"You are going to wish that I had by the time I'm done with you."** Sasuke warns him as he ties him up.

Ryoko gulps. Damn it! He was doomed. His only hope was that he'd be around the brats. Surely, Sasuke wouldn't torture in front of his children, right? Well it was really his only hope of survival at this point, he thought as Sasuke carried him back to the Main House.

When he got there, he was relieved to see Hinata biting Karin. He lets out the breath that he had been holding. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. He'd have to go on somehow, for all their children. But he'd never be whole again.

**"Hinata."** Sasuke says and rushes over to her, taking her into his arms.

**"It's alright. I bit Karin. I'll be fine."** She tries to reassure him and leans into his hold.

* * *

Suigetsu, Naruto, and Haru head back to the house. They saw Hinatas and Sasukes returning home. Sasuke had someone tied up and over his shoulder. So it looked like they had their bad guy.

"So you got him?" Naruto asks.

"We got him." Sasuke agrees.

"This is the guy who is responsible for everything? He doesn't look so tough." Akemi says.

"Looks can be deceiving." Tai says.

"He's certainly caused a lot of trouble for someone who is missing half his teeth." Sachi adds cheerfully.

"Bastard, your kids are so strange." Naruto mutters.

"HEY/ **HEY!"** All the Sasukes and Hinata's cry out in unison.

"I'm just saying. They aren't freaked out at all by time travel or seeing someone who has clearly had their face bashed in. That's not normal." The blonde says.

"Dad, you might want to be quiet. You really don't want to risk getting them all mad." Minato warns him.

"Yeah. Good point. Sasuke has a bad temper on a good day. When you mess with his kids, he goes psychotic." Naruto affirms.

**"You would do the same thing, if it was Minato."** Sasuke says.

"Damn right I would." The blonde agrees.

**"You are going to tell us everything or else I will let my husband castrate you with his Chidori."** Hinata states and smiles ever so sweetly at Ryoko, filling him with utter dread.

"You wouldn't do that in front of the children, would you?" He asks.

**"That is actually a good point. Boys, girls…you can leave the room now. I have to take care of some grownup business."** Sasuke says and charges up a Chidori.

The kids wisely leave the room. When Sasuke said grownup business, that was their cue to scram. They had all learned from an early age not to argue after that point. Even Sparky knew that something was up, as he followed his older siblings out of the room.

"Shit!" Ryoko says.

"You better start talking. I might add a second Chidori to the mix." The younger Sasuke warns him.

"Alright. Alright!" He says.

"If you don't want Chidoried, I suggest you start talking now." Hinata says.

"My Sensei was a genius. He figured out how to travel through time. But there was a catch, it takes an enormous amount of chakra to use. He was foolish. He used his own chakra. He didn't have enough to power it, so he died in his attempt. Somehow that boy, got sucked into the portal." He says and glances at Haru.

"We know that much. Go on." Sasuke snaps at him.

"But I was smarter. I created a device that stores chakra I collect. So I was able to do it without dying from chakra exhaustion. Unfortunately, you got sucked into the portal this time. The portal will reappear one weak from now, at sunset in your back yard. Please don't kill me." He pleads.

"I don't know it is pretty tempting to kill him.

**"Where are all your notes about time travel?"** Hinata asks.

"I hid them in my home in the wine cellar." He answers.

**"Good. We'll torch the wine cellar."** Sasuke says.

"What?! NOOOO!" He cries out.

"Be quiet. You'll be lucky if they don't kill you. You've caused everyone a lot of trouble." Naruto warns.

"Daddy make spark sparks!" Arashi says as he peeks his head in.

"Oh yes, daddy will make lots of spark sparks." Both Sasuke's agree.


	25. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our villain is finally punished and the Uchihas begin to move on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This has been a fairly "light" story. So I didn't feel that it would be right to be TOO graphic on the torture scene, but at the same time Ryoko has it coming. So I just made a few "torture paragraphs." I don't think they need warnings, but I will put them up anyway. Happy reading.

"Oh yes, daddy will make lots of spark sparks." Both Sasuke's agree and that was when Ryoko realized he wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive.

"Come on, Arashi." Hinata says kindly and leads him off.

Soon cries of anguish are heard throughout the house. Kira blinks at how unaffected the Uchiha children appeared to be at hearing those cries. It was bizarre.

"Whenever Father sends us away, it's a given that he's going to get rough." Tai explains.

"Oh. The whole homicidal overprotective demon thing is kinda hot really. I wonder if you would do the same." She says.

"For you, I would." He says with a smile and was happy to note she was still wearing the flower in her hair.

"Of course, Father is hot! He's got a fire affinity!" Akemi says smugly.

"Not that kind of hot." Mikoto says and rubs her back of her head sheepishly.

"What other kind of hot is there?" Akemi demands.

"You are too young to know such things." Sachi tells her younger sister.

"You aren't that much older than me! If you know, I should know!" Akemi says.

"Girls are always so overdramatic." Haru whispers to Sparky.

Sparky could only nod. Their sisters were definitely the more extraverted and aggressive than his brothers. Of course he was only two and didn't actually know these words. But he knew the feeling of them and that his sisters tended to be louder than their male siblings.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kira growls.

"No-thing." Haru says quickly.

"So you rush to prove his point." Minato says with a chuckle.

"Hmpf!" Kira says and glares at the blue eyed boy.

* * *

The Sasukes send the Hinatas, Suigetsu, Karin, and Naruto to go destroy Ryoko's records. He was not taking any chances. Time travel had worked out beautifully for everyone involved so far, but that might not always be the case. Well lit had worked out great for almost everyone. Ryoko was having a bad day to put it mildly.

**"This is for making my family worry. CHIDORI!"** Sasuke growls and slams it into his stomach.

"And this is for attacking a toddler and a five year old! CHIDORI!" He yells and hurls a second one into his chest.

**"All of your Sensei's work is going to be destroyed. There will be nothing left of you. No one will remember you. No one will mourn you."** The older Sasuke unsheathes his sword.

"AHHHH! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" He cries out.

"We are just getting started. Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke says and instantly the other man is transported to that horrifying place.

**Warning Torture Scene**

Since both Sasukes were the same person, the older Sasuke was able to see what his younger counterpart was doing with ease. He smirks. He definitely approved of making Ryoko suffer more before he allowed him the mercy of death. No one messed with his family. NO ONE.

**"I suggest skinning him alive first."** Sasuke says.

"Good idea." He agrees.

What seemed like an eternity later to Ryoko, he was more than ready to die. He wanted to die. He'd been skinned alive, stabbed, beaten, and burned. He wasn't aware of Sasuke Uchiha having received any medical training, but somehow he seemed to know exactly how far he could push Ryoko before he died and would always pull back just at the last second. His torture seemed like it would never end, until it did.

"I-s it over?" He chokes out.

**"Almost. We are sending you straight to Hell now."** He says.

"I've already been there." He coughs up blood.

"Good. Then you should feel right at home!" Both Sasuke's stab him through the heart and Ryoko dies instantly.

**End of Torture Scene**

"Hinata's going to kill us for getting blood on the carpet." Sasuke observes.

**"My Hinata is going to kill me for getting blood on the carpet. Your Hinata hasn't even bought that carpet yet."** He says.

"Good point." Sasuke says and lets out a sigh of relief.

**"And we should probably get rid of his body before the kids see it."** He adds thoughtfully.

"Yeah. FIREBALL JUTSU." Sasuke calls out and he burns the body to ash.

The older Sasuke could only nod in approval. This was such a fitting ending for someone who had wanted to take over the world. Now no one would remember him. No one would even be able to visit his grave. He'd be nameless. His life had ultimately been meaningless. He could think of no crueler punishment.

* * *

After awhile, the others return. They said they had destroyed everything. There would be no more time travelers after them, for the foreseeable future anyway.

"What did you do with the body?" Hinata asks.

"Burned it. Bastard didn't deserve to be buried. He threatened our children." Sasuke states as if this was all perfectly obvious.

**"Mmm I do somewhat miss the ferocity you used to have."** Hinata says and wraps her arms around the older Sasuke's neck.

**"Oh I'm still fully capable of ferocity. Want me to show you?"** He growls at her and grabs her by the ass rather roughly, much to her delight.

"Well now that the danger is over and it looks like you two are going to be busy getting… _busy,_ I think Karin, Kira, Jugo, and I should go book a few rooms at a hotel. Your house is already jammed full." Suigetsu says.

"Probably a good idea." Sasuke agrees.

**"Alright. I recommend the hotel."** Hinata suggests.

"We'll check it out. I'll grab Kira." Karin says and heads off to get her daughter.

**"Good luck separating her from Tai at this point."** Sasuke says with a smirk and Suigetsu flips him off.

**"Sorry, Suigetsu. You really aren't my type."** He says.

"Whatever, Uchiha! Keep dreaming." He says.

"Men can be so strange sometimes." Hinata muses.

**"The more they fight and taunt each other, the more that they actually care for one another. It's just how they are wired. It is all very bizarre, but you do get used to it after awhile."** Her older self agrees.

Sasuke nods. He casts a minor genjutsu on the carpet. Hopefully, Hinata wouldn't notice the blood on it. He could replace it when she wasn't looking. Unfortunately, his wife was enormously perceptive.

**"Is that blood on our carpet and did you just try to hide it with a Genjutsu?!"** Hinata demands.

**"It's Ryoko's blood and maybe."** He says.

"Well you can always get a new carpet. At least Ryoko is gone and we can all rest easy now." Her counterpart says.

**"You are going to replace it and then it's the chakra cuffs for you!"** She tells Sasuke.

**"Promises, promises."** Sasuke says with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Karin heads to see the children. The red head explains what happened. There were various exclamations of joy, relief, and some pouting that they never got to see _the good stuff._ She shakes her head in amusement and drags Kira off who waves to Tai as she is "abducted."

"Big brother has a girlfriend!" Haru says with a smile, causing his elder brother to blush.

"She is really pretty." Mikoto says.

"Thanks and yeah…sorta. I mean she didn't actually say she was, but she accepted the flower." He says.

"Always a good sign" Minato says.

"Girls yucky. No spark sparks. Hmpf!" Arashi says.

"Oh really? Am I yucky, little brother?!" Akemi demands, getting in Sparky's face.

"AHHHH. BIG SISTER SCARY. SPARK SPARKS!" He says and radiates a Chidori in self-defense.

"Owe! You little brat!" Akemi cries out in pain.

"He's just a toddler. You got in his face. You know that he can make a Chidori. You should have seen that one coming." Sachi muses.

"And you should have seen this coming! HIGHHHH YAAAA!" She cries out and attacks her sister with a kick.

"Your family is very lively." Takeshi says to Mikoto.

"Tell me about it." She replies with a sigh and leans into the handsome red head's arms.

"It makes me rather appreciative of being an only child sometimes and jealous at others." He confesses.

"I know exactly what you mean." She agrees.

"Safe to go downstairs now?" Haru asks.

"Should be." Tai agrees and leads them all downstairs.

The parents smile and rush over to their children. Many hugs were exchanged. When Sparky's stomach growled and baby Mikoto cried to be fed, the Hinata's realized that it was time for dinner. Younger Hinata quickly excuses herself and heads her room for some privacy while she nursed. The older Hinata heads to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Mikoto coos as she nurses. She didn't really know how to explain it. But she sensed that everyone was calmer now. That made her feel good. She enjoyed being fed and the warmth that her mother's arms provided her.

"She's such a good girl. Just like her mother." Sasuke muses as he walks into the room.

"Such a proud father you are." She says with a smile.

"Very." Sasuke says and gets behind Hinata in his "customary" position, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm good. Because you do seem to rather enjoy making babies. It'd be a shame if you didn't enjoy raising them." She observes.

"Oh I enjoy both VERY much." He murmurs with a smirk and kisses her neck.

Mikoto coos. Her belly was full and daddy was here. That meant a belly rub. She reaches out her chubby little hands to him.

"She's adorable." He says with a smile and tickles her tummy, drawing loud giggles from his daughter.

"Yes, she is." Hinata says with a smile.

"I'll put her to bed. Dinner should be ready soon. I can't imagine that she'll prepare something that can't be made quickly with a house this full." He states, taking Mikoto from Hinata gently, and carrying the infant to her crib.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the older Sasuke admires the view of his wife cooking. He wondered if she was serious about the chakra cuffs. As much as he loved to see the more aggressive side of his wife, it was always frustrating not to be able to touch her.

**"Do you need any help?"** He asks.

**"Mm I should be good. I'm just throwing something together quickly since Sparky is so hungry."** She says with a smile.

**"Alright. I was thinking since they aren't going to be here much longer…it might be exciting to you know…experiment a little. It's really not that much different than cloning."** He says.

**"Ohhh."** Hinata says with a blush.

**"Only if you and the others think it's something worth exploring."** He assures her in a voice that said he wouldn't push the issue.

**"Mmm well it's definitely intriguing. Why wouldn't I want two very sexy husbands and I'm sure the other me and I could come up with lots of ways to make the two of you beg."** She says with a sweet smile.

**"Good. So which of us should ask?"** He inquires.

**"I'll ask her and we'll go from there."** She replies.

Sasuke nods. It was an intriguing idea. He wasn't really sure if Hinata would go for it, but he was happy she had.

* * *

Dinner was a rather loud, boisterous affair. When you had eight children present, this was just a given. Baby Mikoto had already been laid down for her nap. So she wasn't there. It was eight because of Minato and Takeshi being there. Though perhaps children was stretching it in Mikoto and Takeshi's case.

"I hate to say this, but I should return back to the Sand." Takeshi says after everyone finished eating.

"I'll miss you." Mikoto says and places a kiss on her cheek.

Both Sasukes were watching like hawks at this point. Hinata was impressed that the teenager had the courage to even do that much. Takeshi smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He says and heads off.

"Well we should probably be heading home as well. Ayame is probably gonna get worried soon." Naruto muses.

"It was nice seeing all of you!" Minato says as he's escorted off by his father.

"Can we go play with Aoda and Kara?" Haru asks.

**"Alright."** Sasuke says and the children/teenagers all race outside to see everyone's favorite snakes.

"They are so cute." Hinata giggles.

**"Yes, yes they are."** Hinata agrees.

* * *

Outside, Kara and Aoda are quite happy to be the center of attention. Both snakes were tremendously relieved that the Hatchlings were all safe. They had been rather worried for awhile.

"Is your mate well?" Kara asks Mikoto, causing the brunette to blush.

"Yes, he is. He's heading back to his territory now though." She says.

"Ah of course. He is very important there, yes?" The snake asks.

Mikoto nods. She smiles and pets the giant snake. She adored her father's Summons and had been thinking about getting her own Summoning Contract.

"WEEEE!" Sparky and Haru call out as Aoda races them around the district.

"My mate is such a show off." She says fondly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present, Kakashi sighs. It was just a matter of time, but he had to admit that he was growing worried. He was thankful to have Shizune by his side during this time. She was his rock.

"It was a good idea to send Kurenai to check on him." He says.

"Thank you. She's his daughter's teacher. If anyone knows what Hinata is capable of, it's her. Hopefully she settled him down." She says with a smile.

* * *

Kurenai's visit had worked wonders. Currently, Hiashi was enjoying a nice soak in the hot springs. Ah he adored the hot springs. He hadn't been here in ages.

"Well I've had other things on my mind." He mutters to himself.

His grandson had shown up from the future. Hinata had fallen in love with Sasuke. They had married and had daughter. Then when everything seemed to be settling down they got sucked up into a portal that presumably sent them to the future. Yes, there had been precious little time to just relax lately.

"Would you care for more wine, Lord Hiashi?" One of the Branch Members asks.

"Yes, please." He says.

The Branch Member nods and hands it to him. Hiashi sips it. Kurenai was right. If he worked himself into a frenzy, he would be of no use to anyone. He just hoped that she and Mikoto would return to him safe and sound. He was even somewhat worried about the Demon. Without Sasuke, he wouldn't get to see Haru or any of his other grandchildren again.

"I just hope she's safe, wherever…whenever…she is." He murmurs as he finishes off the wine glass relatively quickly.

"My Lord, you've had quite a bit of wine. You might not want to have more. I could escort you back to your chambers, if you like." The Branch Member says.

"I'll decide when I've had enough and I am perfectly capable of escorting myself, when I choose to do so!" He snaps.

The Branch Member nods. No one argued with Lord Hiashi. The man ruled over his household with a rather firm hand. He certainly did not wish to incur the other man's wrath.

* * *

Back in the future/present, a few hours had passed by. All the children, including the teenagers were now asleep. Hinata takes a deep breath and goes to find her younger self. Best to do this now before she lost her nerve.

The two Sasukes were training with each other. She could hear the clash of their swords outside. She smiles, some things never changed. Sasuke would never miss an opportunity to fight a worthy opponent, not even himself.

**"Hinata."** She calls out softly.

"I'm in my room." The bluenette heard herself respond and she heads inside the guestroom.

**"There's something that I was curious about. If you have no interest, it's alright. But we were just…intrigued by the idea."** She says.

"What idea?" Hinata asks.

**"Of the four of us together."** The Uchiha Matriarch replies.

THUD. Hinata had fallen off the bed in shock. Her younger self was blushing as red as a tomato. The elder Hinata wondered if maybe she should have taken a more subtle approach.

**"Are you alright?"** She asks.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to ask about that." The younger Hinata mumbles.

**"You've never been curious, especially after what happened in the shower?"** She inquires.

"Well maybe a little. I guess it's only natural." Hinata answered honestly.

**"It was Sasuke's idea, if that is your concern."** The older bluenette assures her.

"I probably should have guessed that. He's always been rather…adventurous." She says with a blush.

The older Hinata nods. She couldn't disagree with that statement. Sasuke was anything but predictable. She was constantly amazed at what that brilliant mind of his was able to come up with when it came to carnal matters. Some days she wondered if he had read and memorized a copy of the Karma Sutra or something.

**"So what do you think?"** She inquires.

Hinata bites her lower lip. Honestly, who was going to say no to having two Sasukes? Was it really that much different than what they'd done with the clones. It wasn't cheating. They were the same person after all.

"If Sasuke agrees, I'd like to…try." She responds.

**"Wonderful! Now we just have to wait to see what he has to say."** Hinata tells herself.

Hinata nods. She wasn't really sure what her husband would say. Apparently his future self had suggested the idea. But would her version approve of such a thing? She honestly didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile in the yard, both Sasukes were enjoying having a capable sparring partner. The rush of a good fight never got old. There were only two things that were better. Sex and spending time with their family.

**"I wanted to ask you something. My Hinata is going to ask your Hinata the same thing. I won't push the issue if either of you is uneasy with the idea."** He says as he thrusts his sword at Sasuke.

"I'm listening?" He replies and dodges.

**"We'd like a foursome. The idea of all of us together at the same time is intriguing to us. It's not as if it was cheating."** He states as he narrowly avoids the other Sasuke's counterattack.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't sure he had heard that correctly. The other him was offering a foursome. Would Hinata even go for that? He bites his lower lip, two Hinatas was always an incredibly erotic idea.

"And your Hinata is okay with this?" He asks.

**"She is. Your Hinata is still mostly a kitten. Mine is mostly a tigress these days, but she still has her kitten moments."** The older Sasuke replies.

"Well if they are both okay with it and you are, I have to admit the idea is…erotic." He says.

**"Good. We'll just wait and see what your Hinata says."** He says slyly.

"But I am not touching you. Only them." He says firmly.

**"That's fine. That'd be…something similar to self-gratification. Why would I bother with that when I have two very beautiful women in our bed?"** He responds.

"Good point. Do you think that they'd do something like that?" He inquires.

**"I'm not sure. Hinata does love to tease."** Sasuke answers.

"Yes, yes she most certainly does." He says as he recalls the feather duster.


	26. Love & Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and cookies are the main topics of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Izumi Uchiha is in one of the Naruto's books. I decided to give her a happier ending than in canon though. So enjoy some afterlife 'crack/laughs' Oh and I brought Sasuke's OC grandparents into this. Finally, while there are mentions of an afterlife in this story, it's not intended to endorse or disparage anyone's religious views or the lack of them. They were added purely for the sake of the plot. You may want to skip the italicized section, if you aren't in the mood for extreme silliness. With that in mind, happy reading.

_Itachi Uchiha was enjoying the afterlife. He was finally at peace. Somehow most of his family had forgiven him or at least understood why he had done what he did. Currently, he was watching his lover, Izumi giggle about something. Curious, he strides over to her over the clouds to see what was amusing her so._

_"What is it?" Itachi asks._

_"It's your brothers." She says with a giggle._

_"I'm not sure if we should count it as my having two brothers, they are the same person." He muses._

_"Well there are two bodies that operate independently of each other and have their own thoughts. As far as I'm concerned, for the moment I view them as twins." She counters._

_"A logical argument. Well what about them?" He asks._

_"They agreed to all be together at once." She says with a giggle._

_"I take back what I said about him being foolish. He is a genius." Itachi says._

_Izumi nods and kisses Itachi. They had a stronger relationship than any marriage. Marriages were supposed to be until death do you part. They had died but found each other again. She was never letting him go. Heaven itself could collapse but she would always find him._

_He smiles and kisses back. Itachi still felt terrible guilt for what he had done to her. But it was the only way to prevent a Ninja War. He was constantly amazed at her capacity for forgiveness._

_"Now this I have to see!" Kenji says and goes to find some binoculars._

_"Grandfather?" Itachi asks in confusion._

_"What? I'm dead. I'm not a monk…" He says._

_Itachi loved his grandfather dearly. The man had died in his 60's but he had more vigor than any 20 something Itachi had ever known. His antics constantly amused him. So did his grandmother's, Aiya._

_"You are NOT watching our grandson…um grandsons with their wives! Bad Kenji." She says and swats her husband of fifty years. (This was including their time on earth and afterlife.)_

_"Oh I suppose you're right. Still Itachi is correct. The boy is a genius. Actually, would you be agreeable to using Shadow Clones in such a way? You know that I've always been curious about the intimate applications of them." He says thoughtfully._

_"My father is a pervert. This is humiliating." Fugaku sighs and smacks his forehead._

_"Then what are YOU doing here?" Mikoto asks her husband and her eyes shine with laughter._

_"I was just curious to see if he could actually get them to agree." Fugaku defends himself._

_"Uh huh." Mikoto says skeptically._

_"It's suddenly getting rather crowded on this cloud. My love?" Itachi says, taking her hand, and leading them off._

_"Yes, it is getting a bit crowded." She agrees and walks off with him._

_"All of you, go back to your castles. It's not right to watch them when they are…together in such a fashion." Mikoto says in her best mother voice._

_"I wasn't going to!" Fugaku protests and is dragged off by his wife who was muttering things like,_ **_"Do I look like I died yesterday?"_ **

_"Alright. Alright!" Kenji relents and heads to his castle with Aiya where he proceeds to convince her about the virtues of shadow clones. (60 was the new 20!)_

* * *

Meanwhile back in the realm of the living, the Hinatas go outside. The older Hinata could tell that her younger counterpart was a bit flustered. But it didn't look like she was going to back out. She places her hand on her shoulder encouragingly and receives a small smile for her efforts.

**"There you are."** Sasuke says and approaches his wife.

**"She agreed."** Hinata says and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Really?" Sasuke asks and tilts his head curiously.

"W-Well it's really not that much different than the clones." Hinata says, walking over, and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Good point." Sasuke says and smiles, kissing her.

**"Is our bed big enough for four people?"** His other self asks as Hinata returns his kiss.

**"Should be…it is a King sized bed."** Hinata muses.

"Guess we'll find out." Sasuke says, scooping Hinata up into his arms, and carries her inside.

The other couple nods and follows them. Hinata blinks when she is carried into their counterparts' bedroom. A King sized bed? This was more like an EMPEROR sized bed.

"I'd say that's definitely big enough." Hinata says and Sasuke lays her down gently.

**"It's probably best to start off with our current lover and when we feel more comfortable…we can switch back and forth when we like."** Hinata suggests.

**"Probably a good idea."** Sasuke agrees and sits on the bed, pulling the older Hinata into his lap.

"You're sure you are okay with this?" Sasuke asks as he kisses Hinata, who nods.

**Warning Lemons**

**"If you really want to get her going, there's a spot just underneath her neck, between her shoulders that drives her insane."** Sasuke smirks and slides Hinata's shirt off.

She was wearing a purple satin bra. He kisses the location that he'd just described and Hinata squirms. She unhooks her bra, her back still towards him as she was sitting in his lap.

"It doesn't matter what era it is, you are still the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." Sasuke says as he tugs off his Hinata's pants, exposing red lacey panties and her lovely long legs.

**"And she's always so responsive."** Sasuke adds, kissing her neck and sucking harshly enough to leave a mark, while massaging her now bare breasts.

**"How could I not be?"** She lets out a soft sigh of pleasure, leaning into his embrace, while grinding her ass against his clothed erection.

Hinata blushes. She pulls her shirt over her head, showcasing her matching lacy bra. This was much to her Sasuke's delight. He tugs off his own shirt at the same time and pulls her in for a heated kiss, drawing a moan from his beautiful wife.

**"Fucking tease. I should just bend you over the bed now for that."** Sasuke growls and burns Hinata's pants and the rest of her lingerie.

"How do you do that? Burn the clothes but not the skin?" Hinata asks her Sasuke as she runs her hands over the muscular planes of his chest, reveling in the power she felt underneath her fingertips.

"Practice." Sasuke answers, takes her hand in his, and rises it to his lips, where he proceeds to suck on her fingers.

Hinata giggles. Sasuke smiles and uses his other hand to strip her the rest of the way. _God she was beautiful. They both were._

**"One of these days I need to train you not to destroy my clothing. That's the third outfit this week."** Hinata says.

**"I can always get you more clothes. You should wait to be a cocktease until after you are naked, if are that concerned about them."** He says cockily.

The elder Hinata huffs and leans over to tug off the younger Sasuke's pants and boxers in one swift motion. He blinks. That was fast. The younger Sasuke felt himself blushing. Sasuke never blushed!

"I guess we are switching now?" Hinata says shyly and the two Hinata's change places.

The younger Hinata was now sitting by the elder Sasuke. Younger Sasuke was now being pinned by the elder Hinata. Hinata blushes when she sees her older self straddling him in that fashion. She had been on top of him during lovemaking before, but it was different to actually see it from a bystander's point of view.

**"You're blushing. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I always do."** Sasuke murmurs seductively and caresses her cheek.

"You've gotten more…assertive lately." Sasuke muses as he looks up to see the glorious sight of a naked Hinata straddling him.

**"Mmm. We do change roles now and then. Sometimes I'm your sex kitten and sometimes I'm the tigress and you are my prey."** She whispers into his ear and kisses his neck, while her hands begin to glide along his upper body, exploring.

"And today we are going with tigress." He states in amusement and captures one of his nipples in his mouth, tugging with his teeth.

**"Yes!"** She pants out and squirms, feeling Sasuke grab her ass.

"I'm not worried." Hinata mumbles and squeaks when she feels Sasuke pull her into his lap, seeing him discard the rest of his clothing.

**"Relax."** He tells her and kisses Hinata, running his fingers through his hair and over her back in a gentle caress.

They were alike and different in so many ways, she mused. Both could excite her with just a simple look, touch, or a few words. But this Sasuke seemed more patient. He was a seducer. Her Sasuke was also a seducer but he was more a whirlwind of passion. She couldn't pick a favorite. They both felt so good.

Sasuke groans as he feels Hinata place butterfly kisses along his chest, stomach, and even nips his inner thigh. That one caused his dick to twitch in anticipation. He kept running his hands over whatever he could reach. Her slender back, her wide hips, her gorgeous ass, and lovely legs.

**"Since you were a good boy and didn't ruin my clothes, you get a reward."** She murmurs seductively.

"A r-reward?" He asks.

"Mhm. Just be a good boy and enjoy." She says and takes him into her mouth.

Hinata blushes scarlet. It was one thing to do that herself. It was another to see herself do it. She could see Sasuke's reaction AND her own.

**"Such a cute little kitten."** He says and caresses her breasts with one hand and squeezes her ass with another.

"Nhh!" Hinata says, squirming as she feels her lower half begin to get soaked with arousal.

It was all so intense. The sight of older self sucking Sasuke off, the sounds of him enjoying it, and now Sasuke's counterpart seducing her so masterfully with his gentle touch.

**"Kiss me, Kitten."** He tells her and Hinata shyly presses her lips against his.

That's when she found out that the whirlwind was definitely still there. He just saved it for later. Sasuke captures her mouth and kisses her heatedly, pushing her onto the bed until she was laying on her back.

She shivers. Sasuke had always been bigger than her. Hinata supposed it was only natural he'd become even more so after almost two decades. But there was something very exciting about the way he could cover her entire form and then some with his. He dwarfed her.

"FUCK!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure and tries desperately not to thrust into his wife's mouth hard enough to choke her.

It just felt so fucking good though. Hinata's mouth on him had always been amazing. But now she had almost two decades worth of practice.

She knew EXACTLY what she was doing and somehow seemed to know how far she could push him before he would cum. She'd then withdraw and once he'd settled down just enough, she'd start sucking and licking again.

Hinata smiles smugly as she continues pleasing him with her mouth. There was always something incredibly empowering to know she had one of the world's strongest ninjas completely at her mercy. It made her wet just to think about it and seeing her husband with her younger self, only excited her more.

**"Such a good kitten, following my orders so sweetly."** He says and kisses her neck, his hands parting her legs, and he smirks when he notices that she was already wet for him…for them.

**"Does my beautiful kitten want to be petted?"** He asks.

"Yes." Hinata says in a breathless voice.

**"Good."** He says, rubbing her clit harshly, while sliding two fingers deep inside her soaked womanhood, eliciting a delightful moan from his lover.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum!" Sasuke warns her.

**"Not until you are inside me."** She gently chides him by nipping him before releasing him from her mouth.

"We can fix that." He growls, quickly grabbing her, and pushing her down slowly onto his arousal.

**"NHH! OH GOD!"** She moans and Sasuke kisses her heatedly, as he begins to thrust inside her desperate to achieve bliss with his future wife.

**"You're already so wet. Do you want me to take you?"** He asks as pumps his fingers harshly against her spot.

"YES!" She moans and gushes her release against his fingers.

**"Be a good kitten and go stand over there in the corner."** Sasuke says after removing his fingers from her.

Hinata blushes, but she does as he asks. Sasuke smiles and soon joins her. He stands behind her and faces Hinata towards their counterparts.

**"We look beautiful together."** He murmurs into her ear and before Hinata could respond, he buries himself inside her.

"Oh God!" She moans and Sasuke smirks, as he slams into her spot recklessly, while caressing her breasts.

"Fuck, you feel so good!" Sasuke growls as he thrusts into his older wife's tight heat with an almost animalistic passion.

**"So do you! J-Just like that!"** She pants out as she rides him hard and fast, feeling Sasuke grip her hips tightly to maneuver her the way he wanted.

Hinata was so close. It didn't matter what age her husband was it seemed, he felt so good inside her. She knew she was close to bliss and her younger lover seemed to realize this as he suddenly begins to thrust harder and faster, claiming her in a primal way.

**"You feel so good."** Sasuke growls approvingly into her ear as she slams into his younger lover again and again, causing her to moan wantonly.

He loved this woman so much. It didn't matter which version. It was like she was made just for him. It felt so good to be inside her. He knew that he wouldn't last long. But judging by her desperate moans, she was also close to her peak. With this in mind, he plunged into her spot again and again.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screams and cums hard, with her older lover joining her in bliss.

**"Nnh! So good!"** Hinata moans as her orgasm hits her like a tsunami and the younger Sasuke shouts out her name as he follows suit.

"Wow." Sasuke pants.

**"That about covers it."** His older self agrees.

"So intense." Hinata says breathlessly.

**"Y-Yeah."** Her older self agrees.

**"I'm not done yet though. I said I was going to bend her over the bed for being a cocktease and I meant it."** Sasuke says, sliding out of his younger lover and heading over towards his Hinata.

**"Promises. Promises."** She says with a smile and gets off of the younger Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks, getting off the bed, and walking over to his wife's side.

"Yes. I want you too." Hinata says and kisses Sasuke.

"Good." He says with a smile, kissing back, and pushing her against the wall.

**"I intend to keep this one."** Sasuke informs her and pushes Hinata so she was bent over the bed.

Hinata shivers. Sasuke meant business it seemed. She moans when she feels him inside her. Apparently, foreplay was over.

**"I l-love you!"** She screams out.

**"I love you too, always. You feel so good."** He growls and thrusts into her so powerfully that the bed began to shake.

"Wrap your legs around me." Sasuke tells Hinata and she happily does so.

"I want you. Don't go slow." She tells him.

"I wasn't planning on it." He says with a smirk and buries himself inside Hinata, drawing a moan from both of them.

The older Sasuke smirks. He loved the way she felt, her desperate moans, and the sight of her bent over that bed. He knew he wouldn't last long. He was too excited. But neither of them cared. It just felt so good to be together.

**"Oh God! Oh God!"** She cries out as he slams into he spot and again.

**"Cum for me, Kitten."** He growls as he claims his wife repeatedly with every thrust.

She cries out in pleasure and climaxes harshly against him. Her lover soon joining her in bliss. Both of them panting, exhausted but satisfied.

"Yes! Yes!" Hinata moans as the younger Sasuke takes her against wall with just as much passion as his older counterpart.

With every thrust against her spot, she swore she could see stars behind her eyes. Sasuke moans in carnal bliss. There was nothing better than being with Hinata in this way. He'd never get tired of it. She was made for him.

They both moan out each other's names as the reach their peak together. Sasuke holds Hinata against him, which was a good thing because the bluenette was pretty sure if he hadn't, she would have collapsed. Her legs felt like jello at this point. But oh God that had been so good.

**"After all that, I'm going to be sorry to see the two of you leave."** Sasuke mutters and cuddles into the elder Hinata, once they were no longer joined together.

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke replies and carries Hinata back to the bed once he slide out of her.

**End of Lemons**

**"Even better than the clones."** Hinata adds.

"M-Much better." The younger bluenette agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haru and Sparky had woken up early. Haru notes a sign on his parents' room saying **_Do not Disturb Training._** The five year old boy shrugs this off. He knew better than to bug them when THAT sign was up.

"But I'm hungry!" Sparky whines.

"Don't worry. I'll fix us something." He says and they head off to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Sparky says and follows him.

"Hmm. Let's see! Oh we can make cookies!" Haru says.

"Yay, cookies!" Sparky claps.

"What are you two doing?" Akemi says.

"We are going to make some cookies. You wanna help us?" Haru asks.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" His elder sister inquires.

"Don't think so. Mommies and daddies must all be training together. They probably be at it all day! So we can have all the cookies we want!" He says triumphantly.

"Really? Then yeah, of course I'll help." She says and the three children get out the recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

An hour later, Mikoto walks into the kitchen to grab herself something to drink and blinks. There was flour, chocolate chips, and batter everywhere. The kitchen was a mess.

"I didn't see anything." She says, grabbing her drink, and walks out.

Sachi and Tai were just coming down the stairs when they heard Mikoto say that. Curious, the "middle children" go to investigate. Oh wow, their younger siblings had done an absolutely thorough job at making the kitchen a complete mess. There was even cookie batter on the ceiling in some cases!

"We saw nothing." They both say and scurry off.

* * *

It was about that time that the Hinatas and Sasuke manage to make themselves presentable enough to go downstairs. One Hinata goes to check on baby Mikoto. The other Sasukes and Hinata figure they should probably make something for the kids to each. But it appears that their three youngest children (not counting baby Mikoto because she was from the past) had made quite the epic mess.

**"Chocolate chip cookie batter everywhere. Well it doesn't take a genius to realize who was the mastermind in this one. Haru."** Sasuke says.

"Sparky was hungry. But you guys were training! So we made foods!" He says proudly.

**"Yes, lots of food…and you got it everywhere."** Hinata says with a sigh.

"We in troubles?" Sparky asks.

"Big trouble." Sasuke answers.

They gulp. All three children unleash their best defense. **_The one, the only…BUBBLE EYE JUTSU._**

"That's not fighting fair." Sasuke says in amusement.

**"It's just so hard to stay mad at them when they look so cute."** Hinata murmurs.

**"Yeah. Alright. Clean up this mess and we'll forget about it."** Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Yes, Father. Yes, Daddy!" They all say and start trying to clean up the kitchen.

"You know, they made a mess…but the actual cookie batter is pretty good." Sasuke muses as he slides a finger into the bowl and licks.

**"It looks like they aren't the only children in the house."** Hinata says with a giggle and kisses his cheek.

**"Eh who doesn't love cookie batter?"** Her husband asks.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aoda and Kara, Aoda was telling 'war stories.' His Hatchlings liked to hear about the old days. Kara watches with amusement as her mate had the crowd transfixed.

"So they took Master Haru. He summoned me. Master Haru is very gifted like all of Master Sasuke's Hatchlings." He says.

"He summoned you? But he's only five." One of his many sons inquires.

"Yes, yes he did. He passed out from exhaustion after doing so though. But in his defense, a child's chakra networks aren't really designed to summon someone such as myself." The Snake Patriarch states.

"Let your father finish the story." Kara says with a smile.

"Yes, mother." The Hatchling says.

"Well of course, I protected Master Haru. Soon his family arrived. That is the first time that Lord Hiashi and Master Sasuke ever worked together. Everyone banded together to take out those no good dealers!" He says with conviction in his voice.

"And Master Haru was taken back home?" A female hatchling says.

"Oh yes. He was. We had thought that it was all over of course. But no one could have foreseen Ryoko's attempt to use his Sensei's notes. Now I imagine that Ryoko is dead. No one messes with Master Sasuke and Lady Hinata's Hatchlings and lives. They are fierce protectors of their children." He finishes.

"Father, you're a hero." One says.

"That's right. He is. Come along children. It's time for hunting lesson." Kara says and the hatchlings follow their gigantic mother.

"God, I love that woman!" Aoda says as he slithers after his extremely large family.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki household, Ayame was getting the Ramen Shop ready to open for breakfast. Minato was helping his mother. He often did this.

"What's wrong?" She asks curiously.

"I'm just kinda worried about them. Do you think that it's over? No more crazy time travelers who try to attack the Uchihas? I'm really worried about Sachi." He says.

"Oh boy." Naruto says, walking into the shop.

He'd heard that. Minato had specifically singled out Sachi there. Sasuke was going to kill him if his son had a crush on his daughter. (Well one of Sasuke's daughters.)

"I'm sure they will be fine. They are one strong family. Just like us." She says with a smile and looks at Naruto like _what's wrong?_

"It's nothing. Say…Minato has Sachi's Sharingan ever activated around you when you aren't sparring?" He asks.

"Sachi and I don't spar. I don't like to hit girls, if I don't have to!" Minato says.

"Oh well um good. But question still stands." He says.

"Oh…um no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Minato asks innocently.

"Nevermind. Just never mind." Naruto mentally sighs in relief.

Thankfully, it looked like Sachi hadn't hit puberty yet or maybe the attraction was just one sided. Either way the blonde was very grateful. God only knows what Sasuke would do if TWO of his daughters had a boyfriend.

" Minato, you should probably get going. You don't want to keep your team waiting." Ayame says and kisses his cheek as she shoos him out the door.

"Bye, Mother! Bye, Father!" He calls out as he heads off.

"What was that sigh of relief for?" Ayame asks her husband.

"I'm just glad her Sharingan didn't activate for him. God only knows what the bastard would do." Naruto says.

"He's your best friend. I doubt he'd be upset if your children started dating. Besides, they are both too young. If he was Tai's age, I'd be worried. They are just friends." She says with a smile.

"Just friends, my ass. Other than Sasuke, Uchihas have a scary habit of pairing off early." Naruto says.

"You're being silly." She says with a smile.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto says and kisses his wife.

"I won't." She says, after returning his kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present, Lee goes to find Hiashi. True they hadn't really spoken before, but Hiashi was a man of refined taste. Surely, he would know all about jewelry.

"Hello, Lord Hiashi! It's a beautiful, youthful day…is it not?" Lee says smiling brightly.

"…I suppose so?" Hiashi replies and wonders how this man got his teeth to shine so brightly, was it some kind of jutsu?

"I was wondering if perhaps you would assist me on a most important mission!" Lee continues.

"What is the nature of this mission?" The Hyuga Patriarch asks.

"I want to pick out a wedding ring to propose to Sakura with! I figured you being a man of refined tastes, could help me pick the best one!" He says happily.

"Well…that is true, I am. I suppose it is more productive than sitting around and waiting for their return. Very well." Hiashi says and walks off with Lee.

"Thank you!" He cries out and they enter the jewelry shop.

He wanted to pick out the very best one. Only the best would do for his sweet cherry blossom. Unfortunately, he didn't know much about jewelry. So that was where Hiashi came in.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Leaf, Jugo watches with amusement and a bit of concern. Karin and Suigetsu were going at it again. They bickered as often as they made love.

"Don't you ever say something like that again! I'm sure they will be back soon!" Karin says.

"I hope so. But you gotta admit, they've been gone for awhile. Maybe they just decided they liked the future better or something. Sasuke's never really been that fond of Hiashi. Hiashi might be dead of old age whenever they are." The white haired man argues.

"You are such an idiot. Sasuke wouldn't risk messing up the timeline over that!" She yells at him.

"Stop screaming at me like some kind of banshee!" Suigetsu says.

Some things never changed. They would fight like cats and dogs, but Jugo knew the truth. They loved each other as much as they hated each other. That was A LOT. He could only imagine what their child would be like one day.


	27. Only Make It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for the Uchiha Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"That Bubble Eye Jutsu is unbeatable." Sasuke mutters to his older counterpart.

**"Yeah. I know. Trust me, I know. We've been working on a counterattack for years. None have proven effective."** He sighs.

**"Sasuke, you spoil them horribly."** Hinata giggles.

"I think it's cute that you spoil them." Hinata says and kisses her Sasuke's cheek.

"Well as long as you think it's cute, I guess it's okay then." Sasuke says with a smile and wraps his arms around her, while he watches his future children scramble around the kitchen to clean up the enormous mess.

The elder Sasuke shakes his head. He knew that he should probably be firmer. But no matter how many years removed the Massacre was, it still left its mark.

He couldn't find it in him to punish them. Hell he couldn't even manage an actual grounding. One look at their big bubble eyes and his anger would melt away. Even Naruto was better at disciplining Minato than he was with his children.

Akemi swats Haru with a spatula. Haru grabs a rather large spoon and defends himself. Soon a swordfight of sorts broke out. This was much to the delight of Sparky.

"Go, big brother!" He says.

**"Akemi! Haru!"** Hinata scolds them.

Thankfully, Hinata could be firmer when she wanted to be. Though both Sasukes were watching the fight with more amusement than anything else, Hinata decided to lay down the law. Akemi and Haru apparently knew better than to challenge Hinata. They laid down their "weapons."

**"You should probably go see if the other Hinata needs any help."** Sasuke suggests.

"Yeah. You guys good?" He asks, noting the three children and semi clean kitchen.

**"We handled six children by ourselves, before you two came here. We can handle these three."** Hinata says with a smile.

"Alright then." Sasuke says and he darts off to see his wife.

* * *

He smiles when he gets to the nursery. Hinata was rocking baby Mikoto in her arms. It was such a beautiful sight. His wife was a natural with children. Sasuke was loathed to ruin the moment, so he stood there in the hallway…watching for a few minutes.

"Sasuke, I can sense you lurking in the shadows." Hinata says with amusement.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." He says as he walks inside the nursery.

"You could never ruin the moment, only make it better." She replies with a smile.

"I'm certain that your father would disagree with that." Sasuke says with a chuckle and wraps his arms around Hinata, looking down at his eldest (or was it youngest in this era?) daughter.

"You two will get along someday. I hope. But at least you have managed not to kill each other. For awhile, I was worried that wouldn't be the case." She admits.

"He lives because it would upset you if I killed him." Sasuke states simply and Hinata rolls her eyes.

"Did you see that Mikoto? Your mother just rolled her eyes at me. That wasn't very nice of her." Sasuke murmurs to his daughter.

Mikoto giggles. She wasn't sure what they were talking about. But daddy was speaking in his silly voice. She coos when he tickles her toes.

"Neither is talking about killing my father." Hinata says.

"I never claimed to be nice. You're the angel in this relationship." He informs her.

Hinata smiles. She supposed she should count her blessing. She had a gorgeous husband who was an extremely attentive lover and doting father. The bluenette wished that he could get along better with her own father, but you couldn't have everything. At least in his own way, he was trying.

"That's true. But you are very, very nice to me." She says slyly.

"Always." He smirks and kisses the back of her neck.

"Mmm. Sasuke not in front of Mikoto." She says.

"I was just being affectionate. I wasn't going to take you with our daughter in the same room. I'm not THAT much of a deviant." Sasuke mutters.

"Says the man who made love two me and my older counterpart in the same night." Hinata taunts him.

"Which you BOTH enjoyed quite thoroughly." He says smugly.

"It'd be impossible not to. You have always been so…attentive." His wife responds and blushes.

"With a beautiful wife like you, it'd be impossible not to be." He tells her and kisses the top of her head.

"And so lavish with your praise." She giggles.

"Mmm you deserve all of it. Six children. Childbirth sounds more painful than fighting Madara. I don't know if I would be willing to go through it six times if positions were reversed." He says.

"It IS more painful than facing Madara, but it's worth it." She says and smiles down at Mikoto, who giggles as if she knew she was being discussed.

"Mhm. Definitely worth it. How are you feeling? We weren't too rough, were we?" He asks in concern.

"No. Besides, it's been about three months. I'm fully recovered. You don't have to worry about hurting me." She assures him.

"Good." He says and buries his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you. Even if you are the second most stubborn man that I've ever met." She tells him.

"I love you too, with all of my heart. You are my everything. Wait SECOND most stubborn?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Naruto is the most stubborn. I'm glad he is. Otherwise you might never have returned to the Leaf and found out about Haru. Then we wouldn't…be together." She points out.

"I would have found out about Haru. Word of a mysterious Hyuga showing up would have spread." He argues.

"Perhaps, but would it really have garnered your attention?" The bluenette questions.

"Honestly? Unless I got a description of what he looked like, it would have been little more than an interesting footnote. I hate to admit it, but you probably have a point about the Loser. I'll have to thank him someday. But I worry it would go to his head." Sasuke mutters.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement and snuggles into her husband's arms. If it wasn't for Haru, she wasn't sure they ever would have noticed each other. He certainly had seemed so…unapproachable before.

She never would have imagined he could be so loving or so gentle when he wanted to be. Hinata had definitely NOT imagined he'd be a cuddler. She smiles at the thought.

"She's so beautiful just like her mother and grandmother. I suppose I should be grateful that it was Takeshi who won her over. He's strong enough discourage the others. Otherwise I would be spending all my time protecting her from…admirers." Sasuke mutters.

"You are so overprotective." She notes with amusement.

"I am not overprotective. You and our children are the most precious things in the world to me. I'm not giving up one of my princesses to the first boy that comes along with a crush." He says and rolls his eyes at the very thought of this.

"Mhm." Hinata says.

"That's right." Sasuke insists and gives Hinata's ass a nice swat for her teasing.

Hinata squeaks at this. She glowers at Sasuke. He just smirks at her and she shakes her head. Well who was she to argue with that sexy smirk of his?

"Are you excited to go home?" She asks.

"I like it here, but I imagine that Mikoto is likely overwhelmed by all the noise. That and everyone is probably worried sick." He says.

"Yes, I can only imagine how the rest of the Clan is taking our being missing." She mumbles.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they know that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. If they don't, they should." He reassures her.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke at least had never underestimated her. Sometimes she thought Naruto still did. Most people thought she was weak because she was shy, quiet, and occasionally stuttered. She had mostly kicked the habit though. An accomplishment that had largely gone unnoticed, unfortunately.

"Plus it will be much easier to seduce you in a house with a baby than seven children." He chuckles.

"Oh really?" She asks and flutters her lashes at him.

"Yes, really." He says and kisses her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the past/present, Hiashi was wishing he hadn't accepted Lee's request to go wedding ring shopping with him. The boy was babbling about love and youth. Hiashi was growing a bit concerned for his mental health. Though mostly, he just wanted to get out of there.

"This one is perfect. A princess cut for your princess." He states.

Rings came in various cuts. A cut referred to how the gem was shaped. It was a lovely ring. Honestly though, Hiashi didn't care what ring the boy picked. He just wanted out of there before any of his eccentricities rubbed off on the Hyuga Patriarch!

"It's beautiful! I'm sure my cherry blossom will love it! And you are right. It is most befitting of my princess!" He says cheerfully and Hiashi is nearly blinded once again by that shining white smile.

"Yes, I'm sure she will adore it." Hiashi nods.

"Thank you, so much for your help!" Lee says and he hugs him.

The Hyuga Patriarch tenses. This boy, was TOUCHING him. Did he not have any respect for personal space? What was WRONG with this strange creature?

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Leading a Clan is a very demanding job." He states and politely excuses himself before he strangled Lee.

"You never did have much patience for socializing." He hears an amused voice say.

It was Kakashi. Wonderful. That was just what he needed for the Hokage to start taunting him.

"I suppose not. I'd rather be addressing important issues. I don't waste my time chatting and window shopping much." He huffs.

"Yes, I've noticed. Well I'm glad that I ran into you. There is some news I wanted to share with you." The silver haired Hokage informs him.

"News? Is it about Hinata and Mikoto?" He asks.

"Yes. The energy where the portal last formed is picking up. The team I have working on it believes the portal will open up again soon. I believe that they'll come through it." He says.

"Oh thank God! I have been so worried." Hiashi says.

"I know. But you really need to stop worrying. Hinata is a Jonin. She can handle herself and it's not as if Sasuke would ever allow anything to happen to her. I know you two have your differences, but surely you must realize that much." The CopyCat Ninja replies.

"Yes, I know. His love for her is real. But that mean I have to like him. Though if nothing else, I must admit he does sire a handsome son. It will be an easy matter for me to find him a suitable wife later on with a face like that." He says clearly pleased with this prospect.

"Haru hasn't even been born. You can't possibly be planning to marry him off just yet." Kakashi says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly in disbelief.

"Well of course not. I don't know when Haru will be born. The bride will have to be age appropriate." Hinata's father muses thoughtfully.

"Hiashi." Kakashi says warningly.

"Most likely someone from the Hyuga Clan. We do want to keep the bloodline strong and I dislike that Haru is currently an Uchiha. Perhaps his wife would be able to persuade him to take her last name?" He mutters as much to himself as to Kakashi.

"HIASHI!" The Hokage snaps at him.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" He inquires.

"I don't think that Sasuke will take too kindly to your plans to marry Haru off. So unless you want a Chidori to your private region, I would suggest you cease such musings." The erotic literature lover warns him.

"Arranged marriages are quite common in Clans. Sasuke knows this. I'm sure he would understand. He's an Uchiha." He points out.

"Oh boy." Kakashi says with a sigh and hopes that his former student doesn't kill his Father-in-Law.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future/present, the older Sasuke watches in amusement as his children head outside. It seemed some of the children in the district were playing well…some sort of game. He didn't really understand what the rules were or if there were any. But he knew that a ball was being kicked and thrown around a lot.

"Haru! Pass it here!" Tai says.

"Okay! HIGHHH YAAAA!" He says and sends the ball flying, unfortunately his aim was a little off and it landed in the side of a building, producing a pretty impressive dent.

**"He's definitely got your legs."** Sasuke chuckles.

**"What do you mean?"** Hinata asks.

**"You have really strong legs. I know because they've been wrapped around me so much."** He says with a smirk.

Hinata blushes and lightly swats him. Honestly, he could make almost anything related to sex. She doubted anyone would have guessed Sasuke had such a dirty mind 20 years ago.

"I GOTS IT!" Sparky says and races over grabbing the ball.

A kid who was about Akemi's age tries to take it from Sparky. Uh oh. Sasuke saw Sparky about to live up to his name. His body was glowing blue. Shit!

**"Arashi! That's cheating. No Chidoris during games like this. That's not fair because the other kids can't do it."** Sasuke says as he darts outside and was swiftly by his youngest son's side.

"No spark sparks?" Arashi says frowning.

"Not when you are playing a game like this. You don't want to hurt someone, do you?" He asks.

"No." He grumbles.

"Good boy." Sasuke says and pats his head.

"The terrible twos take on a whole new meaning when the two year old can form a mini Chidori." Mikoto whispers to Sachi and her younger sister nods.

"Yeah. He really got the double dose of lightning affinity." She murmurs.

"Yeah. Mom's fire and lightning just like dad. She just doesn't use those types of jutsus much." Akemi says.

"Mind if I join?" Minato says as he walks into the District back from his mission.

He shakes his head. It was a pet retrieval mission. He really hoped to start getting real missions soon. But dad said it was all part of becoming a ninja. He wouldn't get special treatment just cause he was Naruto's son.

"Hey, Minato." Sachi says and smiles at him.

"Oh no! Not you to!" Akemi whines.

"Mikoto, do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Sachi asks in confusion.

"No idea. But I seldom do." She says with a shrug.

"First, Mikoto and now you! Ahhh boys!" She grumbles.

**"Am I missing something?"** Sasuke asks Haru.

"I think that Akemi thinks that Sachi likes Minato. Not sure though. Girls are so confusing." Haru says.

**"Yes, they are very confusing."** His father agrees.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this information. Well as long as her Sharingan didn't activate, he wasn't TOO concerned. They were probably just friends and Akemi was assuming things. That or maybe it was just puppy love. If he saw red eyes though, Minato would get the same talk as Takeshi!

* * *

_"Well I can see that Clan Restoration is well under way." Itachi muses from a cloud castle._

_"Mhm." Izumi couldn't help but agree._

_"I mourn the fact that we were never able have children in reality." He states._

_"I do as well. Still it is fun to watch our nieces and nephews. They are so adorable." She says with a smile._

_"Yes, almost as adorable as you." He says with a smile and kisses her cheek._

_He loved this woman. She was his everything. He wished the fates had been kinder to them in life, but Itachi Uchiha was happy now that he could be with her in death._

_"You are so sweet." She says with a smile._

_"My foolish little brother is going to have his hands full. Three daughters." Itachi says and shakes his head._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks with a huff._

_"Daughters are harder than sons. Sons just fight and might try to kill each other. Women are far more vicious." Itachi says sagely._

_"Hmpf!" She growls._

_"But also more beautiful." He adds in a rush, not wanting to draw his lover's ire._

_"That's right!" She informs him and shoves him against the cloud wall._

_Sasuke was not the only one who regularly spent time with his most precious person. One's need for affection did not die along with their mortal body. He smiles as he spends the night with Izumi in his arms. All was as it should be._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the past/present, Kakashi was in his office with Shizune. His lover did bring up a valid point. It was mostly the isolation that was the real driving force behind the massacre. He'd speak to Sasuke about opening up the District.

"That is a fair point. When they return, I'll raise the issue with him." He states.

"Of course it is a good point." She says and nods her head.

"Brains and beauty, I am quite fortunate." He says with a smile and kisses her cheek.

"You should still get rid of that damn mask." She tells him.

"The mask stays. It adds to my mystique." He says knowledgably.

"You know that they will want you to take it off for the Hokage Monument at least." She warns him.

"I know. But I imagine that I'll be able to talk them out of it." He assures her.

"You are impossible." She says with amusement.

"And you are beautiful. What do you say we find out how strong this desk is?" He asks.

Shizune shakes her head. Only Kakashi. She smiles and kisses him. She loved him even if he was a little crazy. The brunette figures she should count her blessings that his mask and questionable taste in literature were about the extent of his eccentricities. Most ninjas were much worse off by the time they got to Kakashi's age.

"Though I suppose I could take it off for our wedding at least." He offers and pulls out a small velvet box and he gets tackle hugged, before he puts up a DO NOT DISTURB SIGN on his office door.

"Looks like we are missing all the action." Sasuke muses back in the future with Hinata and baby Mikoto, looking outside the window.

"It does look that way. Should we join them?" She asks.

"I think we should." He says and smiles as he sees Hinata set baby Mikoto down in her crib.

"Mmm alright." She says and turns to start off.

"Nah. I have something more dramatic in mind." He says, taking his wife's hand and teleports off with her in a brilliant swirl of flames.

"How do you do that?" She asks when they are in the District's Street.

"Magic. Just like with the flaming arrows." He says smugly.


	28. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy to be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A special thanks once again to my friend for this story idea and to all my readers for reading it. This will be the final chapter. I'm going to do something a little different for the ending. Remember, I only write HAPPY ENDINGS. There is a tearjerker scene. I will put warnings before and after it. So if you are sensitive/are an easy crier, you might want to skip it.
> 
> Chapter Footnote: Two character deaths, but then the characters go to Heaven and the story continues. So it's all good? All the Uchihas that Hinata and Sasuke sired inherited their longevity from their parents. (Uchiha spouses also got lucky in the long life department).

Sasuke and Hinata arrived in a brilliant swirl of flames. They were going to join the game, but the portal formed. Oh that's right, it had been a week.

**"I guess it's time for you to return to your era."** His older counterpart states.

"Looks like it. I'm going to miss all of you." Sasuke says, giving brief hugs to the six children of the future.

"We'll miss you as well father!" They all chorus as they return their hugs.

"I don't know if I can do this without crying." Hinata says as she hugs the six children and tells them that she loves them.

"Don't worry mother, you'll see us again." Haru says with a smile.

**"That's true and you still have Mikoto."** Hinata reassures herself.

Baby Mikoto looks around in confusion. There was a lot of hugging going on. Something was up. She just wasn't sure what exactly. She cuddles into her father's chest for reassurance.

"It's alright, Mikoto. We are just going home." Sasuke says.

Hmm well daddy didn't seem worried. Baby Mikoto decides things must be alright after all. If it was something bad, daddy would sound more upset.

"You better go before the portal closes." Minato says.

"You're right. Hinata, are you ready?" Sasuke says offering her his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replies and walks through the portal with him and their baby.

* * *

"YOU'RE BACK!" Hiashi says and rushes over, hugging his daughter tightly, once they arrive in their own time.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Sasuke asks and cocks his head o the side in confusion.

"The ANBU analyzed the chakra around the jutsu and guessed when the portal would reform." Hiashi supplies.

"Oh. Good. How much time has passed in this era?" The Uchiha Patriarch asks curiously.

"Far longer than it should have. Are you alright Hinata? What about my granddaughter?" He questions.

"Yes, I'm fine. Mikoto is okay as well." The bluenette says and offers her father a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Sasuke says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"Pft. You always manage to land on your feet. I had no worries about your safety for that very reason." The older man informs him.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not." Sasuke muses.

"It was more a statement of fact than anything." The Hyuga man clarifies.

"Well I really should feed Mikoto and you can get Sasuke caught up on everything that happened." Hinata orders him and darts off before either man could protest.

"I can't believe she just did that." The dark haired ninja muses.

"Me neither. You are a bad influence on her. She's gotten far more…bossy lately. But I suppose she is right. The two of you have missed quite a bit." He admits.

"She just wants to get us alone in the same room to see if we'll try to kill each other or not. Probably thinks it might stimulate bonding or something. She's an optimist to the point of being somewhat delusional, but that's one of the things I love about her." His Son-In-Law observes.

"It seems we finally agree on something other than loving Hinata and our family. Kakashi is going to wed Shizune. Rock Lee is planning to propose to Sakura. He forced me to go ring shopping with him." Hiashi explains with a shudder.

"Why would Kakashi force you to help him pick out wedding rings?" Sasuke inquires and blinks at the image.

"No. It was not our Lord Hokage who asked for my assistance in this vital matter. It was Lee." He clarifies.

"You had to go wedding ring shopping with Lee?" Sasuke tries not to crack up, but he fails miserably.

"You are extremely sadistic. How dare you laugh at my suffering in such a fashion?!" He grumbles.

"Sorry, but it's funny." Sasuke apologizes and tries to compose himself.

"I suppose it would be amusing, if it didn't happen to you." He growls in annoyance.

"Exactly." Sasuke says with a smirk and heads inside the house, to join Hinata.

* * *

"That was fast. Should I be worried?" She inquires nervously.

"Not really. Apparently there are going to be a couple weddings coming up. Kakashi and Shizune. Oh and Lee is going to propose to Sakura. Knowing Sakura, she'll accept." He informs her.

"Oh that's wonderful news." Hinata exclaims.

"Mhm. Though I doubt their Honeymoons will be anywhere near as perfect as ours was." He says with a smirk and pushes Hinata onto the countertop, kissing her rather heatedly.

"That would be difficult to top." Hinata says, returning his kiss with equal passion.

"Yeah. I especially liked when you cloned yourself." Sasuke says and Hiashi chooses that moment to come into the kitchen.

"Cloned herself on your Honeymoon? What sort of deviant games are you playing with my daughter?" Hiashi demands.

"All of them, repeatedly." Sasuke says.

"SASUKE!" Hinata says and blushes scarlet.

"He asked." The Uchiha Patriarch says with a shrug while he enjoys seeing how outraged the other man looked.

"I came in to ask when you would both be available to attend the double wedding." Hiashi continues and twitches at Sasuke's answer.

"Oh…whenever is good for them." Hinata says with a sweet smile.

"Excellent. I shall let them know at once." He states and heads off rather quickly, not wanting to hear anymore about what types of games Sasuke played with his daughter! (Hiashi was now traumatized for life.)

"Now about those games…" Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, you are impossible!" Hinata squeaks.

"And you love me for it." He says smugly.

"That's true." The bluenette says with a blush.

* * *

It was scarcely two weeks later, when Sasuke admitted that he was impressed. Somehow a rather massive double wedding had been organized. It actually rivaled his own wedding.

"Look at that cake." Hinata whispers to Sasuke.

"A giant cheesecake. Well Lee always was eccentric. I guess Kakashi and Shizune decided to humor them." He whispers back.

Aoda watches the wedding excitedly from the shadows. He could see a pink haired woman and a brunette being led down the aisle. The older of the two was wearing a silk wedding dress that was rather simple, yet elegant. The green eyed girl had on a lacey wedding dress that was far more traditional.

"I can't believe the Hokage and one of Master Sasuke's teammates are getting married on the same day." He muses to his mate, Kara.

"Me neither. Oh is that cheesecake?" She asks.

"Yes, I believe so." Aoda answers with a nod.

"Well I do love cheesecake." Kara says and shoots a rather longing look a the large dessert.

"Well what my mate wants, she gets. I shall get it for you." He promises.

"Such a kind mate, I have." She states adoringly.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the unions of Kakashi and Shizune and Sakura and Lee. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher says and when there were no objections, he decided to continue.

"Do you Kakashi take Shizune to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer and in sickness or in health? Until death do you part?" He inquires.

"I do." He answers and everyone was stunned to see Kakashi without his mask, so the crowd was silent.

"And do you Shizune take this man to your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer and in sickness or in health? Until death do you part?" The preacher asks again.

"I do." She says with a smile.

"Lee, do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wife? To love, honor, and cherish for all your days…until death do you part?" He questions him.

"I do!" Lee says excitedly.

"And do you Sakura take Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish for all your days…until death do you part?" He asks with a smile.

"I do." She says.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and Fire Country, I pronounce all of you wed. You may both kiss the bride." He chuckles.

Neither man needed to be told twice. They kiss their new wives rather passionately. The preacher blushes and looks more than a little embarrassed.

Aoda decides now was the perfect time to make off with the cake. He grabs it and slithers off with Kara. Suddenly people were screaming things like, " _SNAKE! OH MY GOD, DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THOSE THINGS?! IT TOOK THE CAKE!"_

"For you, my love." Aoda says once they were safely away from the very shocked humans.

"Thank you." She says and nuzzles her mate affectionately, as they enjoy their cheesecake feast.

Back at the wedding Hinata and Sasuke rub the back of their heads sheepishly. Well that was Aoda for you. They explained it was a bad idea to try to take "prey" from a "wild animal." Eventually it was agreed that while the cheesecake did look good, it wasn't worth fighting with a snake the size of a two storied building for.

"Shizune, perhaps you'd like to throw your bouquet now?" Kakashi suggests kindly.

Shizune nods. Sakura and the niece of Tsunade both throw their flowers into the crowd at the same time. There was a massive stampede for the bouquet. It was such a vicious battle that even baby Mikoto blinks. (Mikoto had been brought to the wedding in her stroller.)

Kakashi and Lee throw the garter belts. Thankfully, there was less…violence over that one. Still due to the women fighting over the bouquet, no one was entirely certain who got the garter belts either.

* * *

**Warning Bittersweet Scene (Skip if you are a crier).**

Many decades later, Sasuke chuckles. He was laying in his bed with Hinata. She smiles at him. They had been married for the better part of a century. The now silver haired woman didn't need to ask what was so amusing, because they were now so close that they had achieved a level of understanding that was almost akin to mind reading at times.

"I was just remembering Kakashi and Sakura's double wedding. I still can't believe Aoda stole that cake." He says.

"Oh yes, I remember. Who knew that snakes liked cheesecake?" She asks in amusement.

"No one." Sasuke answers truthfully.

"I love you. But I'm afraid. I wished we had more time." She mumbles.

"I love you too. Don't be afraid. I'm right here. I'll always be here in this life and the next." He promises.

"I'm glad that we linked our chakra, so that we will go together." She says.

"I am as well. I couldn't live without you." Sasuke replies.

They were now 102 years old. Some years back, they had linked their chakra together. When one of them died, they would both die. Their chakra reserves had been badly depleted and the medics had tried give transfers, but their chakra networks were just too thin to accept it. Both of them knew it was more likely than not, that they would die that night.

"Over eighty years of marriage, six children, twenty-two grandchildren, eight great grandchildren, and even two great great grandchildren. We had a very good run." She says with a sad smile.

"Yes, we did." He says and holds her as tightly as his now weakened arms would allow.

"And your clan was definitely restored." She says.

"OUR clan was restored. Several times over." Sasuke agrees.

"Yes, our clan." She says with a smile.

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms. Sometime during the night, they drew their last breathes in unison and passed peacefully and that is where a new chapter in their marriage began.

**End of Bittersweet Scene: Onto Happy Things!**

* * *

"Where am I?" Sasuke asks as he looks around in confusion and frowns when he notices his voice was different, much different.

Gone was the voice of an elderly man. It had been replaced by his younger voice. Feeling alarmed, he looks down and notices some very big changes. Instead of his fragile elderly form, he looked like he was 20 or so again. He looks around warily.

"Hinata! Where are you?" He asks in panic.

"There's no need to be alarmed. This is the afterlife. More specifically this is Heaven. Your wife is unharmed. Nothing can harm her while she's here or yourself." He hears someone say.

Despite this reassurance, Sasuke unsheathes his sword. He looks around warily. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it for the life of it. It was definitely masculine though.

"I don't suppose you would recognize me like this." Someone says and parts a cloud, walking over to him.

It was a man. Sasuke guessed he was likely around 19 or so. He couldn't possibly be any older than his early twenties. His hair was raven black and eyes a beautiful icy blue. He wore a fishnet shirt over his muscular frame with a blue jacket that was open. His pants were black and his Leaf ninja headband was being worn as a belt of sorts. He tilts his head, it couldn't be.

He knew those eyes. Kenji Uchiha had once been famous in his clan for his blue eyes. As far as anyone knew he might very well have been the only Uchiha with eyes that color. The man looking at him looked similar to himself, only his spikes grew down instead of out and eye color were really different. Could this man really be his grandfather?

"Grandfather?" He asks a bit warily.

"Ah. So you do recognize me. I'm glad. Come. You lived a remarkably long life. The rest of our family has been waiting a long time for you. Oh and you can choose what age you'd like to appear. Most tend to choose to appear younger than they died, but you can transform as often as you like. You simply have to will it. Though I doubt you want to be an old man again." He says with a charming smile.

"Do you know where Hinata is? We bound our chakra together." Sasuke asks.

"Ah clever. I'm afraid I do not. Though I imagine she's likely being greeted by a member of her own kin and will be with us shortly. Husbands and wives in the afterlife are led to each other, shortly after their arrival." He says.

"Oh…good." Sasuke responds and follows his disturbingly young grandfather.

"Come, we arranged a picnic in your honor. You know…a family reunion of sorts." He clarifies.

Sasuke nods and follows. He sees a lake with green grass surrounding it. There were picnic blankets laying around and tons of food. His eyes widen when he sees hundreds of his dead family members.

"It can be a little overwhelming at first. I imagine you are particularly eager to see your father, mother, Itachi, and grandmother though. I'll take you to them. They are in the middle of all the action." He chuckles and leads him to the center of the massive family reunion.

* * *

Hinata meanwhile was also lost and more than a little afraid. Where was Sasuke? Why was her arthritis no longer bothering her? She looks down and soon finds out why. She lets out a terrified scream. Somehow she was young again. She estimated that she was in her 20's, but how was that posisble?

"Hinata, calm yourself. You are now in the afterlife and in this existence you can change your age at will. You have only to desire it." She hears a familiar male voice say.

Her eyes widen in shock when she sees who it belonged to. It was Neji! She really had passed on then.

"Neji!" She says racing over to him and hugging him tightly.

"I have missed you as well, dearest cousin. Come, I shall help you find your husband. I have to admit, that I was rather surprised in your choice…but it does seem that your marriage was a very happy one." He muses.

"It was. Thank you. Thank you!" She says in relief.

He'd take her to Sasuke. Everything would be alright. She would miss their children and all their descendants horribly, but she knew they'd one day be here with them.

"It is the least I can do. When you finish with the Uchihas, you can come and visit us anytime you like. I know your father and mother will be most happy to see you." He says with a smile and leads her to what seemed to be a rather large picnic.

"Father and Mother are here?" She asks.

"Of course, Hinata. This is the afterlife." He replies with a kind smile.

* * *

"Sasuke! Oh I have missed you so." Mikoto, his mother, says and wraps her arms around him tightly, back at the Uchiha Reunion.

"As have I." Fugaku agrees and joins in on the familial embrace.

"Foolish little brother, I'm glad that it took you such a long time to join us." Itachi adds, as he joins in on the Uchiha group hug.

"You may not recognize me in this form. I am Aiya. I'm your grandmother." A woman says and hugs them.

Sasuke blinks. He decides his grandfather must have done something right at some point. Aiya had the same hair color as Itachi's and it was long. It had several elegant ponytails and two buns. That must have been the style of her era. Her ivory cream colored skin matched his own. She was wearing a red armor similar to Madara's with a regal purple cloak underneath and black pants. And oh yeah, she had a whip. Shit! (He just hoped that she didn't actually use that on his grandfather)...

"We decided to keep the same forms we had the last time you saw us, so that you would recognize us." Mikoto offers.

"Oh. Thanks. Yeah…um that does make things a little easier." Sasuke agrees.

"It seems your wife has found us." Izumi says.

"Izumi?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Mhm. Oh I'm your Sister-In-Law by the way." She says.

"…Itachi got married?" Sasuke asks in disbelief and Itachi nods.

"Sasuke!" Hinata says and she rushes over to him.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you are okay." Sasuke says and holds her tightly.

"I'm better than okay. No more arthritis!" She says with a smile.

"Oh yeah. That is definitely a perk." The former Uchiha Patriarch agrees with his wife.

"I'm so proud of you and your descendants." Mikoto says.

"That means a lot." Sasuke says.

"I am pleased that eventually Arashi settled down. He was quite the flirtatious one for awhile. Even Arashi and Haru have grandchildren now and you lived long enough to meet a two of your great great grandchildren in the flesh. That's rare." Fugaku offers.

"Yeah. Arashi was the most…comfortable with women. He enjoyed flirtation, but he wasn't half the playboy he pretended to be. After he found his true love, she him in line though. He did go on to become quite the impressive ANBU Captain." Sasuke muses.

"And of course Tai became a medic. I always wanted to have a doctor in the family and he gave you a great great grandson. I never thought I'd see an Uchiha with a water affinity. But I suppose he gets that from Tai's wife, Kira, even if it is several generations removed." Aiya observes.

"Mhm." Hinata says and enjoys being held like this again.

Their bodies had grown frail with age over time. Though their love had never grown so. It had been…frustrating at times towards the end. They were both as affectionate with each other as their bodies would allow, but…it had been a few years since they had been able to employ Shadow Clones sensually.

"And Akermi opened up her own weapon shop, I see with her husband…Lee's boy?" Itachi asks.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that she convinced him to shave his eyebrows and that wasn't passed on to their children. But he's really the only man who would have been able to handle her more…feisty nature." Sasuke chuckles.

"And Sachi became an Academy teacher. I still can't believe she married Minato and their first child was BLONDE. A blonde Uchiha…I never thought I'd see the day." Kenji mutters.

"And I always thought you were the rebel with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. Still a blonde Uchiha…I'm still processing this, decades later." Aiya agrees.

"As expected, Mikoto…sorry, my love… I mean our granddaughter, not you, married Takeshi. I was impressed that she managed to become such a skilled diplomat though." Fugaku mutters.

"And somehow Haru became Hokage. I suppose after time travel, ruling a village is a simple matter. I did not foresee him marrying Kakashi's daughter or that Shizune would be able to conceive a child at that late age." Itachi muses.

"I guess so." Sasuke laughs.

"And of course Aoda, Kara, and their Hatchlings are still out and about. It will likely be sometime before you see them again. Summons have much longer lives than humans." She muses.

"Good to know." Sasuke and Hinata say.

* * *

The Uchiha family reunion carried on for what might have been several hours, days, weeks, months, or even years. It was hard to tell.

Time seemed to have almost no meaning in Heaven. Eventually though, the once again young couple excuse themselves and head to their cloud castle. Apparently this was actually a thing in Heaven. Sasuke had thought that Itachi had been joking…

"It seems that Sasuke and Hinata have discovered the joys of clouds. Making love on them is always such an enjoyable experience." Mikoto says with a giggle, after the cries of passion had finally died down.

Indeed. Making love on clouds was quite the popular pass time in Heaven, as Sasuke and Hinata had just found out. The VERY satisfied couple lay curled up in each other's arms, unaware of the conversation going on between Mikoto and Fugaku. At the moment, all that really mattered was they were together now and forever.

"That's my boy. He takes after me." Fugaku says smugly.


End file.
